


It's The Only Theater

by xrkkx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam Payne, Bottom Niall Horan, Drama, F/M, High School, M/M, Sex, Theatre, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top Zayn Malik, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrkkx/pseuds/xrkkx
Summary: Gdzie Louis w zamian za obsadzenie go w szkolnej sztuce postanawia poderwać Harry'ego, wykłóca się bez przerwy z Zaynem – kapitanem szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, Liam chciałby grać na scenie kobietę, Niall myśli w szkolnej stołówce, jak pomóc przyjacielowi, Ashton rozsiewa plotki, imię i nazwisko Gemma Styles coś znaczy i sieje postrach w całej szkole, Luke i Michael to najpopularniejsza para, Gigi próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Malika, Calum tylko stoi i nic nie robi, a Eleanor zostaje wyrzucona z przedstawienia i boryka się z problemami w domu.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Nick Grimshaw/Gemma Styles, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, possible Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 25





	1. Akt I - Lush Life

**Author's Note:**

> Witam wszystkich, po prawie miesięcznej nieobecności hah  
> Jedziemy teraz z It's The Only Theater, jednym z najlepszych ff, które kiedykolwiek chyba wymyśliłam. Wiem, że wielu z was wyczekiwało pierwszego rozdziału, niektórzy z was pewnie są zdezorientowani, co tu robi Zouis, ale dowiecie się wszystkiego w swoim czasie.  
> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się to ff mające nawiązania do Snu Nocy Letniej, Romea i Julii, Makbeta, Hamleta, Jak wam się podoba i innych dramatów Szekspira.
> 
> Zwiastun: [tutaj](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zKdwDYQ9a3WgEHHr0lCu5v0kkGWy-GCV/view?usp=sharing)  
> Oficjalna playlista It's The Only Theater ➡️ [tutaj](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ao6MPFHJbjW1TLX0NWTS9?si=nkQ-PoRvTy6whVJseODj0w)  
> Główny utwór do tego ff: [Philip Sparke - A Weekend In New York](https://open.spotify.com/track/7CYJBIug9M2RiZwvhhQKTj?si=MtTMcS8NSvGHQyZOXVCrFA)
> 
> Niech przedstawienie zatem trwa!  
> R-cia.

_Nie jesteśmy tu,_

_Żeby na chwilę was nudzić._

_Gotowi aktorowie, a sztuki swej tokiem_

_Wyłożą, co przed waszym_

_Wysunie się okiem_

~ William Shakespeare “Sen Nocy Letniej”

_Zazdrośnik Oberon! Nie chcę z nim dzielić stołu ani łoża. Chodźmy stąd, elfy._

Czytała scenariusz przy dźwiękach jakiejś metalowej piosenki, w dodatku jedną ręką robiąc zadanie domowe z matematyki, które zapomniała zrobić wczoraj wieczorem. Cholera, że też jej znienawidzony matematyk musiał zadać zadania z jakiejś funkcji kwadratowej. Jakby nie miała innych rzeczy do roboty.

Odstawiła scenariusz na bok i pogłośniła muzykę. Akurat leciało _Raining Blood_ od Slayeru. Może nie przepadała za tym zespołem, ale miała ochotę wręcz rozwalić sobie łeb taką muzyką przy rozwiązywaniu równań. W jakimkolwiek znaczeniu tego sformułowania.

Miała również ochotę walić pięścią o ścianę. Ten dzień na pewno nie zaliczał się do tych najszczęśliwszych. Dzisiaj miała odbyć się jednorazowa próba roli Tytanii w spektaklu _Sen Nocy Letniej_. Cudem dostała tę rolę, była ona niesamowicie rozchwytywana i miała wielkie szczęście, że zdołała wygryźć z tej roli wredną Cheryl z młodszego rocznika. Nie lubiła jej i na każdym kroku mówiła wszystkim, że _ta wredna małpa_ nie ma talentu i na pewno nie powinna grać jednej z ważniejszych ról w przedstawieniu.

A tymczasem ona sama nie potrafiła ani jednego zdania ze swojej kwestii. W dodatku miała dzisiaj kartkówkę z geografii i mnóstwo zadań z matematyki, nad którymi właśnie teraz siedziała. Zamiast jednak skupiać się na znalezieniu iksa, wolała myśleć nad tym, jak mogłaby udobruchać Harry'ego „Marcela” Stylesa – scenarzystę i reżysera całego przedstawienia. Może uśmiechem? Czekoladkami? Kwiatami? Boże, nie, przecież ona nie szła z nim na randkę. Oh, wszystkie jej pomysły były takie beznadziejne.

\- Ścisz tą muzykę! Jest siódma rano! - zawołała jej matka z drugiego pokoju na piętrze.

Wywróciła oczami i rzeczywiście wedle życzenia matki ściszyła utwór. Przygryzła końcówkę czarnego cienkopisu i wpatrywała się w zadanie dobre kilka minut, zanim postanowiła napisać cokolwiek w swoim zeszycie. Tym czymkolwiek były kreski przekreślające jej ostatnie rozwiązanie, które okazało się błędne. I cóż, nie miała żadnego pomysłu, jak mogłaby to poprawić.

Ktoś jej musiał pomóc. Tylko kto? Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka miała taki związek z matematyką co związek tlenku z wodorotlenkiem, Marcel za nią nie przepadał i najpewniej prędzej odpowiedziałby, że ma się odpieprzyć, niż dałby jej pełne zadanie, a inni? Innym matematyka spływała jak po kaczce i nawet palcem nie kiwnęli, aby napisać coś w zeszycie czy nawet kartce. Wywróciła oczami i chwyciła swój telefon w ręce.

**Do: G ❤️**

**Stara, pomóż mi z matmą**

Nie oczekiwała, że odpisze jej od razu, ale zawsze warto było spróbować. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie przebywała teraz ze swoim „chłopakiem”. Jeżeli rzeczywiście znajdowała się w jego towarzystwie, to już dawno mogła zapomnieć o odpowiedzi na jej wiadomość.

Tak naprawdę to nie był jej chłopak, tylko najlepszy przyjaciel. Mówiła tylko, że postara się go poderwać, dopóki nie określił swojej orientacji. W całej szkole chodziły plotki, że tak naprawdę jest homoseksualny, ale ile było w tym prawdy? Nie wiadomo. Zawsze mogło się okazać, że jest biseksualny, wtedy jej przyjaciółka miałaby jakąś szansę.

Usłyszała dźwięk powiadomienia i ucieszyła się w duchu, że odpisała jej. Od razu odblokowała urządzenie i przeczytała od niej wiadomość.

**Od: G ❤️**

**Mogę ci wysłać zdjęcie zeszytu Zee, on mi wysyłał zadanie**

Przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wystukała odpowiedź.

**Do: G ❤️**

**Spoko, wysyłaj, jesteś moim aniołem stróżem G**

Po chwili dostała trochę rozmazane zdjęcie zeszytu chłopaka, ale w niczym jej to nie przeszkadzało. Najważniejsze, że będzie miała zadanie domowe i nie będzie musiała zgłaszać kolejnego nieprzygotowania. Gdyby to zrobiła, szansa na zagrożenie z matematyki na koniec roku wzrosłaby dziesięciokrotnie, a dziewczyna nie chciała znowu zamartwiać matki swoimi problemami w szkole. Nie chciała psuć jej humoru; i tak już była z niej dumna, że dostała jedną z głównych ról w szkolnej sztuce.

W związku z rokiem Shakespeare'a ogłoszonym w całym kraju, nauczycielka języka angielskiego wraz z dyrektorem postanowili wziąć udział w konkursie organizowanym przez hrabstwo Wielki Londyn polegającym na wystawieniu przez uczniów bez pomocy nauczycieli jednego dramatu Williama Shakespeare'a. Padło na _Sen Nocy Letniej_. Do scenariusza i reżyserii od razu zgłosił się Marcel, głównie przez fakt, że lubi aktorstwo i teatr, a w dodatku ta najważniejsza rola raczej nie zostałaby przydzielona nikomu innemu oprócz najlepszym uczniom w szkole, do których Harry należał. Nagrodą za wygranie w konkursie była duża suma pieniędzy i przede wszystkim wielka przepustka do świata teatru i aktorstwa. Nie trudno więc się domyślić, że wielu uczniów marzących o wielkiej karierze w Los Angeles i Hollywood czy w Nowym Jorku i na Broadwayu planowali już, do jakich ról będą się zgłaszać. Pierwszy casting był do roli Tytanii; początkowo nie chciała mieszać się w coś rodzaju kółka teatralnego, ale gdy nawet ten wredny dzieciak Marcel przyznał, że ma talent do aktorstwa, uznała, że spróbuje, jak nie zagra głównej roli, to może uda jej się zdobyć rolę drugoplanową. Gdy pod koniec nudnego wtorku patrzyła na tablicę ogłoszeń, gdzie organizatorzy mieli napisać, kto pozytywnie zdał egzamin aktorski do tej roli, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ona, przeciętna uczennica mająca problemy z matematyką i napisaniem rozprawki, dlaczego Romeo nie kochał Julii, dostała główną rolę. Szok, był to jeden wielki szok.

I przyrzekła sobie, że nikomu nie odda tej roli, choćby na świat mieli przyjść Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy, piekło miałoby zamarznąć, Irlandia Północna miałaby się połączyć z Irlandią, a Wielka Brytania miałaby odstąpić od monarchii i wybrałaby czarnoskórego prezydenta. Tytania była jej i to nie podległo jakiejkolwiek dyskusji.

Przepisała szybko całe zadanie, i tak nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Zayn zrobił to takim sposobem, a nie innym. Nie wnikała jednak w jego rozwiązanie, po prostu spakowała zeszyt do torebki, wyłączyła muzykę, a potem komputer i wyszła z pokoju najciszej jak potrafiła, nie chcąc zostać zauważona przez matkę.

Zeszła po schodach i stanęła na przedostatnim stopniu, widząc niewyspaną matkę stojącą przy wejściu do kuchni.

\- Hej... - przywitała się niepewnie, jakby była intruzem w domu, a nie domownikiem.

\- Cześć – wyszeptała i weszła do kuchni, odwracając od dziewczyny wzrok.

Przymknęła na chwilę powieki, policzyła w głowie do dziesięciu i skierowała swoje kroki do pomieszczenia, gdzie jej matka robiła sobie jakieś kanapki na śniadanie.

Spojrzała na zegar ścienny, który wskazywał siódmą dwadzieścia dwa. Co prawda, miała w planach iść jeszcze przed szkołą na krótki spacer, ale zdecydowała się na odstawienie torebki na stół i usiadła na krześle. Wbijała przepełniony smutkiem wzrok w kobietę stojącą plecami do niej. Nie musiała tego widzieć, wiedziała, że jej mama płacze. Mogła to przed nią zatajać, ile czasu tylko chciała, ale przecież nie miała pięciu lat, aby nie rozumieć, że coś złego się stało.

Była zła zarówno ma matkę, jak i na sytuację, która diametralnie się zmieni po dzisiejszym dniu w szkole. Chciała jej jakoś pomóc, odciążyć od potrójnego etatu i nadgodzin, ale jej priorytetem było ukończenie liceum, a w dodatku jej postura nie nadawała się do jakiejkolwiek pracy wysiłkowej. Cóż, los chciał, aby przyglądała się tylko cierpieniu mamy.

\- Mamo...

\- Ciocia znowu trafiła do szpitala – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem. - Kuzyni będą musieli do nas przyjechać na pewien czas.

\- Znowu? - mruknęła bardziej sama do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. - Nie mogą pojechać do babci do Liverpoolu?

\- Nie zachowuj się tak – skarciła ją słabym głosem. - Wiesz, że babcia też ma problemy ze zdrowiem. Nie poradzi sobie z trójką dzieci.

Rzeczywiście, nie chciała narażać także babcię, która miała problemy z sercem, na spotkanie i opiekę z trójką nieznośnych wręcz dzieciaków swojej młodszej córki. Ale czy przypadkiem jej mama również nie miała szansy wykończyć się przez swoich siostrzeńców? Denerwowało ją to, owszem, nie przepadała za nimi i nie kryła się z tym, ale jej mama nie panowała czasem nad sytuacją w domu.

Kilka miesięcy temu, gdy cioci pogorszyło się i musiała wyjechać profilaktycznie na kilka dni nad morze, oczywiście dzieciaki przyjechały do nich. Gdy wracała ze szkoły, a jej mama z pracy, w domu panował istny armagedon. Jeden z braci próbował odkręcić gaz w kuchni, podczas gdy młodszy prawie sięgnął po zapalniczkę. Gdyby przyszły kilka minut później, o ich domu można byłoby już dawno zapomnieć. W dodatku żadne ostrzeżenia i kary nie działały na te dzieciaki, wręcz na odwrót – jeszcze bardziej ciekawiły ich. Bo jakim cudem gaz może wybuchnąć pod wpływem ognia?

Pokiwała głową dla spokoju i chwyciła torebkę ze stołu.

\- Idę do szkoły, poradzisz sobie dzisiaj, mamo? - zapytała z troską, widząc jej wyczerpane oczy.

\- Mogłabyś dzisiaj zrobić pranie? - zapytała z nadzieją. - Będę dzisiaj do dziesiątej w pracy i...

\- Jasne, rozumiem – odparła i posłała jej smutny uśmiech.

Chwilę później wyszła z domu i odetchnęła świeżym, miejskim powietrzem. Czasem szkoła była jej jedynym miejscem, w którym mogła się czuć wolna. Mogła tam bez problemu wyrażać siebie, obgadywać ze swoją przyjaciółką innych uczniów, namawiać ją na randkę z Zaynem, a przede wszystkim zapominała o sytuacji w domu. I o tych cholernych dzieciakach, którymi musiała zajmować się większość swojego wolnego czasu. Nie lubiła tego, wręcz nienawidziła, ale musiała jakoś odciążyć swoją mamę od tych wszystkich jej obowiązków: pracy, codziennych czynności domowych i opieką nad dzieciakami. Wiedziała jednak, że daje to tyle, co nic, bo jej mama miała pełną świadomość, że ma ona dopiero siedemnaście lat, nie umie się zajmować dobrze dziećmi, a jej niechęć do nich nie poprawiała sytuacji.

Westchnęła głęboko i poszła w kierunku szkoły.

Londyn, jak to kiedyś powiedział Marcel, _jest dosyć duży, albo w sumie nie, jest dosyć mały_. Zgadzała się z nim. Z jednej strony był duży i trudno było się połapać nawet stałym mieszkańcom w rozkładach autobusów czy rozkładzie ulic. Z drugiej strony jednak był mały, wbrew pozorom tutaj większość ludzi się znała i nawet takie problemy w jej domu rozchodziły się po jej najbliższym osiedlu z prędkością światła. I tak samo działo się w szkole. A to głównie za sprawą Nialla Horana – głupiego Irlandczyka z kółka teatralnego, który uważany był za największego plotkarza w całym budynku. Najdziwniejszy był jednak fakt, że innych ludzi obgadywał albo z Liamem, albo z Ashtonem, albo okazjonalnie z Harrym, albo z jedzeniem. Jak to kiedyś powiedział: plotka jest jak nasionko niespotykanego kwiatu. Zasadzisz je, a wszyscy nagle chcą o tym kwiecie wszystko wiedzieć.

Przed szkołą zauważyła swoją przyjaciółkę, która stała przy dosyć wysokim śniadym chłopaku, który z kolei opierał się o stary dąb na dziedzińcu szkoły. Poprawiła swoją torebkę i skierowała swoje kroki w ich kierunku.

\- Elka! - zawołała podekscytowana blondynka, doskakując do swojej przyjaciółki. Zayn jedynie przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się, widząc tę scenę.

\- Cześć, kochana – odparła i dały sobie całus w policzek na powitanie. - Hej, Zayn.

Śniady kiwnął głową, nadal opierając się o drzewo. Eleanor natomiast poprawiła sobie bluzkę.

\- Dzisiaj masz próbę z Marcelem, nie? - zagadała blondynka, na co Eleanor pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Spróbuj go poderwać!

Wszyscy się zaśmiali tak donośnie, że gołębie jedzące przed chwilą suchy chleb na chodniku, odleciały, a inna grupka uczniów spojrzała na nich.

\- Żebym była jego zabawką na jedną noc? Przepraszam, ale mam swoją godność.

Marcel, a właściwie to jego prawdziwe ego – Harry Styles – był uczniem z niezwykłymi wynikami w szkole, ale krążyły plotki, które, o dziwo, nie zostały rozpowszechnione przez Nialla, mówiące, że Harry kochał przygodny seks, umawiał się z kim popadnie, niektórzy nawet szeptali, że prawdopodobnie ma jakąś chorobę weneryczną, bo z tylu ludzi, z którymi szedł do łóżka, któryś musiał mieć jakąś zarazę. Chłopak jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Albo wszelkie plotki ignorował, albo kwitował je środkowym palcem. Co jeszcze ciekawsze, wśród jego łóżkowych podbojów podobno nie były tylko dziewczyny, ale również chłopacy. Harry nigdy się nie określił, nigdy nie miał nikogo na stałe, większość mówiła, że miał serce z kamienia i lodu jednocześnie, nie potrafił on kochać, a jedyne, co liczyło się w jego życiu, to tylko seks.

\- Której on nie ma – zauważyła blondynka, a Zayn prychnął. - Co, jego adwokatem jesteś?

\- Nie, po prostu w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Gigi, nie interesuję się życiem łóżkowym najlepszego ucznia w szkole. I wydaje mi się, że naprawdę zależy mu na przedstawieniu. - Zayn wyraźnie posmutniał.

\- Tak samo jak wam zależy na wygranej z tymi imbecylami z Chelsea?

\- Ja nawet nie wiem, czy zależy mi tak na tym, jak na początku roku.

Obie się zdziwiły, słysząc odpowiedź Zayna i widząc, jak schyla zawstydzony głowę. Malik był przecież kapitanem szkolnej drużyny koszykówki. Prowadził Lwy zawsze do wygranej, w większości meczy to on zdobywał największą liczbę punktów. Jakim cudem więc nie zależało mu już tak na koszykówce jak dotychczas? Coś tu nie pasowało. Ten sport był dla niego pasją od kiedy Gigi sięgała pamięcią i dlatego informacja, że Zayna już nie kręci koszykówka tak samo, jak kiedyś, ją zdziwiła.

Widząc zdezorientowany wzrok, Malik nerwowo odchrząknął i włożył swoje ręce do kieszeni czarnej bluzy.

\- Nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że sport liczy się tylko do jakiegoś wieku. A co jeśli nie wybiję się wśród innych lepszych koszykarzy? Nie mam innych umiejętności oprócz rysowania.

Dziewczyny wymieniły się swoim zdziwionym wzrokiem, po czym zaczęły gorączkowo myśleć nad słowami śniadego. Z jednej strony miał rację, nie każdy wybijał się w koszykówce czy jakimkolwiek innym sporcie, ale z drugiej strony nie można przecież być tak źle nastawionym do tego wszystkiego – tym bardziej, że Zayn był jednym z najlepszych zawodników w szkolnych rozgrywkach, zdobywał najwięcej punktów i, co najważniejsze, był kapitanem, a ta rola nie przysługuje pierwszemu lepszemu zawodnikowi.

\- Nie możesz być tak pesymistycznie nastawiony – powiedziała Gigi.

\- Może spróbujesz czegoś nowego? Zgłoś się jutro na casting do przedstawienia, może spodoba się tobie aktorstwo? - dodała niepewnie Eleanor.

Nie była z Malikiem w zażyłych stosunkach, ich kontakt ograniczał się do przywitania i small-talku, ale w takiej sytuacji Eleanor postanowiła mieć dobre serce, pomagając Zaynowi w jakiś sposób.

\- Ale casting do jakiej roli? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

Nagle wszyscy trzej usłyszeli pisk grupki dziewczyn z najmłodszego rocznika, które stały przy wejściu do szkoły. Zayn prychnął, Gigi zaśmiała się pod nosem, wiedząc, o co chodzi młodym „przedszkolakom”, a Eleanor momentalnie obróciła się w stronę głównej ścieżki prowadzącej do drzwi budynku. Uśmiechnęła się lekceważąco sama do siebie i mruknęła:

\- Louis Tomlinson.

\- Mogę się z wami założyć za dziesięć funtów, że jak przejdzie obok nich, to którejś zrobi się mokro na sam jego widok – zakpiła Gigi, kierując wzrok na znudzonego Malika.

Zayn pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Co jak co, ale on naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać na tematy seksualne nawet ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, która była dla niego jak siostra. I to jeszcze na temat życia intymnego tego Louisa Tomlinsona – brata Charlotte Tomlinson z młodszej o rok klasy.

Louis poprawił swoją fryzurę stylizowaną na te z ulubionego serialu Gigi – _Peaky Blinders_ , a młode dziewczynki jeszcze głośniej zapiszczały, łapiąc siebie nawzajem w stanie euforii. Tomlinson jedynie uśmiechnął się nieśmiało pod nosem i otworzył drzwi szkoły, jakby wchodził do swojego prywatnego pałacu.

Eleanor odprowadziła go wzrokiem pełnym zastanawiania się, dlaczego ten cały Louis nosi miano najpopularniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Niczym się nie wyróżniał, a wręcz odpychał od siebie ludzi, przynajmniej Eleanor. Nie lubiła za dużych bluz, które kochał nosić, ani jego dziwnie wysokiego głosu niepasującego do typowego złego chłopaka, ani nawet jego tatuaży, a szczególnie jego wytatuowane _Oops!_. Nie wiedziała, o co z tym chodzi, ale było to dla niej bardziej komiczne niż to, że podobno Niall kiedyś pijany gadał do jedzenia. Może ta cała jego popularność wynikała z ustawionego kilka miesięcy temu związku z Danielle Campbell – zawodniczki dziewczęcej drużyny siatkarskiej, tego, że można było go spotkać na każdej imprezie albo z tego, że jego młodsza siostra była kapitanem właśnie drużyny siatkarskiej. Czymkolwiek Louis przyczynił się do uzyskania swojej popularności, i tak Eleanor nie była nim zainteresowana nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Jutro mają się stawić kandydaci na Oberona – rzekła Gigi. - Czyli na kochanka naszej Tytanii. - Wskazała z dumą na swoją przyjaciółkę.

Ta przewróciła oczami i usłyszawszy dzwonek zwiastujący koniec przerwy, oznajmiła, że musi się spieszyć w kierunku sali do geografii, w końcu czekała ją kartkówka. Zayn i Gigi pożegnali się z nią, zabrali swoje rzeczy z trawy i powolnym krokiem skierowali się w kierunku wejścia do budynku.

Szatynka dyskretnie spoglądała na trochę wyższego od niej chłopaka. Szedł spokojnym krokiem, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Miał zarysowane kości policzkowe, czarny kolczyk w prawym uchu, kilka małych tatuaży na ręce... Ilekroć pomyślała o nim, od razu robiło jej się gorąco, a serce biło coraz mocniej, a co dopiero mówić o widzeniu Zayna na żywo. Czuła jego perfumy, wyczuwała nutkę róż oraz typowego męskiego zapachu. Jego czarna bluza pewnie pachniała tak samo i miała wielką ochotę powiedzieć na głos, że jest jej zimno, tak samo, jak w komediach romantycznych, aby sprawić, że Zayn da jej swoją ciepłą bluzę. W tym momencie nie liczyło się to, że było jej w cholerę gorąco, tak, że temperaturę w szkole mogła porównywać do temperatury rozgrzanego piekarnika. Chciała po prostu poczuć zapach Zayna na sobie i mieć pewność, że ma jakieś szanse u niego.

Na pewno miała jakieś szanse, przecież umawiał się kiedyś ze swoją sąsiadką z naprzeciwka – na imię miała chyba Perrie. Śpiewała w chórze kościelnym i chciała zostać kiedyś piosenkarką. Gigi nie wiedziała wprawdzie, czy związek Zayna i Perrie opierał się na miłości, czy bardziej na głupim zakochaniu lub miłości przyjacielskiej, ale to dowodziło na to, że miała u niego szanse.

Uważała, że jest ładniejsza od sąsiadki Malika.

\- Słuchasz mnie? - zapytał Zayn, patrząc podejrzanie na swoją przyjaciółkę.

Zayn miał mieć teraz trening drużyny, a Gigi miała w planie wf, więc obaj nie musieli się specjalnie spieszyć na salę gimnastyczną.

\- Zamyśliłam się – zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Teraz cię słucham – poprawiła się z dumą w głosie.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem wziąć udział w tym castingu? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Jeśli czujesz, że sprawi ci to przyjemność, to powinieneś spróbować. Do odważnych świat należy, prawda?

Szkoda, że ona tej odwagi nie miała.

Przyznał jej rację, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Gigi musiała powstrzymywać się od niespodziewanego wybuchu ekscytacji i spalenia buraka na twarzy. Zayn Malik, on właśnie na nią patrzył.

Może teraz był odpowiedni moment?

Powinna mu powiedzieć, co do niego czuje? A może po prostu spontanicznie pocałować? Nie, byłby zaskoczony tym wszystkim i szybko by ją odepchnął. Albo oddałby pocałunek, wszystko było możliwe. Cholera, to była tak trudna decyzja, że nawet nie zauważyła, w którym momencie zaczęła przygryzać zarówno wargę, jak i policzek od środka.

\- Więc... Jutro przyjdę na casting – powiedział, po czym niespodziewanie ją przytulił. - Dzięki, że jesteś.

Zaskoczona dziewczyna oczywiście odwzajemniła ten gest. Wtuliła się w jego czarną bluzę i zaciągnęła się zapachem jego perfum. Teraz temperatura przypominała tą w słońcu.

\- Nadal nie wierzę w to, że przyjaźnisz się z taką idiotką – zaśmiała się cierpko, powoli uwalniając się z jego uścisku.

\- Nie jesteś żadną idiotką, co ty w ogóle gadasz?

Wzruszyła ramionami i schyliła głowę.

\- Jesteś najlepszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem, wiesz? Jeżeli chodzi ci o to, że nie masz chłopaka, to nie martw się, kiedyś się znajdzie, po prostu musi przyjechać na białym koniu specjalnie dla ciebie, panno Gigi Hadid – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie i objął ją ramieniem.

Od razu zapaliła jej się czerwona lampka w głowie. O nie, czy on właśnie zasugerował, że są tylko przyjaciółmi? Uśmiechnęła się jednak słabo, aby nie zrobić jakiejkolwiek przykrości Zaynowi i podążyła z nim w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Może i się spóźnią kilka minut, ale akurat trener Lightwood podchodził do wszystkiego z luzem i nikogo nie skrzyczał za nawet półgodzinne spóźnienie.

*

\- W pierwszym kroku rozwiązywania układu równań tą metodą należy przekształcić równania do takiej sytuacji, aby otrzymać równania, w których współczynniki przy jednej z niewiadomych będą liczbami przeciwnymi.

Nuda, skwitował całą wypowiedź w myślach Louis, przymknął swój niebieski zeszyt od matematyki i przeczytał pierwsze słowa Oberona w całej sztuce. Co prawda, nie musiał obawiać się konkurencji, nikt o normalnych zmysłach nie szedłby na casting do tej samej roli, co sławny Tomlinson, bo od razu wiedziałby, że z góry jest na przegranej pozycji. Zatem, jeśli Louis szedł tam jako jedyny, to Marcel, a raczej Harry, bo tak go wolał nazywać, był zmuszony obsadzić go w roli Oberona. Nie wiedział, kto miał zagrać Tytanię, słodką dziewczynę króla elfów, ale mało go to interesowało. Obstawiał raczej na jakąś małolatę z najmłodszej klasy, która na jego widok już dawno by zemdlała. Mógł się założyć za nawet pięćdziesiąt funtów, że ktoś jutro będzie musiał dzwonić po lekcjach na pogotowie.

\- Panie Tomlinson – warknął nauczyciel, a na dźwięk swojego nazwiska Louis od razu podniósł wzrok. - Widzę, że chyba pana nudzę. Czy matematyka jest dla pana językiem angielskim?

Szatyn spuścił jeszcze bardziej rękawy swojej białej bluzy, sprawiając, że niemal dłonie zniknęły mu za materiałem. Spojrzał niepewnie na scenariusz, a potem otworzył zeszyt na stronie z notatką o metodzie rozwiązywania układu równań z dwoma niewiadomymi.

\- Przepraszam, oczywiście, że nie jest – odpowiedział zawstydzony, czując na sobie palący wzrok nauczyciela i przede wszystkim tej jednej dziewczyny z ostatniej ławki.

\- Oby to się nie powtórzyło. Scenariusz może sobie pan czytać na innych lekcjach, ale na matematyce oczekuję pełnego skupienia – oznajmił najsurowszym tonem na świecie. - A teraz proszę, przykład z tablicy rozwiąże mi...

Jego wzrok wędrował od osoby do osoby, a Louis wręcz modlił się w myślach, aby to na niego nie trafiło. Matematyk miał w zwyczaju gnębić niektórych uczniów i dawać im najtrudniejsze zadania z całego podręcznika, a Louis akurat zaliczał się do tej grupy.

\- Pani Styles – poprosił.

Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą i automatycznie przeniósł wzrok na ostatnią ławkę. Powabna szatynka wstała niechętnie ze swojego miejsca, zarzuciła swoje włosy na ramię i podeszła do tablicy. Popatrzyła na nauczyciela z dezaprobatą i rozwiązała to zadanie bez najmniejszych problemów, jakby przepisywała notatkę z zeszytu. Może specjalnie wziął ją do odpowiedzi, aby nie tracić czasu na tłumaczenie tego zadania komuś, kto kompletnie sobie z tym nie radzi?

Gemma, siostra Harry'ego. Starsza od niego o rok, tak samo zresztą jak Tomlinson. Nie było możliwości, aby ktokolwiek jej nie znał. Być może wybiła się przez plotki i dobre stopnie swojego brata, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że sama z natury była wredna jak jej młodszy braciszek i naprawdę potrafiła swoim charakterem dopiec drugiej osobie. Louis zastanawiał się, jak ich matka musiała wytrzymywać z takimi ludźmi pod jednym dachem. Przecież to wiązało się z ciągłymi kłótniami i sprzeczkami. Tomlinson podejrzewał, że już dawno dostałby na głowę z takimi domownikami.

Matematyka z profesorem Harrisem była zawsze swego rodzaju katorgą, ale o dziwo dzisiejsza lekcja minęła Louisowi względnie szybko. Miał mieć teraz dwudziestominutową przerwę, więc ze spokojem mógł zrobić to, na co czekał od samego rana. Jeszcze bardziej spuścił rękawy swojej bluzy i z plecakiem na plecach poszedł w kierunku sali gimnastycznej.

Z jednej z sal, tej z rozłożoną siatką, wyszła grupa dziewczyn śmiejąca się donośnie z jakiegoś żartu jednej z nich. Louis od razu w tłumie brunetek rozpoznał swoją młodszą siostrę. W porównaniu z innymi miała na sobie czarne szorty i kremową koszulkę, a w dodatku jej platynowe włosy wręcz odbijały się od wszystkich czarnych fryzur jej koleżanek.

Lottie spojrzała na brata i przeprosiła swoje koleżanki, aby podejść do Louisa bez żadnych pytań ze strony innych zawodniczek.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, to nasz trening już się skończył – powiadomiła go, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- Grają jeszcze w kosza? - zapytał bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę.

\- Chyba tak, mają chyba teraz jakąś dogrywkę, czy coś – odpowiedziała, przyglądając mu się bacznie.

Louis wypuścił z ulgą powietrze z płuc. Skoro był jeszcze na sali, to nie będzie go musiał nachodzić w szatni, a co za tym idzie – nie będzie musiał patrzeć na nagie torsy innych zawodników.

Podziękował szybko swojej siostrze i skierował się na drugą salę gimnastyczną, o wiele większą od tej, na której ćwiczyła żeńska drużyna sportowa. W tłumie zawodników wyszukał względnie wysokiego śniadego chłopaka, chociaż jego wzrost wcale nie musiał być aż tak wysoki w porównaniu z jego metrem i siedemdziesięcioma dwoma centymetrami. Miał na sobie żółto-czerwony strój zespołu z numerem siedem na plecach. Właśnie kozłował piłkę w stronę kosza drużyny przeciwnej, więc Louis domyślił się, że do końca meczu treningowego jeszcze trochę czasu zostało. Powędrował wzrokiem po sali w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ławki. Od kiedy sięgał pamięcią ta nieszczęsna ławka była przenoszona z miejsca na miejsce na każdym treningu i czasami znajdowała się przy oknach, a czasami zaraz przy samym wejściu na salę. Okazało się, że dzisiaj stała po prawej stronie sali przy ścianie. I w dodatku siedziały na niej dwie dziewczyny, które Louis doskonale znał. Przewrócił oczami i podszedł do nich. Tak naprawdę z chęcią zostałby przy wejściu, ale obawiał się, że znowu zaczną go boleć plecy, a kolejnej powtórki z pewnego wydarzenia kilka dni temu nie chciał przechodzić.

\- Cześć – mruknął od niechcenia i usiadł na samym końcu ławki, chociaż i tak to nic nie dawało, bo ławka mogła pomieścić ledwo cztery osoby.

Gigi również się z nim przywitała, jednak nawet nie podniosła na niego wzroku, który cały czas utkwiony był na kapitanie drużyny. Eleanor natomiast zmierzyła go od góry do dołu i prychnęła pod nosem. Nie spodziewała się go tutaj i to jeszcze na treningu Zayna.

\- Drogi ci się chyba pomyliły – prychnęła ponownie, odwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę.

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się, aby tamten chłopak – wskazał na śniadego, który właśnie biegł do kosza – nazywał się inaczej niż Zain Javadd Malik.

\- Nie uwierzę, że jesteś tu z uprzejmości.

Ich rozmowa była przerywana przez emocjonalne okrzyki Gigi informujące, że piłkę obecnie posiada Zayn i ma szansę trafić do kosza i zdobyć tym samym punkt dla swojej drużyny.

\- Dla ciebie na pewno nie – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Gigi okrzyknęła, że Malik zdobył trzy punkty dla swojej drużyny, a trener zakończył to spotkanie i oznajmił, że chciałby jeszcze porozmawiać z jakimś Mike'em, podczas gdy reszta mogła już pójść do szatni. Louis zerwał się na równe nogi, posłał wyzywające spojrzenie Eleanor, która na to zmrużyła oczy, i niechętnie podbiegł do Zayna z niebieskim zeszytem.

\- Trzymaj notatki z matmy – powiedział, wręczając mu zeszyt do rąk. Zayn tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem, łapiąc oddechy. - Robię to tylko dlatego, że Harris mi kazał.

Malik wzruszył ramionami i odebrał zeszyt.

\- Dzięki, ale to nadal nie zmienia tego, że cię nie lubię, wiesz? - sapnął śniady.

\- Vice versa, Arabie.

\- Vice versa, Francuzie.

Zayn niezwłocznie skierował się w stronę szatni, podczas gdy Louis poszedł w kierunku wyjścia z bloku sportowego, uśmiechając się głupio sam do siebie. Były dwa powody tego uśmiechu – głupie przekomarzania z Malikiem i jego spotkanie z kimś niezwykłym, które miało odbyć się za kilka minut. Na tą chwilę czekał od samego rana i wprawdzie mógł po prostu jutro z nim porozmawiać na castingu, ale wolał wyprzedzić trochę czas i już dzisiaj się spotkać z niezwykłą dla niego osobą. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie go może znaleźć. Miał w zwyczaju przebywać na przerwach w okolicach auli ze sceną, więc to właśnie tam Louis skierował swoje kroki.

Mijał roześmianych uczniów, słodkie pary całujące się na schodach oraz te nieznośne małolaty, które piszczały na jego widok. Nienawidził tego, jaki był popularny i nie rozumiał, czym sobie na to zasłużył. Owszem, przed dwa laty umówił się z Danielle, że będą udawać parę, a rok temu miał wielką aferę u dyrektora, ale to nie znaczyło, że miał od razu stać się najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, za którym pierwszoklasiści się uganiali. Mógł mieć każdą, podczas gdy go pociągała tylko jedna osoba – osoba, która nie zwracała na niego względnej uwagi.

Otworzył stare drewniane drzwi prowadzące do środka auli. Na środku dusznej sali stał mały stoliczek, przy którym siedział wysoki brunet w białej koszuli z zielonymi liśćmi. Jego przydługawe włosy majestatyczne opadały na ramiona i co chwilę je poprawiał, przeczesując je na samej górze. Zajęty był czytaniem scenariusza, od czasu do czasu coś na nim kreślił i pisał, najprawdopodobniej nanosił poprawki. Gdyby jeszcze założył okulary, to Louis pomyślałby, że ma co najmniej czterdzieści lat.

Nie usłyszał go, nie usłyszał, że ktokolwiek wchodzi do środka, cały czas przeglądał papiery. Tomlinson wziął głęboki oddech i pomału podszedł do chłopaka.

Dźwięk jego kroków rozchodził się po całej sali echem, więc wręcz niemożliwe było nie usłyszenie, że ktokolwiek znajduje się w środku oprócz bruneta. Ten jednak ani nie drgnął, dokładnie jakby był w swoim własnym świecie. Louis zatrzymał się przed stołem centralnie naprzeciwko chłopaka, lecz on sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę go tutaj nie było i nie zauważył Tomlinsona.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, czego chcesz ode mnie ani po co tutaj przylazłeś i gdybyś nie widział, to właśnie jestem zajęty, więc gdybyś łaskawie... - Podniósł głowę i jego mina diametralnie się zmieniła. - Louis.

\- Tak mam na imię – odparł.

Louisowi wydawało się, że zauważył jak jeden kącik ust Harry'ego się podniósł, jednak to tylko były domysły, bo niemal niezwłocznie schylił głowę, ponownie zatapiając się w stosie kartek scenariusza.

\- Czego? - zapytał, wracając do swoich zajęć.

Właściwie to nie wiedział, dlaczego tutaj przyszedł. Chciał mu coś powiedzieć? Chciał go po prostu zobaczyć? Louis zagryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, co chce przekazać chłopakowi.

\- Chcę wystąpić w tym przedstawieniu.

\- Tak? - spojrzał na niego spod kartek papieru, a Louis wyobraził sobie, jak Harry ściąga wyimaginowane okulary z nosa. - To przyjdź jutro, zobaczymy.

\- Nikt jutro nie przyjdzie – rzekł pewny siebie, opierając się o stolik.

\- Zabieraj swoje brudne łapy – mruknął Harry, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Louis momentalnie przestał trzymać stolik. - Posłuchaj, właśnie w tej chwili marnujesz mój cenny czas, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam coś do roboty. Możesz myśleć co chcesz, nikt ci tego nie zabroni, bo jesteś wolnym człowiekiem, ale przyjdź, proszę, jutro.

 _Proszę_. Powiedział _proszę_. Louis aż się zdziwił, słysząc aż takie miłe słowo z ust Harry'ego – tego Harry'ego Stylesa. Prędzej spodziewał się jakiegoś _spierdalaj_ lub chociaż _spieprzaj_ , a tutaj słyszy _proszę_. No proszę, jak szybko ludzie się zmieniają.

\- Ale dostanę rolę Oberona. - To zdanie brzmiało bardziej jak zdanie oznajmujące niż pytanie.

\- Pytasz mnie czy co? - prychnął Styles, odkładając niektóre kartki na bok. - Chcesz mnie zaszantażować? Przypominam, że za tą ścianą – wskazał na ścianę z drzwiami prowadzącymi za kulisy – siedzi dwóch idiotów, czyli moi koledzy i w każdej chwili mogą iść do dyrektora posądzić cię o szantaż. Wystarczy, że im to powiem.

\- Nie chcę cię szantażować – obronił się Louis. - Po prostu wiem, że będę Oberonem.

Harry uśmiechnął się głupio i wstał od stolika. Tomlinson poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, Styles był wyższy od niego o głowę, o około dziesięć centymetrów, a w dodatku gdy tak nonszalancko wstał od stołu, sprawiał wrażenie jego przełożonego, który w każdej chwili może zrobić z nim co tylko mu się żywnie podoba. Dopiero teraz, gdy Harry stał, a nie siedział, Louis zobaczył jego tatuaże na rękach, na które dzisiejszego dnia nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi. Kotwica, róża, statek...

Cholera, gapił mu się na ręce.

\- Jesteś tego pewny tak samo, jak ja jestem pewny, że gapisz mi się na tatuaże?

\- Nie patrzyłem się na twoje tatuaże – fuknął Louis, chcąc wyglądać jak rozwścieczony pitbull, ale efekt był wręcz odwrotny, raczej sprawiał wrażenie oburzonego pięciolatka, któremu zabrano zabawkę.

\- Nie, wcale, a ja jestem buddyjskim mnichem.

Louis prychnął i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okien.

\- Widzisz, nie przyznajesz się, więc nie jesteś aż taki tego pewien – odparł zadowolony Harry. - A teraz znikaj mi z oczu i przyjdź jutro, bo nie mam siły na dalsze przekomarzania z taką osobą, jaką jesteś ty.

Louis uśmiechnął się głupio i odwrócił się na pięcie w kierunku wyjścia. Dobra, może on też nie miał ochoty na głupie sprzeczki z Harrym. Po prostu poszedł do drzwi, raz po raz odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na bruneta. Chłopak jednak nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku. Chociaż nie miał po co, nie wiedział, że Louis potajemnie na niego zerka zza ramienia.

Tomlinson wyszedł z auli. Spojrzał na zegar zawieszony na jednej ze ścian. Westchnął i skierował się w stronę sali biologicznej, do końca przerwy zostało tylko kilka minut.

Biologia minęła mu również całkiem szybko zważając na fakt, że dzisiaj obok niego postanowił usiąść, jak to go nazywał Louis, _ten kretyn z kółka teatralnego_ – Liam. Starannie robił notatki i nawet raz zgłosił się do odpowiedzi, co całkowicie zszokowało Tomlinsona. Liam raczej nigdy nie odpowiadał na lekcji z własnej woli, siedział w kącie i patrzył się w drzewa. Cóż, kolejny człowiek szybko się zmienia.

Kolejne lekcje już nie minęły tak szybko jak matematyka i biologia. Chemia była uciążliwa głównie przez fakt, że przerabiali chemię organiczną, której Louis w ogóle nie rozumiał, a ostatnia lekcja – historia, po prostu przeciągała się przez zmęczenie całym dniem. Dlatego jakże było szczęście Louisa, kiedy opuścił budynek szkoły i mógł wreszcie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

Wywrócił oczami, gdy usłyszał szepty dziewczyn za sobą. W dodatku zaczynało kropić, co nie spodobało się chłopakowi, dzisiaj akurat musiał iść pieszo do domu, a wizja spaceru w deszczu niezbyt mu się podobała.

Naciągnął rękawy na swoje dłonie i szedł przed siebie, nie zwracając już uwagi na uczniów, którzy najprawdopodobniej wymieniali się plotkami na jego temat. Na szczęście pogoda w połowie drogi się poprawiła i nawet momentami można było doszukać się pojedynczych promyczków słońca.

Złapał się na myśleniu o Harrym i jego niezwykle miłym _proszę_. Skarcił się za to, nie powinien rozmyślać o brunecie, a tym bardziej o jego zachowaniu, bo zawsze mógł być to przypadek, że powiedział ładne słowo zamiast wulgaryzmu.

Popadał w paranoję.

Otworzył drzwi wejściowe do domu i wszedł do środka. Odstawił swoją torbę i podciągnął rękawy bluzy do góry, czym uwidocznił swoje tatuaże. Te w porównaniu do tatuaży Harry'ego były raczej przypadkowymi małymi rysunkami, aniżeli tworzyły całą historię. Na prawej ręce po zewnętrznej stronie miał na przykład grę kółko i krzyżyk, a po wewnętrznej – patyczaka na deskorolce, papierowy samolocik i słowo _Oops!_. To był jego jeden z pierwszych tatuaży, jakie kiedykolwiek sobie zrobił, a zarazem pierwszy większy po cytacie _Far Away_.

 _Daleko Stąd_...

\- Lou! - krzyknęły razem bliźniaczki, wybiegając z salonu.

\- Dzień dobry, moje księżniczki – zaśmiał się delikatnie, przytulając je do siebie.

\- Obejrzysz z nami Barbie? Prosimy – poprosiły razem, ciągnąć brata za nogi.

\- Lou jest zmęczony po całym dniu. - Z opresji wyciągnęła go Lottie, która właśnie stanęła w progu kuchni. - Potem z wami poogląda.

Louis przytaknął i podziękował wzrokiem siostrze, która zaśmiała się lekko. Poszedł za nią do kuchni, gdy bliźniaczki pobiegły z powrotem do salonu, aby nie przegapić ich ulubionej sceny z filmu. Lottie nalała wody do czajnika, a potem go uruchomiła. Louis natomiast usiadł na krześle przy stole, uważnie przyglądając się czynnościom siostry. Chciał o coś zapytać, jednak wyprzedził go głos Lottie.

\- Fizzy jest u koleżanki, a mama z Erniem i Doris jest u dziadków – wytłumaczyła, na co Louis się zaśmiał. - Wiedziałam, że o to zapytasz!

\- Znasz mnie jak mało kto – odparł, podśmiechując się.

\- Skoro tak, to jeszcze dodam, że Harry pewnie o tej godzinie jest już w domu i kogoś zabawia – uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, wlewając wrzątek do kubków.

\- A po co mi ta informacja?

Lottie nie odpowiedziała, cały czas uśmiechając się jak głupia do sera. Tomlinson jednak przygryzł wargę, wiedząc do czego dąży siostra. Może nie znała do końca całej prawdy, ale z tego, co wywnioskował Louis, domyślała się, co jest grane. I to najbardziej przerażało Louisa – to, że ktoś dowie się prawdy, która już dla niego samego była dosyć wstydliwa.

\- Uznałam, że chciałbyś wiedzieć o takich rzeczach – oznajmiła, siadając obok niego.

\- Nie interesuje mnie jego życie – obronił się.

\- No cóż, może powinieneś zacząć się interesować, skoro teraz będziecie spędzać ze sobą czas na próbach? - zapytała podejrzliwie i wstała od stołu, kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Spieprzaj – krzyknął Louis, pokazując jej środkowy palec.

\- Też cię kocham! - odkrzyknęła z korytarza, zostawiając Louisa samego w kuchni z tym pytaniem.

_Może powinieneś zacząć się interesować, skoro teraz będziecie spędzać ze sobą czas na próbach?_


	2. Akt II - Youngblood

Całą noc nie mógł spać głównie przez dźwięki dochodzące z drugiego pokoju, który należał do jego siostry. Próbował wszystkiego, pukał w ścianę, krzyczał, aby byli ciszej, nawet przez myśl przeszło mu, aby wejść do jej pokoju i skrzyczeć ich przez hałas, jednak ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Nawet nie wiedział z kim ona tam była. Gdy pukanie i krzyki nie pomogły, a wręcz zmogły hałasy, chwytał się już praktycznie wszystkich sposobów – zakrywał uszy poduszką, włączył jakąś piosenkę z mocnymi basami, która doprowadziła go do bólu głowy, liczył barany, potem również gwiazdy, zszedł do kuchni, aby się czegoś napić, wychodził na podwórko, ale ostatecznie i tak został w pokoju, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś to się skończy. Bo kiedyś musiało.

A wszyscy i tak powiedzą, że to on w nocy kogoś zadowalał.

Patrzył się beznamiętnie w sufit, nareszcie czując spokój. Nie było jemu niestety dane, aby sobie chociaż teraz pospać, bo musiał iść do szkoły, może nie ze względu na lekcje, ale na przesłuchanie do roli Oberona, na które na pewno przyjdzie ten bezczelny Louis. Może miał rację, że będzie sam, bo w końcu Harry mówił sobie, że kto chciałby pracować razem z takim wrednym, uprawiającym seks ze wszystkim, co się rusza, chłopakiem, ale miał małą nadzieję, że zgłosi się więcej uczniów, tak jak w przypadku wyboru roli Tytanii, na które przyszło aż pięć dziewczyn, w tym Cheryl z młodszego rocznika i Eleanor – według niego najlepsza kandydatka do tej roli i nowa gwiazdeczka tego przedstawienia.

Westchnął i nieporadnie wstał z łóżka. Zgarnął z krzesła czerwoną koszulę i czarne rurki, założył ciuchy i wyszedł z pokoju, ziewając, akurat w momencie, gdy z pokoju obok wychodziła jego siostra z jakimś chłopakiem, a przez niewyspanie obaj zderzyli się ze sobą.

\- Harry.

\- Nick – mruknął lekko zdziwiony Harry. - No cóż za niespodzianka...

Niedobrze mu się zrobiło – więc te wszystkie hałasy i jęki z nocy były skutkiem... Harry nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć – tym bardziej, że Nick to była ostatnia osoba, którą chciał widzieć w swoim domu.

Grimshaw – wielki pan szkoły – przewodniczący Samorządu Uczniowskiego, to ten jeden chłopak, który ma przysłowiowe wszystko – dobrą opinię, dobre oceny, szacunek uczniów, cały Samorząd Uczniowski... Cóż, Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu zazdrościł, raczej po prostu go szanował na swój własny niepowtarzalny sposób, powodując, że tolerował go, ale nic poza tym.

Za to nie mógł znieść faktu, że Nick jako ten cholerny przewodniczący będzie nadzorował prace nad _Snem Nocy Letniej_. Będzie wbijał w środku próby jak pieprzony Król Szkoły i mówić mu, że to jest źle, a to należy poprawić. Za kogo on się uważał? Za pana całego świata?

Za chłopaka jego siostry na pewno nie powinien.

\- To ja może już pójdę... - wymruczał niepewnie Nick, wycofując się powoli w stronę schodów.

\- To widzimy się w szkole... - odpowiedziała mu równie zażenowana i niepewna Gemma.

Harry myślał, że zaraz pobiegnie do łazienki i zwróci swój cały ostatni posiłek, czyli obiad z dnia poprzedniego. On nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, jego siostra z tym idiotą, jeszcze tak słodko się zachowujący. _To widzimy się w szkole_ – to oznaczało jakiś nowy etap, teraz Harry będzie ich widział na każdym kroku na korytarzu, miziających się jak słodka para z komedii romantycznych i...

Po prostu miał ochotę zwymiotować choćby tutaj i teraz na podłogę.

Nick zbiegł po schodach na dół, potykając się o jeden stopień, co sprawiło, że Harry o mało nie wybuchł śmiechem na oczach siostry, ale jakoś się powstrzymał, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. Mógł się wywalić na tych schodach, nikt by w sumie za nim nie płakał, a co więcej, Harry nawet z uprzejmości zapytałby się mu, jakie kwiaty chce mieć na pogrzebie.

A zamiast tego wyszedł z jego domu cały i zdrowy. Nie że życzył mu źle czy coś w tym stylu, po prostu fajnie by było, gdyby był niedysponowany przez kilka miesięcy, a najlepiej do premiery przedstawienia. Stres Harry'ego obniżyłby się wtedy do minimum.

Gemma przetarła dwa razy swoją twarz dłońmi i zeszła na dół do kuchni na śniadanie. Harry zszedł za nią z założonymi rękoma na piersi.

\- Co ten idiota tu robił?

\- Jaki idiota! - zawołała Gemma, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Naucz się mówić do ludzi po imieniu!

\- Nazywam rzeczy po imieniu! - obronił się Harry, siadając na blacie kuchennym. - To skończony idiota!

\- A ja skończyłam ten temat – mruknęła i otworzyła lodówkę, wyjęła z niej sok pomarańczowy i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki z hukiem.

Dziewczyna nalała sobie soku do szklanki, upiła z niej łyk, a potem wzięła się za przygotowywanie śniadania.

\- Ale że ty i on... Wy coś ten... Kurwa, czy wy kręciliście jakiegoś ostrego pornola za ścianami twojego pokoju?!

\- Harry! - krzyknęła Gemma, uderzając dłońmi o blat.

\- Ja się tylko grzecznie pytam, co wy tam robiliście – obronił się. - Jestem tolerancyjny jak mogę, ale, do cholery, żeby nie dać człowiekowi spać w nocy?!

\- Zrewanżuj się dzisiaj – odpyskowała mu siostra. - Tylko weź przyprowadź kogoś, kogo potem dupa nie będzie bolała.

\- Ta, spróbuję kogoś ogarnąć, skoro tak pięknie prosisz – uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zeskoczył z blatu.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i w dalszym ciągu przygotowywała sobie śniadanie. Harry natomiast wyszedł z domu, założył słuchawki na uszy i, czując na sobie poranne słoneczko, pogrążył się w myślach krążących wokół obrzydliwej wręcz sytuacji z rana, _Snu Nocy Letniej_ i całego przedstawienia, Eleanor, przesłuchaniu do roli Oberona oraz o pewnym chłopaku o oceanicznych oczach, niskim wzroście i dwóch osobowościach – seksownym i tajemniczym oraz słodkim i niewinnym.

I gdyby nie jego myśli o nim, być może nie spóźniłby się do szkoły.

*

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to się nigdy nie stanie.

Niall właśnie jadł swoje śniadanie w postaci kanapki ze serem i patrzył się ze zmarszczonym czołem na Liama, który jak każdego nudnego wtorku musiał użalać się nad swoim życiem i tym, jaki on jest beznadziejny.

Mimo tego Liam pozostawał jego najlepszym przyjacielem już od początku szkoły. Oprócz tego, że chłopak zawsze był pomocny, można z nim było się zarówno pośmiać, jak i wypłakać w ramię, to zawsze, ale to zawsze mógł poratować go zadaniem domowym. Nie że Niallowi zależało tylko na jego perfekcyjnie zrobionych wypracowaniach na język angielski czy ćwiczeń na język francuski, ale zawsze piekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – a to zdecydowanie opłacało się Irlandczykowi, który zamiast robić nudne zadania wolał siedzieć w stołówce z Ashtonem i plotkować.

Ashton – Australijczyk – jednak nie nadawał się zbytnio na najlepszego przyjaciela. Niall prędzej obsadziłby go w roli jednego z ważniejszych polityków przez swoją wyrafinowaną pyskatość. A jak powszechnie wiadomo – politycy przyjaciół nie mają i na przyjaciół się nie nadają.

\- Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? - zapytał Liam, przesuwając wieszakami po metalowej rurze i przeglądając jakieś ciuchy.

\- Nie, rozmyślałem o tym, jak fajnie byłoby przelecieć kolesia z baru naprzeciwko firmy mojego wuja z Chicago – mruknął Niall z pełnymi ustami, sięgając po telefon z kieszeni.

\- Co? - zapytał nagle Liam i obrócił się do niego ze zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Zaraz... Ty nie masz wujka w Chicago.

\- Serio? - Niall popatrzył na Liama również zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Ty, rzeczywiście.

Liam wywrócił oczami i zdjął z poręczy czarny wieszak z niebieską osiemnastowieczną sukienką. Cały Niall.

\- Mówiłem, że Eleanor i jej rola w tym przedstawieniu to jakieś nieporozumienie.

\- Dlaczego?

Liam odstawił sukienkę z powrotem na swoje miejsce, westchnął i przysiadł na wzmacniaczu dźwięku znajdującym się tuż za nim.

\- Ona kompletnie nie nadaje się na Tytanię – powiedział, ściągając rękawy swojej cienkiej koszulki.

Niall akurat wszedł na Instagrama postalkować trochę swoich niczego nieświadomych znajomych, aby mieć o czym potem opowiadać Ashtonowi na długiej przerwie. To oczywiście nie znaczyło, że nie słuchał Liama; słuchał go, po prostu miał dobrą podzielność uwagi.

\- Słyszałeś jej technikę? To, jak wypowiada słowa? Robi to tak mdło, bez emocji. - Liam z każdym słowem zniżał swój ton. - To ja powinienem zagrać Tytanię.

Niall o mało nie zdławił się swoją bułką – nie tylko słysząc słowa swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale także dowiadując się, że ta Cheryl z młodszego rocznika ma jakąś kłótnię z jakąś dwa lata starszą babką od siebie. O psa sąsiada, który z obiema dziewczynami miał tyle wspólnego co piernik do wiatraka. Ale wojna słowna między nimi na relacjach jednak była bardzo ciekawa.

\- Przyznaj się, że chcesz zagrać Tytanię tylko po to, aby być jak najbliżej Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Co? Nieprawda – zaoponował natychmiast. - Poza tym skąd wiesz, że będzie grał w przedstawieniu? On w ogóle będzie grał?

Niall odgryzł kawałek bułki i, nadal przeglądając relacje znajomych na Instagramie, powiedział z pełnymi ustami:

\- Wczoraj, jak wyszedłeś po obiad do restauracji, przyszedł tu i tak głośno gadali, że nawet z kulis było ich słychać. A wiesz, że – popukał w ścianę – te ściany są grubsze niż pani Giles od fizyki.

Liam zachichotał. Fakt, pani od fizyki, Regina Giles, na każdej długiej przerwie jadła pączki z pobliskiej cukierni, a ta czynność na pewno nie pomagała jej schudnąć, o czym tak bardzo podobno pragnęła, bo większość jej lekcji fizyki, zamiast opierać się na zagadnieniach związanych z jej przedmiotem, była zwykłą pogadanką o tym, że w jej małżeństwie źle się układa, a sama chciałaby mieć figurę jak modelka. No cóż, na pewno z jej postawą, którą wszyscy widzieli na przerwach, nie uda jej się zrealizować swojego celu.

\- Zresztą nie zmieniaj tematu! - skarcił go Irlandczyk. - Przyznaj, że chcesz popatrzeć sobie na ten piękny tyłek szkolnego Francuza.

\- Niall! - zawołał Payne, wstając ze wzmacniacza. - Nie jestem gejem, ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko Liama. Szatyn od razu się speszył, ale postanowił wytrwać w miejscu, aby nie dać jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji swojemu przyjacielowi. Wpatrywał się prosto w jego niebieskie tęczówki i tak naprawdę to nie wiedział, dlaczego wstrzymał oddech na widok jego oczu – nie jego całego, jego oczu.

\- To...? - szepnął.

\- Podobają mi się dziewczyny – odszepnął mu. - Chociażby... Cheryl... Albo Maya, albo Sophie...

Niall zmrużył oczy i jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na swojego przyjaciela, aż w końcu się wycofał, nic nie mówiąc, i z powrotem usiadł na swoje miejsce.

To samo zrobił Liam. I na pewno nie był żadnym gejem. Ani też biseksualistą. Co z tego, że rozmowy z jakimikolwiek dziewczynami dotyczyły tylko pilnych spraw szkolnych, o związkach z nimi nie wspominając. Liam myślał, że po prostu nie spotkał jeszcze tej jedynej na swojej drodze. I tylko to.

 _\- Cicho! coś mówi_ – powiedział nagle Niall. - _Mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele; bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz..._

Liam spojrzał momentalnie na Nialla i omal nie wybuchł śmiechem.

\- No co tak się patrzysz? Odpowiedz mi, skoro chcesz być Tytanią, muszę wiedzieć, czy znasz tekst! - obronił się, odkładając telefon na bok.

\- Niall, ale to jest _Romeo i Julia_ , a nie _Sen Nocy Letniej_ – zaśmiał się Liam, wstał ze wzmacniacza i stanął na środku kulis.

Irlandczyk bacznie go obserwował. Nawet odłożył kanapkę na bok, telefon już leżał na pudłach za nim, a on sam podparł się rękoma i czekał na jakiś ruch ze strony swojego przyjaciela. Liam natomiast oczyścił swoje gardło, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić:

_\- To i ja pewnie jestem twoją panią? A przecież dobrze pamiętam jak zwykłeś przybierać postać pasterza Koryna, aby wymykać się z Krainy Elfów, siedzieć całymi dniami, dąć w piszczałkę i składać rymy dla czułej Filidy._

Blondyn oglądał całą scenę z wstrzymanym oddechem, uważnie przysłuchując się słowom kwestii Tytanii z aktu drugiego, sceny pierwszej. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po papierowy kubek kawy ze Starbucksa, który kupił rano przed szkołą i nawet gdyby chciał się napić tej kawy, to tego nie robił, bo tej chwili, temu przedstawieniu emocji nie można było w jakikolwiek sposób przerywać. Jakimkolwiek ruchem czy czynem.

_\- Po coś tu wrócił z indyjskich rubieży? Ach, prawda, przecież twoja Amazonka w myśliwskich butach, twoja wojownicza bogdanka ma wyjść za Tezeusza; wróciłeś pewnie po to, aby..._

Nagle obu przestraszył huk otwieranych drzwi i obaj momentalnie spojrzeli się w stronę wejścia na kulisy, gdzie zobaczyli wysokiego chłopaka z włosami do ramion w czerwonej koszuli rozpiętej do połowy brzucha i w bardzo ciasnych czarnych rurkach. Od razu odłożył swoją czarną torbę na bok i spojrzał się na nich z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Dzień dobry moi pracownicy! - zawołał i podszedł do Nialla. - Daj kawę, nie miałem czasu rano wskoczyć do kawiarni.

Harry przejął do swoich rąk kubek ze Starbucksa z już letnią latte macchiato i skierował swój wzrok na Liama, który w dalszym ciągu stał na środku kulis jak słup soli.

\- Ale tak właściwie to moja...

\- Nieważne – mruknął H i upił łyk kawy z kubka, machając przy tym ręką w stronę Irlandczyka. - A ty co tu stoisz? W słup się bawisz?

Liam zniżył głowę i szepnął ciche _nie_ , po czym podszedł z powrotem w stronę kostiumów i zaczął je od niechcenia przeglądać. Niall przenosił swój wzrok ze swojego przyjaciela na Stylesa, który z jedną ręką na biodrze popijał nonszalancko JEGO kawę, za którą ON zapłacił. No cóż, przynajmniej mu nie zabrał kanapki z serem.

Ale cholera, Liam miał rację; co z tego, że był chłopakiem – to on powinien zagrać Tytanię. Jego dykcja, jego przedstawianie jej postaci, jego emocje, jego... wszystko tak właściwie, sprawiało, że Niall na moment zapomniał, że przed nim jest tylko jego przyjaciel; miał wrażenie, że patrzy na jakiegoś cenionego aktora prosto z Broadwayu, który _Sen Nocy Letniej_ wystawiał już tysiąc razy na tej sławnej nowojorskiej scenie.

Harry musiał załatwić mu tą rolę, nie było innej możliwości. Nialla w tej chwili nie obchodziło, że Liam jest chłopakiem, a Styles ma już wybraną osobę na Tytanię. Przecież nawet głuchy i ślepy powiedziałby, że to Payne gra lepiej niż Eleanor. Niall nawet nie wiedział, skąd on wytrzasnął tą całą Calder – przecież ona nie była nikim popularnym, niczym nie zabłysnęła, nawet na żadne kółko teatralne czy zajęcia z aktorstwa nie chodziła. No dobra, może Liam też nie chodził na takie typu rzeczy, a przynajmniej Niall nic o tym nie wiedział, ale przecież wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego talent – nieoszlifowane kamienie skrywają w sobie największe piękno.

\- Słuchaj – zwrócił się Harry do Payne'a. - Musisz razem z Niallem pomyśleć nad dekoracjami i scenografią. To będzie jeden z naszych mocniejszych punktów na konkursie, więc nie spieprzcie tego zadania. Naprawdę na was liczę.

Z tymi słowami Harry zostawił dwoje przyjaciół samych na kulisach. Przez chwilę obaj się na siebie tylko patrzyli, trwając w tej trochę niezręcznej ciszy, którą w końcu postanowił przełamać Irlandczyk:

\- Boże... To jak pokazałeś tą Tytanię, to było coś... - Złapał się za głowę i kilka razy nią pokręcił. - Coś niesamowitego! Powinieneś dostać tę rolę, przyrzekam, niczego piękniejszego nie widziałem!

\- Trochę bez przesady...

\- Zaraz, stop – przerwał mu. - Widziałem. Był to megaburger w KFC.

Liam wywrócił oczami i się uśmiechnął. Cały Niall Horan – Irlandczyk mogący jeść wszystko i o każdej porze. Kochający jedzenie bardziej niż nawet swoją własną rodzinę. I to też Payne lubił w blondynie – był inny niż wszyscy, był szczery do bólu, kochał jedzenie, a przede wszystkim był najlepszym materiałem na przyjaciela na całym świecie. Bezgranicznie mu ufał i dlatego to jemu jedynemu wyjawił swoje małe marzenie – to, że chce zagrać rolę kobiecą w jednym z najważniejszych, jak nie najważniejszym przedstawieniu w szkole.

Do tej roli przygotowywał się już od pierwszego dnia ogłoszenia, że ich szkoła wystawia _Sen Nocy Letniej_. Może już nie chciał wyjawiać Niallowi tego, że wybrał sobie potencjalne role do innych przedstawień, przykładowo w _Makbecie_ zagrałby króla Dunkana, a w _Królu Learze_ miał ochotę zgarnąć główną tytułową rolę, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że i tak odważył się wyjawić jeden ze swoich najskrytszych marzeń drugiej osobie. Nawet jego mama ani siostry nie wiedziały, że wieczorami zamiast powtarzać do testów uczył się ról w przedstawieniach na pamięć. Raz był blisko wstydliwego wyjawienia prawdy – chodził wtedy o dwudziestej drugiej po swoim łóżku, mówiąc sam do siebie kwestię Króla Leara z początkowej sceny, co sprawiło, że pod jego ciężarem omal łóżko się nie złamało na pół. Miał ogromne szczęście, że nic się nie stało i nie obudził swoich rodziców, a szczególnie siostry Nicole, która od razu zaczęłaby się z niego śmiać i mówić, że teatr i aktorstwo jest tylko dla dziewczyn albo dla niemęskich chłopaków, a tego za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć.

\- I tak nie dostanę tej roli – zaśmiał się cierpko Liam. - Harry nie pozwoli zmienić obsady w ostatniej chwili. Poza tym jestem chłopakiem, nie zagram nigdy roli kobiecej na scenie.

Niall przygryzł wargę i, patrząc prosto na podłogę, zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Tymczasem Payne wziął do ręki wydrukowany scenariusz, na którym były już niektóre zapiski Harry'ego, jakieś inne uwagi, propozycje i notatki, otworzył go na scenie pierwszej aktu pierwszego i wczytał się w kwestię Tezeusza i notatki Marcela na prawym marginesie.

\- Może powinniśmy dać tutaj w scenie pierwszej wielki księżyc na górze? Bo Tezeusz mówi: _złączy nas ślub; za cztery dni, gdy księżyc będzie w nowiu_. Wtedy osoba grająca Tezeusza pokazałaby palcem na ten księżyc, zwracając się do Hipolity. Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Wymyślę coś – powiedział Niall i wstał z miejsca. Liam spojrzał się na niego jak na wariata. - Dostaniesz tę rolę.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - prychnął Liam, opierając się rękoma nad scenariuszem o pudła z rekwizytami. - Żebym dostał tę rolę, albo Eleanor musiałaby zrezygnować z tej roli...

To była pierwsza możliwość: Eleanor i jej niezdolność do grania królowej wróżek. To było niemożliwe do wykonania – dziewczyna na pewno sama z siebie nie odstąpi od roli, bo Liam widział jej ekscytację w oczach po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że będzie grać jedną z głównych roli w spektaklu, a bezczelne pozbycie się jej ze sztuki było tak niemoralne, że Liamowi się robiło niedobrze na samą myśl. Należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy zawsze kierowali się zasadami i moralnością.

\- Albo musiałbyś zamordować Harry'ego Stylesa.

Harry w życiu nie pozwoliłby zagrać jednej z ważniejszych ról komuś, kto nie był tej samej płci, co rola, a co więcej – komuś, kto jest tylko zwykłym pieprzonym kostiumologiem i scenografem zamykającym się na kulisach po to, aby marzyć o występie na scenie i tylko wypełniać polecenia aktorów i reżysera.

Niall spojrzał się na Liama i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, mając dłoń na gałce od drzwi prowadzących na aulę.

\- Czekaj, ty chyba nie chcesz serio go zamordować...

\- Nie – zaśmiał się. - Ale dostaniesz tę rolę.

\- Nie, Niall, nie dostanę jej. - Liam wyprostował się i położył swoje ręce na biodrach. - Nigdy nie zagram żadnej roli na scenie, a tym bardziej nie zagram Tytanii. Nic nie zrobisz, a przynajmniej nie próbuj nic robić, proszę.

\- Założymy się, że...

\- O nic się nie zakładam, Ni – warknął Liam i wrócił wzrokiem do scenariusza. - Czego nie rozumiesz w sformułowaniu _nie dostanę tej roli_? Pogodzę się z tym i może pojadę na tą wycieczkę do Szwajcarii w ramach lekcji historii.

Niall jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na Liama bez żadnego słowa, który zajęty był czytaniem jakiejś notki Marcela na marginesie, aż w końcu machnął ręką i wyszedł na aulę.

Nie rozumiał, jak Liam może porzucać swoje marzenia tylko ze względu na wrednego Marcela i jakąś małolatę, której w ogóle nie można było porównywać do jego zdolności aktorskich. On tak po prostu chciał zrezygnować z tego i pojechać na jakąś nudną wycieczkę do Szwajcarii, aby zwiedzać kościoły, chodzić po uliczkach i słuchać tych drętwych żartów tego idioty, który uczy historii. Jakim cudem Liam wolał słuchać tych ohydnych kawałów, zamiast brać udział w przedstawieniu?

Musiał mu załatwić tę rolę. Choćby mury miały się zapadać, a wody w oceanach wyschnąć – Liam musiał dostać tę rolę. Niall był gotowy zrobić dosłownie wszystko, byleby jego najlepszy przyjaciel był szczęśliwy. Nawet wizja zamordowania Harry'ego czy wyrzucenia bezczelnie Eleanor nie była aż taka zła.

Korytarze szkolne były wręcz oblegane. Pierwszoklasiści szukający odpowiednich klas, szkolni sportowcy, uczestnicy kółek, nauczyciele na dyżurze... Tak wyglądał każdy dzień w szkole. Teraz jedynie zmieniało się to, że po korytarzu będą biegać rozemocjonowani aktorzy i osoby odpowiedzialne za scenariusz, scenografię, kostiumy i inne pierdoły na kulisach.

Tak naprawdę Niall był tą jedną osobą w grupie, która była ważna, ale tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, po co ona tam jest i co robi. Mimo tego, że Harry traktował go jako wszechstronną osobę, to Niall z chęcią zostałby kimś w rodzaju jury – uważał, że jako jedyny ma oczy i widzi prawdziwe talenty ludzi. Chociażby właśnie taki talent Liama, którego Harry albo nie widział, albo doskonale o nim wiedział, ale wypierał go, tłumacząc sobie, że mężczyzna nie będzie grał w jego show kobiety.

Niall wszedł na podłużny korytarz z niebieskimi szafkami po prawej stronie, przystanął przy swojej i, szukając kluczyka w swoim plecaku, spojrzał się w lewo. Kilka metrów dalej stała grupka znajomych. Wśród nich od razu rozpoznał Zayna w żółto-czerwonej koszulce szkolnej drużyny koszykówki, przenikliwym wzrokiem, wykałaczką pomiędzy śnieżnobiałymi zębami i idealnie ułożonych włosach o jasnoróżowych końcówkach. Obok niego stała jego jedna z najbliższych przyjaciółek – Gigi Hadid – ta jedna dziewczyna w szkole, która na każdym kroku wzdycha do tak zwanego szkolnego bad-boya. Niall omal nie wywrócił oczami, widząc, jak ślini się na jego widok. Naprzeciwko nich swoje śniadanie jadł przewodniczący samorządu uczniowskiego – Nick Grimshaw, a obok niego, niebezpiecznie blisko niego, co od razu zdziwiło Irlandczyka, znajdowała się Gemma – starsza siostra Harry'ego, postrach całej szkoły, której zawsze trzeba ustąpić miejsca na korytarzu i zrobić wszystko, czego sobie życzy.

Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, ale Niall mógłby trafić do tego piekła. Nawet dobrowolnie by się tam wpakował. Dlatego otwierając swoją szafkę, postanowił spróbować jakoś podsłuchać ich rozmowę, a jeśli nie to, to chociaż popatrzeć na zachowanie Nicka i Gemmy. Może w szkole szykowała się jakaś nowa gorąca para? Może kłótnie między porywczym i agresywnym Harrym, a władczym Nickiem? Cóż, jutrzejsze plotki z Ashtonem zapowiadały się bardzo ciekawie.

\- Nie, ja nie mówię, że chcę od razu zostać aktorem – powiedział Zayn, bawiąc się wykałaczką pomiędzy zębami. - Wystąpię sobie w tym przedstawieniu, chcę porobić coś innego niż kozłowanie na turniejach i treningach.

Gigi zaśmiała się, a Gemma popatrzyła się na Nicka.

\- Kogo chcesz zagrać? - dopytał się Nick.

-Oberona. Zdobędę tę rolę.

\- Nie bądź aż tak tego pewien – zaśmiała się Gemma, machając ręką. - Harry nie przyjmie do tego spektaklu byle kogo.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na byle kogo? - Zayn wyprostował się i pokazał na siebie. - Kobieto, jestem królem tej szkoły.

Gemma zakryła swoje usta dłonią, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, Gigi pokiwała głową z uznaniem i się szeroko uśmiechnęła, a Nick popatrzył na Zayna znad swojej bułki i otworzył usta w zdziwieniu. Niall myślał, że zaraz popłacze się tam ze śmiechu, widząc tą scenę. Chciał tam podejść i wyjaśnić Zaynowi, że w tej szkole nie ma jednego króla, jest ich czterech – przede wszystkim najpopularniejsza osobowość Louisa Tomlinsona, cięty język Harry'ego Stylesa, władza Nicka Grimshawa i umiejętności sportowe Zayna Malika. O jednym królu szkoły nie było kompletnie mowy.

\- Czy ty w ogóle słyszałeś o kimś takim jak ja? - odezwał się Nick i uśmiechnął się lekko do śniadego.

\- Tak, panie prezydencie szkoły – odparł i upił łyk wody z butelki.

Gigi w dalszym ciągu wpatrywała się w Malika jak w święty obrazek. Oh, Niall miał już kolejną plotkę – ten jeden wzrok mógł rozpoznać z kilometra – zauroczenie. Iskierki w oczach, przenikliwy uśmieszek, nieoderwany wzrok... Nie było możliwości, że Hadid nic nie czuje do swojego przyjaciela. Ashton będzie zadowolony z plotek.

Ale Nialla nadal intrygowała sprawa Nicka i Gemmy. Zachowywali się dziwnie zwyczajnie, ale blondyn wyczuwał, że jednak nie jest to zachowanie do końca normalnie. Byli zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie jak tylko na znajomych. Poza tym ciągłe spojrzenia Gemmy, uśmieszki Nicka... Ashton musiał się więcej od nich dowiedzieć – siostra Harry'ego szczególnie przyjaźniła się z Luke'em, jednym z tej znanej w całej szkole paczki znajomych o nazwie związanej z latem. Niall nigdy nie potrafił tej nazwy zapamiętać, ale zawsze wiedział, że do tej nazwy lepiej pasuje określenie _zima_ niż _lato_.

Nick ostatecznie prychnął na uwagę Zayna.

\- Jakieś plany macie na resztę dnia? - zagadała Gigi, która do tej pory jedynie gapiła się na śniadego i zdawało się, że w ogóle nie słuchała poprzedniej wymiany zdań.

\- Mam sprawdzian z biologii – mruknęła Gemma. - Facet pewnie i tak dopierdoli nam pytaniami, ale lepiej się pouczyć.

\- Racja – zgodził się Nick i się do niej uśmiechnął. - Ja muszę zacząć ogarniać listę osób chętnych na wycieczkę. Gilbert mnie prosił.

\- Jaka wycieczka? - zaciekawił się Zayn, wyciągając wykałaczkę z ust.

Beznadziejna wycieczka do Szwajcarii przepełniona sprośnymi żartami, na którą ten idiota zwany Liamem Paynem chce jechać, pomyślał sobie Niall, szukając granatowego kawałka materiału w swojej szafce.

\- Do Zurychu w Szwajcarii – jęknął lekko obrzydzony Grimshaw. - Bogu dzięki, że nie każą mi tam jechać, nie mam ochoty słuchać ohydnych żartów Gilberta o kobietach w kuchni. Ty wiesz w ogóle, że jak do niego ostatnio przyszedłem po kartkę z tabelką uczestników to powitał mnie tak obrzydliwym żartem, że autentycznie chciałem zwymiotować?

To był albo żart o prostytutce i biznesmenie, albo o małej dziewczynce i jej matce, dopowiedział sobie w głowie Irlandczyk i jemu samemu zrobiło się niedobrze na samą myśl o tych kawałach.

\- Kiedy ma ona być? - zapytała Gemma.

\- Jakoś w czerwcu?

\- W czerwcu wystawiają _Sen Nocy Letniej_ – zauważył Zayn. - Robią beznadziejną wycieczkę akurat w czasie, kiedy wszyscy będą chcieli oglądać jedno z największych show w historii tej szkoły?

\- Mnie się pytasz?

Niall zamknął swoją szafkę, znalazłszy potrzebny materiał, wyciągnął z plecaka podręcznik od biologii i pod pretekstem uczenia się na dzisiejszy sprawdzian, na który i tak nic nie umiał, podsłuchiwał dalej rozmowę czwórki znajomych przy szafkach. Usiadł sobie wygodnie na ławce po przeciwnej stronie i dalej słuchał.

\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj, jaki to idiota – jęknął Zayn i otworzył szafkę za sobą, która, jak się okazało, należała do niego. - Lepiej mi potem napisz, jakie dostaliście pytania na sprawdzianie. Nie chcę dostać kolejnego F.

Gemma potwierdziła, że wyśle mu zadania, gdy nagle w zasięgu wzroku całej czwórki i również siedzącego parę metrów dalej Nialla znalazł się wysoki blondyn w białej koszuli i czarnej marynarce. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i kierował swoje kroki w stronę szatynki, która odwzajemniła uśmiech już z daleka i pomachała mu.

\- Hej wszystkim – przywitał się i przywitał się z szatynką cmoknięciem w policzek. - Ja tu tylko na chwilę poinformować was, że w piątek organizuję imprezę u mnie w domu. Oczywiście wszyscy jesteście mile widziani!

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ten dom będzie należał już do ciebie niż do twoich rodziców – zaśmiała się Gemma, a blondyn jej zawtórował.

\- Trzeba się ustawić w życiu – cmoknął. - Wpadajcie w piątek, a tymczasem żegnam was.

Odszedł parę kroków od nich, wszyscy odprowadzili go wzrokiem, a Gemma jeszcze zawołała:

\- Do kogo tak się spieszysz?

\- Jak Michael pisze mi, że ma w torbie świeżo upieczone babeczki, to ja jako jego chłopak bym nie skorzystał? - zapytał retorycznie i zniknął za następnym skrętem na kolejny korytarz.

Luke Hemmings i Michael Clifford – najpopularniejsza para w całej szkole, słodka do bólu, szczera do bólu, obaj przystojni do bólu, wszystko do bólu. Nie było możliwości, że ktoś w tej szkole ich nie znał, pojawiali się wszędzie, wiedzieli wszystko, a znikali jeszcze szybciej niż się pojawili. Jednym słowem, każdy ich znał. I każdy się rozczulał nad tym, jak mocno i jak długo się kochali.

\- Nie wierzę, nawet w szkole stoisz z tym idiotą. - Do uszu Nialla dotarł lekko chrypliwy głos Marcela, przez co od razu oderwał wzrok od podręcznika od biologii i spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- Harry! - zawołała oburzona Gemma, a Nick prychnął.

\- Błagam, daj mi się choć dzisiaj wyspać – jęknął Harry przelotnie i odszedł od siostry, przechodząc dalej korytarzem.

Przeszedł obok Nialla, jednak po chwili zawrócił i spojrzał na niego dosyć zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Liam cię nie potrzebuje?

\- Chyba nie – rzekł, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Zainteresowałbyś się czymś, a nie łaził po szkole i podsłuchiwał ludzi na każdym kroku – odpowiedział mu lekceważąco Harry.

\- Ale ja...

\- Dobrze wiem, co robiłeś, podręcznik od biologii jest słabym alibi.

Niall otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Niemożliwe, że ten bezczelny Marcel wiedział, że zamiast czytać o układzie krwionośnym, podsłuchiwał rozmowę Zayna, Gemmy, Nicka i Gigi, aby mieć o czym jutro plotkować z Ashtonem. Ewentualnie o czym gadać z nim wieczorem przez telefon. Na jedno wychodziło.

Harry wszedł schodami do góry i tyle go Irlandczyk widział. Przetarł swoje oczy ze zmęczenia, zamknął podręcznik i skierował się z powrotem w stronę auli, aby pomóc w końcu Liamowi z tą scenografią pierwszej sceny aktu pierwszego. Cóż, na pewno tę scenę wyobrażał sobie nocą, kiedy to Tezeusz mówi Hipolicie o ich ślubie. W końcu wchodzi Egeusz wraz z córką, która z kolei przychodzi z Lizandrem i w końcu wszyscy dyskutują przy pięknym blasku księżyca. Scena jak z bajki.

No, może niekoniecznie, zważając na fakt, że Hermia nie może być z Lizandrem i musi wyjść za Demetriusza. Ale żeby właśnie nadać tej scenie magii i zmysłowości, Niall chciał wykorzystać przyciemnione światła, piękny blask księżyca i nocną atmosferę, sprawiając, że widzom zaprze dech w piersiach.

Na razie jednak musiał wszystko objaśnić z Liamem, potem z Harrym, którego raczej trudno będzie przekonać do tego pomysłu, a w końcu – napisać beznadziejny sprawdzian z biologii, który i tak pewnie zawali, sprawiając tym samym, że nauczyciel jeszcze bardziej go znienawidzi.

Ale czego się nie robi do najlepszego show na konkursie, jakim będzie ich _Sen Nocy Letniej_?

*

\- Proszę odłożyć długopisy, kończymy już pracę.

Irlandczyk zaznaczył na samym końcu odpowiedź A i oddał profesorowi swój sprawdzian, który poszedł mu całkiem nieźle, zważając na fakt, że niczego prawie nie umiał. Liczył może na D z całego testu, chociaż wątpił, aby profesor z łatwością i nawet z przyjemnością mu ją dał. Znając życie, zaniży mu, doszukując się jakiegoś najmniejszego błędu.

Schował długopis do plecaka i wybiegł z sali, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć na aulę, która znajdowała się na drugim końcu szkoły od sali biologicznej. Jakieś pięć minut temu powinno zacząć się przesłuchanie na Oberona, na którym Niall pragnął być od początku do końca. Musiał koniecznie wiedzieć, z kim Liam miałby zagrać w parze. Obstawiał raczej Louisa, ale Harry zawsze mógł mieć teraz jakoś spierdolony humor, że wybrałby kogoś innego, jeśli oczywiście ktoś inny oprócz Tomlinsona się zgłosi.

Minął wychodzącego ze stołówki Ashtona z kanapką , który odprowadził go zdziwionym wzrokiem, Michaela i Luke'a całujących się gdzieś w kącie, zdziwioną grupkę dziewczyn i pewną blondynkę, która przelotnie się do niego uśmiechnęła i pomachała mu. Zamyślony jednak nie miał czasu przywitać się z nią. Cały zdyszany dotarł do dużych drewnianych drzwi, które po krótkim uspokojeniu otworzył.

\- Nie wierzę po prostu – zawołał niski szatyn, chodząc luźno po auli. - Ty i aktorstwo, wybierz jedno.

\- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – odparł oburzony śniady. - Mam chyba jakieś prawo, aby wziąć udział w castingu do przedstawienia!

\- Nie interesuje mnie, kto cię zmusił, abyś tu przyszedł – warknął Louis prosto do niego. - Albo nie, czekaj, zgaduję, że był to Mike, ten najniższy z waszej drużyny.

\- Nikt mnie nie zmusił, Louis.

\- Moje imię tak soczyście brzmi z twoich ust – szepnął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. - Nawet nie waż się go wymawiać.

Niall przemknął niezauważalnie przez aulę podczas tej całej ostrej wymiany zdań między Zaynem a Louisem i wszedł na kulisy. W środku spotkał Liama, który popijał sobie herbatę z kubka i kreślił coś na swoim scenariuszu przy scenie drugiej aktu pierwszego. Z głębi kulis natomiast wyszedł Harry, który tym razem miał już zapiętą koszulę prawie do samego końca. W dłoniach niósł pudełko jakichś rekwizytów, które chwilę później odłożył na podłogę przy Liamie.

\- Czemu ten idiota ma tak piskliwy głosik – jęknął Harry z rękoma na biodrach i lekko odchylając głowę do tyłu. - Zaraz mi łeb pęknie.

Blondyn popatrzył zdziwionym wzrokiem na Liama, bo prędzej powiedziałby, że Harry jest nadzwyczaj szczęśliwy, że ten Louis Tomlinson chce wystąpić w jego wielkim przedstawieniu. Payne jedynie wzruszył ramionami, kręcąc lekko głową i wrócił do czytania scenariusza.

Styles przetarł kilka razy swoją twarz dłońmi, po czym ze zmęczeniem na twarzy skierował się ku wyjściu z kulis, aby w końcu wybrać kolejną główną postać do spektaklu.

Horan, cóż, nie uważał dosyć na sprawdzianie z biologii – za to intensywnie myślał, jak przekonać Marcela do zmiany aktora Tytanii. Oczywiście, morderstwo nie wchodziło w grę. Chociaż po głębszym zastanowieniu wraz z Ashtonem mogliby coś takiego zrobić. Ale ani on, ani Australijczyk nie chcieli iść do więzienia, więc Niall uznał, że najlepszym wyjściem na samym początku będzie prosta rozmowa z Harrym.

Korzystając z niesamowicie idealnej okazji, że Liam wyszedł akurat do toalety, Niall zatrzymał Marcela, ciągnąc go za nadgarstek, na co brunet od razu się spiął, obrócił się i zatrzymał na nim swój wzrok pełen wściekłości.

\- Słuchaj, chciałbym porozmawiać. - Blondyn od razu puścił nadgarstek Harry'ego, aby go jeszcze bardziej nie podjudzać.

\- Kiedy indziej, nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? - warknął.

\- Teraz. - Niall postawił na swoim.

Obrócił się do niego całym ciałem, skrzyżował swoje ręce na piersi i wpatrywał się w niego wściekłym wzrokiem, czekając, aż _ta blond menda_ w końcu zacznie mówić.

\- Zmień Eleanor na kogoś innego – powiedział, uznając, że przejście prosto do tematu znacznie wszystko ułatwi.

\- Że co proszę? - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Po prostu ona nie nadaje się do tego przedstawienia. Jest tyle innych świetnych osób, które z chęcią...

\- Skończyłem dyskusję – przerwał Niallowi natychmiast, podnosząc do góry dłoń.

Dotknął gałki przy drzwiach, wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł na aulę. Od razu do jego uszu dotarły głośne przekomarzania między tym całym Louisem Tomlinsonem a koszykarzem Zaynem. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, policzył w głowie do dziesięciu i podszedł do stoliczka na środku auli.

\- Ty wiesz, że Oberon to król wróżek, a nie Afrykańczyk, prawda? - odparł kpiąco Louis.

\- A ja do cholery nie wiedziałem, że królowie wróżek są wzrostu małego ziarenka!

\- Cisza! - krzyknął Harry, a Louis i Zayn momentalnie na niego popatrzyli.

Cóż, gdyby nie Styles, to obaj już by się dawno pozabijali.

\- Nie chcę naprawdę tego spotkania przedłużać – mruknął brunet i usiadł na krześle.

Rozdał im dwa egzemplarze pełnego scenariusza do _Snu Nocy Letniej_ i wyjaśnił, że najpierw na spokojnie mają sobie przeczytać tekst zaznaczony żółtym zakreślaczem. Obaj skinęli głowami i popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Zdobędę tę rolę – wyszeptał Louis, zbliżając się ku niemu.

\- Niech wygra najlepszy.

Louis lekko się zaśmiał i przeczytał tekst. To musiała być jego rola. Nadawał się do niej idealnie. Co z tego, że był niższy niż reszta chłopaków, miał wyższy głos od reszty – po prostu czuł, jakby ta rola była stworzona specjalnie dla niego. Bez problemu mógł wygryźć z tego miejsca Zayna, który swoimi różowiutkimi włoskami i śmierdzącym zapachem papierosów nie nadawał się na to miejsce pod żadnym względem.

Dostali kwestię z pierwszej sceny aktu drugiego – akurat pierwsze wejście Oberona w całej sztuce i jego rozmowa, a tak naprawdę kłótnia z Tytanią. Louis uwielbiał wszelkie mocniejsze sceny z emocjami, dlatego od razu uznał, że Harry gra zdecydowanie na jego korzyść.

Widział już to zdenerwowanie w oczach Zayna, gdy czytał scenariusz. I taki ktoś miał grać główną rolę? Dobre żarty. Malik miał zbyt spokojny głos, nie potrafił dobitnie krzyknąć czy skarcić kogoś nawet na scenie, nie wspominając już o prawdziwym życiu. Louis po prostu był pewien wygranej w tym starciu.

Usłyszawszy czyjeś kroki po auli, Louis skierował tam swój wzrok. Okazało się, że Harry ponownie wybierał się na kulisy, aby kogoś zawołać, a tym kimś okazał się ten szkolny plotkarz Niall Horan, który najprawdopodobniej został wyrwany ze swojego transu jakim było jedzenie pięćdziesiątej kanapki tego dnia albo jakiegoś obiadu w postaci burgera z KFC. Z niezadowoloną miną stanął przy stoliku i coś szepnął do Harry'ego, który tylko się zaśmiał lekceważąco.

\- Niall przeczyta kwestię Tytanii.

Louis o mało nie wybuchł śmiechem na całą aulę. Nie wierzył, że ten Irlandczyk miał przeczytać kwestie jednej z główniejszych ról w spektaklu. Postanowił jednak tego jakoś specjalnie nie komentować – jedynie spojrzał się na Zayna, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

\- Niech zacznie Louis – rzekł znudzony Marcel, nawet nie patrząc na szatyna.

Zrobił krok w przód, uśmiechnął się jeszcze wyzywająco do Zayna, który tylko prychnął na tę uwagę, i oczyścił swoje gardło.

 _\- Fatalny księżyc ściągnął nas ku sobie, dumna Tytanio_ – odparł donośnym głosem, pochylając się lekko w stronę Nialla.

 _\- Zazdrośnik Oberon! Nie chcę z nim dzielić stołu ani łoża. Chodźmy stąd elfy_ – odpowiedział monotonnym głosem blondyn bez żadnej intonacji, czym o mało nie sprawił, że rozproszył całą uwagę Louisa.

_\- Wstrzymaj się niesforna Wietrznico! Czyż nie jestem twoim panem?_

Harry, który do tej pory nawet nie patrzył na tę dwójkę, na ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane przez Louisa podniósł wzrok i poprawił swoje włosy.

_\- To i ja pewnie jestem twoją panią? A przecież dobrze pamiętam jak zwykłeś..._

\- Starczy – powiedział Marcel ku zdziwieniu Louisa, a uldze Nialla.

Cały czas się na niego patrzył, nawet na sekundę nie oderwał od niego wzroku. Dokładnie tak, jakby był zahipnotyzowany oceanicznymi oczami Tomlinsona, które teraz bacznie go obserwowały.

\- Ale powiedziałem tylko dwa zdania – zauważył zdziwiony Lou.

\- I mówię, że mi to starczy – powiedział ostrzej Harry i w końcu oderwał wzrok od szatyna, przenosząc go na Zayna. - Teraz ty.

Louis uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wiedząc, że jeśli Harry'emu wystarczyły dwa zdania, to rola już będzie jego. A może po prostu przekonał go swoim urokiem osobistym? Gdyby to było prawdą, Louis byłby w siódmym niebie.

Zayn zaczął czytać tę samą kwestię, jaką Louis przeczytał kilka chwil temu i, cóż, szatyn musiał przyznać, że nie był aż tak zły, chociaż jego skromnym zdaniem zbyt miło albo jakoś zbyt zabawnie wypowiadał kwestię poważnego Oberona.

Widział, że Malik w jakiś dziwny sposób się rozprasza. Nie wiedział, czy to ze względu na obecność Harry'ego, który cały czas go obserwował, czy ze względu na wkurzającą monotonność Nialla, ale jedno było pewne – taką postawą sprawił, że jeszcze bardziej oddalał się od zdobycia tej roli i wygryzienia z tego miejsca Louisa.

\- Poczekaj – przerwał mu nagle Harry i Tomlinson już się wewnętrznie śmiał, że Styles ma już dosyć tej zabawnej paplaniny Zayna.

Śniady skierował w niego lekko zdziwiony wzrok.

\- Obaj, przełóżcie stronę na początek sceny drugiej aktu trzeciego – polecił, a Louis zamiast wykonać to polecenie, wlepił zszokowany wzrok w bruneta.

Ostatecznie jednak przełożył strony. Scena druga zaczynała się od rozmowy Oberona z Pukiem – jednym z leśnych elfów. Nie wiedział, po co Harry wybrał teraz akurat tę scenę, ale wolał z nim na ten temat nie dyskutować.

\- Louis, przeczytasz Oberona, a Zayn Puka – rzekł i klasnął w dłonie, dając tym samym znak, że mogą już zaczynać.

Chłopacy popatrzyli na siebie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, aż w końcu ciszę w całej auli zdecydował się przerwać Louis, który zaczynał to małe przedstawienie.

_\- Ciekawe. Czy Tytania już zbudzona? A jeśli tak - co po otwarciu oczu ujrzała? W czym się kocha do szaleństwa?_

Zrobił małą przerwę, dając każdemu w myślach wyobrazić sobie to, że Puk dopiero wchodzi na scenę i kontynuował:

_\- Jest mój wysłannik. Cóż, duchu-wariacie? Co słychać w naszym nawiedzonym borze?_

_\- Moja królowa kocha się w potworze!_ \- zawołał Zayn zabawnie, na co Niall się lekko zaśmiał. - _Gdy na jej oczy legł sen ołowiany, koło śródleśnej monarszej altany zeszła się pewna trupa domorosła, grupka prostaków żyjących z rzemiosła._

Przeczytali swoje kwestie do momentu wejścia Demetriusza i Hermii i spojrzeli się nadal lekko zdezorientowani na reżysera. Ten tylko zapisał coś na swoim scenariuszu i uśmiechnął się lekko do nich.

\- Dzięki za dzisiaj, jutro na tablicy zobaczycie, kogo gracie – odparł i uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, tym razem bardziej tajemniczo, co zbiło ich kompletnie z tropu, do czego dąży Marcel.

Zayn w takim razie podziękował i wyszedł z auli, a Louis zapytał się, czy może zabrać ten scenariusz do domu. Harry tylko skinął na to pytanie głową. Niall dołączył znowu do Liama na kulisy, więc w wielkiej sali został tylko brunet piszący coś jeszcze na swoim egzemplarzu i Louis chowający plik kartek do plecaka.

Teraz będąc już prawie na sto procent pewnym, że zagra on Oberona w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ , był bardzo ciekawy, z kim w parze miał odgrywać swoją rolę – innymi słowami mówiąc: był ciekawy, kto gra Tytanię.

Obstawiał jakąś blondynkę, nie za wysoką, raczej w jego wzroście, bardzo wrażliwą, delikatną, ale też zarazem stanowczą i poważną. Tak sobie wyobrażał królową elfów i w pierwszej chwili skojarzył sobie ten opis z Mayą, tylko że musiałaby wtedy przefarbować swoje czarne jak węgiel włosy na jakiś ładny blond.

\- Harry – zaczął Louis i obrócił się do niego.

Styles podniósł wzrok znad kartek. Louis miał wrażenie, że jego oczy są dziwnie zmęczone, może w jakiś sposób również smutne. Wyrażały ból i jakieś nieokreślone cierpienie. Tomlinson jednak postanowił nie zagłębiać się w jego problemy, może po prostu był zmęczony całym dniem, więc tylko go zapytał:

\- Kto gra Tytanię?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko w jego kierunku i mruknął:

\- Eleanor Calder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, hej, hej, wszystkim ❤️
> 
> Możecie być zdezorientowani i zagubieni w tych wszystkich postaciach i tym, kto w końcu z kim kręci, ale spokojnie, wszystko będzie się wyjaśniać.  
> Ten motyw jest nawiązaniem właśnie do Snu Nocy Letniej, gdzie główni bohaterowie zakochują się i kręcą z niewłaściwymi osobami. Więc spokojnie, wszystko się wyjaśni.  
> To tak na marginesie.  
> Dzięki za przeczytanie.


	3. Akt III - Renegades

\- Jesteś pierdolnięty w łeb, Ashton – zawołał na powitanie Niall, zmierzając w stronę stolika przy oknie.

Ashton spojrzał na niego znad jego kanapki z sałatą i pomidorem ze zmieszaną miną. Niall odstawił sobie krzesło naprzeciwko Australijczyka i usiadł na nim tak dosadnie, że Ashton omal nie upuścił swojego śniadania na podłogę.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał z pełnymi ustami.

\- Rozpowiedziałeś po całej szkole, że Harry z własnej woli bez castingów dał rolę Hermii tej blondynce z młodszego rocznika! To się stało!

\- Hej, hej, hej, stop, to nie ja! - obronił się. - Powiedziałem tylko Michaelowi, nikomu więcej.

\- A Michael Luke'owi, Luke Calumowi, Calum swoim kolegom i tak dalej, i tak dalej – rzekł lekko oburzony Niall.

\- Dobra, ale patrz na plusy. - Ashton odłożył kanapkę na stół i zaczął pokazywać palcami na blat, jakby miał rozrysować mu jakiś plan. - Żaden z nas nie wiedział o tym przedstawieniu zbytnio, nie interesowaliśmy się nim, a teraz Luke, Michael, ja i Calum chcemy zagrać w tym przedstawieniu, Harry ma z głowy niektóre role.

Niall patrzył na niego sceptycznie, a Ashton uśmiechał się do niego tak szeroko, że Niall mógł bez problemu powiedzieć, że takiego uśmiechu jeszcze nie widział. Oczywiście nie licząc jego własnego.

\- Ja z chęcią zagram Tezeusza, no nie? - rzekł pewny siebie. - A nie? Nie pasuję do tej roli? Patrz, Tezeusz rozpoczyna całe przedstawienie, wyobraź sobie, wchodzę pierwszy na scenę i...

\- Harry się nie zgodzi – wpadł mu w słowo. - Harry nie weźmie byle kogo do swojego przedstawienia. Wiesz, jak to mówi: _to będzie moje show_.

Ashton odchylił się na krześle i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Jak to _jego show_? - zapytał, robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu. - Jak już to _nasze show_ , innej opcji nie ma.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. No cóż, z Harrym było tak, że cokolwiek się nie stało – zawsze zawdzięczał to sobie, nikomu innemu. Irlandczyk miał nadzieję, że całe to przedstawienie go choć troszeczkę zmieni, ale na to, niestety, się nie zapowiadało. Nadal był zadufanym w sobie chłopakiem, który według krążących plotek chodził do łóżka z kimkolwiek i czymkolwiek. Nie był artystą, za którego się podawał. Chyba że w erotyce – tego Niall nie wiedział, bo co jak co, ale nie zaglądał Harry'emu do łóżka. Nie był miłośnikiem jakichkolwiek łóżkowych eskapad.

\- Kiedy jest przesłuchanie, próba, cokolwiek? - Z transu wyrwał go Ashton żujący gumę. Wow, Niall nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął ją żuć.

\- Dzisiaj po piętnastej będzie próba – odparł Niall trochę przygnębiony. - H znowu chce zobaczyć swoją _gwiazdeczkę_ , chce zobaczyć Zayna i Louisa w akcji, więc... Ale zaraz, po co ci ta informacja? - zwrócił uwagę.

\- Przyjdę dzisiaj z Luke'em i załatwię nam role – powiedział Ashton, wstając i zabierając swoje rzeczy łącznie z kanapką. - Do zobaczenia na angielskim.

\- Nie, czekaj, zaraz, co – zaczął szybko mówić, aby zwrócić jego uwagę, lecz Australijczyk jedynie puścił do niego oczko, zanim całkowicie zniknął ze stołówki.

 _Bezczelny_ , pomyślał Niall, głęboko westchnął i oparł się o swoje krzesło, przymykając na chwilę swoje powieki.

I tak Niall został sam na stołówce bez żadnego towarzysza do plotek. Zamiast tego w głowie miał słowa swojego przyjaciela z dnia poprzedniego – _nigdy nie zagram żadnej roli na scenie, a tym bardziej nie zagram Tytanii_.

Wierzył, że Liam kiedyś zagra kogoś na scenie, musiał to zrobić, nie mógł tak marnować swojego talentu. A Niall naprawdę chciał, aby jego pierwszą rolą była ta jego wymarzona Tytania. Chciał mu pokazać, że marzenia się spełniają, nawet te, które ludzie uważają za nierealne. Bo wystarczyło, że ktoś tylko uwierzył w to, że uda się coś zrobić.

Cel Nialla był tylko jeden – jakoś sprawić, że to Liam zagra Tytanię. Nie konkretnie mu chodziło o wyrzucenie Eleanor z przedstawienia dosłownie – wystarczyło ją odsunąć od tej roli, dać jej inną postać – cokolwiek, byleby przekonać Harry'ego, aby dał Tytanię Liamowi. Niall wcale nie chciał zabijać Marcela ani perfidnie pozbywać się dziewczyny – wbrew pozorom miał dobre serce, po prostu chciał, aby jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł spełnić swoje marzenie – stanąć na oświetlonej scenie w przebraniu, powiedzieć swoją kwestię, patrzeć na tych wszystkich zachwyconych widzów na widowni, móc na samym końcu ukłonić się wszystkim... Sam nawet przez chwilę pomyślał o tym, jak by się czuł, gdyby on stał tam na tej scenie i widział ludzi bijących gromkie brawa dla całej ekipy i wszystkich aktorów przedstawienia.

To musiałoby być niesamowite uczucie.

Skoro rozmowy z Harrym nie pomogły, to może rzeczywiście musiał porozmawiać jakoś z Eleanor? Chociaż i tak miał wrażenie, że zrobi tym z siebie tylko niepotrzebnie idiotę.

Nie było żadnego wyjścia – każdy plan czy sposób w końcu palił na panewce i Niall już naprawdę nie wiedział, co miał robić. Rozmowy z Eleanor? Skończy jak idiota. Rozmowy z Harrym? Wyrzuci go z ekipy przedstawienia. Morderstwo Marcela? Policja złapie go i wrzuci za kratki. Pozbycie się Elki? Wyrzuty sumienia i zrujnowana reputacja. Pozwolenie na rozpacz Liama? Ból serca i wyrzuty sumienia, że nic się nie zrobiło. Wszystko to było tak popieprzone i Niallowi już dosłownie pękała głowa od natłoku myśli.

A może Ashton miałby jakiś pomysł? Ale Niall nie mógł wyjawić najbardziej skrywanego marzenia Liama prawie obcemu dla Payne'a człowiekowi. Wszystko było takie bezsensowne i zapowiadało się tylko na to, że Liam będzie wewnętrznie cierpiał, widząc, jak Eleanor gra na scenie jego ukochaną Tytanię.

Wziął plecak z podłogi i wyszedł wewnętrznie załamany swoimi przemyśleniami i wnioskami ze stołówki. Miał mieć teraz kolejną biologię ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem i zarazem dyrektorem całej szkoły. Nie chciał tam iść, tym bardziej, że być może nauczyciel już odda im wczorajsze sprawdziany – znany był z tego, że sprawdzał testy szybciej niż Nick został wybrany przewodniczącym Samorządu Uczniowskiego.

Został wybrany jakoś w godzinę.

Idąc korytarzem w stronę ze zwieszoną głową i wzrokiem w podłodze, nadal rozmyślał o sprawie Liama i jego roli w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ma mu pomóc, aż nagle poczuł na sobie uderzenie jakiejś osoby i szybko spojrzał się przed siebie.

Przed nim stał oszołomiony i chyba podekscytowany Zayn Malik – różowiutkie włosy, biała koszulka i czarne rurki.

Pewnie przez to zderzenie zrobiło mu się gorąco. Albo Nick nie otworzył okien na korytarzu.

\- Niall! - zawołał, widząc zdziwionego blondyna przed sobą. - Podziękuj Marcelowi przy najbliższej okazji! Dziękuję z góry.

Umiejętnie go wyminął, Niall podążył za nim wzrokiem – Zayn pobiegł schodami na dół, prawdopodobnie biegnąc w stronę sali gimnastycznej, gdzie chyba miał mieć zaraz trening koszykówki. Niall jeszcze przez chwilę stał na środku korytarza, mrugając oczami ze zdziwienia i zastanawiając się, czemu na przekazać podziękowania od Zayna Harry'emu. Dopiero co był po pierwszej lekcji, więc nie za bardzo się orientował, co się stało lub o co chodzi i czy Zayn w czymś pomagał Harry'emu, czy na odwrót. Chociaż... Może chodziło o rolę Oberona? Czyżby Zayn dostał tę rolę, a nie Louis? Jeśli tak, to Niall był w niemałym szoku, bo z tego co obliczył z nudów na pierwszej geografii, to prawdopodobieństwo wybrania Louisa na Oberona przez Harry'ego wynosiło więcej niż cztery piąte. Chyba że coś mu się pomyliło w obliczeniach. Nie był za dobry w matematyce.

Niall w końcu ruszył dalej korytarzem w stronę sali od biologii, a Zayn tymczasem biegł po schodach na dół rzeczywiście w stronę sali gimnastycznej, przepraszając innych uczniów po drodze, których uderzył przez przypadek swoim ramieniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu się udało – wystąpi w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_. Wreszcie spróbuje czegoś innego niż sport i koszykówka. Był tak podekscytowany tym wszystkim, że omal nie wywalił się na ostatnim stopniu schodów. Wbiegł niemal hukiem na blok sportowy, gdzie głównym korytarzem szedł Tom – jeden z ważniejszych zawodników drużyny koszykarskiej tej szkoły. Zayn podbiegł do niego i lekko wskoczył mu na plecy. Tom spojrzał się na niego swoim przerażającym poważnym wzrokiem i jedynie mruknął:

\- Czego, Zayn? Znowu coś źle zrobiłem na wczorajszym treningu?

\- Pieprzyć trening! - zawołał i odchylił na chwilę głowę do tyłu. - Będę grał w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_!

\- Co kurwa? - zapytał natychmiast. - Znaczy, przepraszam. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz grał w tym beznadziejnym przedstawieniu na podstawie dramatu jakiegoś nudnego angielskiego pisarza?

\- Po pierwsze: to nie jest beznadziejne przedstawienie, a po drugie: gdybyś uważał na języku angielskim, to to nie jest nudny angielski pisarz, a William Shakespeare.

\- Obal to pierwsze.

Zayn pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, szukając w swojej głowie odpowiednich argumentów.

\- O tym, że reżyserem jest jeden z najlepszych uczniów w szkole, nie będę już mówić. Ten coroczny londyński konkurs to najbardziej prestiżowe przedsięwzięcie w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Nawet większe niż krajowe rozgrywki koszykówki między szkołami.

\- Ktoś cię uderzył w ten łeb? Może potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej? - zakpił Tom. - Że niby to przedstawienie ma być jakimś prestiżem? Gdzie ty żyjesz, pod kamieniem?

Zayn się zaśmiał i wyprzedził Toma w otwieraniu drzwi do szatni chłopaków. Przeskanował jego całe ciało swoim wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się ironicznie do niego.

\- W porównaniu do ciebie mam oczy.

Lubił Toma. Był jego najlepszym przyjacielem w całej szkole, chociaż obaj mieli taki charakter, że częściej się kłócili niż śmiali razem czy plotkowali na jakieś tematy. W dodatku obaj grali w jednej drużynie sportowej – Zayn był kapitanem, a Tom najlepszym zawodnikiem na pozycji silnego skrzydłowego. Na boisku byli silnymi przyjaciółmi, zawsze się wspierali i podawali sobie piłki – poza nim już tak kolorowo nie było i czasami między nimi padały dosyć obraźliwe słowa, ale nie przeszkadzało to żadnemu z nich, aby zerwać kontakt albo nie nazywać się przyjaciółmi.

Tom prychnął i wszedł do szatni. Za nim wszedł Zayn i zamknął drzwi za sobą.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem jak takie badziewie możesz uważać za prestiż. To jakaś amatorszczyzna.

\- Mówisz _amatorszczyzna_ , a po chwili usłyszysz zgrzyt zębów Harry'ego za sobą – zaśmiał się Zayn, kładąc swoją sportową torbę na ławce. - Poza tym, czemu zakładasz, że będzie to słabe? Na razie grają tam jedyni z najlepszych i znanych uczniów w szkole.

\- Chociażby?

\- Louis Tomlinson – powiedział, wyciągając swoją białą żółto-czerwoną koszulkę sportową z numerem siedem. - Nie mów, że go nie znasz.

\- To ten co udawał z Danielle z siatkarskiej drużyny parę? - zaśmiał się gorzko. - I że on jest najlepszy? Tobie już naprawdę jest potrzebna pomoc medyczna. Trenerze! Bo Zayn...

Zayn szybko doskoczył do Toma i położył mu swoje dłonie na ustach, aby nie krzyczał na całą szatnię i może również na korytarz, zwabiając tym ich trenera od koszykówki do szatni.

\- Nie drzyj się, idioto – warknął. - Nic mi nie jest, sam sięgnij po pomoc, skoro nie rozumiesz, że Louis serio jest dobry w swojej roli, wczoraj przecież z nim walczyłem o rolę.

\- Serio grałeś z tym Francuzem? - zaśmiał się donośnie. - Szacunek. Powiedz mi tylko, czy miał akcent francuski?

\- Przymknij się.

\- Dobra, dobra, tylko nie zakochuj się w nim – odparł spokojnie, a Zayn spojrzał na niego oburzonym wzrokiem. - I tak już mamy za dużo gejów w szkole. Będziesz kolejny?

\- Powiedziałem, że masz się zamknąć, masz ubytki w słuchu?

Tom uniósł ręce w geście poddania się i ze swojej torby wyciągnął sportową koszulkę z numerem piętnaście. Zayn natomiast ściągnął swoją biała koszulkę i zamienił ją na sportowy strój drużyny koszykówki do treningu.

\- Jeszcze Eleanor gra Tytanię – rzekł cicho Zayn i obrócił się w kierunku Toma, który akurat zakładał spodenki. Tom spojrzał na niego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. - No ta, co wylała sok rok temu na balu, musisz kojarzyć.

\- Oczywiście, że kojarzę – warknął chyba zbyt ostro, bo Zayn samozachowawczo odsunął się kilka kroków w tył. - Ta małolata też tam gra? Upadliście wszyscy na głowę.

\- Też za nią nie przepadam, ale nie słyszałem jej jeszcze na żywo w swojej roli, nie wiem, jak wypada.

Tom wzruszył ramionami i wskazał głową na wyjście z szatni. Na razie byli tylko w dwójkę – reszta miała dołączyć dopiero za mniej więcej piętnaście minut, bo trening był ich pierwszymi zajęciami w szkole – o dziwo nikomu nie wypadał on między lekcjami tego dnia. Zayn kiwnął głową, Tom podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył i pozwolił wyjść Zaynowi pierwszemu z szatni. Kiedy śniady przechodził przez próg drzwi, Tom szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Eleanor powinna zrezygnować z tej roli. Uwierz mi, tak by było dla wszystkich najlepiej.

Zayn wyszedł z szatni i stanął pod ścianą, patrząc na swojego kolegę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Ten jedynie znowu wzruszył ramionami i oznajmił, że trzeba iść na salę odbyć dobry trening, a za kilka tygodni pokonać tych słabeuszy z innej londyńskiej szkoły.

Westchnął i podążył za Tomem, jednocześnie wyrzucając z głowy myśli o Eleanor i _Śnie Nocy Letniej_. Teraz miał trening – nie próbę.

A Niall miał biologię. A potem jeszcze dwie godziny języka angielskiego, podczas którego omawiali [_Portret artysty z czasów młodości_](https://lubimyczytac.pl/ksiazka/3752829/portret-artysty-w-wieku-mlodzienczym), a potem jeszcze mieli historię z Gilbertem, na której Niall miał szczęście, że siedział z Liamem, więc zamiast się skupiać na losach Habsburgów, wymieniał się z Liamem swoimi przemyśleniami na temat Eleanor oraz różnymi pomysłami, jak sprawić, aby Liam zagrał swoją wymarzoną rolę na scenie. Liam za każdym razem go uciszał, co jak co, ale go bardzo interesowała historia, która była ich fakultatywnym przedmiotem w szkole, ale Niall nie chciał go słuchać. Cały czas nawijał mu o wszystkich możliwościach, jakie mógł spełnić Liam, aby tylko namówić Harry'ego na ten krok, aby zagrał królową wróżek.

\- Oszalałeś? - powiedział Liam, pakując swoje zeszyty i podręczniki do plecaka, gdy nastał już koniec lekcji. - Nie wypowiem kwestii Tytanii przy Marcelu!

\- To co chcesz zrobić? Siedzieć i czekać na cud albo na zmiłowanie boskie?

\- Czego nie zrozumiałeś we wczorajszym zdaniu, że nigdy nie zagram żadnej roli na scenie? - zdenerwował się Liam. - Pogódź się z tym wreszcie, Niall. Czemu ci na tym tak bardzo zależy.

Liam wyszedł oburzony z sali, a szybkim krokiem za nim podążył Niall, który za wszelką cenę, chciał porozmawiać o tym z Liamem.

\- Przyznaj, że pozbycie się Eleanor z przedstawienia byłoby ci na rękę. Bardzo na rękę – odparł ostro Irlandczyk, a Liam zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i spojrzał się na Nialla z chęcią mordu w oczach. - Nawet nie próbuj kłamać – pogroził mu.

Liam obejrzał się w każdą możliwą stronę wokół siebie. Korytarz był zapełniony uczniami, przy szafkach stała grupa dziewczyn z drużyny siatkarskiej, przy wejściu do sali od geografii stał jakiś młodszy rocznik, oprócz tego przechodziło tędy dużo innych uczniów, a obok schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętro stał nauczyciel biologii.

Liam był wściekły. Nie wymagał od nikogo pomocy w załatwieniu mu roli Tytanii do przedstawienia. Jakby chciał – sam by interweniował i coś z tym robił. Tymczasem po prostu pogodził się z tym, że nie będzie aktorem i tak już miało zostać. Miał wymyślać tylko scenografię i kostiumy z Niallem na zapleczu auli.

W końcu zrobił parę kroków w stronę Nialla i spojrzał się swoim oburzonym wzrokiem prosto w niebieskie tęczówki blondyna i warknął ostro:

\- Tak, byłoby mi to na rękę. Wtedy mógłbym bez problemu kandydować do roli Tytanii. A tymczasem to Eleanor jest _gwiazdeczką_ Harry'ego, nie ja.

\- Mówiłem – rzekł pewny siebie Niall. - To dlaczego razem się jej jakoś nie pozbędziemy? Liam, mogę o wszystkim powiedzieć Ashtonowi, może nam pomoże. A może jeszcze ktoś nie chce jej w przedstawieniu...

\- Przestań! - krzyknął na niego i odszedł w stronę auli.

Niall był oszołomiony i zdezorientowany taką reakcją ze strony swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale nie wnikał w to. Musieli teraz iść do auli na pierwszą niekompletną próbę Snu Nocy Letniej. Miały być tam trzy gwiazdy przedstawienia – Zayn, Louis i Eleanor, reszta na próbie miała pojawić się dopiero jutro. Niall nie wnikał w takie postanowienie Harry'ego – po prostu robił to, co do niego należało, czyli zjadał jedzenie na zapleczu i przygotowywał scenografię do przedstawienia.

Ale Niall też nie mógł powiedzieć, że krzyk Liama go nie zabolał. Bo zabolał go – i to mocno. Przecież on się starał, cały wczorajszy i dzisiejszy dzień poświęcił na rozmyślanie planów, dzięki którym mógłby spełnić marzenie Liama, a on tak po prostu na niego krzyczał, prychał i warczał. Było to przykre – Niall się tak bardzo starał.

 _A gdy ktoś się stara, choćby bez skutku, trzeba wielkodusznie docenić dobre chęci, nie zły wynik_.

Z takim nastawieniem doszedł do auli, otworzył drzwi do niej i od razu na powitanie powitał go zapach starej kamienicy w środku. Zakaszlał parę razy i zamknął za sobą drzwi. W środku zobaczył siedzącego na scenie Louisa, który pisał coś na swoim telefonie. Nikogo innego na razie nie było, pewnie oprócz Harry'ego i Liama na zapleczu.

Zostawił swój plecak przy ścianie i rozejrzał się po wielkiej auli. Prawie wszystkie okna były pootwierane, a kurtyna była podciągnięta w górę. Westchnął i nagle usłyszał dźwięk otwierania drzwi od zaplecza, z którego wyszedł Harry. O dziwo w bardzo dobrym humorze. Coś tu nie pasowało Niallowi, to musiała być cisza przed burzą.

\- Cześć, Louis – przywitał się z szatynem brunet, Louis automatycznie podniósł na niego zdziwiony wzrok. - Wstawał, nie obijaj się.

Louis posłusznie wstał ze sceny i czekał na jakieś dalsze instrukcje. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dostał tę rolę, marzył o niej, odkąd tylko pamiętał, a w dodatku miał szansę zagrać w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ – przedstawieniu, które jest wystawiane na londyński prestiżowy aktorski konkurs. Nie mógł się doczekać tej konkurencji z innymi sztukami – na przykład z takim _Makbetem_ czy _Hamletem_. Przecież to musi być niesamowite uczucie!

Nagle do auli wszedł Zayn – lekko zdyszany w białej koszulce i czarnych rurkach. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i poprawił swoje różowe włosy, a Louis poczuł jak robi mu się żywnie gorąco. Nóż mu się w kieszeni otwierał na sam jego widok i gdyby tylko mógł, walnąłby go w ten pusty łeb z całej swojej dosyć małej siły.

\- Zayn, witaj – powiedział Harry i wyminął go, idąc w stronę wyjścia z auli. - Idę na stołówkę coś kupić do jedzenia, ktoś coś chce?

Niall zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu, bo, hej, od kiedy ten Harry Styles znany również jako Marcel był miły dla innych osób w pomieszczeniu i proponował im jedzonko ze stołówki? Zayn pokręcił głową, a Louis nawet na to nie odpowiedział, będąc zbyt przejęty obecnością śniadego w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z auli, a Louis natychmiast ruszył w stronę spokojnego już Zayna. Niall wolał nie być świadkiem tej najprawdopodobniej nadchodzącej kłótni, dlatego najszybciej jak mógł czmychnął w stronę zaplecza, aby dalej próbować porozmawiać z Liamem o jego roli w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_.

\- Co ty tu do cholery robisz? - zapytał na powitanie, niemal go atakując rękoma.

\- Już ci mówiłem, chcę spróbować czegoś innego niż koszykówka – obronił się. - Gdybyś nie wiedział, dostałem rolę.

\- No to nie wiem, kurwa, gratulacje czy coś – zakpił Louis. - Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nie miałbyś nawet wstępu na tę aulę, twoje buty od koszykówki pewnie brudzą posadzkę.

\- Czy ty jesteś normalny? - zaatakował go Zayn. - Nie chodzę na co dzień w butach, w których ćwiczę na treningach.

\- To ciekawe, co mi tak tutaj pod nosem śmierdzi, zastanówmy się – zamyślił się teatralnie szatyn, a Zayn już był gotowy, aby powalić go na ziemię i uderzyć go w nos. - Może to twoja wielka głupota?

\- Kurwa, myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy.

\- A ty co? Na randkę chciałeś mnie zaprosić? - zaśmiał się Louis i obrócił się na pięcie, byle nie patrzeć na twarz Zayna. - Przepraszam, kochaniutki, moje serduszko już do kogoś należy – powiedział przesłodzonym głosem, podkreślając słowo _należy_.

\- Harry?

Louis stanął pośrodku auli i przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, patrząc się jedynie na podłogę i analizując to, co właśnie przed chwilą powiedział Zayn.

Czy on właśnie sugerował, że Louis był zakochany w Harrym i to do niego należało jego serce? Louis nie wiedział, czy miał to odbierać jako żart, próbę dopieczenia mu czy poważne pytanie, więc z powrotem skierował na niego wzrok i warknął dosyć agresywnie:

\- Pojebało cię?

Do auli ponownie wszedł Harry, który wrócił ze stołówki z drożdżówką w dłoni. Wszystkie spojrzenia w pomieszczeniu, czyli tylko te należące do Zayna i Louisa, skierowały się w stronę bruneta. Ten rozejrzał się po sali i, nie zauważając żadnej dziewczyny, zawołał:

\- Gdzie jest Eleanor?

Louis wywrócił oczami, a Zayn odpowiedział Harry'emu, wzruszając ramionami. Harry wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Wyjął z torebki śniadaniowej drożdżówkę, ugryzł kawałek i wymruczał sam do siebie:

\- Cholera jasna.

Już miał iść szukać dziewczyny po całej szkole, kiedy w końcu pojawiła się ona na auli. Od razu miło przeprosiła za spóźnienie i wytłumaczyła to tym, że miała mały poślizg w swoim planie – kończyła dzisiaj wcześnie lekcje, przez co nie chciała siedzieć kilka godzin w szkole, więc wróciła do domu, a potem pewne sytuacje sprawiły, że nie wyrobiła się tutaj na piętnastą.

Harry szybko jej wybaczył. Louisowi aż się krew w środku zagotowała. Dlaczego Harry był dla niej miły? Louis nienawidził jej z całego swojego serca i miał wrażenie, że szło to również w drugą stronę – ona również go nie lubiła. Tomlinson naprawdę nie wiedział, jak przeżyje z tą osobą tyle godzin na próbach i jeszcze będą musieli udawać parkę zakochanych później wróżek w lesie.

\- Jest i moja gwiazda! - zawołał Harry i ugryzł kolejny kawałek drożdżówki. - Eleanor wyśmienicie zagra Tytanię, zapamiętajcie to sobie – skierował te słowa do Louisa i Zayna, nieco zaskoczonych, ale nie wnikających w takie zachowanie Stylesa.

Eleanor lekko się zawstydziła, schyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Louis miał ochotę głośno prychnąć i zrezygnować z tej roli tylko przez tą dziewuchę, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, za bardzo zależało mu na samym przedstawieniu i swojej roli, o którą tak bardzo się przez długi czas starał.

\- Nie będę grać z tą lalunią – warknął wprost do Harry'ego, który w dalszym ciągu spokojnie zajadał się drożdżówką i nic sobie nie robił z uwag Louisa. - Nie będę z nią grać! Że ja mam z nią udawać słodką parę na scenie? Twoje niedoczekanie, _Styles_.

Harry nagle przestał zajadać się słodkością, gdy usłyszał swoje nazwisko z ust Louisa. Ostro wkurzony, co było widać po jego oczach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu, podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko Louisa – tak blisko, że Louis musiał wysoko zadzierać głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć brunetowi prosto w jego szmaragdowe, ale wyblakłe oczy. Mógł zrobić w tej chwili dosłownie wszystko – Harry był tak bardzo blisko niego, że nawet taki pocałunek wchodził w grę.

Zayn skakał wzrokiem z Louisa na Eleanor, a dziewczyna jedynie przypatrywała się całej sytuacji z udziałem Marcela i Louisa.

\- Myślisz, że masz prawo do mnie mówić po nazwisku? - zapytał szeptem Harry, a Louis aż się przestraszył tego niskiego, zachrypniętego szeptu bruneta. Aż przeszły go ciarki po plecach. - Masz takie prawo?

\- Um, nie? - bardziej zapytał niż odpowiedział Louis bardzo cicho, jakby się wstydził tej odpowiedzi, bo czemu niby nie miał prawa mówić do niego po nazwisku? On nie miałby problemów, gdyby Harry zwrócił się do niego na Tomlinson.

\- Bo nie masz – odpowiedział za niego Harry coraz bardziej zły, bo Louis widział tą wściekłość w jego oczach. - Więc zapamiętaj sobie, że nie jestem twoim kolegą, znajomym, przyjacielem, czy kimkolwiek innym. Nie zwracaj się do mnie po nazwisku.

Nagle z zaplecza wyszedł Niall zaalarmowany krzykami i kłótniami w auli. Harry widząc, że Irlandczyk ma teraz możliwość obserwowania całej sytuacji, odsunął się gwałtownie od Louisa i zwrócił się do wszystkich osób w pomieszczeniu:

\- To jest moje show – warknął, a Niall uniósł jedną brew do góry z zaskoczenia.

\- Naprawdę? - zaśmiał się.

Harry kompletnie go zignorował.

\- Czego nie rozumiecie w tym, że do tej sztuki nie nadaje się byle kto? To będzie moje wielkie arcydzieło! A wy – wskazał na Zayna, Louisa i Eleanor – pomożecie mi zdobyć pierwsze miejsce w tym pieprzonym konkursie.

\- Dobra, ale szanujmy się – wtrącił się Louis, a Harry wyglądał, jakby miał już serdecznie dosyć obecności szatyna na tej próbie i najchętniej chciałby się go stąd pozbyć, zrzucając go z okna. - Czy ty dałeś temu Arabowi rolę w tym przedstawieniu? - Wskazał palcem na Zayna, który wydawał się być urażony słowami o tym, że pochodzi z Bliskiego Wschodu, bo była to największa bzdura, jaką słyszał w całym swoim życiu. - Czy ktoś ci wsadził głowę do betoniarki i straciłeś mózg?

\- Tak, zagram rolę Puka – wtrącił się tym razem Zayn. - Coś ci nie pasuje, Francuzie?

Louis prychnął i złapał się za głowę z niedowierzania.

\- Nie no, kurwa, nie wierzę – odparł i zaśmiał się ironicznie. - Z tym palantem też nie będę grać! Gdzie my żyjemy, w Wariatkowie, domu bez klamek?

\- Louis, uspokój się – warknął Harry.

\- Ale gdzie leży problem? Dlaczego nie chcesz ze mną grać? - dopytał wkurzony śniady. - Bo jestem koszykarzem?

\- Cisza, do cholery! - zawołał Harry. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, kto chce z kim grać, a kto nie. Waszym pieprzonym zadaniem jest jedynie idealnie zagrać swoje role i zdobyć tym samym pierwsze miejsce w tym londyńskim konkursie. Wszystko inne załatwiajcie po szkole.

Niall pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Harry nawet przez to przedstawienie nie zmienił nastawienia – nadal uważał, że to tylko jego show, a reszta to jego marionetki, które mają mu tylko pomóc w zdobyciu głównej nagrody.

Cóż, niektórych ludzi najwyraźniej nie da się zmienić niczym.

\- Więc, zacznijmy od początku – powiedział już nieco spokojniej Harry i nawet zmusił się na mały uśmiech. - Dzień dobry wszystkim! Zaczynamy – zawołał, znowu ugryzł kawałek drożdżówki. - Akcja!

Wszyscy zostawili swoje niepotrzebne rzeczy przy ścianie i zabrali na scenę swoje scenariusze, które już miały zaznaczone kolorowym markerem odpowiednie role. Harry oznajmił, że póki jeszcze nie ma tutaj Tezeusza i Hipolity, po prostu przejdą prosto do sceny pierwszej aktu drugiego. Poprosił Nialla, aby przeczytał kwestię zwykłego elfa, którego również jeszcze nie miał wyznaczonego, a Niall jedynie wywrócił oczami i podszedł do Harry'ego.

\- Niech Liam to zrobi – szepnął mu niemal do ucha. - Ja zajmę się scenografią na zapleczu.

\- Głuchy jesteś? - również szepnął Harry. - Poprosiłem ciebie, rolą Liama jest siedzenie na zapleczu.

Niall zrezygnował z wchodzenia w niepotrzebne dyskusje z Harrym i grzecznie odebrał z jego rąk scenariusz i wskoczył na scenę.

\- Zayn wchodzi z lewej strony sceny, Niall z prawej, Louis i Eleanor na razie zostają za kulisami – poinstruował Harry i tak też wszyscy zrobili.

Eleanor zniknęła z Louisem za sceną, tak samo Zayn i Niall, a po krótszej chwili na znak Harry'ego śniady i blondyn wystąpili ku sobie ze scenariuszami w dłoniach.

 _\- Witam cię, duszku. Dokąd tak się spieszysz?_ \- zapytał Zayn nieco komediowo.

 _\- Przez doliny i przez góry, przez zarośla i ogrody, przez parkany i przez mury, przez płomienie i przez wody, przez wszystko, co jest w naturze..._ \- czytał monotonnie z kartki Niall.

Nie był dobrym aktorem. Nigdy nie marzył o karierze teatralnej czy aktorskiej, więc jedynie był teraz na tej scenie, aby odbębnić swoją robotę i zmywać szybko na kulisy. Zrobił głęboki wdech i spojrzał się przed siebie, gdzie stał Zayn czekający cierpliwie na zakończenie kwestii Elfa, aby to on mógł dalej mówić. Niall zobaczył jego czekoladowe oczy pełne ciekawości i ciepło bijące od jego osoby, że jakimś sposobem chciał się do niego teraz przytulić. Zorientował się, że zatrzymał się ze swoją kwestią, a Marcel już się pomału niecierpliwił, więc wrócił swoim wzrokiem na tekst, rozmyślając jednocześnie o śniadym, jego różowych włosach, ciepłym uśmiechu i czekoladowych oczach.

 _\- Przenikam jak blask księżyca!_ \- powiedział żywiej i pokazał ręką na całą scenę. - _I Królowej Elfów służę, gdy czarami świat zachwyca..._

Niall już żywiej i z większą ambicją wykonał swoje zadanie, czytając kwestię Elfa, że nawet widział w oczach Zayna na samym końcu, że jest w jakiś sposób z niego dumny, że nie przeczytał tego kolejny raz monotonnie i nudno. Niall wycofał się ze sceny, a po stronie Zayna, czyli z lewej wszedł Louis, a z przeciwnej strony – Eleanor.

 _\- Fatalny księżyc ściągnął nas ku sobie, dumna Tytanio_ – powiedział wrogo Louis i zadarł lekko głowę do góry, aby pokazać swoją wyższość i dumę.

 _\- Zazdrośnik, Oberon!_ \- zawołała piskliwym głosikiem i tupnęła nogą, Louis miał ochotę zeskoczyć ze sceny i zwrócić całe swoje śniadanie do kosza na śmieci. Spodziewał się niemal wszystkiego, ale nie takiej beznadziejnej gry aktorskiej. - _Nie chcę z nim dzielić stołu ani łoża. Chodźmy stąd, elfy._

 _\- Wstrzymaj się, niesforna Wietrznico!_ \- zawołał Louis i zrobił jeden dosadny krok do przodu. - _Czyż nie jestem twoim panem?_

Louis kątem oka znowu zobaczył, jak Harry nerwowo zareagował na słowo _pan_ tak jak wczoraj na przesłuchaniu, ale postanowił w to nie wnikać – teraz był na scenie, a nie myślami przy Harrym i jego dziwnym zachowaniu na te słowa.

 _\- To i ja pewnie jestem twoją panią?_ \- zapytała Eleanor.

Louis nie wytrzymał. Rzucił scenariuszem na scenę, Zayn zmrużył zdziwiony oczy, a Eleanor popatrzyła się zszokowana najpierw na Louisa, a potem na Harry'ego.

\- Nie, to nie wyjdzie, nie będę z nią grał, nie z nią – zawołał, wskazując agresywnie na dziewczynę. - Nie będę się bawić w przedszkole albo teatrzyk w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Przepraszam, ale tak to wygląda!

Harry już wstał agresywnie ze swojego krzesła, aby odpowiedzieć Louisowi na jego zarzuty, gdy nagle do auli wpadł Ashton wraz z Luke'em, Mike'em i Calumem za sobą. Podniósł rękę do góry na powitanie, zawołał Harry'ego i odparł, że muszą z nim pilnie porozmawiać w tej chwili. Ten wywrócił oczami i powiedział bezgłośnie do Louisa, że jeszcze z nim ostro porozmawia i odszedł w kierunku chłopaków, aby z nimi porozmawiać.

Zayn z Eleanor zeszli ze sceny, jedynie Louis na niej został, obserwując uważnie dumne kroki Harry'ego, jego sztyblety uderzające o posadzkę auli, kręcące się biodra i...

\- Też nienawidzisz Eleanor, co? - zapytał cicho Niall Louisa, a ten zmuszony był odwrócić wzrok od _pięknego_ bruneta.

\- Nie cierpię – przyznał Louis.

Do dwójki dołączył Liam. Cała trójka usiadła na scenie i wpatrywała się w zawziętą rozmowę Harry'ego z całą paczką Ashtona. Nie słyszeli, o czym mówią, chociaż Niall doskonale wiedział, po co Ash tu przyszedł. Teraz akurat Harry gadał o czymś z Calumem.

\- Jej gra jest beznadziejna – wyznał Louis i podparł się rękoma z tyłu. - Prędzej strzelę sobie kulkę w łeb niż zagram w tym przedstawieniu – odparł wkurzony. - Albo wypieprzę ostro Harry'ego – dodał ciszej i przygryzł swoją wargę, patrząc się na plecy Harry'ego zasłonięte zieloną koszulą w samochodziki.

Liam i Niall puścili to mimo uszu.

\- Beznadziejnie gra – powiedział Liam, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.

\- Powinna zrezygnować z przedstawienia – zasugerował Niall. - Albo ktoś jej powinien pomóc z tym.

Nikt tego nie skomentował. Niall się cieszył, że znalazł kolejnego przeciwnika występowi Eleanor w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_. Jak to się zawsze mówi: w grupie zawsze raźniej.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale fajnie by było, gdyby tak, na przykład, spadła ze schodów, coś sobie zrobiła, wiesz, wtedy nie zagrałaby tej roli i... - zaczął mówić Louis i wydawało się, że nawet nie panuje nad tym, co mówi. - Znaczy, nie! - zawołał, orientując się, co tak naprawdę przed chwilą powiedział. - Ja jej nie życzę źle, po prostu chodziło mi o to, że...

\- Przecież przed chwilą życzyłeś jej upadku! – stwierdził fakt Niall. - Zdaje się, że już trzy osoby chcą jej się pozbyć.

Louis spojrzał zaskoczony na Irlandczyka, a ten wskazał na siebie, potem na Liama, a następnie na Louisa. Tomlinson kiwnął głową i zamyślił się. Czyli nie tylko on nie chciał Eleanor w tej sztuce. Może trzeba było ten fakt jakoś wykorzystać i pozbyć się tym sposobem dziewczyny ze _Snu Nocy Letniej_?

W końcu Harry uścisnął sobie dłoń z Ashtonem i pokiwał ochoczo głową. Pożegnali się, grupa Australijczyków wyszła z auli, a Harry odwrócił się w stronę sceny i krzyknął:

\- Mamy nowe osoby! - poinformował, a zza kulis wyszła Eleanor i Zayn, aby posłuchać komunikatu Marcela. - Ashton jako Tezeusz, Calum jako Egeusz, Michael i Lizander oraz Luke i Demetriusz. Na pewno ich znacie, najbardziej popularna grupa w szkole.

Cóż, Luke'a i Michaela trudno było nie znać – w końcu była to najpopularniejsza para w szkole. Ashtona również – największy plotkarz zaraz po Niallu, który miał praktycznie wszędzie oczy i uszy. A Calum? Osoba znana głównie z gazetki szkolnej – zawsze pojawiał się na wszystkich ważnych wydarzeniach sportowych, a potem opisywał to wszystko w swojej gazetce.

\- Niezły skład – wymruczał Liam i wstał ze sceny, aby wejść na kulisy i do zaplecza, aby dalej wykonywać swoją nudną pracę.

\- Jeśli w takim składzie będziemy występować na konkursie – zaczął Louis, kierując te słowa do Nialla – definitywnie przegramy. Jak nie będzie Eleanor w tym składzie, możemy wygrać.

\- Trzeba się jej pozbyć... - wymruczał Niall.

\- To będzie katastrofa – podsumował Louis i podniósł swój scenariusz, aby jeszcze raz wypowiedzieć swoją rolę wraz z dziewczyną.


	4. Akt IV - Last Friday Night

Imprezy u Luke'a zawsze należały do tych imprez z kategorii najlepszych w całym mieście. A mieć takie miano w stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii to był prestiż nie do opisania. Rodzice Luke'a mieli własną kancelarię prawną w samym centrum Londynu, dlatego nie mogli powstydzić się swoich wysokich zarobków i cyfr na koncie bankowym. Z tego więc względu ich dom był nowoczesny i całkiem wielki – kilka sypialni na pierwszym piętrze, duża innowacyjna kuchnia, wielki salon, gdzie znajdowała się duża plazma i wiele szklanych rzeczy, kilka łazienek... To sprawiało, że dom Hemmingsów stał się tak bardzo pożądany i idealny na przeróżne przyjęcia i imprezy, a Luke korzystając z faktu, że jego rodziców co chwilę nie było w domu, bo mieli służbowe wyjazdy, co jakiś czas urządzał głośne imprezy i domówki, na których pojawiała się największa elita szkoły.

Przede wszystkim nikt nie wyobrażał sobie imprezy bez jednego pokoju okupowanego przez Harry'ego, masą alkoholu wypijanego przez Louisa, Zayna jako tego, który przyciąga na siebie wzrok dziewczyn, Bebe – najczęściej królowej wszelkich dram, kłótni i sprzeczek, Michaela – chłopaka Luke'a, który zawsze gdzieś zabierał gospodarza, powodując, że impreza nie była pod żadną opieką, Caluma – podpieracza ścian, Ashtona - „dziennikarza” całego zdarzenia i wielu innych ludzi, których każdy znał albo chociażby kojarzył.

Luke Hemmings nie spodziewał się, że ta impreza przemieni się na domówkę z hektolitrem alkoholu i setką osób, z których połowy nawet on sam nie znał, co było praktycznie niewyobrażalne, bo ten Luke Hemmings znał prawie cały Londyn. Ale przymknął na to dzisiaj oko, miał przy sobie swojego kochanego chłopaka Michaela w jeansowych czarnych spodniach, czarnej cienkiej bluzie i czarnej beanie na swoich jasnych, prawie platynowych włosach. Wolał się zdecydowanie nim zająć niż przejmować się, kto obecnie rozwalił jedną z pięćdziesięciu tych samych szklanych miseczek w kuchni albo kto właśnie zajął jedną z sypialni na górze. Rodzice nawet nie zauważą żadnej różnicy następnego dnia.

Niall idąc na dzisiejszą imprezę, liczył się z tym, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał tam co robić. Liam nie chodził na takie spotkania – on wolał zostać w domu i w spokoju poczytać książkę albo pouczyć się jakiejś kwestii do przedstawienia, w którym i tak nie weźmie udziału, więc Niallowi pozostało tylko swoje własne towarzystwo. Bo nie chciał pchać się do rozmowy z Louisem, który pewnie będzie bardziej zajęty alkoholem w kuchni niż towarzystwem, albo do Harry'ego, którego priorytetem było poderwanie kogoś, a nie zabawianie i rozmowa z jakimś blondynkiem, który nie liczył się wśród szkolnej społeczności.

Ale może złapie gdzieś w tłumie Ashtona i wymienią się jakimiś plotkami albo zaczną podsłuchiwać i obserwować innych ludzi. Z taką motywacją i perspektywą spędzonych kolejnych kilku godzin, ubrany w czarną bluzę z kapturem na głowie zmierzał w stronę bogatszej dzielnicy Londynu, gdzie mieścił się dom Luke'a.

Już na samym początku uliczki można było usłyszeć głośną muzykę i pojedyncze krzyki imprezowiczów. Niallowi się to nie podobało, ale uznał, że skoro już wyszedł z domu, to nie opłacało się wracać z powrotem do łóżka pod koc, aby oglądać jakiś serial do późnego wieczora. Westchnął głęboko, włożył głębiej swoje ręce do kieszeni bluzy i poszedł w kierunku domu, gdzie odbywała się głośna impreza.

Otworzył delikatnie furtkę płotu i wszedł na podwórko. Muzyka stawała się coraz głośniejsza z każdym krokiem, a impreza prawdopodobnie odbywała się na tarasie za domem albo typowo w środku – tu, gdzie Niall był na razie, nikogo nie było z imprezowiczów. Wszedł schodkami na werandę i zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi. Nie chciał sam wpychać się w drzwi gospodarzowi.

Po chwili usłyszał otwieranie zamków, a w progu Luke'a w szarej bluzie z jakimś czerwonym napisem. Od razu ucieszył się na widok blondyna, rozprostował swoje ręce i przytulił go mocno na powitanie.

\- Super, że wpadłeś, Niall – powiedział, schylając się, aby wygodnie przytulić Nialla. - Będziesz się świetnie bawić, przyrzekam!

Niall uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wszedł za Luke'em do środka, gdzie od razu przywitała go głośna muzyka, zapach papierosów i alkoholu. Utwór, który teraz grał, był typowym popowym kawałkiem z jakimś kobiecym głosem na tle delikatnej elektrycznej gitary. Niallowi od razu ten kawałek wpadł w ucho. Rozglądał się po korytarzu, po którym co chwilę ktoś chodził z drinkami w dłoniach, podczas gdy Luke wyjaśniał wszystko Niallowi, co gdzie się znajduje.

\- A w kuchni jest alkohol. Po pokojach pewnie będą jakieś zabawy, po prostu baw się dobrze!

\- Co to za piosenka? - zapytał, wskazując kciukiem na salon, z którego wydobywała się muzyka.

\- Nie wiem – odparł, wzruszając ramionami i szukając wzrokiem Michaela w tłumie imprezowiczów. - Jakaś blondyna ze szkoły ją śpiewa. Taylor? Nie pamiętam, jak miała na imię. Ale fedory często nosi. Puściła swoją demówkę i się ludzie bawią. Podobno napisała ją o swoim byłym chłopaku, nie wiem.

W końcu już pomału zdesperowany Luke odnalazł w tłumie swojego chłopaka, który wyszedł właśnie z kuchni z żółtym drinkiem. Jego czarne spodnie idealnie leżały na jego nogach, a jego blond włosy wystawały trochę z czarnej beanie.

\- Misiek! - zawołał Luke i doskoczył do swojego chłopaka, sprawiając, że Michael o mało nie wylał swojego alkoholu na podłogę.

Niall wywrócił oczami i wszedł do salonu, gdzie już dokładniej słyszał piosenkę tej całej Taylor. Miała trochę wiejski klimat, szybko wpadała w ucho i Niall nawet uznał, że chciałby poznać wykonawczynię tego utworu – musiała gdzieś być na tej imprezie, skoro sama puściła ten kawałek. Niall porozglądał się po zapełnionym ludźmi salonie, wypatrując jakichś znanych twarzy ze szkoły.

Nigdzie nie widział Harry'ego, Zayna czy Louisa – albo jeszcze nie przyszli na imprezę, albo już gdzieś się zaszyli po kątach z alkoholem w ręce i jakimś towarzystwem. Jedynie w kącie salonu rozpoznał blondynkę z drinkiem w ręce, która miała zagrać Hermię w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_. Wyglądała na znudzoną i nie rozmawiała z nikim – zamiast tego przeglądała coś na swoim telefonie. Wyglądała, jakby została tutaj przyprowadzona przez swoją przyjaciółkę, która teraz ją zostawiła i poszła bawić się z kimś innym. I to była ta sama blondynka, która kilka dni temu uśmiechnęła się do niego i pomachała mu, gdy spieszył się w stronę auli na przesłuchanie do roli Oberona. I to ta sama blondynka, o której plotki rozpowiedział Ashton. Niall uznał, że fajnie byłoby ją poznać, bo oprócz tego, że stała sama znudzona w kącie pokoju, to jeszcze mieli razem spędzać czas na próbach, więc postanowił do niej podejść, jednak w połowie drogi został niespodziewanie pociągnięty za ramię przez Ashtona i zabrany gdzieś w drugi kąt wielkiego salonu.

\- Co jest? - zapytał od razu Niall, patrząc się na Ashtona ubranego w szarą koszulkę z wilkiem i z czarną fedorą na głowie.

\- Bogu dzięki, że jesteś – zawołał Ash i przytulił w końcu Nialla na powitanie. - Nie wiedziałem, że ta impreza okaże się jakąś jedną wielką konferencją o tym przedstawieniu – powiedział, patrząc się prosto w jego niebieskie oczy.

\- Co?

Nagle odwrócił wzrok i niespodziewanie rzekł:

\- O co chodzi z Elką?

\- Słucham? - dopytał zdziwiony. - W sensie o Eleanor?

\- Bo każdy tu coś gada, że nie powinna brać udziału w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ – przekrzyknął muzykę, która obecnie okazała się być _Timber_ Pitbulla i Ke$hy, i napił się swojego drinka. - _Jest beznadziejna_ , _nie umie wypowiedzieć kwestii_ , _kto jej dał główną rolę_... Słyszę to w kółko i w kółko! Co to, jakiś nowy trend czy coś przegapiłem?

 _Warto wiedzieć, że Eleanor jest tematem numer jeden na dzisiejszej imprezie_ , pomyślał Niall i uśmiechnął się w kierunku Ashtona. Takie tematy oznaczały tylko jedno: ploteczki. Tym bardziej, że Niall miał mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się o Calder – _gwiazdeczki_ Harry'ego, ale znienawidzonej _aktorki_ przez każdego możliwego ucznia interesującego się przedstawieniem i aktorstwem. Przecież miał dowody na to, że już trzy osoby chciały się jej pozbyć – w tym nawet on sam. A najwyraźniej było tych osób więcej, skoro Ashton twierdził, że cała impreza huczała na temat Eleanor i jej kiepskiej do bólu głowy gry aktorskiej.

\- Najwyraźniej przegapiłeś – zaśmiał się Niall, wypatrując jednocześnie w tłumie Zayna, który na tej imprezie musiał się pojawić. Żeby kapitan szkolnej drużyny koszykówki się nie pojawił na domówce u Luke'a, to chyba musiałaby wybuchnąć trzecia wojna światowa.

Ashton spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem w oczach, bo ten Ashton Irwin nigdy przecież nie przegapiał najnowszych plotek, rozmów i czegokolwiek, co się działo w szkole. On zawsze był na bieżąco ze wszystkim – więc co poszło nie tak, że nie wiedział o sytuacji z Eleanor?

\- I nie raczyłeś mnie o tym poinformować, dzięki – odburknął żartobliwie oburzony i upił łyk drinka.

Ke$ha właśnie zaczynała drugi refren od słów _It’s going down, I’m yellin' “timber”_. Obaj obserwowali spokojnie innych imprezowiczów – ktoś z drużyny koszykarskiej właśnie wszedł do salonu, przywitał się z kilkoma osobami i włączył konsolę do gry, jednocześnie włączając duży sześćdziesięciocalowy telewizor na ścianie pomiędzy dwoma kamiennymi ozdobnymi kolumnami.

\- Co mam więcej powiedzieć niż to, że jest po prostu beznadziejna? - zapytał retorycznie Niall, patrząc, jak koszykarz właśnie wziął do ręki jednego pada i usiadł na czarnej skórzanej kanapie. - _Nie! Dość mam tego namolnego trutnia. Chodźmy stąd elfy. Znów nam grozi kłótnia!_ \- przedrzeźniał jej grę aktorską i tupnął nogą na końcu zdania tak samo jak Eleanor na ostatniej próbie. - Jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości?

Ashton jedynie na niego patrzył i od czasu do czasu pił małe łyczki swojego żółtego alkoholu, aż w końcu postanowił przerzucić swój wzrok na jakąś grupkę osób stojącą obok drzwi.

\- Ale to powód, aby chcieć wyrzucać ją z przedstawienia? - dopytał się, kierując wzrok na blondyna.

\- Bo ona wszystko psuje – wyznał Niall. - Każdy z nas chce wygrać ten konkurs, przecież nagrodą są pieniądze i uznanie. A ta idiotka nam to wszystko tylko uniemożliwi. Nie wiem jak ty, ale nie chcę widzieć wściekłego Marcela po ogłoszeniu wyników, że, cytuję: _ta durnowata szkoła ze wschodniego Londynu wygrała z najgorszą i najbardziej oklepaną sztuką pod tytułem Romeo i Julia_.

 _\- Romeo i Julia_? To badziewie nie może wygrać – zawołał Ashton i wskazał swoim kubkiem na Nialla. - Wnioskując po tej całej dzisiejszej imprezie, to prawie cała szkoła chce się jej pozbyć.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. Było to możliwe głównie przez to, że Eleanor nie była zbyt lubiana w szkole – pomijając kompletnie fakt, że po prostu nie nadawała się na Tytanię, danie jej głównej roli było jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem i jedyną prawidłową prognozą na chwilę obecną było to, że ostatecznie przedstawienie będzie jedną wielką katastrofą, połowa obsady straci głowy, a Marcel będzie darł się wniebogłosy, bo _jego Sen Nocy Letniej_ zdobył ostatnie miejsce przez jego _gwiazdeczkę_ zwaną Eleanor Calder.

\- Wiem, że na pewno trzy osoby chcą to zrobić – mruknął Niall, a Ashton momentalnie na niego spojrzał zdziwiony. Blondyn aż się zdziwił, jak Australijczyk usłyszał go w tym hałasie składającym się z głośnej muzyki i okrzyków ludzi grających teraz akurat w Fifę na konsoli Luke'a w salonie.

\- Trzy? Cały salon, jak nie dom, huczy o tym, a ty mi mówisz, że tylko trzy osoby chcą się jej pozbyć? - zaśmiał się Ashton.

\- Louis, Liam i ja – powiedział. - Liam powiedział, że brak Eleanor jest mu na rękę, Louis najchętniej zrzuciłby ją ze schodów, a ja po prostu chcę się jej pozbyć, nie lubię jej.

\- Louis i zrzucenie jej ze schodów? - zaśmiał się ponownie i dopił do końca swojego drinka. Postawił kubek gdzieś na stoliczku obok niego i ponownie na niego spojrzał roześmiany. - Ej, to jak Lou w końcu się na to zdecyduje, to mnie zawołaj, chcę to nakręcić.

Klepnął Nialla lekko w ramię, po czym rozprostował ramiona, widząc Caluma wchodzącego akurat do salonu i szybko do niego podszedł, aby przytulić go na powitanie. Niall został w kącie salonie sam, spojrzał jeszcze na grupkę ludzi na kanapie zawzięcie grającą w wirtualną piłkę nożnej. Poszukał jeszcze wzrokiem blondynki, która stała sama w drugim kącie pokoju z nosem w telefonie, ale nigdzie jej już nie widział – albo jej przyjaciółka, z którą przyszła, już się nią zajęła i gdzieś ją zabrała, albo po prostu poszła sama w jakieś inne miejsce. Postanowił więc w końcu wziąć sobie coś do picia – jakiś słaby alkohol, więc zmierzył w stronę kuchni, którą pokazał mu Luke na samym początku.

Szedł powolnym krokiem w kierunku wyjścia z salonu, rozmyślając, co tak naprawdę miał na myśli Ashton. Skoro nie przejął się tym, że Louis mógłby naprawdę zrzucić Eleanor ze schodów z czystej nienawiści czy chęci pozbycia się jej z przedstawienia, a co więcej – chciał jeszcze to nagrywać telefonem i później najprawdopodobniej wrzucić to gdzieś do internetu, to znaczy, że podświadomie też chciał pozbyć się Eleanor ze _Snu Nocy Letniej_? Po Ashtonie co prawda można było się wszystkiego spodziewać, ale nie spodziewał się akurat tego, że on też będzie jakoś podświadomie źle nastawiony do dziewczyny.

Przywitał się w progu drzwi od salonu z Calumem, który zagadał go przez chwilę typowym small-talkiem typu _co u ciebie_ i _jak mija ci czas_ , po czym Niall wyszedł na korytarz, porozglądał się chwilę i chciał już zmierzyć w stronę kuchni, gdy nagle usłyszał donośny krzyk z góry domu.

\- Niall, do cholery jasnej!

Niall spojrzał się na górę schodów, skąd dobiegał głos i zauważył tam Harry'ego w czarnej koszuli w czerwone wzorki tradycyjnie odpiętą do połowy brzucha i w czarnych rurkach, z jakimś niebieskim drinkiem w dłoni i wściekłym spojrzeniem, które gdyby mogło zabijać - Niall już dawno leżałby na ziemi i czekał na wypisanie aktu zgonu.

Harry zbiegł po schodach bardzo szybko, ledwo nie wylewając swojego alkoholu z ładnej szklaneczki, i podszedł agresywnie do Nialla, przez co ten w samoobronie zaczął cofać się małymi kroczkami do tyłu.

\- Co się stało? - wydusił ledwo z siebie.

Nie wiedział, czy Harry jest już na tyle pijany, aby zachowywać się jeszcze agresywniej niż na co dzień, ale wolał go niczym specjalnie nie prowokować - nie chciał przeżywać na własnej skórze wściekłości Marcela opartej na krzykach, popychaniach i w ostateczności nawet na bójce.

\- Gdybyśmy byli w szkole, już dawno skręciłbym ci kark! - zawołał Harry akurat w momencie, w którym Niall spotkał się swoimi plecami ze ścianą korytarza.

\- Ale o co chodzi? - jąkał się przerażony. Naprawdę nie chciał zadzierać z tym Harrym Stylesem.

\- Dlaczego skróciłeś rolę Eleanor w przedstawieniu? Dlaczego do cholery mieszałeś w scenariuszu? - zawołał Harry, kładąc jedną rękę obok głowy wystraszonego Irlandczyka.

\- Zaraz, co? - zapytał natychmiast. - Ktoś skrócił rolę Eleanor?

 _I bardzo dobrze_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach Niall. Jeśli wyrzucenie jej z przedstawienia było niemożliwe, to może chociaż skrócenie roli Tytanii było nawet dobrym wyjściem. Mniej tej dziewczyny na scenie oznaczał automatycznie wzrost szans na wygraną w konkursie, a to z kolei powodowało, że każdy byłby zadowolony - Harry z wygranej, Louis z mniejszej liczby interakcji z Calder... Jedynie w dalszym ciągu poszkodowanym pozostawał Liam, który w dalszym ciągu nie mógł zagrać królowej wróżek na scenie.

\- Ktoś usunął prawie całą scenę pierwszą aktu czwartego! Najważniejszą scenę! - ryknął Styles. - I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że to nie ty.

\- Bo to nie ja - spróbował zaprzeczyć delikatnie blondyn.

\- A kto, kurwa? Duch Święty? Nauczycielka angielskiego? A może, kurwa, ja?

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, Harry. - Pokręcił głową Niall. - Nic nie ruszałem w scenariuszu.

\- Dobrze wiem, że chcesz się pozbyć Eleanor – wysyczał mu prawie wprost do ucha. - Kto inny miałby wyrzucać połowę jej kwestii, jak nie ty, idioto?

\- Liam? - palnął bez przemyślenia.

Uderzył się natychmiastowo podświadomie dłonią w czoło. Harry nie miał się dowiedzieć, że to Liam najbardziej chciałby pozbyć się dziewczyny z przedstawienia. Niall wszystko popsuł. Teraz Marcel miał pretekst, aby przyczepić się do Liama i go nękać.

\- Liam? - zapytał spokojniej nieco zmieszany Harry. - Po co on miałby to robić?

To był ten moment, w którym Niall mógł wycofać się ze swojej opinii i uratować w jakiś sposób życie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Naprawdę chciał oszczędzić Liamowi zszarpanych nerwów i kłótni z wściekłym do czerwoności Marcelem.

\- Ja nie wiem – wymruczał. - Tak tylko powiedziałem. Nie wiem, kto grzebał w scenariuszu, przysięgam na Boga.

Harry przyglądał się przez chwilę niebieskim oczom Nialla, jakby chciał wyszukać w nich prawdę, po czym zrobił krok w tył i odwrócił na chwilę wzrok w kierunku schodów na piętro. Po chwili jego oczy znowu spotkały te Nialla, a Harry delikatnie wycofał się w kierunku schodów.

\- Pogadamy jeszcze w szkole – pogroził mu Harry i napił się nonszalancko swojego drinka. - Jeśli myślisz, że o niczym się nie dowiem, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie. Pamiętaj, kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi.

Brunet ponownie znalazł się na pierwszym piętrze, pokonując w niesamowicie szybkim tempie dosyć strome schody w domu Luke'a. Niall natomiast nadal stał oparty o korytarzową ścianę, zastanawiając się wnikliwie, kto niby mógł mieszać w scenariuszu i wyrzucać z niego połowę kwestii Tytanii – jeszcze ze sceny pierwszej aktu czwartego, gdzie Tytania rozmawia z Oberonem i jest to pierwsza bliższa scena między tą dwójką. Niall naprawdę nie wiedział, kto to mógł zrobić, jeśli oczywiście do tego doszło – mogło być też tak, że Harry'emu coś się przewidziało albo zgubił jakieś kartki w domu i uznał, że ktoś mu pomieszał scenariusz. On sam na pewno niczego nie mieszał w scenariuszu – nie miał do tego większego powodu – on nie chciał skracać roli Eleanor, on chciał się tylko jej pozbyć. Liam też raczej nic tam nie robił – był zbyt spokojny, potulny i moralny, aby świadomie zmieniać coś w scenariuszu i narażać się na kłótnie z agresywnym Harrym.

Ale Louis już mógł to jakoś zrobić. Miał powód – również nie lubił Eleanor, nie chciał z nią grać słodkiej pary na scenie i nawet przyznał się, że chciałby ją zepchnąć ze schodów. Miał dostęp do scenariusza i na zaplecze – w końcu brał udział w przedstawieniu, był Oberonem i mógł namieszać coś w scenariuszu. W dodatku scena pierwsza aktu czwartego była typową interakcją między Oberonem – rolą Louisa, i Tytanią – rolą Eleanor, w której obaj nawet łapali się za ręce i tańczyli ze sobą. A gdyby jeszcze tego było mało, po ostatniej próbie przed piątkową imprezą to on ostatni opuszczał aulę. Cóż, wszystkie dowody wskazywały na Tomlinsona i Niall był nawet ciekawy, czy naprawdę Louisowi opłacało się to robić i narażać się na krzyki Harry'ego, a może i nawet na wyrzucenie ze sztuki. Niall z jednej strony był pod wrażeniem aż tak odważnego kroku.

Otrząsnął się w końcu ze swoich przemyśleń i skierował się w stronę kuchni, do której miał zamiar wcześniej iść, gdyby nie zaczepka Harry'ego dotycząca scenariusza do _Snu Nocy Letniej_.

Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie od razu przywitał go zapach różnorodnego alkoholu, a przy blacie siedzieli i stali prawie sami najbardziej znani ludzie ze szkoły. Niall od razu rozpoznał w tej grupce ludzi Louisa, który ubrany był w [czerwony rozciągnięty trochę sweter z czarnymi wzorkami](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/718957528014093500/) oraz w czarne idealnie przylegające spodnie i zawzięcie z kimś dyskutował. Obok niego stała blondynka w czarnej fedorze i grzywką, kolejna blondynka w czerwonej sukience i parę innych dziewczyn, które jednak były bardziej zajęte sobą, aniżeli słuchaniem wypowiedzi Louisa, podczas której bardzo zawzięcie gestykulował.

\- Hej, Lou – przywitał się Niall, podchodząc do blatu.

\- Cześć, Niall! - zawołał Louis i podniósł na chwilę dłoń do góry, aby przywitać się z blondynem na odległość. - Na czym to skończyłem?

Niall znalazł jakąś czystą szklankę w zasięgu swojego wzroku, wziął ją i nalał sobie do niej alkoholu.

\- Chciałeś gadać o przedstawieniu – powiedziała blondynka w czerwonej sukience.

Niall już zamieniał się w słuch – zawsze mógł się dowiedzieć czegoś o jego nienawiści do Eleanor, może zamierzał zwierzyć się dziewczynom ze swojego mieszania w scenariuszu... Louis natomiast pstryknął palcami w stronę blondynki.

\- W związku z rokiem Shakespeare'a w naszej szkole wystawiamy jedną jego sztukę na scenie – powiedział dumnie.

\- Jaka to sztuka? - zapytała zaciekawiona blondynka z grzywką i z czarną fedorą na głowie.

 _\- Sen Nocy Letniej_ – wyprzedził Louisa Niall i napił się łyka alkoholu ze swojej szklanki.

 _\- Sen Nocy Letniej_ – powtórzył cienki dziewczęcy głos.

Wszyscy spojrzeli momentalnie w stronę głosu, czyli w stronę wielkiej srebrzystej lodówki, a Louis od razu wywrócił zirytowany oczami. Przy lodówce stała Eleanor ubrana w jakiś czarny top i krótkie jeansowe spodenki. Popijała jakiś sok z kubka i obserwowała wszystkich zebranych w kuchni przy marmurowym blacie.

\- Powiedziała, co wiedziała – mruknęła blondynka w różowym kombinezonie popijająca sobie niebieskiego drinka w kącie kuchni.

Eleanor prychnęła i odwróciła wzrok od ludzi stojących przed nią. Cóż, trafiła do pomieszczenia, w którym prawie każdy jej nie lubił – Louis skanujący jej całe ciało z chęcią mordu w oczach, Niall w ogóle nawet na nią nie patrzący, Rita w czerwonej sukience, która prychnęła na sam jej widok, Bleta albo inaczej – Bebe w różowym kombinezonie komentująca bezczelnie wypowiedź Eleanor, w kuchni nawet znalazł się Tom z drużyny koszykarskiej, który podobnie jak Louis, gdyby mógł, już dawno zabiłby Eleanor swoim wzrokiem.

Nikt jej w tym pomieszczeniu nie lubił – z różnych względów – i to był fakt; nie żadna opinia, własne przemyślenia i myśli – fakt. Teoretycznie więc każdy w tym pomieszczeniu mógł chcieć pozbyć się jej z przedstawienia jakimkolwiek sposobem. Może oprócz tej blondynki z grzywką i czarną fedorą na głowie, która jakoś nie przejęła się obecnością dziewczyny w kuchni i czekała na dalszą wypowiedź Louisa dotyczącą przedstawienia i _Snu Nocy Letniej_ , bo widać było, że bardzo zaintrygował ją ten temat.

\- Szukałam cię wszędzie! - Do kuchni dołączyła Gigi, przez co Niall wywrócił oczami. Oczywiście, na każdej imprezie musi być ta jedna przyjaciółka, która ratuje drugą z opresji.

Nikt w kuchni nie spuścił z dziewczyny wzroku, nawet w pomieszczeniu zapadła taka głucha cisza, że bez problemu można było usłyszeć słowa przytłumionego utworu Ricky'ego Martina _Livin' La Vida Loca_ , który rozbrzmiewał w salonie. Gigi podeszła do Eleanor, zabrała jej z ręki drinka, złapała ją lekko za rękę i powiedziała:

\- Chodź, zaraz będę grać w pytania! - Pociągnęła ją w stronę drugiego wyjścia z kuchni. - Uwielbiam tę grę! Zawsze padają ciekawe pytania!

\- Lesbijki! - zawołała ta w różowym kombinezonie, jeszcze przykładając do ust dłonie, aby irracjonalnie krzyknąć głośniej.

Gigi pokazała środkowy palec bardziej całemu towarzystwu w kuchni niż samej Bebe, bo nawet się nie odwróciła, aby spojrzeć na osobę, która wypowiedziała to słowo. Niall cmoknął z wrażenia, odprowadzając wzrokiem dziewczyny do wyjścia z kuchni, po czym skierował swój wzrok na blondynkę w różowym kombinezonie, która jedynie prychnęła i upiła łyk swojego drinka. Po chwili podszedł do niej czarnowłosy Tom i szepnął jej coś na ucho, ona na to się uśmiechnęła szeroko i pokiwała ochoczo głową w jego kierunku. Ileż Niall by dał, aby słyszeć ich rozmowę w tej chwili – przecież miałby tak fajny temat do plotek z Ashtonem, który już zniknął w tłumie imprezowiczów najprawdopodobniej z Calumem, bo Niall nie widział go z Hoodem przy wejściu do salonu, gdzie ostatnio ich widział.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała blondynka z fedorą Louisa, a ten zaśmiał się donośnie w jej kierunku.

\- Idiotka dostała rolę w przedstawieniu i będzie teraz uważać się za jakąś boginię, bo ten Harry Styles uważa ją za nie wiadomo jaką gwiazdę – wyjaśnił, praktycznie zwijając się ze śmiechu. - Pomijając fakt, że nawet niemowlak posiada lepsze umiejętności aktorskie od niej.

Blondynka z grzywką pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu, patrząc się beznamiętnie na stół. Po chwili jednak znowu przeniosła wzrok na Louisa i postanowiła zadać mu pytanie.

\- A ty? - spytała Louisa. - Dlaczego bierzesz udział w przedstawieniu?

Louis momentalnie przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na blondynkę, mrużąc swoje oczy i zastanawiając się wnikliwie nad odpowiedzią – dokładnie jakby zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć prawdę, czy jednak lepiej byłoby skłamać na ten temat.

\- Ogólnie ja również chciałbym coś zrobić oprócz imprezowania – odpowiedział nieco ciszej i już bez zbytniego entuzjazmu. - Czasami... - zamyślił się, patrząc chwilowo na sufit, po chwili jednak znowu spojrzał się na dziewczynę. - Przyznaję, czasami zapominam tekstu, ale i tak będę gwiazdą tego przedstawienia.

\- Ciekawie to wszystko brzmi – rozmarzyła się. - Są jeszcze jakieś role do rozdania?

\- To nie do mnie pytania – powiedział Louis, brzmiąc już na lekko pijanego, uniósł dłonie do góry w geście niewinności i poddania się, po czym chwycił kieliszek z wódką w palce, który nawet nie wiadomo jakim cudem znalazł się tuż przed nim, szybko wypił jego zawartość, przechylając głowę do tyłu, odłożył naczynie z impetem na blat i przetarł usta rękawem swojego czerwonego swetra. - Spadam stąd, idę pograć w te pytania.

Louis zniknął szybko za przejściem do kuchni, natomiast Niall korzystając z okazji, że blondynka była zainteresowana przedstawieniem i w dodatku chyba była tą dziewczyną, która puściła swoją demówkę, którą słyszał Niall na samym początku imprezy, a Niall to ekspert w dziedzinie _Snu Nocy Letniej_ i chciał również ją poznać, podszedł do niej, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Hej, jeszcze trochę ról jest do rozdania – zaczął i szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Niall jestem.

\- Taylor – przedstawiła się. - Tak? A wiesz może, czy można kogoś zagrać? I w ogóle do kogo mam się zgłosić z tym?

\- W teorii jedynie do Marcela, w sensie do Harry'ego Stylesa, w praktyce możesz mi powiedzieć albo Liamowi Payne'owi w szkole.

Pokiwała głową i nerwowo się zaśmiała – najwyraźniej nie kojarzyła zbytnio ani Harry'ego, ani Liama. Niall uśmiechnął się do niej, aby dodać jej trochę odwagi, po czym przypomniało mu się, że przecież pytała jeszcze jakie role są jeszcze wolne. Skarcił siebie samego w myślach i szybko przypomniał sobie, jakie role były jeszcze wolne.

Wczoraj w czwartek Harry obsadził resztę obsady, więc takim sposobem w głównych rolach nierealistycznych był Louis Tomlinson jako Oberon, Eleanor Calder jako Tytania i Zayn Malik i jego Puk. Z kolei jeśli chodziło o postacie realne to Tezeusz należał do Ashtona, Egeusz do Caluma, Lizander do Michaela, Demetriusz do Luke'a, Hermia do tej blondynki, z którą chciał się poznać Niall, ale nie miał do tego okazji, bo Ashton mu przeszkodził, Helena do Bebe – tej dziewczyny w różowym kombinezonie, jedynie Niall nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, aby Harry kogokolwiek obsadzał w roli Hipolity – przyszłej żony Tezeusza. Coś mu świtało, że Marcel wspominał, że miał się jeszcze zastanowić nad jej rolą czy coś w tym stylu, więc bez głębszych przemyśleń powiedział:

\- Rola Hipolity jest wolna. Jeśli chcesz, to mogę powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu. Powinien się zgodzić. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Taylor się uśmiechnęła i cicho podziękowała blondynowi. Skoro miała możliwość zagrać jakąś rolę w szkolnym przedstawieniu, a dodatkowo z tego co kojarzyła Hipolita była rolą pierwszoplanową, a nawet jeśli nie, to na pewno jedną z tych ważniejszych, to dlaczego nie miała skorzystać z tej dobrej okazji?

\- To ty puściłaś tę demówkę? - zapytał Niall w przypływie odwagi, bo przecież dziewczyna miała na imię tak, jak mówił Luke, a w dodatku jej wygląd pasował do opisu. - Parę piosenek temu była.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, schylając głowę z nieśmiałości. - Podobało ci się?

\- Fajna była, masz talent – odparł i napił się drinka. - I coś czuję, że w przedstawieniu też świetnie sobie poradzisz.

\- Dzięki – podziękowała. - A ty nie występujesz?

\- Gdzie tam ja – zaśmiał się donośnie, przez co niektóre osoby, które jeszcze pozostały w kuchni, spojrzały się na niego. - Ja tylko pomagam na kulisach, wiesz, scenografia, kostiumy, takie rzeczy.

\- Rozumiem. - Pokiwała głową. - Ale nie próbowałeś zdobyć jakąś rolę? Jestem przekonana, że coś jest dla ciebie stworzonego.

Po ostatniej próbie, na której czytał rolę Elfa, bo ktoś musiał rozegrać scenkę z Zaynem – Pukiem, nawet był zdolny uwierzyć, że może gdzieś w tym przedstawieniu znalazłoby się dla niego miejsce, ale wolał nie prowokować Harry'ego, który i tak był już na niego wystarczająco wściekły o rzekomą zmianę scenariusza, której się oczywiście nie dopuścił, a poza tym, Marcel na pewno nie dałby mu żadnej roli i oczywiście wszystkie role i tak były już zajęte – zarówno te pierwszoplanowe, jak i drugoplanowe.

\- Zajęłaś ostatnią rolę – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie, bo, cóż, nie miał jej tego za złe. Przecież Hipolita i tak była rolą dla dziewczyny. - I tak moje miejsce jest za kulisami z Liamem.

Taylor pokiwała głową i napiła się swojego napoju, rozglądając się po kuchni tak, jakby kogoś poszukiwała. Rita zniknęła jej gdzieś z zasięgu wzroku, Bebe najprawdopodobniej poszła gdzieś z Tomem i takim sposobem w pomieszczeniu została ona z Niallem i jakieś kompletnie obce osoby, które mogły być z innej szkoły.

\- To, co mówił Louis, to prawda? - zapytała po chwili ciszy, jaka panowała między Niallem a nią. - W sensie, jest aż tak zła, że wszyscy chcą się jej pozbyć? Nie rozumiem, przepraszam – dopowiedziała i wypuściła swoje ręce w powietrze.

\- Przestańcie gadać o tej idiotce! - Obaj usłyszeli nagle za sobą Zayna, który z pewnością był już mocno wstawiony, a mimo tego i tak wepchnął się między nich, znalazł sobie jakąś szklankę i nalał do niej z butelki wódkę. - To jakaś wariatka, niech zamknie się już najlepiej na wieki.

\- Zayn – powiedział zszokowany Niall, patrząc z boku na śniadego, bo nie spodziewał się, że on wypowie aż tak mocne słowa o dziewczynie.

Nawet nie wiedział dokładnie, że za nią nie przepadał. Tym bardziej, że Eleanor była najlepszą przyjaciółką Gigi, a z kolei Gigi była najbliższą przyjaciółka Zayna. Ale mogła to też być sprawa alkoholu i stanu Zayna, bo na pewno nie był on trzeźwy ani tylko lekko podpity.

\- Widzieliście tę mendę Tomlinsona? - zapytał się, kierując wzrok najpierw na Taylor, a potem na Nialla. - Skurwysyn jeden, zajebał mi picie i rolę w przedstawieniu!

Taylor parsknęła śmiechem, aż musiała się odwrócić, aby Zayn nie wychwycił dobrze jej reakcji na jego słowa, a Niall lekko się uśmiechnął w zamyśleniu.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to on jest najgorszy w tym przedstawieniu – szepnął cicho do dwójki, a blondyn zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. - Zapamiętajcie te słowa. - Pomachał palcem. - W ogóle, dzisiaj stanie się coś niedobrego, czuję to, wiem to.

Niall poruszył się niespokojnie, czując obok siebie obecność Zayna, co Taylor natychmiast wychwyciła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko przez chwilę, jednak on zbył tą uwagę, kopiąc ją jednocześnie lekko w kostkę.

\- Niby co? - zaśmiał się Niall. - Ktoś przegrzeje konsolę w salonie?

\- Idę szukać tej mendy, nie ufam mu – mruknął i tyle go widzieli, zniknął za drugim przejściem ze szklanką alkoholu w dłoni.

Taylor i Niall spojrzeli na siebie, po czym dziewczyna dokończyła swojego drinka, odstawiła z impetem szklaneczkę na kuchenny blat i miała właśnie opuścić pomieszczenie, jednak zanim to zrobiła, szepnęła Niallowi na ucho:

\- Tu wszystko jest możliwe. Wszyscy jesteśmy aktorami. Wszyscy się poświęcamy dla naszych masek. To tylko teatr, to jedyny teatr, Niall. Więc próbuj.

Taylor jeszcze poklepała Nialla po ramieniu, po czym wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając Nialla samego ze swoim cytatem dotyczącym teatru. Niall nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć – Taylor próbowała mu powiedzieć, że to wszystko, co robią, to tylko gra aktorska? W dodatku powiedziała to w czasie, kiedy dyskutowali o _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ i Eleanor. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miał interpretować te słowa, a już na pewno nie miał do tego teraz głowy, bo nie był w szkole na zajęciach języka angielskiego, a na imprezie u Luke'a, na której miał się świetnie bawić, a nie rozmyślać o jakichś ukrytych znaczeniach w jej zdaniu, więc odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym dopił swojego drinka i poszedł sprawdzić, co to za gra w pytania, o której mówili prawie wszyscy w kuchni i mniemał, że wszyscy właśnie poszli teraz w to grać.

Niall nie chodził tak często na imprezy, żeby wiedzieć, co się na nich robi i jakie gry i zabawy tu rządzą. Po samej nazwie wnioskował, że to jakaś zabawa, w której uczestnicy zadają sobie pytania, ale czy był tam alkohol, wyzwania czy inne rzeczy, to Niall nie wiedział. Więc po prostu wyszedł z kuchni drugim przejściem, aby poszukać pokoju, w którym odbywała się ta gra.

Stanął przy przejściu z korytarza do kuchni i rozejrzał się w obie strony. Korytarz utrzymany był w ciemnych barwach – co prawda ściany były pomalowane na biały kolor, ale za to wykładzina na podłodze miała kolor ciemnoczerwony, a poza tym w całym pomieszczeniu zapalone było tylko jedno światło znajdujące się na końcu korytarza zaraz przy schodach, które z kolei znajdowały się dosyć daleko od wejścia do kuchni. Po lewej stronie stali jacyś koszykarze – Niall wywnioskował to z ich wzrostu oraz z koszulek i bluz, które dostępne były tylko dla zawodników szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej. Po prawej stronie natomiast przy przejściu do jakiegoś pokoju stały trzy dziewczyny, w których Niall od razu rozpoznał Eleanor, Gigi i, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu – Gemmę, które sobie spokojnie ze sobą rozmawiały na jakiś temat.

Niall jednak nie miał ochoty ich podsłuchiwać, aby mieć czym plotkować z Ashtonem w poniedziałek albo przez telefon w weekend, a poza tym chciał już grać w te pytania, więc zmierzył w ich stronę, aby zapytać się, gdzie ta gra się odbywa – w końcu Gigi sama powiedziała do Eleanor, że idzie grać w pytania.

\- Hej – zaczął blondyn, a dziewczyny na niego popatrzyły.

Eleanor była dziwnie blisko Gigi, natomiast Gemma stała oparta o ścianę i nonszalancko żuła gumę, jakby uważała się za nie wiadomo kogo w ich towarzystwie. Cóż, cała rodzina Stylesów chyba miała to w genach, że uważali się za lepszych i wywyższali się na tle innych. O agresji, dziwnym spojrzeniu z chęcią mordu w oczach i podniesionej głowie nie wspominając oczywiście.

\- Wiecie, gdzie odbywa się ta gra w pytania? - zapytał, a Gemma lekko się zaśmiała.

\- Tuż przed tobą – odpowiedziała arogancko. - Nie radzę ci wchodzić, jeśli nie umiesz w to grać. Jak wejdziesz, to tak szybko już nie wyjdziesz.

Niall w pierwszej chwili się przeraził, ale ostatecznie uznał, że co mu szkodzi tam wejść, to w końcu tylko głupia imprezowa gra, która na pewno nie miała na celu skrzywdzenie kogoś. A przynajmniej Niall tak podejrzewał, to w końcu była impreza, a nie rzeź niewiniątek.

Odpowiedział jej ciche okej, po czym wszedł do środka, zostawiając dziewczyny same na korytarzu. Gemma w dalszym ciągu żuła bezczelnie gumę do żucia, podczas gdy Eleanor i Gigi odprowadziły blondyna wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego go straszysz? - zapytała Gigi dosyć niepewnie.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć, czy jest taki sam jak Liam – zaśmiała się. - A tymczasem widać, że potrafi się bawić. Zobaczymy czy wytrzyma tam co najmniej kilka pytań.

\- Jest aktorem, uczestniczy w teatrze, przecież umie grać! - powiedziała Gigi, patrząc ukradkiem na przejście prowadzące do pokoju. - Najwyżej coś zmyśli, jak wypadnie na niego, i nikt się nawet nie domyśli, że kłamie.

\- Bo to jedyny teatr, tak? - dopytała Gemma z ironią w głosie.

\- Żebyś wiedziała.

Gemma prychnęła i zaczęła macać swoje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś papierosa. Po chwili wyciągnęła paczkę papierosów z przedniej kieszeni jej kremowych materiałowych spodni, wyjęła jednego papierosa, włożyła go sobie do ust, a z tylnej kieszeni wyciągnęła jeszcze czerwoną zapalniczkę. Podpaliła używkę, po czym wypuściła delikatnie biało-szarą chmurę dymu w bok.

\- Nie bierzesz udziału w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ , to się nie odzywaj – mruknęła blondynka.

Gemma spokojnie wróciła wzrokiem w stronę przyjaciółek, trzymając delikatnie i z majestatem papierosa pomiędzy dwoma palcami lewej dłoni. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nich z wyższością, po czym rzekła:

\- A ty bierzesz?

\- Tak – powiedziała dumnie, pochylając się lekko w stronę Gemmy, jakby chciała ją czymś zaatakować.

\- I będziesz grać drzewo czy księżyc w pierwszej scenie? - zapytała całkowicie poważnie, po czym zaciągnęła się papierosem i znowu wypuściła dym w bok.

\- Będę grać Piszczałkę! - niemal wysyczała. - Sama graj drzewo albo księżyc, jak taka mądra jesteś.

\- Podziękuję – odparła, pokazując jej otwartą dłoń. - Wystarczą mi nerwy Harry'ego, gdy krzyczy, że znowu się coś nie udało.

\- Warto wiedzieć – tym razem odezwała się Eleanor.

Przez chwilę dziewczyny stały w ciszy między sobą, wsłuchując się w jakiś utwór dobiegający z dosyć oddalonego od ich miejsca pobytu salonu.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle to robisz? - dopytała spokojnie Gemma, aby po chwili znowu zaciągnąć się papierosem. - To ma jakiś ukryty cel?

\- Dlaczego miałoby mieć ukryty cel? - zapytała zaciekawiona Eleanor.

\- Bo to najwyraźniej jedyny teatr – zaśmiała się donośnie. - Ale serio, tak po prostu postanowiłaś zostać aktorką? Czy masz taki cel jak Tomlinson, który ze sztuką ma tyle związanego co piernik do wiatraka, ale po prostu chce być blisko mojego brata?

\- Chce być bliżej Zayna – wytknęła przyjaciółce Eleanor i się zaśmiała. Gigi zła szturchnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię, na co ta jeszcze bardziej się roześmiała. - No ale tylko zaprzecz.

Gemma zachichotała, pokręciła głową, ostatni raz zaciągnęła się papierosem i poszła w stronę kuchni w celu znalezienia jakiejś popielniczki, gdzie mogłaby zgasić papierosa.

\- Ludzi pojebało – rzuciła na odchodnym nawet sama nie wiedziała do kogo dokładnie – czy do dziewczyn, czy sama do siebie. - Zaraz to przedstawienie stanie się jedną wielką orgią na scenie. Ale przecież _to tylko teatr_. _Jedyny teatr_...

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie i się zaśmiały. Miały zdecydowanie za dużo wypite, aby nie zaśmiać się z reakcji Gemmy, która jeszcze swoim głosem powiedziała _ludzi pojebało_.

Gigi naprawdę chciała się znaleźć bliżej Zayna. Gdyby to było możliwe, mogłaby się nawet na niego patrzeć całymi dniami, bez żadnego jedzenia i picia, tylko patrzyłaby się i podziwiała urodę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. A po ostatnim razie w poniedziałek, kiedy to powiedziała Zaynowi, że ma spróbować wziąć udział w przesłuchaniu, uznała, że musi koniecznie się do niego zbliżyć. Jakimkolwiek sposobem.

Tak więc o wszystkim powiedziała Eleanor – swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Ona oczywiście zaczęła ją wypytywać o wszystko, o co tylko mogła wypytać w tej sytuacji. A Gigi jej posłusznie o wszystkim mówiła. Eleanor wszystko przeanalizowała i jej jedyną radą było to, żeby albo od razu powiedziała Zaynowi o swoich uczuciach, albo aby najpierw się do niego zbliżyła i zobaczyła, czy on również coś do niej czuje. Oczywiście wygrało to drugie, bo Hadid nigdy by się nie odważyła na bezpośrednie wyrażenie swoich uczuć, przy okazji narażając się na utratę prawdziwej przyjaźni z Zaynem, który przecież był dla niej wszystkim i nie chciała go tracić.

Przez fakt, że już i tak za często znajdowała się obok Zayna, bo przecież przychodziła na każdy jego trening, kiedy tylko miała taką możliwość przez brak swoich lekcji oraz własny czas wolny, nie wiedziała, co innego mogłaby zrobić, aby spędzać z nim jeszcze więcej czasu. Był na to tylko jeden pomysł, który nie wzbudzał żadnych podejrzeń – przedstawienie. Wystarczyło tylko zdobyć jakąś rolę, nawet tą najmniejszą, i gotowe – mogła z nim spędzać praktycznie cały dzień. Była to idealna perspektywa – każda pora była dobra, aby podziwiać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Po schodach na końcu korytarza zszedł Harry z tym razem z czerwonym drinkiem w dłoni. Jego spojrzenie przeszywało prawie cały pokój i gdyby dziewczyny go nie znały, pomyślałyby sobie, że jest jakimś seryjnym mordercą w przebraniu zwykłego nastolatka wśród zwykłych piątkowych imprezowiczów u Luke'a. Wyglądał, jakby szukał jakiejś jednej ważnej dla niego osoby, bo skakał szybko wzrokiem od jednej rzeczy do drugiej znajdującej się na korytarzu – a to od obrazu do szklanego wazonu na brązowej etażerce, a to od przejść do pokoi na podłogę.

W końcu znalazł się obok roześmianych przyjaciółek, przeszył ich chłodnym spojrzeniem, napił się swojego drinka, nadal stojąc w jednym miejscu.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytała Eleanor, próbując jednocześnie uspokoić jedną ręką roześmianą przyjaciółkę.

\- Nie znalazł sobie nikogo do seksu, to się stało – roześmiała się jeszcze bardziej Gigi, przez co dostała mocne uderzenie nogą Eleanor o swoją kostkę.

Calder był zażenowana zachowaniem lekko podpitej już przyjaciółki, natomiast Harry odwrócił wzrok, wywrócił oczami, upił kolejnego łyka napoju, spojrzał przez chwilę na przejście do pokoju, gdzie odbywała się gra w pytania, po czym ponownie skierował wzrok na dziewczyny – już bardziej ten wściekły, ale również gdzieś podświadomie może przerażony i smutny.

\- Nie skomentuję tego – warknął chłodno. - I uspokój swoją koleżankę – wytknął ostro Eleanor, wskazując jednym palcem dłoni, w której miał drinka, na Gigi.

\- Dobrze, przepraszam – mruknęła niechętnie i jeszcze raz szturchnęła Gigi, która jeszcze bardziej się roześmiała, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. - Coś ty wypiła, do cholery? Przestań się rechotać jak żaba.

Harry prychnął lekko ze śmiechu, pokiwał głową z rozbawienia i znowu napił się swojego alkoholu.

\- Na poniedziałek cała rola Tytanii na pamięć? - zapytała trochę przerażona Eleanor, nadal szturchając nieudolnie Gigi. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie trzeba, na razie trzeba przećwiczyć grę ze scenariuszem.

Gigi nadal się śmiała, Harry już sam zaczynał chichotać na widok śmiejącej się dziewczyny, podczas gdy Eleanor miała wielką ochotę zniknąć stąd i nigdy więcej nie pokazywać się na oczy Harry'emu.

\- No na rany Chrystusa, uspokój się, przeproś Harry'ego.

Brunet wyglądał, jakby miał z tej całej sytuacji niezły ubaw. W końcu Gigi się uspokoiła, pochyliła się lekko w stronę lekko rozbawionego chłopaka i rzekła:

\- Ja dzisiaj jestem wolna, możesz mnie pieprzyć – niemal szepnęła, po czym znowu się zaśmiała. - Tylko nie mów nic, Zaynowi, okej? Może być zazdrosny czy coś, chociaż nie wie, że jesteśmy parą.

\- Co do cholery? - zaśmiał się Harry.

Eleanor przejechała jedną swoją dłonią po twarzy. Miała wielką ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię albo rozpłynąć się w powietrzu za zachowanie swojej przyjaciółki. Nie chciała zostać uznaną w oczach Harry'ego na tą, która nawet nie potrafi uspokoić koleżanki i koleguje się z kimś, kto wygaduje takie bzdury i obrzydliwe rzeczy. Miała gdzieś fakt, że być może Harry był do tego przyzwyczajony – musiał podobne słowa słyszeć od przykładowo Louisa, który zdawało się, że nie za bardzo przepada za Harrym tak samo jak za nią, albo od innych osób, z którymi miał do czynienia.

\- Poza tym, ja się dzisiaj nie pieprzę z nikim – wyszeptał cicho i ku zdziwieniu dziewczyn, skierował na chwilę swój niespokojny wzrok w stronę wejścia do pokoju. - Jak będziecie gdzieś widzieć Gemmę, to powiedzcie jej, aby uważała z alkoholem, bo podejrzani ludzie się tu kręcą.

Eleanor pokiwała dla spokoju głową i, nadal trzymając swoją przyjaciółkę, która wyglądała, jakby serio wypiła za dużo alkoholu, odprowadziła wzorkiem bruneta, po czym mamrocząc do Gigi, aby się ogarnęła albo przynajmniej próbowała jakoś się uspokoić, pociągnęła ją w stronę kuchni, co było niemałym wyczynem, bo Gigi wręcz zwijała się na podłodze ze śmiechu.

Tymczasem Harry wszedł do pokoju, który był prawie cały wystrojony na czerwono – ciemnoczerwona wykładzina, ciemne kolory ścian, jedynie jedna stojąca lampka nocna z dziwnym bordowym kloszem była zapalona w rogu pokoju, na środku stały trzy czarne skórzane kanapy. Pokój ten wyglądał raczej jak pokój do ostrego seksu niż do zwykłej zabawy imprezowej. Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Zabawa się jeszcze nie zaczęła, kilka osób siedziało albo stało z innymi osobami, zawzięcie dyskutując na jakiś temat. W rogu pokoju stał Michael z Luke'em, którzy dyskutowali z Ashtonem. Gdzieś pod ścianą znajdował się pijany Zayn gadający z Ritą. Na lewej kanapie wgapiony w swój telefon siedział Niall, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, bo nie spodziewał się, że taki spokojny chłopak jak Niall Horan będzie chciał grać w taką grę na imprezie. Względnie obok niego na podłokietniku przysiadywała sobie Bebe rozmawiająca żwawo z Tomem z drużyny koszykarskiej. Harry przeszedł wzrokiem na środkową kanapę, na której nikt nie siedział, a potem na prawą kanapę. Wstrzymał chwilowo oddech, widząc Louisa w czerwonym swetrze w czarne plamki i czarnych obcisłych rurkach, gdzie jedną nogę miał położoną na drugiej. Przeglądał sobie coś na telefonie i raz po raz popijał swój alkohol, uśmiechając się do siebie samego.

Wyminął środkową kanapę i podszedł do Louisa od tyłu, szepcząc mu cicho do ucha:

\- Cześć, Lou.

Louis podskoczył z przerażenia na kanapie, prawie nie wylewając swojego drinka oraz nie wypuszczając telefonu z dłoni, i natychmiast się obrócił za siebie zobaczyć, kto miał czelność go tak straszyć, chociaż doskonale wiedział, do kogo ten głos należał.

\- Harry, ty idioto – zawołał i uderzył lekko Harry'ego w rękę, na co ten się zaśmiał. Uważał to za słodkie i całkiem pasujące do osoby Louisa. - Nie strasz tak ludzi!

\- A ty spodziewaj się takich rzeczy – odbił piłeczkę, co zbiło z tropu Louisa, który puścił oparcie kanapy, której trzymał się kurczowo, gdy się obrócił. - Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że cokolwiek złego powiesz na kogokolwiek z obsady przedstawienia, a tym bardziej na Eleanor, sprawi, że wyrzucę cię ze _Snu Nocy Letniej_ szybciej, niż mógłbyś sobie to wyobrazić.

Louis wpatrywał się w bruneta zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, gdy nagle wszyscy w pomieszczeniu usłyszeli donośny wysoki głos chłopaka Luke'a – Michaela:

\- To co, miśki kochane? Zaczynamy! - Klasnął w dłonie i usiadł wraz ze swoim chłopakiem na środkowej kanapie.

Harry cmoknął, a Louis prychnął w jego kierunku i z powrotem się obrócił, aby mieć lepszy lepszy widok na większość uczestników gry. _Będzie łatwo, nie będą padać trudne pytania_ , pomyślał sobie Tomlinson, widząc, że w dzisiejszej zabawie biorą udział raczej średnie osoby w te klocki. Pokiwał delikatnie głową sam do siebie w zamyśleniu, po czym znowu przy swoim prawym uchu usłyszał niski, zachrypnięty głos Harry'ego.

\- Radzę ci uważać na pytaniach i uważnie przemyśliwać odpowiedzi, _Tomlinson_ – wyszeptał, podczas gdy szatyn mrużył oczy w koncentracji, aby lepiej skupić się na idealnie wypowiadanych słowach Harry'ego. - Wszystko, co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie.

\- Słucham? - wyszeptał do niego Louis, znowu się obracając.

Harry wyprostował się i uśmiechnął się do niego kokieteryjnie. Louisowi zrobiło się trochę gorąco, mając piękny widok na bruneta w koszuli odpiętej do połowy i idealnie leżących na niego rurkach.

Po krótszej chwili zorientował się, że Harry powiedział do niego po nazwisku – zwrócił się do niego na Tomlinson. Przywołując do pamięci sytuację sprzed dwóch dni, kiedy to Louis powiedział do Harry'ego na Styles, a ten go zaatakował, postanowił zastosować tą samą taktykę jak brunet.

\- Myślisz, że masz prawo do mnie mówić po nazwisku? - zapytał cicho, kiedy Michael jeszcze objaśniał zasady zabawy.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w oceaniczne oczy Louisa, aby w końcu ponownie się uśmiechnąć do niego, upić łyk drinka i odszeptać:

\- Mam prawo do wszystkiego, mój drogi. Do ciebie również. - Oblizał swoje usta.

I, cholera, Louis miał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz spaść z kanapy pod natłokiem wrażeń. To było takie gorące, intrygujące i kokieteryjne, ale również w jakiś sposób przerażające, bo przecież żaden człowiek nie miał prawa do drugiego człowieka. Najwyżej przecież mogłyby być to zobowiązania, ale, do cholery, czy Harry myślał, że Louis jest jego własnością? Chciał, aby Louis był jego?

Co do cholery?

Louis zamrugał kilka razy oczami z lekkiego zszokowania, po czym postanowił zostawić ten temat na bok i skupić się na grze, kiedy to Michael akurat mówił o tak zwanej karze.

\- Więc wszystko polega na tym, że to uczestnicy sami decydują, czy osoba odpowiadająca mówi prawdę czy kłamie! - zawołał i oparł się o bok Luke'a. - Wiadomo, kto kłamie, ten wypija trochę napoju z tego wiadra. Nawet nie wiem, co to jest, ale na smaczne to to na pewno nie wygląda.

Niall pochylił się, aby zobaczyć zawartość wiaderka stojącego na środku pokoju. Od razu się skrzywił, bo zapach wydobywający się z wiadra nie należał do tych najprzyjemniejszych. Na pewno była to mieszanka różnych alkoholi, przyprawy kuchenne też tam mogły się znajdować... Jednym słowem: obrzydlistwo.

\- Jak w każdej rozgrywce albo samemu się wyznacza kolejną osobę, której zadaje się pytanie, albo kręci się buteleczką i zadaje się pytanie temu, na kogo wypadnie. Chyba to wszystko – zakończył i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.

\- Wszystkie pytania są dozwolone – dopowiedział, złapał Michaela za jego talię i przeciągnął go na swoje kolana, na co on zachichotał. - Nie ma tematów tabu, nie ma żadnego płakania, że pytania są obrzydliwe, odpowiadamy szczerze na wszystko – podkreślił słowo _wszystko_. - I ostatnia zasada: co zostaje wypowiedziane w tym pokoju, zostaje w tym pokoju.

Wszyscy pokiwali głową w zrozumieniu, Louis już ustalał w głowie swoje pytania do konkretnych osób, Harry jedynie opierał się o brązową etażerkę obok kanapy, na której siedział Louis, popijając sobie swój alkohol, a Niall uznał to za dobrą okazję do zdobycia poufnych informacji o niektórych osobach, aby następnego dnia móc prawie cały dzień plotkować o tym z Ashtonem, który też brał udział w tej zabawie.

\- To zaczynamy – zaśmiał się Michael. - Ashton, zaczynamy od ciebie.

Irwin wywrócił oczami i wytknął Michaelowi, że to przez to, że są razem w jednej grupie znajomych, ale blondyn puścił to mimo uszu.

\- Zdradziłem kiedykolwiek swoją partnerkę. Tak czy nie?

Niall wiedział, że Ashton był teraz w związku z pewną Kaykay – dziewczyną z rok młodszego rocznika, która miała wielkie umiłowanie do farbowania sobie włosów co chwilę. Ashton spojrzał się nerwowo po uczestnikach gry, po czym skierował wzrok na wiadro z tym czymś dziwnym do picia i westchnął.

\- Tak.

W tym momencie Niall był ciekawy, jak wygląda osądzanie ludzi po ich wiarygodności. Spojrzał się na takiego Louisa, który nieodgadnionym wzrokiem patrzył w stronę Ashtona, Harry'ego, który sprawiał wrażenie w ogóle niezainteresowanego grą, i innych, którzy skanowali ciało Ashtona bardzo uważnie.

Minęło parę chwil kompletnej ciszy, aż w końcu Ashton się zaśmiał.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – wytknął Michaelowi, a Clifford wybuchnął śmiechem, tłumiąc go w szarej bluzie Luke'a. - Dobra, Tom.

Koszykarz stojący obok Bebe siedzącej na podłokietniku sofy popatrzył niespokojnie na chłopaka w koszulce z wilkiem i przełknął ślinę.

\- Brałem kiedykolwiek doping na zawodach.

W pokoju w tle pierwszych przytłumionych dźwięków _Don't Let Me Down_ od The Chainsmokers i Dayi wydobywających się z salonu rozbrzmiał dźwięk lekkiego zaskoczenia połączonego z ekscytacją spowodowaną niecierpliwym wyczekiwaniem na odpowiedź Toma. Ktoś powiedział _kurwa_ , ktoś inny klasnął w dłonie z zadowolenia tym pytaniem, a Zayn spojrzał się spod swojego pomarańczowego kaptura na swojego kolegę z drużyny.

Cóż, to było mocne pytanie, i mogło zaszkodzić Tomowi w jego karierze koszykarskiej bardzo mocno.

Chociaż z drugiej strony nie było to wbrew pozorom jakieś mocne i obrzydliwe pytanie. Niall miał nadzieję, że jak na niego wypadnie przypadkiem, zostanie zaszczycony całkiem przyzwoitym pytaniem, za które nie będzie musiał potem pić tego cholerstwa ani nie wstydzić się za swoje zachowanie.

Wzrok dosłownie każdej osoby skierował się w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka, co go onieśmieliło. I Niall już wiedział, dlaczego Gemma go ostrzegała przed tą grą – przecież podświadomie to było pojebaństwo – zadają ci obrzydliwe albo niszczące całe twoje życie pytania, a ty musisz odpowiedzieć szczerze, jeśli tego nie zrobisz – wypijasz jakieś obrzydlistwo, po którym możesz się zatruć, chociaż nawet możesz powiedzieć prawdę, ale jeśli grupa uzna, że kłamiesz, to i tak poczujesz smak tego ohydztwa na języku.

I Niall już wszystko rozumiał. To nie była zwykła gra imprezowa polegająca na zadawaniu każdego typu pytań. Ta gra nie posiadała zwykłych zasad, prawdziwe zasady polegały na zdradzie drugiej osoby i granie na własną korzyść. Nie polegało to na zwykłym śmianiu się z drugiej osoby. Polegało to na pogrążeniu jej w oczach innych osób w pokoju. I, kurwa, to było pojebane.

Pojebane cholerstwo.

Był ciekaw, co by się stało, gdyby teraz wstał i wyszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic z pokoju. Złapaliby go? Kazaliby wypić całe wiadro? Szydziliby z niego do końca szkoły i jeden dzień dłużej? Raczej tak, wtedy najbardziej chciałby zapaść się pod ziemię przez śmiejących się uczniów szkoły, że ten Niall Horan stchórzył przed _zwykłą_ grą w pytania.

Rzeczywiście, mógł tu nie wchodzić.

Tom popatrzył na każdego uważnie, aż w końcu cicho wydukał:

\- Tak.

Zayn poruszył się nerwowo na kanapie, wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, aby zacząć klaskać, co zdecydowanie można było dobierać jako _prawdę_ , a nie _kłamstwo_. Śniady wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rzucić na Toma i wydłubać mu oczy. Gdyby Niall był na miejscu Toma, już dawno uciekałby w podskokach gdzie pieprz rośnie. Chociaż widok wściekłego Zayna musiał być słodki.

\- Jesteście podli, szczególnie ty, Irwin – wytknął chłopakowi, który na te słowa się zaśmiał donośnie. - Nienawidzę was wszystkich.

\- Bierzesz dopingi. Pogadamy sobie na następnym treningu – warknął zły i pijany Zayn, i, cholera, jego wściekły głos to było coś, co Niall mógł słuchać wiekami i codziennie rano

\- Kurwa, Zayn, ja...

\- Albo trener się dowie.

Zabrzmiało to jak groźba, ale po niej Tom się umiejętnie zamknął i popatrzył na innych uczestników gry. Niallowi szybciej zabiło serce z nerwów, czuł się jak na odpytywaniu u nauczyciela biologii i jednocześnie dyrektora szkoły, który na każdej lekcji wodził wzrokiem po uczniach siedzących w ławkach i wybierał jedną osobę, która akurat najwyraźniej miała tego dnia pecha i musiała iść do odpowiedzi ustnej. Tym pechowcem często był sam Niall, który zgarniał same złe oceny, bo komu niby chciałoby się uczyć na nudną biologię?

Kiedy już miał coś powiedzieć, do pokoju wpadła Eleanor z Gigi, które od razu zapytały, czy mogą się dołączyć. Michael jako szef całej gry kiwnął głową i dopytał się, czy znają zasady, te odpowiedziały twierdząco i usiadły na ciemnoczerwonej wykładzinie, podśmiechując się.

\- Nie no, jeszcze tylko, kurwa, jej tu brakowało – mruknął sam do siebie Louis, którego prawie nikt nie usłyszał przez śmiechy dziewczyn i jakąś rozmowę, która wywiązała się między Luke'em a Michaelem.

\- Pamiętaj, Tomlinson – zaczął szeptem Harry, znowu pochylając się w stronę jego prawego ucha i sprawiając, że Louis znowu poczuł na swoich plecach dreszcze przez jego zachrypnięty głos. - Wszystko, co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie. I wiedz, że jesteś bliżej końca swojej kariery w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ niż sobie myślisz.

Louis zmarszczył czoło w konsternacji, patrząc się beznamiętnie na podłogę i próbując to sobie jakoś racjonalnie poukładać w głowie. Nie mógł dopuścić do swojej myśli tego, że Harry był zdolny do tego, aby wyrzucić go z przedstawienia. I to w dodatku bezpodstawnie – bo niby za co? Louis był gotowy do kłótni, ale nie chciał wchodzić w dyskusje z Marcelem, dlatego zaczął rozmyślać, jak mógłby go udobruchać, sprawiając że zapewni sobie stałą posadę i rolę w przedstawieniu.

\- Michael – wypowiedział w końcu Tom wściekłym głosem za poprzednią sytuację.

\- Gram z Luke'em – odparł i przytulił się do swojego chłopaka. Ze strony niektórych osób wydobyło się ciche _awww_.

\- To w ogóle dozwolone? - oburzył się Tom, wypuszczając ręce w powietrze z niedowierzania.

\- Nie zapominaj, kto tu ustala zasady – odpowiedział Luke.

Tom wywrócił oczami, miał dosyć tej gry.

\- To w takim razie... - zamyślił się, aby wymyślić jakieś pytanie godne tych dwóch osób. - Uprawialiście seks z kajdankami.

Znowu poleciało parę odgłosów zachwytu pytaniem, Michael uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i jeszcze mocniej uczepił się Luke'a, natomiast Luke spokojnie odpowiedział:

\- Tak.

\- Szczegóły poproszę! - krzyknął Ashton i się zaśmiał. Parę osób mu zawtórowało.

\- Pierdol się, ty już słyszałeś – odburknął Michael Ashtonowi, pokazując mu środkowy palec lewej dłoni, a prawą nadal trzymając szyję Luke'a. - Co jeszcze chcesz usłyszeć? Że raz zgubiliśmy kluczyk do nich?

\- To trochę taki wstyd nie powiedzieć o tym przyjacielowi – oburzył się teatralnie Irwin. - Calum wie?

\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnął się ironicznie Clifford. - Że nie, idioto.

\- Chcę i tak znać szczegóły, błagam, ludzie – jęknął.

\- Jeszcze może zdjęcia chcesz?

\- Zayn! - zawołał Luke, zwracając uwagę śniadego i reszty towarzystwa w pokoju i jednocześnie zaprzestając rozpoczynającej się dyskusji między swoim chłopakiem a przyjacielem. - Podoba ci się ktoś w tym pokoju.

\- Ale nie obrażę się o te zdjęcia – dokończył Ashton, dostając dwa oburzone spojrzenia ze strony Michaela i Luke'a i dodatkowo jeszcze kolejny środkowy palec od Clifforda.

Zayn spojrzał po osobach, które z zaciekawieniem wyczekiwały odpowiedzi śniadego. A szczególnie Niall jej wyczekiwał, gdyż był ciekawy, czy naprawdę w tym pokoju był ktoś, kto się podobał Zaynowi. Obstawiał wśród dziewczyn jedynie Gigi, bo w końcu była jego przyjaciółką, spędzał z nią dużo czasu i urodą wcale nie grzeszyła.

Gigi uśmiechała się sama do siebie, patrząc ukradkiem na Zayna i jednocześnie lekko szturchając Eleanor, aby w końcu zwróciła uwagę na grę, a nie uciekała gdzieś myślami.

Niall poczuł na sobie chwilowe spojrzenie śniadego, a potem to samo poczuł Louis, który również się patrzył na Zayna z głową opartą o swoją lewą rękę. Harry przenikliwie wiercił swój wzrok w sylwetce Zayna, aż w końcu pochylił się lekko.

\- Nie – powiedział cicho pijany Zayn. Po chwili opadł na oparcie kanapy i zawołał: - Tu są sami chłopacy, kto ma mi się tu podobać?

Gigi momentalnie przestała szturchać swoją przyjaciółkę i otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, że Zayn zaprzeczył. Przecież bezpieczniej było powiedzieć tak i nie pić tego cholerstwa.

\- Kłamstwo – odparła szybko Rita siedząca obok Zayna na podłokietniku sofy z prawej strony.

\- Też mi się coś wydaje – zauważył Ashton.

\- Co do kurwy?

\- Pijesz to coś – rozkazał Luke Zaynowi, na co ten się oburzył.

\- Ale ja nie kłamię, popierdoleni jesteście.

\- To jest niemożliwe – zaśmiał się szyderczo Tom, wskazując palcem na śniadego. - Karma wraca.

\- Pierdol się.

Zayn niezgrabnie wstał z kanapy, kilka osób z tego się zaśmiało i zachichotało, podczas gdy Gigi świdrowała go wzrokiem, a gdyby mogła – już dawno by się z nim rozprawiła sam na sam. Luke dał chłopakowi jakąś czystą szklankę, ten niemal mu ją wyrwał z ręki, na co Michael zaśmiał się, cały czas siedząc na kolanach Luke'a. Napełnił szklankę tym à la napojem, powąchał go, skrzywił się natychmiast, podczas gdy Tom klasnął w dłonie z zachwytu zemstą za dopingi. Zayn wziął łyka, w pokoju rozbrzmiał odgłos ekscytacji uczestników, po czym niemal wypluł to z powrotem do wiadra.

\- Co to do chuja pierdolonego jest – zawołał bełkotliwie. - Pojebało was, kto to robił.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował gromki śmiech, który Zayn skwitował jedynie środkowym palcem do wszystkich.

Ostatecznie przechylił maksymalnie i wypił wszystko za karę, spotkało się to z odgłosami ekscytacji i zachwytu, Rita nawet musiała się odwrócić, aby nie patrzeć, jak jej kolega wypija takie obrzydlistwo, a Louis nawet aż zagwizdał.

\- Pożałujecie tego wszyscy – zawołał i opadł plecami bezwładnie na ciemnoczerwoną wykładzinę. - Zwymiotuję zaraz.

Louis zaśmiał się jeszcze donośniej i spojrzał się po uczestnikach, w tym na Harry'ego, który ani się nie uśmiechał, ani nie był zły... Raczej był bardzo skupiony, skupiony na Louisie, którego wręcz świdrował wzrokiem, jakby obserwował każdy jego ruch i analizował każdego jego słowo.

Ale Louis się tym nie przejmował, bo przecież był pijany i nie chciał zwracać uwagi na _intrygującego_ , _gorącego_ , _tajemniczego_ , _cholernego_ Harry'ego Stylesa, który stał cały czas za nim, patrzył się na niego jak na jakiś cholerny przedmiot i sprawiał, że Louis miał co chwilę jakieś małe _cholerne_ dreszcze na swoich plecach.

\- Niall. - Z przemyśleń Louisa wyrwał go pijany głos Zayna, który wpatrzony w sufit wskazał na Horana.

Blondyn niespokojnie poprawił się na swoim miejscu, bojąc się, jakie pytanie dostanie. Bo, cholera, nie dosyć, że zdawano bardzo dziwne pytania związane z prywatnością i sferą intymną, to jeszcze o kłamstwie decydowali uczestnicy gry, więc w teoretycznie rzecz biorąc Niall mógł mówić prawdę, ale jeśli zostanie posądzony o kłamstwo i tak musiał wypić to świństwo, czyli mieszankę alkoholi z przyprawami i cholera wiedziała z jeszcze czym.

\- Łączy mnie coś z Liamem Payne'em. Tak, nie.

Tego pytania Niall zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. Poza tym, skąd w ogóle takie podejrzenia miał Zayn, aby myśleć, że on naprawdę kręcił z Liamem – swoim przyjacielem. Przecież to nie była prawda, nic go nie łączyło z Liamem pod względem romantycznym, dlatego dosyć opanowanym i pewnym siebie głosem odparł:

\- Nie.

Tak jak inni uczestnicy przed nim odczekał chwilę w obawie, przechodząc pięćdziesiąty zawał i modląc się w duchu, aby nikt nie krzyknął _kłamstwo_ tak jak w przypadku Zayna zaledwie parę minut temu. Wszyscy jednak siedzieli cicho, więc Niall uznał, że wszyscy uznali to za _prawdę_ i może wyznaczyć kolejną osobę, której teraz _on_ zada pytanie.

Spojrzał się po osobach, pominął kompletnie stojącego Toma i siedzącego obok niego Bebe, Ashtona także sobie odpuścił, na Luke'a i Michaela siedzącego na jego kolanach nawet w ogóle nie spojrzał, jedynie wzrok przez chwilę utkwił w Louisie, którego mina raczej nic nie wyrażała. Już chciał go wyznaczyć, gdy jednak w ostatniej chwili przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego wpatrzonego w plecy Louisa i powiedział:

\- Harry, teraz ty.

Marcel od razu podniósł lekko zdezorientowany wzrok na osoby siedzące w pokoju, aby na końcu utkwić go na sylwetce Nialla.

Niall zastanowił się chwilę nad pytaniem. Nie chciał zadawać jakiegoś łatwego, które w oczach innych wydałoby się zwykłe i niekreatywne, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał wkurzyć jeszcze bardziej Harry'ego, który i tak dzisiaj posądził go o mieszanie w scenariuszu.

\- Przespałem się kiedyś z chłopakiem.

Wzrok wszystkich momentalnie przeniósł się na Harry'ego w czerwonej koszuli, który nadal patrzył na Nialla, po czym lekko się zaśmiał i poprawił jedną ręką swoje długie włosy.

\- Co to za pytanie, trudniejszych nie było? - zaśmiał się. - Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem.

Znowu pokój wypełnił cichy odgłos zachwytu, ktoś w tle powiedział _o cholera_ , Louis dziwnie zmarszczył przez chwilę czoło, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a Harry natychmiast powiedział, jakby wiedział, że i tak nikt nie będzie miał większej odwagi podważyć jego wiarygodności:

\- Bebe, całowałam się kiedyś z kobietą.

\- Też mógłbyś się postarać – prychnęła żartobliwie blondynka. - Tak, robiłam to.

Tego też już nikt nie podważył. Dziewczyna od razu się zaśmiała i wyznaczyła kolejną osobę.

\- Eleanor.

Oddech paru osób się wstrzymał, wszyscy spojrzeli na szatynkę, która prezentowała strach w swoich oczach. Cóż, nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie ukrywał, że nie lubił Eleanor – Louis już czekał na jakieś dobre i mocne pytanie idealne na zgaszenie i zszokowanie znienawidzonej przez niego osoby, Zayn zaciekawiony wpatrzył się w dziewczynę, Ashton już szukał telefonu po swoich kieszeniach, a Bebe i Tom już zacierali ręce do zakończenia całej kariery Eleanor w szkole.

\- Powiedz – zaczęła spokojnie blondynka, najpewniej, aby utrzymać nutkę niepewności w powietrzu. - Co się takiego dzieje u ciebie w domu, że postanowiłaś wziąć udział w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_?

Ashton upuścił swój telefon na podłogę i powiedział ciche _o kurwa_ , Harry zmarszczył brwi, Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał po osobach w pomieszczeniu, Zayn zachichotał, a Niall mimowolnie przykrył usta dłonią z pierwszego i chwilowego szoku.

Eleanor nerwowo skakała wzrokiem od osoby do osoby, czując pierwsze łzy w oczach, kiedy tylko pomyślała sobie o tym, co przechodziła razem ze swoją mamą w domu. A Bebe była aż tak bezczelną dziewczyną, że musiała ten temat poruszyć przy wszystkich tych osobach – w szczególności przy takim Louisie, który najchętniej by jej się pozbył, albo przy Harrym, który przecież sam uważał, że idealnie nadawała się do przedstawienia. Nie mogła tak po prostu stracić tej roli przez to, co teraz przechodziła w domu.

\- No pochwal się wszystkim – zaśmiała się. - Na co tam choruje ta twoja ciotka?

\- Jesteś podła – zawołała, wstając z podłogi, zaraz za nią zrobiła to samo Gigi, aby ją próbować uspokoić. - I myślisz, że co tym zrobisz?

Michael aż z wrażenia zszedł z kolan Luke'a, aby lepiej skupić się na rosnącej w powietrzu i między dziewczynami kłótni, Ashton próbował jakoś niepostrzeżenie chwycić swój telefon i włączyć nagrywanie, podczas gdy wszyscy inni pochylili się do przodu, aby irracjonalnie słyszeć lepiej całą tą kłótnię.

\- Skończę twoją karierę w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ – wyjaśniła poważnie i na domiar spokojnie Bebe. - Przyznaj po prostu, że jesteś w obsadzie tylko dlatego, aby wyrwać się z tej patologii w domu.

\- Słucham?

\- Taka na co dzień mądra jesteś, to się przyznaj. Popatrz, Harry tu jest, Louis, Zayn, Ashton. Po prostu nie zasługujesz na tę rolę.

Louis obrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego, spodziewając się, że ten jakoś zareaguje na obrażanie jego gwiazdeczki, ale on jedynie stał i przypatrywał się wszystkiemu z dziwnym stoickim spokojem.

Nie rozumiał tego. Czemu Harry był wściekły, kiedy Louis coś złego powiedział na Eleanor, a kiedy robiła to już Bebe, to nawet nie reagował w żaden sposób. Był tym oburzony. Czym był gorszy od blondynki, że na nim Harry mógł się wyżywać, ale Bebe już zostawiał w spokoju?

Znowu spojrzał się na dziewczyny, będąc ciekawy jak zareaguje Eleanor na to wszystko.

\- Tytania będzie moja bez względu na wszystko! - zawołała i tupnęła nogą, na co Louis aż musiał zakryć usta dłonią, aby nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem.

\- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

\- I nie będę odpowiadać! - krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach i wyszła z pokoju, a zaraz za nią wybiegła Gigi, aby wspomóc koleżankę.

\- Niech cię ktoś zrzuci schodów!

W pokoju zapanował mały chaos, wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, wywiązała się między kilkoma osobami dosyć głośna rozmowa, podczas gdy zadowolona z takiej sytuacji Bebe przybiła sobie piątkę z Tomem.

Louis natomiast znowu obrócił się do Harry'ego, który spokojnie i nonszalancko popijał swój alkohol. Zdenerwował się taką bezczelną postawą bruneta i zawołał wskazując dłonią na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała wściekła Eleanor.

\- Mi zwracasz uwagę, ale jej już nie zwrócisz za obrażanie jej? Czy ty jesteś normalny?

Harry spojrzał się na Louisa, z którego oczu aż kipiało domaganie się o odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na chwilę, przenosząc wzrok na jakiś obraz na ścianie, po czym pochylił się do Louisa, aby szepnąć prosto do niego:

\- Wszystko ze mną dobrze. - Louis zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał kilka razy oczami. - Skoro nie masz szacunku do obcej osoby, to jak możesz mieć szacunek do mnie?

Louis poczuł się, jakby ktoś właśnie totalnie zbił go z tropu. Nie spuścił wzroku ze Stylesa, skakał spojrzeniem po jego detalach na twarzy – oczach, policzkach, dołeczkach, jakie wytworzyły się, gdy Harry lekko i ironicznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie mam do ciebie szacunku?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego utrzymał swój chyba ironiczny, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie miał Louis, uśmiech i spojrzał się na inne osoby w pomieszczeniu.

\- Dobra, dosyć – zarządził Luke. Wszyscy momentalnie przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli się na niego. - Nie potrafi w to grać, jej strata. Nie będziemy na nią tracić czasu.

\- Co chciałaś zyskać tym pytaniem? - zapytał Ashton, a wszyscy nagle skierowali swoje spojrzenia z Hemmingsa na Irwina. - No co? Z ciekawości pytam.

\- Podczas gdy wszyscy chcemy zyskać coś w grze w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ , ona wszystko nam psuje, a to tylko dlatego, że ma jakieś bezsensowne problemy w domu i nie umie sobie z nimi poradzić. Pozbądźmy się jej.

Znowu zapanował szmer spowodowany ostatnim zdaniem Bebe, który jednak umiejętnie został przerwany znowu przez Luke'a, który chwycił w dłoń szklaną butelkę, która dotychczas stała obok jego nóg, położył ją na wykładzinie i wprawił w obrót, aż w końcu zatrzymała się ona na Zaynie, który w dalszym ciągu leżał na podłodze po wypiciu tego dziwnego napoju z wiadra za karę i robił jakieś dziwne kółeczka w powietrzu swoimi palcami.

\- Zayn, zadam ci pytanie – zwrócił się głośno do niego, na co on momentalnie westchnął, nawet nie racząc Luke'a swoim czekoladowym spojrzeniem. - Dostałem kiedyś propozycję seksu z jakąś fanką drużyny koszykarskiej.

\- No coś tam było – mruknął, nadal bawiąc się palcami w powietrzu. - Nie każcie mi tego wypijać jeszcze raz.

Wszyscy już podarowali Zaynowi kolejnego posmakowania tej dziwnej mieszaniny, poza tym raczej nikt nie zwątpił w jego prawdomówność. Zayn obrócił się na brzuch tak, że jego wzrok znajdował się wprost naprzeciwko siedzącego przed nim Louisa i rzekł:

\- Lou.

\- Moja prośba z wtorku się nie zmieniła – mruknął nie chętnie, wydawało się, że już zmęczony Lou. - Czego.

\- Grałem kiedyś w rozbieranego pokera.

Louis zdziwił się tym pytaniem. I mimo że nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś nieśmiałego tchórza, który nigdy w to nie grał, bo prawda była taka, że nigdy nie miał okazji, aby w to zagrać, nie chciał też wypijać tego świństwa z wiadra, więc uznał, że powiedzenie prawdy będzie najrozsądniejszym wyjściem.

\- Nie grałem.

Parę osób się zdziwiło, lecz większość nie zareagowała na to jakoś mocno. Natomiast Zayn momentalnie wstał chwiejnie z podłogi, zatoczył się lekko w prawo, jednak odzyskał równowagę i stanął niebezpiecznie blisko Louisa, prawie pomiędzy jego dwoma nawet szeroko rozstawionymi nogami w czarnych rurkach.

Louis kątem oka zauważył, jak Harry stojący obok podłokietnika sofy dziwnie niespokojnie spojrzał na Zayna i poprawił swoje włosy, ale mało go to teraz interesowało. Bardziej był zdezorientowany stojącym tuż nad nim Zaynem, który naprawdę znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko niego.

\- To chodź, zagramy.

\- Co?

\- Mówię, że zagramy.

Obaj byli dosyć pijani, aby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, co tak naprawdę teraz robią i że tak naprawdę się nienawidzą. Zayn złapał go za rękę i poprowadził w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, a Louis oszołomiony podążył za nim, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co się dzieje wokół niego. Zanim jeszcze wyszedł całkowicie z pomieszczenia wraz z Malikiem, spojrzał się na Harry'ego, który bacznie odprowadził go swoim szmaragdowym wzrokiem pełnym wściekłości, jakiegoś uczucia poniżenia i upokorzenia, zawodu i smutku.

Wyszedł z Zaynem na ciemny korytarz, na którym nadal stali tylko jacyś koledzy Zayna z drużyny koszykarskiej. Malik pociągnął go w stronę salonu, przechodząc przez kuchnię, w której najprawdopodobniej coś się odbywało, bo Louis na swoje oko zakładał, że było tu więcej osób niż w innych pokojach, chociaż z drugiej strony cholera wiedziała, ile w ogóle było osób na imprezie. O ile Louis jako ten najpopularniejszy chłopak na każdej imprezie znał praktycznie każdego, czy to osobiście, czy to z widzenia, to dzisiaj jakoś wyjątkowo widział bardzo dużo nowych twarzy, najprawdopodobniej z innych szkół.

Obaj wpadli w przejściu do salonu na Danielle z jakimś napojem w ręce. Dziewczyna w pierwszej chwili zdziwiła się widokiem Louisa trzymającego Zayna za rękę, ale po chwili się uśmiechnęła

\- No, no, powodzenia, Louis.

\- Dzięki?

Zayn wszedł z Louisem do salonu, gdzie grała jakaś imprezowa elektroniczna piosenka, rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Na kanapie nadal ktoś grał w Fifę na konsoli, parę osób stało przy ścianach i po prostu rozmawiało na jakieś tematy.

Zayn puścił w końcu rękę Louisa i podszedł do gabloty. Zaczął przeszukiwać jej zawartość, przy okazji przewracając ramki ze zdjęciami i jakieś małe figurki i ozdóbki. Louis podążył za nim i skrzyżował na piersi swoje ręce.

\- Nie chcę z tobą w to grać.

\- Zagrasz.

Elektroniczna piosenka się skończyła, a pokój wypełnił się dźwiękiem perkusji, co było wiadome, że właśnie rozpoczynała się jakaś rockowa piosenka z jakichś lat osiemdziesiątych, ewentualnie wczesnych dziewięćdziesiątych.

\- Co to za gówno, przełączcie to! - krzyknął pijanym głosem ktoś grający na konsoli.

W końcu w pokoju dało się usłyszeć pierwsze słowa utworu, który okazało się, że śpiewa ktoś z bardzo wysokim, piskliwym niemal, ale również bardzo zachrypniętym głosem, _I'm a cold heartbreaker, fit ta burn and I'll rip your heart in two_.

\- Umiesz grać w pokera? - zapytał, znajdując w końcu pudełko z talią kart, najwyraźniej musiał wcześniej grać tu w karty, skoro wiedział, gdzie znajduje się talia.

\- No chyba – wymruczał Louis. - W sensie... Myślę, że... No tak. To ta gra, gdzie muszą być cztery asy?

Zayn mu nie odpowiedział. Ponownie złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę szklanego stołu przy dużym oknie, które było zasłonięte białymi zasłonami. W tej części prawie nikt się nie znajdował, co trochę zdziwiło Louisa – wyglądało na to, że wszyscy zaszyli się w innych pokojach i pomieszczeniach albo zmienili miejsce imprezy na podwórko albo jakiś klub na mieście.

Louis usiadł po jednej stronie stołu, a Zayn centralnie naprzeciwko niego i zaczął rozdawać karty. Zanim jednak zaczęli, Malik poszedł jeszcze chwiejnym krokiem do kuchni, z której wrócił z kilkoma butelkami alkoholu, ku zdziwieniu Louisa.

\- Jesteś bardziej pijany ode mnie, starczy ci chyba alkoholu.

\- Pierdolisz. - Machnął ręką. - Jak przegrywasz, ściągasz jakieś ubranie i pijesz alkohol.

\- Gramy do końca?

\- Do końca.

Przeraził się, nie chciał ściągać swoich ubrań przy wszystkich ludziach w salonie, ale uznał, że co mu szkodzi w ostateczności, nie miał czego się wstydzić. Na trzeźwo na pewno by na to nie przystał, tym bardziej, że miał grać z tym Arabem Zaynem w jakiegoś pieprzonego rozbieranego pokera. Pomijając kompletnie fakt, że ostatni raz w pokera grał chyba z siostrą dla zabawy kilka lat temu. Ale w końcu był pijany na tyle, aby przymknąć na to oko i po prostu świetnie się przy tym bawić.

A przy okazji miał fajną sytuację do upokorzenia Zayna.

I miał wrażenie, że przeżywa _déjà vu_.

Na stole pojawiły się pierwsze karty, Louis wziął swoje karty do ręki i już czuł swoją porażkę w powietrzu. Wszystkie karty były inne – siódemka karo, piątka i trójka trefl, walet pik i dwójka kier. Wiedział, że to najgorszy układ kart, jaki mógł mu się przytrafić w pokerze. Opadł na oparcie krzesła i spojrzał na Zayna.

Śniady pokazał mu swój układ – ósemka karo, kier i trefl, dwójka pik i as trefl. Wkurzony już po jednej rundzie Louis rzucił lekko w Zayna swoimi kartami i chciał już ściągnąć swoje buty, które przecież należały do garderoby i ubrań, kiedy to usłyszał głos Malika:

\- Sweter.

\- Co? - dopytał zdziwiony Louis.

\- Ściągaj sweter.

\- Będziesz mi mówić, co mam ściągnąć?

Zayn podniósł jedną swoją brew i oparł swoją głowę o szklany stolik, co wyglądało bardziej komicznie niż jakkolwiek inaczej. Louis przez chwilę czekał na jakąś odpowiedź Malika, trzymając swoją jedną nogę w górze przygotowany do rozwiązania sznurówek w jego vansach, jednak nic od niego nie usłyszał, więc tylko prychnął, położył nogę z powrotem na podłodze i ściągnął swój czerwono-czarny sweter.

\- Kurwa.

Zagrali jeszcze parę rund, podczas których Louis parę razy wygrał, jednak i tak pozbył się już swoich vansów i skarpetek. Zayn natomiast ku wściekłości Louisa, sam sobie decydował, co teraz ściągnie. W kolejnych rundach nie miał szczęścia do kart i wygrał tylko dwa razy, ale za to przegrywał i pozbył się swoich butów, skarpetek i bluzy. Kiedy ściągał swoją bluzę drużyny sportowej, nie obyło się bez pretensji ze strony Louisa, że to niesprawiedliwe, że on miał jeszcze pod bluzą koszulkę jako oddzielną część ubioru, a Louis miał na sobie tylko sweter, który musiał ściągnąć.

\- Ta gra jest popieprzona – mruknął Louis, rzucając swoje karty, które okazały się być tymi przegranymi. - Co mam teraz ściągnąć, _kochany_?

\- Spodnie ci zostały.

Louis wywrócił oczami i najpierw ściągnął swój czarny pasek, potem odpiął guziki przy swoich jeansowych spodniach i rozpiął rozporek.

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz w tej grze – powiedział bardziej sam do siebie, ściągając spodnie, które potem rzucił na podłogę.

\- Ciebie.

Louis zastygł w ruchu, aby po chwili się zaśmiać ze słów Zayna tak mocno, że nawet niektórzy grający w Fifę spojrzeli się na nich.

\- Poprzestawiało ci się coś w tej głowie, Arabie? - wydukał ledwo, zwijając się ze śmiechu. - Ah, czyli rzeczywiście chciałeś mnie wtedy zaprosić na randkę.

Louis siedzący teraz w samych bokserkach zwijał się ze śmiechu, podczas gdy Zayn będący jedynie w samych spodniach i koszulce z wizerunkiem Kaczora Donalda wstał ze swojego krzesła. Musiał się chwilę przytrzymać stołu, lecz po chwili podszedł do Louisa, który momentalnie przestał się śmiać, zostawiając tylko swój uśmiech na twarzy, i spojrzał się swoim oceanicznym wzrokiem na Zayna.

\- Mogłeś być mój, ale przesadziłeś – powiedział i chwycił w swoją jedną rękę twarz Louisa, którego mina nawet w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Dokładnie tak, jakby spodziewał się takiego czegoś. - Pamiętasz rok temu? Twoja pyskata buźka nie chciała się zamknąć.

\- I nadal się nie zamknie, Arabie – odpowiedział mu. - Rok nie mieliśmy prawie kontaktu i powróciłeś akurat w czasie, kiedy ja chcę zdobyć sławę. Zawsze wszystko psułeś.

\- To ty wszystko psułeś. Pamiętasz lato '17?

\- Ja psułem? - zapytał, śmiejąc się mu prosto w twarz. - A kto mnie wtedy okłamał?

\- Myślisz, że możesz coś tym dokonać? - warknął Zayn, ściskając jeszcze mocniej policzki Louisa.

\- Możesz przestać być agresywny?

\- Ja tylko mówię, że mogłeś być mój – szepnął, drugą ręką poprawiając włosy Louisa. - Powinieneś być mój.

\- Bo? - dopytał Louis z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Przypomniałeś sobie o mnie dopiero teraz?

Utwór dochodził końca, a główny wokalista właśnie zaśpiewał _I said you could be, you should be, you could be mine_.

\- Zawsze byłem tu dla ciebie, to ty mnie unikałeś.

\- Nie żałuję – odpowiedział mu ostro, na co Zayn zareagował jeszcze agresywniej i jeszcze mocniej ścisnął swoje palce na twarzy Louisa. - Uspokój się, byłeś najgorszym błędem, jaki mogłem popełnić.

Zayn przybliżył się do Louisa, delikatnie dotknął swoimi wargami czoła szatyna, po czym powiedział:

\- Nie byłem.

\- O kurwa, rozbierany poker! - zawołał Ashton w przejściu do salonu, na co Zayn od razu odskoczył gwałtownie od Louisa.

\- Grasz jeszcze, Louis? - zapytał Calum, dochodząc do dwójki chłopaków.

\- Nie, tak właściwie... Um... - gubił się w wypowiedzi pewnie przez alkohol przed chwilą wypity za karę za przegrywanie w pokera. - Nie, nie gram, skończyliśmy, prawda, _Zayn_?

Zayn jedynie kiwnął lekko głową, ale zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Louis natomiast najpierw zebrał wszystkie swoje ubrania z podłogi, a potem na szybko założył skarpetki, spodnie, buty, a na końcu sweter i, prawie potykając się na środku salonu, wyszedł z pokoju najszybciej, jak tylko mógł.

Ashton, Calum i Niall, którzy postanowili dołączyć się do rozbieranego pokera, zdziwili się taką reakcją Louisa, ale nie wnikali, zresztą mieli już za dużo alkoholu w krwi, aby przejmować się takimi rzeczami. Zayn pozbierał swoje ubrania z podłogi, założył swoją bluzę, a potem skarpetki i buty.

\- Chodźmy do kuchni, tam się lepiej gra niż tu - odparł Irwin i pociągnął Malika w stronę kuchni.

Cała czwórka wyszła z salonu, gdzie w przejściu wpadła na Eleanor z Gigi. Ta pierwsza, było widać, że jest zapłakana, ta druga natomiast na tysiąc procent była nachalna prawie do nieprzytomności - prawie nie kontaktowała, chwiała się, śmiała się głośno. Chłopacy je zignorowali i poszli do kuchni grać w tego pokera. Eleanor natomiast poszukała wzrokiem kogoś znajomego. Na fotelu w telefonie siedziała Taylor, która od czasu do czasu patrzyła się na ekran telewizora, na którym rozgrywał się wirtualny mecz piłki nożnej Chelsea z Manchesterem City. Natychmiast zmierzyła w jej kierunku ze swoją przyjaciółką i zatrzymała się centralnie przed nią.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytała znad telefonu, a potem spojrzała na Gigi. - Co jej jest? Wzięła coś?

\- Za dużo wypiła - powiedziała słabo Eleanor. - Przypilnujesz jej na chwilę? Muszę coś zrobić.

\- Jasne - zgodziła się od razu i włożyła swój telefon do kieszeni.

W pokoju rozbrzmiał kolejny utwór, paru sportowców grających w Fifę wydało jęk zawodu przez pierwsze dźwięki jakiejś zwykłej popowej piosenki.

Gigi została posadzona przez Eleanor na fotelu obok Taylor, po czym sama zniknęła z salonu. Taylor znowu wyciągnęła telefon ze swojej kieszeni i zaczęła przeglądać jakieś media społecznościowe dla zabicia nudy. Uznała, że Gigi jest na tyle duża, aby nie musieć mieć na nią oko, a fakt, że siedziała obok niej, wystarczał do rzetelnego przypilnowania jej.

Przeleciała cały Instagram i Facebook, zahaczyła jeszcze o Tumblra, aż w końcu z braku dalszych pomysłów zaczęła przeglądać jakieś markowe ubrania w internecie.

\- Czy przyjaciele mogą kłamać?

\- Co? - zapytała natychmiast Taylor, odrywając wzrok od telefonu i kierując go na pijaną Gigi.

\- No, czy przyjaciele mogą kłamać?

\- Nie powinni... - odpowiedziała jej niepewnie.

\- To dlaczego Zayn to robi? Dlaczego mówi, że nikt mu się nie podoba w pokoju, skoro jestem ja – powiedziała, przeciągając _a_ przy słowie _ja_. - I nie jest ze mną szczery. Kłamie na każdy temat.

\- Najwyraźniej bawi się w teatr. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - W sensie, wiesz, życie to taki jedyny teatr. Ja przynajmniej tak to nazywam. Jesteśmy aktorami, bo nigdy nie pokazujemy swojej prawdziwej twarzy.

Podczas gdy Gigi i Taylor dyskutowały na ten temat, w kuchni Calum rozdawał kolejną talię kart. Niall nie radził sobie z tym dobrze, tym bardziej, że to była tak naprawdę jego pierwsza pokerowa rozgrywka w życiu. I nie dosyć, że pierwsza, to jeszcze w wariacji z rozbieraniem się. Oczywiście wszyscy przy stole oprócz Caluma byli tak pijani, że wydawało się, że następnego dnia nic nie będą pamiętać.

Niall w końcu po którejś rundzie spasował i chciał wstać od stołu, jednak nie miał zbytnio siły, aby to zrobić.

\- Chyba pójdę już do domu – powiedział do towarzystwa przy stoliku, ponownie próbując wstać.

\- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł, abyś szedł sam – zauważył Calum, który jako jedyny z towarzystwa pozostawał w miarę trzeźwy. - Nie masz kogoś, kto cię odprowadzi albo podwiezie?

\- Za... Zadzwonię do Liama – odparł blondyn i nieporadnie wyciągnął z kieszeni swój telefon. - Przy... Przyjdzie po mnie, tak, to dobry pomysł.

Po którejś próbie dopiero udało mu się wejść w kontakty i odszukać odpowiedni numer, pod który natychmiast zadzwonił. Nie był pewny, czy Liam od niego odbierze, tym bardziej, że była bardzo późna pora i najprawdopodobniej mógł już spać.

\- Niall? Coś się stało? - zapytał na powitanie wcale niezaspany, co oznaczało, że pewnie znowu uczył się na pamięć kwestii Tytanii, której _nigdy nie wypowie_.

\- Słu... Słuchaj, _słońce_ , jestem na imprezie i... I czy mógłbyś przyjść? Wiesz, ja...

Usłyszał ciche westchnięcie po drugiej stronie, szelest kartek i skrzyp materaca.

\- Dobra, jesteś u Luke'a? - zapytał i dostał w odpowiedzi ciche _mhm_. - Dobra, zaraz będę.

Niall się rozłączył i podczas gdy cała czwórka dalej grała w rozbieranego pokera, z toalety w drugiej części domu wychodził Louis pijany już całkowicie. Nie kontaktował prawie ze światem, czuł wielką pewność siebie i śmiałość i miał wrażenie, że mógłby nawet góry przenosić. Przeszedł przez ów kuchnię, gdzie Niall właśnie rozłączał się z rozmowy telefonicznej z Liamem, a on sam wziął z blatu jakiś pierwszy lepszy drink w szklance, wszedł na drugi korytarz i usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki _Love Runs Out_ OneRepublic. Postanowił wejść po schodach na pierwsze piętro, jednak nie zauważył siedzącej na jednym ze stopni Eleanor, którą przez przypadek szturchnął swoją nogą.

\- To przejście dla ludzi! - zawołał wprost do niej. Ona jedynie popatrzyła na niego spod zapłakanych oczu. - Zaraz ktoś cię zepchnie z tych schodów przez to.

Ruszył dalej, potykając się o jeden z ostatnich stopni, po czym w miarę bezpiecznie znalazł się na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie rozejrzał się w obie strony. Tu już było nieco jaśniej, ale zarazem spokojniej. Na prawym końcu korytarza zobaczył jakieś nieznane mu dziewczyny pewnie z innej szkoły, natomiast po lewej na czarnej skórzanej kanapie siedział Harry piszący coś na swoim telefonie.

I mógł to zrobić teraz – udobruchać tego Harry'ego Stylesa i załatwić sobie stałą posadę w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_. Plan Louisa był według niego bardzo sprytny – wystarczyło go poderwać, a potem najwyżej czymś zaszantażować, aby nie stracić swojej roli.

To był, kurwa, sprytny plan.

\- Harry, _skarbie_ – zawołał nagle Louis.

Harry momentalnie spojrzał na szatyna, który chwiejnym krokiem zmierzał w jego stronę, wylewając jednocześnie swój niebieski drink na biały dywanik Luke'a, który dostał od swojego chłopaka Michaela. Cóż, blondyn na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, widząc wielką niebieską plamę na puszystym dywaniku.

\- Czego? - mruknął, spuszczając swój wzrok z powrotem na swój telefon.

 _\- Słoneczko_ – powiedział Louis i usiadł okrakiem na kolanach bruneta, odkładając szklankę na stolik obok kanapy. - Harry, spójrz na mnie.

On nie chciał na niego spojrzeć. Patrzył się w dół, tylko raz poprawił swoje długie włosy. Louis mógłby już zejść z niego. Co prawda, był lekki, nawet bardzo lekki, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuł się niekomfortowo, mając _przystojnego_ szatyna na swoich kolanach. Bardzo niekomfortowo.

\- Zejdź.

\- Rola Oberona jest moja – rzucił Louis. _Ah tak, więc po to tu przyszedł_. - Jest tylko moja. Moja. M-o-j-a. I ty doskonale wiesz, że świetnie ją zagram. Przyznaj, że chcesz mnie zobaczyć na scenie.

Nie mógł tego tak dłużej ciągnąć, słysząc ten słodki i dosyć wysoki głos Louisa. Podniósł głowę, skierował swoje szmaragdowe oczy na szatyna i starał się zachować jak najbardziej bezwzględnie i chłodno.

\- Tego Zayna koszykarza jeszcze przeboleję – kontynuował. Nagle chwycił w swoje obie dłonie twarz Harry'ego i przybliżył się do jego ust tak, że brunet bez problemu czuł na swoich wargach jego oddech. - Ale Eleanor nie umie grać. W ogóle nie nadaje się na aktorkę. Nigdy z nią nie zagram słodkiej pary. Nie z nią.

Harry patrzył się na niego, a jego oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył. Wpatrywał się w jego oceaniczne oczy i chłonął jego ciepło wydobywające się z jego rąk. Jego _małych_ , _delikatnych_ rąk.

\- Jesteś taki _piękny_... - wyszeptał swoim słodkim głosem Louis, poprawiając grzywkę Harry'ego, która mu opadła na czoło.

Styles może i już był pijany, ale na pewno zachowywał jeszcze resztki zdrowego rozsądku i natychmiast wstał, sprawiając, że Lou omal nie spadł na ten biały dywanik na podłodze. Harry nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, że skończą w jednym łóżku.

Nie mógł go zranić.

Zszedł szybko po schodach na parterowy korytarz, gdzie muzyka stała się jeszcze głośniejsza. Przy wejściu do salonu Harry usłyszał śmiech dziewczyn – jego siostry, Gigi, Eleanor i siostry Louisa – kapitanki drużyny siatkarskiej dziewczyn – Lottie. W kuchni natomiast na stole, gdzie siedział Luke z Michaelem na kolanach i się całowali, Zayn, Ashton, Calum i Niall grali dalej w rozbieranego pokera. Definitywnie nadal przegrywał Niall, bo miał na sobie tylko skarpetki i bokserki, ale widać było, że niezbyt się tym przejmował, bo z większą satysfakcją patrzył na niebieską miskę chrupek.

Harry chciał wyjść stąd jak najszybciej. O ile zawsze lubił imprezy i zawsze zostawał do samego ich końca, to teraz jedyne o czym myślał, to słodki głos i słowa: _jesteś taki piękny_.

Podszedł do wieszaka i chciał już chwycić swoją kurtkę, gdy nagle został pchnięty na ścianę plecami i zaatakowany niespodziewanym pocałunkiem ze strony... Louisa. I, szczerze, nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił – po prostu oddał ten pełen brutalności, ale też namiętności gest, wplatając swoje smukłe palce w karmelową grzywkę chłopaka.

Całowali się namiętnie, pragnąc siebie nawzajem, robiąc to z wzajemnym szacunkiem do siebie. Dominował Louis, Harry uznał, że akurat teraz odda mu się cały w tym geście.

 _Cały_.

Szatyn pociągnął go za koszulkę, informując tym samym Harry'ego, aby przeszli do bardziej intymnego i prywatnego miejsca. Obaj przecież nie chcieli zostać nakryci przez swoje siostry czy tego plotkarza Nialla. Obaj nie chcieli, aby ktoś wiedział, że ten kobieciarz i kujon całuje się z najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole.

Lou złapał szybko dużą dłoń bruneta i pociągnął go w stronę schodów. Ku nieszczęściu, przy wejściu do kuchni wpadli na Luke'a z Michaelem, ale raczej byli zajęci sobą, aniżeli mieliby interesować się swoimi znajomymi. Louis i Harry pobiegli po schodach do góry i weszli do pierwszego lepszego wolnego pokoju, który udało im się znaleźć. Louis natychmiast rzucił Harrym na łóżko, a sam ściągnął swój czerwony sweter i rzucił nim w kąt pokoju.

Harry na razie bacznie obserwował jego ruchy, wpatrywał się w jego piękne oceaniczne oczy tak zahipnotyzowany, że nawet nie potrafił usłyszeć tego małego głosiku w głowie mówiącego: _Harry, nie rób tego, nie krzywdź go, nie rań go_.

Lou odpiął dolne guziki koszuli bruneta i zastygł w ruchu, gdy zobaczył pięknego czarnego motyla na jego brzuchu i liście laurowe na biodrach. Zaniemówiony przejechał delikatnie swoimi smukłymi palcami po motylu, jednocześnie sprawiając, że Harry'ego przeszły dreszcze. Harry po raz pierwszy czuł dreszcze przez czyiś obcy dotyk. Nigdy tego nie przeżył, nigdy przedtem nie znał tego uczucia. Louis spojrzał na szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego, które też na niego patrzyły, i nie tracąc z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, powoli zniżył głowę i ucałował brzuch bruneta.

Cóż, to była najdelikatniejsza, najsłodsza i najbardziej namiętna rzecz, jaką Harry w życiu przeżył.

Kiedy Louis chciał znowu zaatakować usta Harry'ego, brunet niespodziewanie i ku jego zaskoczeniu podniósł się, sprawiając, że Louis usiadł na jego kolanach, a on sam podparł się swoimi rękoma z tyłu na śnieżnobiałą pościel.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał spokojnie z Louisem na swoich kolanach, który po raz tysięczny chyba tego dnia miał wrażenie, że przeżywa cholerne _déjà vu_.

\- Chcę całego ciebie.

Ten Louis Tomlinson chciał Harry'ego Stylesa. Ten najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole chciał najwredniejszego kujona i kobieciarza w całej szkole, jak nie w dzielnicy.

Harry rzucił Louisem na bok, a potem umiejętnie nad nim zawisł, sprawiając, że teraz on dominował nad szatynem. Ściągnął całkowicie swoją już odpiętą czarną koszulę, rzucił ją w kąt pokoju i zaczął całować Louisa, przy okazji próbując ściągnąć jego jeansowe spodnie.

\- Wow, dominuje nade mną ten _Styles_ – powiedział Louis z zamkniętymi powiekami, kiedy teraz Harry postanowił uporać się ze swoimi spodniami.

\- Nie mów do mnie po nazwisku – upomniał go, po czym ściągnął w końcu swoje czarne rurki i też je rzucił w pierwsze lepsze miejsce w pokoju.

 _\- Styles_ – powtórzył szatyn, przez co skutecznie rozpalił pożądanie w Harrym, a przez wypowiedzenie jego nazwiska został uciszony przez kolejny pocałunek z jego strony, tym razem brutalniejszy, ale też bardziej namiętny i wydawało się, że teraz Harry postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, nie przejmując się całkowicie jutrem.

Louis chcąc dodać do tego pokoju i sytuacji klimatu, nieporadnie wyszukał swoją wolną ręką wyłącznik do lampki nocnej, która była już zapalona, kiedy weszli do tego pokoju. Wyłączył całkowicie światło, sprawiając, że pokój, w którym obecnie się znajdowali, był oświetlony tylko przez blask nocnego księżyca, który przedostawał się do pokoju przez wielkie drzwi i okna balkonowe i odsłonięte firany.

I w tym momencie obaj usłyszeli jakiś głośny huk dobiegający z parteru.

Puścili to mimo uszu, byli zbyt zajęci sobą, żeby przejmować się jakimiś hałasami z dołu. I takim sposobem uprawiali ze sobą chyba najbardziej namiętny seks w całym swoim życiu, ze wzajemnym szacunkiem do siebie, oddaniem, rozkoszą i może nawet miłością między ich dwoma ciałami, które łączyły się ze sobą jak dwa kawałki puzzli odnalezione po długim czasie poszukiwania.

Robili to, gdy na dole grało _Last Friday Night_.


	5. Akt V - Starboy

Słońce wpadało do pokoju przez białe zasłony, sprawiając, że cały pokój zanosił się kremową poświatą. Louis spał słodko wtulony w białą pościel, myśląc o tym, co wczoraj się wydarzyło. A może już dzisiaj. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Harry'emu też się podobało i nie robił tego tylko po to, aby znowu kogoś zaliczyć. I chociaż Lou wiedział, jak on na to wszystko reagował, to wolał mieć jeszcze jakieś słowne potwierdzenie z jego strony.

\- Kurwa. - Usłyszał zachrypnięty głos po swojej lewej stronie, a potem skrzyp materaca. - Boże, nie.

To nie był krzyk. To nawet nie był normalny ton głosu. Harry szeptał. Harry mówił tak cicho, że Louis ledwo rozumiał, o co mu chodziło.

Przeciągnął się i odwrócił w stronę bruneta, który dziwnie kurczowo trzymał się pościeli. Harry spojrzał się na niego i zamiast głębokich, pełnych miłości szmaragdowych oczu, miał wzrok pełen przerażenia i strachu.

\- Hej – przywitał się Louis i uśmiechnął się. - Stało się coś? - dopytał, widząc dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam, Louis – powiedział natychmiast, opadł bezwładnie na poduszkę, przez chwilę nic nie mówił, po czym nagle odrzucił swoją część pościeli na bok łóżka, aby wstać.

Louis był aż tak zszokowany zarówno jego reakcją, jak i słowami, że nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Czyżby Harry'emu się nie podobało? Co prawda obaj byli pijani, ale byli też na tyle świadomi, że wiedzieli, co robią, a to, jak na wszelki jego dotyk reagował Harry, mówiło Louisowi jednak samo za siebie.

\- Za co przepraszasz? - Tylko na to pytanie było Louisa w tej chwili stać.

\- Do tego nigdy nie powinno między nami dojść i ty doskonale o tym wiesz.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis wstał i delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

Harry, który właśnie zakładał swoje czarne rurki, zastygł w ruchu i przymknął powieki, chłonąc ciepło rąk Louisa, jakby czuł je po raz ostatni w swoim życiu.

\- Czego nie rozumiesz? Nie możemy być razem, czy ty byś tego chciał, czy nawet ja bym tego chciał – rzekł dosyć agresywnie i znowu zaczął zakładać spodnie.

Louis nie mógł tego ukryć – zabolało go to. I to mocno. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że kochał Harry'ego. Nie. Raczej _zależało mu na nim_. Chciał z nim dzielić swój wolny czas, nawet to łóżko, w którym dzisiaj się razem obudzili. Podświadomie po prostu chciał, aby Harry był jego. Nawet z takim charakterem, nawet z takim temperamentem – po prostu jego.

 _Déjà vu_.

\- Louis – podjął oficjalnie wątek Harry, wstając z łóżka. - Czego bym nie chciał, nie mogę tego _tobie_ zrobić. Nikt cię nie może skrzywdzić, _słonko_. A już na pewno nie ja.

Serce Louisa jak na zawołanie zaczęło szybciej bić, bo przecież ten Harry Styles powiedział do niego _słonko_.

\- Skąd wiesz, że mnie skrzywdzisz? - zapytał cicho i spontanicznie Lou, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

Harry, który zmierzał już w stronę drzwi, stanął natychmiast i powoli obrócił głowę w jego stronę. Nic nie mówił, patrzył nieodgadnionym wzrokiem na Louisa, jakby oczekiwał, że on sam odpowie sobie na to pytanie.

Trwali w niezręcznej ciszy. Jedyne co dało się usłyszeć, to warkot silnika samochodu sąsiada z naprzeciwka i ćwierkanie wiosennych ptaków z drzewa przed domem. Louis zniżył głowę. Nie chciał narażać Harry'ego na stres tym pytaniem, ale z drugiej strony tak bardzo chciał znać odpowiedź na to pytanie, że wycofanie go kompletnie nie wchodziło w grę.

Harry patrzył szmaragdowymi oczami wprost na Louisa, bardzo zszokowany, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Bo, cholera, to pytanie było dla niego zarówno trudne, jak i podchwytliwe. Owszem, istniała tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź, którą Harry doskonale znał, ale wypowiedzenie jej wiązało się ze zbyt szczerą rozmową, na którą Harry nie był przygotowany i chciał jej uniknąć jak ognia.

\- Oż cholera. - Obaj usłyszeli zaspany głos Michaela z korytarza i huk na schodach.

Obaj automatycznie spojrzeli się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Harry nawet ucieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw – przynajmniej uniknie tej krępującej rozmowy.

Będzie musiał w najbliższym czasie kupić Michaelowi czekoladki.

\- Przepraszam jeszcze raz – wyszeptał tylko i z impetem otworzył drzwi.

Wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie zastał na schodach Michaela w bokserkach i w białej koszulce próbującego wstać po wcześniejszym upadku.

\- Hej, Clifford – mruknął Harry, schodząc na dół.

\- O, cześć, Styles! - zawołał zaspany. Harry na swoje nazwisko poruszył się niespokojnie. - Jak tam upojna noc z...

\- Na poniedziałek na pamięć cała rola Lizandra!

\- Jak? Za co?

\- Za karę za wpychanie się butami w cudze życie, Clifford.

Michael był autentycznie zdziwiony, chociaż z drugiej strony czego mógł się spodziewać po Marcelu? Na pewno nie przeprosin, łaski, litości ani czekoladek czy kwiatków. Akurat te dwie ostatnie rzeczy należały wyłącznie do Luke'a.

Clifford nieumiejętnie wstał i postanowił jednak wrócić do łóżka do Hemmingsa, a nie iść do kuchni, jak to miał w początkowym zamiarze.

Każdy wiedział, że imprezy organizowane przez Luke'a były najlepszymi domówkami w całym Londynie. Drzwi i okna niemal wypadały z zawiasów pod naporem ludzi z miasta, ale nie tędy była droga. Imprezy Australijczyka były tylko dla elity, arystokracji, burżuazji... Jakkolwiek Hemmings nazywał swoich wyjątkowych imprezowiczów. Masa alkoholu, najśmieszniejsze zabawy, dziewczyny, dużo pokoi... To wszystko sprawiało, że każdy pragnął być na tej imprezie. A Michael miał o tyle dobrze, że Luke był jego chłopakiem i ten dom był praktycznie jego.

Przestraszył się, kiedy z jednego z pokoi wyszedł Louis, który na pewno nie wyglądał na najszczęśliwszą osobę na świecie, którą według Michaela powinien być po szalonej nocy z tym Harrym Stylesem – imprezowiczem, seksoholikiem, bezczelnym chłopakiem bez serca i duszy w środku. No seks z nim to przecież musiał być jakimś marzeniem.

\- Hej, coś się stało? - zapytał przejęty Clifford, bo nic z tego nie rozumiał.

\- Nie, a miało się coś stać? - odburknął niechętnie i chciał już zejść na dół, aby po prostu pójść do domu, ale Michael nadal stał przed nim i nie chciał się ruszyć nawet o krok. - Przepraszam, chciałbym przejść – przeprosił go w miarę miło i bez ironicznego i wściekłego głosu.

_Skoro nie masz szacunku do obcej osoby, to jak możesz mieć szacunek do mnie?_

Louis zdecydowanie musiał stać się o wiele milszy do innych osób. Z wyjątkiem Zayna – dla niego nie zamierzał być miły, nawet jeśli Harry błagałby go na kolanach albo Zayn nagle jakimś cudem by go przeprosił za tamtą akcję rok temu. Słowo _szacunek_ i _bycie miłym_ nie znajdowało się obok imienia Malika. Przynajmniej dla Louisa.

Michael odsunął się trochę w bok, a Louis przeszedł prosto i zaczął schodzić powoli po schodach, na których znajdowała się duża struga porannego słońca z korytarzowego okna na pierwszym piętrze, aby przypadkiem się nie wywalić na jakimś stopniu, nie spaść i nie złamać sobie nogi. Głowa go trochę bolała od wczorajszego wypitego alkoholu, ale nie było aż tak źle w porównaniu z poprzednimi porankami po innych imprezach.

\- Ej, słyszałeś jakiś huk dzisiaj? - zapytał jeszcze Michael, wychylając się z korytarza, aby mieć widok na schody.

\- Spadłeś rano ze schodów, to był huk – odparł Louis, zatrzymując się na ostatnim stopniu białych schodów.

\- Nie. - Machnął ręką, przeciągając to słowo. - Ja zawsze robię hałas – zaśmiał się donośnie, a Louis głęboko westchnął na tę uwagę. - W nocy wszyscy przenieśliśmy imprezę na taras, a wtedy coś huknęło na parterze. Poszliśmy z Luke'em zobaczyć, co się stało, ale żadnego śladu.

Louis wywrócił oczami. Że też akurat Michael musiał go zatrzymać, kiedy bolała go głowa i chciał jakoś umiejętnie dogonić Harry'ego, który już wyszedł z domu.

\- Może ktoś puścił fajerwerki – zaproponował Louis. - _Przepraszam_ , ale trochę mi się spieszy i...

Nagle z pokoju, naprzeciwko którego Louis spędził noc z Harrym, wyszedł zaspany Luke w szarej bluzie z czerwonym napisem, ale bez spodni, jedynie w bieliźnie. Podszedł do swojego chłopaka i spojrzał na schody.

\- O, cześć Louis – przywitał się z szatynem. Potem przywitał się ze swoim chłopakiem krótkim pocałunkiem w usta. - Hej, misiu.

\- Świetna impreza – pochwalił Luke'a z czystej kultury. - Szybko przegraliście w rozbieranego pokera w nocy.

\- Co? - zapytał szybko zdezorientowany Luke. Michael w tym czasie szepnął mu do ucha, że pójdzie sobie zrobić kawy do kuchni. - My nie rozbieraliśmy się za karę.

\- Oh – wydał głośno z siebie speszony Louis. - Okej, nie oceniam.

Luke uniósł lekko jeden kącik swoich ust i pokręcił lekko głową. Louis uśmiechnął się z uprzejmości, kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i już obrócił się w stronę wyjścia, kiedy oczywiście za sobą musiał usłyszeć głos Luke'a.

\- Chcesz zostać na śniadaniu? Rodzice i tak przyjdą dopiero wieczorem, możesz zostać coś zjeść, z łazienki skorzystać, co chcesz.

Gościnność Luke'a nie znała granic i to było bardzo miłe z jego strony, że nie wyganiał swoich imprezowiczów wczesnym rankiem, a pozwalał nawet na spokojne skorzystanie z łazienki, wyspanie się w łóżku czy wspólne śniadanie rano, ale Louis naprawdę teraz tego nie potrzebował. Chciał zaszyć się w swoim własnym łóżku i tłumić swój krzyk w białą poduszkę, a najpierw jeszcze dogonić Harry'ego.

Miał go tylko poderwać do szantażu, skończyło się na chyba zauroczeniu jego osobą.

Cholera by to jego wzięła. Kopnął z emocji w drewnianą ozdobę znajdującą się na ścianie, na co Luke zmarszczył zirytowany brwi.

\- Czemu kopiesz ścianę?

\- Tak sobie – odburknął mu Louis, odwrócił się i zszedł po schodach całkowicie na parter. - Cześć, nie zostanę na śniadaniu.

Z kuchni akurat wychodził Michael z białym kubkiem z kawą, a przez swoje zaspanie i pośpiech Louisa wpadł na niego, wylewając trochę gorącego napoju na sweter Louisa, który od razu samozachowawczo odsunął się natychmiast od Clifforda.

\- Nie no, świetnie. - Spojrzał oburzony na swój czerwono-czarny sweter poplamiony teraz gorącą kawą z mlekiem. - Dzięki, Clifford, jestem bardzo wdzięczny.

\- Nie widziałem cię, nie schodź tak szybko – wytłumaczył się Michael przejęty całą tą sytuacją.

Louis tylko machnął rękoma, jeszcze raz dosyć niemiło pożegnał się z Cliffordem i Luke'em i wyszedł na podwórko i od razu zaciągnął się świeżym porannym kwietniowym powietrzem, wsłuchując się w poranne ćwierkanie ptaków i słysząc lekki wiosenny ciepły wiatr szumiący pomiędzy pojedynczymi listkami przydomowego drzewa. Nie było już sensu doganiać w jakikolwiek sposób Harry'ego, który najpewniej był już blisko swojego domu. Był wściekły na samego siebie już praktycznie za wszystko, co go spotkało w ostatnich godzinach jego życia – za tą sytuację z Zaynem i że w ogóle zgodził się z nim zagrać w grę, w której trzeba było się rozbierać – przecież to było wiadome, że Malikowi zależało tylko na tym jednym; za nierozsądny seks z Harrym jeszcze w pierwotnym celu po to, aby go potem tym szantażować, mając praktycznie na własność głupią rolę w przedstawieniu, a teraz rozpaczając, że najprawdopodobniej coś do niego poczuł, a ten go zlał jak jakiś przedmiot. W sumie pewnie jak każdego człowieka, z którym się przespał. Co Louis sobie do cholery myślał poprzedniego wieczoru, wskakując mu do łóżka, prosząc go o seks i podjudzając go jego nazwiskiem?

Przy okazji sam się zaczął zastanawiać, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubił, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego po nazwisku. A może tylko Louis tak nie mógł i tylko Louis miał jakieś dziwne nakazy i zakazy ze strony Harry'ego tak samo jak z tym pieprzonym szacunkiem? I o co mu chodziło z tym szacunkiem, Louis zawsze gdzieś podświadomie chciał dla niego dobrze, nigdy go nie obraził, chociaż jako dwaj najpopularniejsi imprezowicze z dwóch skrajnych stron powinni się już dawno pozabijać. Nigdy nie powiedział na niego złego słowa, a dodatkowo niektóre swoje noce poświęcał na myśleniu o nim, zamiast na naukę na sprawdziany czy na po prostu wyspanie się.

Zawsze przecież chciał dla niego dobrze.

No tak, chciał go poderwać tylko do swojego szantażu.

Zszedł po schodkach na kamienną ścieżkę prowadzącą do furtki. Podszedł do wyjścia z domu Hemmingsów i zanim otworzył przejście, kopnął jeszcze różową figurkę flaminga z wściekłości.

I jeszcze miał swój ulubiony czerwono-czarny sweter cały w kawie z mlekiem Michaela.

Ten sobotni poranek na pewno nie należał do tych najlepszych w życiu Louisa.

Tak samo zresztą miał Harry, który wchodził do swojego domu ze świadomością, że jest cały przepocony, jego włosy błagają o umycie, dosłownie kilka godzin temu uprawiał z Louisem chyba swój najlepszy seks w całym swoim życiu, a w środku na pewno jest Gemma. Z jednej strony nie chciał jej widzieć, może przyszła z tym swoim nie daj Boże chłopakiem i teraz robili coś w kuchni, ale z drugiej strony miał nadzieję, że jest w środku cała – przecież doskonale wiedział, jak niektóre imprezy mogą się skończyć, tym bardziej, że tej nocy nie miał szczególnego oka na nią.

Złapał się za głowę, otwierając jednocześnie drzwi do domu. Zrobił to jak najciszej tylko mógł, zostawił klucze na stoliczku przy wieszaku i od razu ściągnął swoje buty na korytarzu.

\- Hej – przywitała się z nim Gemma, wychodząc z kuchni ze zieloną ściereczką w dłoniach. - Cicho tylko bądź.

\- O której wyszłaś z imprezy? - zapytał na wstępie, kierując się do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie coś do picia i do zjedzenia.

Nawet nie chciało mu się teraz iść pod prysznic, aby najpierw się odświeżyć i umyć włosy – jedyne o czym myślał teraz to zjedzenie czegoś pożywnego i napicie się porannej herbaty.

Podstawił czajnik pod kran, nalał tam wody, a potem odstawił go i włączył. Gemma weszła za nim do kuchni, rzucając ścierkę na blat obok Harry'ego, na co ten się skrzywił lekko.

\- Trochę po pierwszej było chyba – odpowiedziała i usiadła na krześle przy stole jadalnianym. - Nick do mnie zadzwonił, że wraca z jakiejś nudnej imprezy urodzinowej kolegi, no to przyszliśmy tu.

\- O, twój chłoptaś, mogłem się domyślić – mruknął, otwierając szafkę, i wyjął z niej kubek. - Co tam u niego? - zapytał mimowolnie z przyzwyczajenia, ale kiedy uświadomił sobie, o co tak naprawdę zapytał, poprawił się: - Nie myśl tylko, że mnie obchodzi ten koleś.

Gemma zaśmiała się lekko na ostatnią uwagę swojego brata, poprawiła się na krześle i powiedziała:

\- Nic ciekawego, pogadaliśmy trochę przy herbacie, nie musisz znać szczegółów.

\- I nie chcę ich znać – powiedział i poczuł, jakby chciał zaraz wszystko zwrócić do kosza na śmieci, czyli kolację przed wyjściem na imprezę i cały alkohol wypity na niej.

Czajnik skończył już swoją pracę, więc Harry wrzucił do kubka jedną torebkę herbaty, którą potem zalał wrzątkiem. Poczekał chwilę, aż napój się zaparzy, po czym wyjął i wyrzucił torebkę do kosza i wziął do ręki cukierniczkę z blatu.

\- Właśnie – przypomniało się dziewczynie. - Widziałam cię, jak biegłeś po schodach za Louisem. Coś ty tam robił?

Harry momentalnie odstawił cukierniczkę i łyżeczkę z impetem na blat, otworzył szeroko oczy i obrócił się spokojnie zszokowany w stronę siostry, która raczej nie wyrażała żadnych gwałtownych emocji. Patrzyła się na niego tak zwyczajnie, jakby nie zamierzała go za to wyśmiewać czy puszczać plotek po całej szkole – bardziej przypominała osobę, która miała świadomość, że prędzej czy później to się stanie.

\- Nic specjalnego – mruknął niepewnie, mina Gemmy w ogóle się nie zmieniła. - Byliśmy pijani.

\- Jasne. - Pokiwała spokojnie głową, co trochę zdziwiło Harry'ego, bo zawsze Gemma w takich sytuacjach mu dogryzała i drażniła się z nim, chcąc poznać jakieś szczegóły, a teraz tak po prostu pokiwała głową. - Zabezpieczaliście się chociaż?

\- Gemma! - zawołał, oburzony obrócił się do niej plecami i wsypał dosyć agresywnie dwie łyżeczki cukru do herbaty. - To ja powinienem się pytać, czy ty pilnujesz zabezpieczenia, bo mama na pewno nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jej córka w tym wieku zaszła z przypadkowym chłopakiem w ciążę.

\- Mama też nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby dowiedziała się, że szlajasz się po imprezach i pieprzysz się z kim popadnie.

\- Nie pieprzę się z kim popadnie – warknął Harry, postawił swój kubek z herbatą na stole i podszedł do Gemmy. - Spałem tylko z jedną dziewczyną i trzema chłopakami. Louis jest czwarty. Doskonale o tym wiesz.

\- Nadal nie byłaby zadowolona – zauważyła dziewczyna i wzruszyła ramionami.

Harry wywrócił oczami i usiadł na krześle obok Gemmy, od razu chwytając swój kubek w dłonie, i lekko odchylił głowę do tyłu, przymykając swoje powieki i myśląc w ogóle o wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło.

Przespał się z Louisem, który jakąś godzinę przed tym poszedł rozbierać się przy pokerze z Zaynem. Nie było to miłe posunięcie z jego strony, kiedy to najpierw rozbierał się, dając sobie popatrzeć na swoje ciało Zaynowi, a potem przychodził do Harry'ego, mówiąc mu, że chce go całego. Harry'emu zdecydowanie nie podobało się takie zachowanie i tylko utwierdził się w swoim przekonaniu, że Louis nie miał do niego żadnego szacunku.

I zresztą wcale się mu nie dziwił – na pewno wierzył w te wszystkie plotki i słowa o nim, które roznosiły się po szkole. Nawet nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby podświadomie myślał o nim, jako o Marcelu, a nie Harrym. Harry to kobieciarz, Harry ma grono adoratorów, Harry ma bogaty dom, Harry nie ma problemów, Harry tylko widzi czubek własnego nosa, Harry _nigdy_ nikogo nie kochał.

Gemma miała rację. Jego mama na pewno nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby dowiedziała się, co tak naprawdę Harry robi niektórymi nocami, jaką opinię ma w całej szkole... Zdecydowanie nie był dobrym synem.

\- Mama wróciła? - zapytał cicho, kierując swój wzrok na siostrę i grzejąc swoje ręce o ciepły kubek z herbatą.

\- Tak, trochę po siódmej, miała na nocną zmianę. Odsypia w salonie.

\- Pytała o mnie? - dopytał i napił się herbaty.

\- Powiedziałam jej, że poszedłeś coś załatwić. - Uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Wiesz, sobota rano, jakieś zakupy, sprawy na mieście... Nie musisz dziękować, Hazz.

Odwzajemnił słaby uśmiech i ponownie napił się herbaty. Westchnął głęboko, odstawił kubek z napojem na stół i wstał w celu pójścia do salonu. Zatrzymał się jeszcze w progu i spojrzał się na Gemmę.

\- Ojciec wraca?

\- Nie wydaje mi się – odparła, kręcąc delikatnie głową. - Zostaje w Manchesterze, podobno ma jakieś kontrakty, spotkania, ale ile w tym prawdy...

Harry mruknął ciche _mhm_ , kiwając głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Hazz – zaczęła delikatnie dziewczyna, przez co Harry momentalnie na nią spojrzał. Ten ton oznaczał, że chce go zapytać o coś delikatnego, już doskonale o tym wiedział. - Siostry nie oszukasz, bo ona też ma oczy, wiesz? Czy ty i Louis... - Wzięła głęboki wdech, jakby nie wiedziała, jak to dokładnie ubrać w słowa i nie urazić Harry'ego. - Czy ty i Louis... Chcecie, aby było to coś poważnego?

Od razu wywrócił oczami. Gemma była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o jego życiu prywatnym, chociaż powinna to być jego mama przecież. To ona mu doradzała czasami, co ma zrobić, „karciła” go za karygodne zachowanie względem innych osób, on zresztą robił to samo w stosunku do niej – może nie w ten sam sposób, co ona, ale jednak się o nią martwił. Martwił się, czy wróciła bezpiecznie do domu, czy nie zadaje się z podejrzanym towarzystwem, czy ogólnie jest wszystko u niej dobrze.

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? - zapytał retorycznie. - Ja nie chcę go krzywdzić, Gemma.

\- Wiem, ale skąd wiesz, że go skrzywdzisz?

Harry pokręcił niepewnie głową, mając zaciśnięte usta w wąską linię, i poszedł do salonu, już nie odpowiadając siostrze. Wszedł do dosyć małego pokoju, który na pewno nie przypominał wielkiego salonu z domu, a bardziej chyba już willi, Hemmingsów. W kącie na stoliku stał jedynie czterdziestopięciocalowy telewizor, podłoga wyłożona była ciemnozieloną wykładziną, pod ścianą stała czarna zamszowa kanapa, na której właśnie spała czarnowłosa kobieta. Niebieski puszysty koc spadł trochę na podłogę, dlatego Harry cicho podszedł do kanapy i przykrył dokładniej swoją mamę. Popatrzył chwilę na nią, po czym westchnął.

Znowu pewnie zgodziła się na jakieś nadgodziny albo wzięła kolejną nocną zmianę. Nie chciał, aby się przemęczała. Wiele razy z Gemmą mówili jej, aby w końcu kiedyś odpoczęła i wzięła sobie wolne, ale oczywiście nie mogła ich posłuchać, tłumacząc się, że jest potrzebna w szpitalu, a poza tym ktoś musi zarobić na rodzinę. Harry i Gemma nigdy nie potrafili się z nią kłócić, więc na tym kończyli dyskusję, a korzystając z okazji, że ich mamy często przez to nie było w domu, wychodzili na imprezy, chociaż były także takie dni, podczas których po prostu zostawali w domu i oglądali razem jakiś nudny film w telewizji.

Teraz jednak te wieczory były nierealne. Harry podejrzewał, że Gemma teraz będzie często wychodzić do Nicka, a on sam i tak będzie musiał wszystko przygotować do _Snu Nocy Letniej_.

Westchnął i wyszedł z salonu, skierował się do swojego pokoju, skąd zgarnął jakąś w miarę czystą koszulę, bieliznę i spodnie i poszedł do łazienki pójść pod prysznic i się odświeżyć, myśląc cały czas o oceanicznych oczach, pięknym uśmiechu, karmelowej grzywce, tych dreszczach przy jego dotyku, których nigdy przedtem nie czuł, i słowach _jesteś taki piękny_ i _chcę całego ciebie_.

*

Poniedziałek zapowiadał się dosyć dobrze. Louis miał tylko jedną kartkówkę, która była z tak prostego materiału, że bez problemu mógł dostać z niej dobrą ocenę. Zayn miał w końcu jeden dzień wolnego od treningów, a Liam i Niall nie mieli dzisiaj żadnych ważniejszych i wymagających lekcji oprócz pierwszej matematyki. Jedynym słowem poniedziałek dla wszystkich to były malinki, miód i orzeszki.

Poniedziałkowy poranek zaczynał się w domu Stylesów od pięknych promyków słońca wpadających przez otwarte okno w pokoju Harry'ego. Na jego szczęście w nocy nie przeszkadzały mu hałasy z pokoju jego siostry tak jak ostatnio, ale z kolei na jego nieszczęście znowu nie spał całą noc. A przyczyną tego było rozmyślanie o pięknych oceanicznych oczach, które patrzyły się na niego z miłością w oczach, podczas ich pierwszego i jedynego seksu na imprezie u Luke'a. Z miłością, jakiej nie widział w żadnych innych oczach dotychczas.

Zasnął dopiero nad ranem, kiedy to widział już ze swojego okna na piętrze wschód słońca. I zasnął tak mocno, że nawet głośne powiadomienia wiadomości na jego telefonie go nie obudziły.

Odzyskał dopiero w miarę dobrą świadomość, słysząc wiosenne ćwierkanie ptaków na dworze oraz dźwięk otwierania drzwi i czyjeś kroki w głąb pokoju.

Głowa go strasznie bolała i nie miał ochoty nigdzie wstawać, nawet do szkoły, chociaż miał dzisiaj przeprowadzić już pierwszą próbę ze wszystkimi aktorami. Najchętniej zostałby tutaj w ciepłym łóżku i nie wychodził przez kilka dni. Nie chciał się nigdzie ruszać z takim bólem głowy.

\- Harry. - Usłyszał głos swojej siostry, na co głęboko westchnął i położył swoją białą poduszkę na prawe ucho. - Harry, wstawaj.

\- Daj mi spać – mruknął bardzo zaspany, tłumiąc głos w kołdrę, i jeszcze szczelniej zatkał uszy poduszką. - Przecież się nie pali.

\- Harry, nie będę powtarzać kolejny raz, wstawaj!

Usiadła na skraju łóżka Harry'ego, na co ten jedynie obrócił się na drugą stronę, jednocześnie zakrywając drugie ucho poduszką, i jeszcze mocniej naciągnął na siebie ciemnoczerwoną kołdrę.

\- Nie – oznajmił. - Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Gemma westchnęła, wstała i ściągnęła mocno z Harry'ego całą kołdrę, którą był przykryty. Harry jedynie coś mruknął i jeszcze bardziej zatopił swoją twarz w poduszce.

\- Harry, Eleanor nie zagra w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_.

\- Co?

Myślał, że mu się przesłyszało. Obrócił się, ściągnął poduszkę z uszu i twarzy, wziął głęboki wdech, przecierając jednocześnie zaspany swoje jedno oko palcami prawej ręki, po czym spojrzał się zmrużonym wzrokiem na siostrę, która stała na środku pokoju z kołdrą w ręce.

\- Co ty pieprzysz – mruknął i jeszcze raz zaspany przetarł swoje oczy.

\- Gigi do mnie zadzwoniła – odpowiedziała, kiedy Harry wstał z łóżka, przysiadając na jego krańcu. - Ta impreza... Ktoś wyrzucił Eleanor.

\- Ale co ty w ogóle gadasz? - zapytał, kierując na nią wzrok przez swoje ramię. - Zrezygnowała z tej roli?

\- Nie, ktoś ją zrzucił ze schodów. - Harry patrzył na nią z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Prawdopodobnie celowo. I prawdopodobnie złamanie nogi. Chciała ci to później powiedzieć, kiedy miałaby już wyniki badań, ale Gigi uznała, że lepiej, jak już teraz będziesz wiedzieć. Tak czy inaczej na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent nie będzie mogła wystąpić w czerwcu.

Harry wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, analizując w głowie to wszystko, o czym poinformowała go przed chwilą jego siostra. Czyli Eleanor, dziewczyna, która miała zagrać główną rolę w najważniejszym przedstawieniu, została specjalnie i bezczelnie przez kogoś wyrzucona. Ktoś pozbył się jej, tak po prostu zrzucając ją ze schodów, pomijając fakt, że taki upadek mógł się skończyć o wiele gorzej niż złamana noga.

Szybko dorwał się do swojego telefonu leżącego na stoliku nocnym. Rozświetlił ekran blokady i zobaczył parę powiadomień z Instagrama, ponad dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć nieodczytanych wiadomości i informację o dzisiejszej pogodzie. Słonecznie, siedemnaście stopni, bez wiatru. Rzucił szybko okiem na nieodczytane wiadomości, większość pochodziła z grupy z aktorami do przedstawienia, dwie wiadomości były od Gigi i, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, jedna pochodziła od Louisa o treści: _chcę z tobą porozmawiać, szczerze._ Przez chwilę trzymał wzrok na wiadomości od Louisa, chcąc mu coś odpisać, jednak ostatecznie skasował wszystkie powiadomienia z paska powiadomień, zablokował telefon i rzucił go na łóżko. Gwałtownie wstał i zgarnął z oparcia fotela swoją [białą koszulkę z Rolling Stonesami](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/817192294886720742/) i czarne spodnie, a z szuflady wyjął czystą bieliznę.

\- Przede wszystkim uspokój się, Harry – rzekła Gemma i rzuciła czerwoną kołdrę z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Ktoś kogoś celowo wyrzuca z przedstawienia, a ty mi mówisz _uspokój się_ – warknął do dziewczyny, mijając się z nią w przejściu na korytarz. - Gratuluję nerwów.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, kto to zrobił i czy naprawdę to było celowe – próbowała go jakoś uspokoić Gemma, idąc za nim na korytarz. - Poza tym bądź cicho, mama odsypia nockę.

Harry otworzył drzwi do łazienki i stanął w ich progu, patrząc się agresywnym wzrokiem na siostrę.

\- Nie wchodzę z tobą w dyskusję – uciął temat. - I tak muszę iść do szkoły, ty zaczynasz godzinę później, ja zaczynam wcześniej angielskim i testem z [_Dumy i Uprzedzenia_](https://lubimyczytac.pl/ksiazka/4944020/duma-i-uprzedzenie).

Zamknął jej przed nosem drzwi, wziął szybki prysznic, ubrał się, potem zszedł do kuchni, gdzie ponownie spotkał się z Gemmą przeglądającą jakieś social media na telefonie i przygryzającą od czasu do czasu bułkę z jakąś wędliną. Ten jedynie zgarnął z miski z owocami jabłko i zaczął niespokojnie chodzić po kuchni.

\- Uspokoisz się czy nie, do cholery jasnej – zapytała Gemma i odłożyła swój telefon na stół.

\- Nie, nie będę spokojny – warknął, oparł się o kuchenny blat i odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu. - Teraz trzeba będzie wszystko zmieniać, kto do cholery zagra teraz Tytanię. Oczywiście wszystko poszło się jebać! Bo to, kurwa, ja mam pierdolonego pecha w życiu!

\- Pamiętasz, co mówiła pani Evans? - zapytała spokojnie, delikatnie wstając z krzesła. - Spokojnie...

\- Zbliżysz się choć o krok, to pożałujesz – wysyczał niemal, nerwowo wodząc zaciśniętą dłonią po końcówce blatu. Gemma wolała nie ryzykować z wściekłym bratem – tuż za nim znajdował się stojak do noży.

Gemma westchnęła i, tak jak poprosił ją Harry, nie ruszyła się ani o krok bliżej Harry'ego. Wpatrywała się w niego ze stoickim spokojem. Ten uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę, cały czas zaciskając palce na blacie. Po chwili jednak przestał to robić, głęboko westchnął, odłożył jabłko, które miał w lewej dłoni na blat i przetarł swoją twarz kilka razy rękoma.

\- Przepraszam – odparł. - Jestem wkurwiony.

\- Rozumiem. - Pokiwała spokojnie głową. - To zrozumiałe. Też jestem zła na to wszystko. To oburzające.

Odwrócił się plecami do dziewczyny, oparł się rękoma o blat, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym znowu zgarnął jabłko z blatu i skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju, skąd wziął swój telefon i torbę ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi zeszytami i przede wszystkim scenariuszem _Snu Nocy Letniej_ bez tej cholernej sceny pierwszej aktu czwartego, po czym zszedł na dół i ściągnął z wieszaka czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Gemma natomiast oparła się o framugę drzwi kuchennych, bacznie obserwując zachowanie brata.

\- Obiecaj, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego – mruknęła delikatnie, a Harry na nią spojrzał swoim szmaragdowym spojrzeniem. - Nie atakuj nikogo bezpodstawnie, tym nic nie rozwiążesz.

\- Postaram się.

Pożegnał się, wyszedł z domu i od razu skierował się w stronę szkoły. Przy okazji odblokował telefon i postanowił przeczytać te wszystkie powiadomienia i wiadomości. Najpierw wszedł na konwersację grupową ze wszystkimi aktorami, na szybko przeczytał, że niektóre osoby pogadały o niektórych rolach i zachowaniu na scenie, Liam wspomniał coś o scenografii, a poza tym Michael wysyłał co chwilę jakieś śmieszne obrazki i słodkie kotki, na co Harry wywrócił oczami i zmienił dymek konwersacji na wiadomości od Gigi, która napisała mu, że Eleanor najprawdopodobniej ma złamaną nogę. Odpisał jej krótkie: _pogadamy w szkole po 13_. Na końcu wszedł na konwersację z Louisem. Utkwił swój wzrok w jego ostatniej wiadomości o treści: _chcę z tobą porozmawiać, szczerze_.

Przy okazji przypomniał sobie piątkową imprezę u Luke'a, na której przecież Louis krzyknął prawdopodobnie do dziewczyny, bo do kogo innego: _zaraz ktoś cię zepchnie z tych schodów_. Poza tym Harry doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo Louis nie chciał z nią grać pary na scenie, mówił, że jest beznadziejna i nie będzie grać z tą lalunią.

I napisał mu, że musi z nim szczerze porozmawiać.

Harry był już niemal pewny, kto to zrobił – kto pozbył się bezczelnie Calder, spychając ją ze schodów i narażając ją na taki uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Był to nikt inny jak Louis pierdolony Tomlinson, z którym przespał się tamtejszej nocy.

Czuł, jak nerwy zaczynają mu puszczać. Miał go nauczyć szacunku do innych osób, a do siebie już szczególnie, a tymczasem Louis jak ostatni nienormalny człowiek na tym świecie postanowił zagrać na swoją korzyść i pozbył się swojej przeszkody na drodze.

Stanął na drodze na chwilę, jego wzrok cały czas skierowany był na wiadomość od Louisa, po czym postanowił mu odpisać. Agresywnie wystukał na klawiaturze odpowiedź i natychmiast ją wysłał do Louisa, który w aplikacji był aktywny trzydzieści minut temu.

_**Dorwę cię.** _

Tymczasem matematykę właśnie kończył Niall z Liamem. Zapisali jeszcze na szybko zadanie domowe, które profesor Harris zapisał na tablicy i spakowali wszystko do swoich toreb.

\- Za tydzień zrobimy sobie test z wielomianów. - W klasie rozniósł się jęk zawiedzenia. - I nie zapomnijcie o zadaniu domowym, będę sprawdzać!

Niall i Liam skierowali się w stronę wyjścia z sali, powiedzieli jeszcze do widzenia i wyszli na korytarz pełen uczniów, którzy również skończyli swoje lekcje.

\- Żebym jeszcze wiedział, o co chodzi w tych wielomianach – mruknął bardziej sam do siebie Niall, idąc z Liamem w stronę szafek szkolnych. - Muszę z tego dostać dobrą ocenę, nie chcę dostać ponownego opierdolu jak w sobotę rano.

\- Nieźle wtedy zabalowałeś – przyznał Liam i poprawił swoją torbę na ramieniu. - Nie dziwię się, że mama na ciebie nakrzyczała. Nigdy takich rzeczy nie robiłeś. Rozbierany poker z Zaynem? Co to w ogóle za gra – zastanawiał się na głos.

\- Grasz normalnie w pokera, a jak przegrasz rundę, to ściągasz jakiś ciuch i pijesz alkohol. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Liam zatrzymał się w szoku na środku korytarza i spojrzał na Nialla, który też się zatrzymał i zaczął się zdziwiony wpatrywać w czekoladowe oczy swojego przyjaciela.

\- I ty w to grałeś – powiedział Liam i pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu i lekkiej dumie. - Gdzie się podział ten Niall, który wolał zostać w domu przy książce albo grać ze mną w jakieś gry?

\- Na chwilę postanowił uciec – powiedział, podszedł do Liama, klepnął go w ramię i razem znowu zmierzyli w stronę szafek szkolnych.

\- Ale z Zaynem? - zmieszał się Liam, obserwując innych uczniów na korytarzu. - W ogóle nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, choć wygrywał. Był jakiś taki zły, smutny... Stało się coś na tej imprezie?

Niall pomyślał przez chwilę. Rzeczywiście, Zayn nie był jakiś zadowolony podczas drugiej rundy z nim, Calumem i Ashtonem. Jego humor musiał się zmienić w czasie pierwszej rundy pokera z Louisem, ponieważ jeszcze podczas gdy w pytania był w dobrym nastroju. Poza tym sam Louis dziwnie się zachowywał, gdy chcieli do nich dołączyć do pokera, bo gubił się w swojej wypowiedzi, jakby może gdzieś podświadomie bał się Zayna.

\- Pewnie stało się coś, kiedy grał sobie z Louisem w to – powiedział do Liama, który zmrużył zdziwiony oczy. - Może nie zgodził się na seks z nim?

\- Zayn jest gejem? - zapytał szybko zdziwiony Liam.

\- Dobre pytanie – cmoknął Niall. - Na moje plotkarskie oko widać, że między nim a Louisem jest jakaś chemia. Ładna byłaby z nich para.

\- Najpierw musieliby przestać siebie nazywać wzajemnie Francuzami i Arabami – zaśmiał się i stanął przed swoją szafką.

Otworzył ją, jej wnętrze było wypełnione różnymi plakatami seriali , filmów i celebrytów oraz celebrytek. Na półce leżało parę książek – podręcznik od geografii, podręczniki do francuskiego i kolorowe zeszyty od innych przedmiotów. Liam wyjął ze swojej torby podręczniki od matematyki, podczas gdy Niall oparł się sąsiadującą szafkę, cierpliwie czekając, aż Liam zostawi wszystko, co miał do zostawienia w swojej szafce pełnej plakatów i innych naklejek.

Liam otworzył jeszcze podręcznik na stronie, na której było zadanie domowe z wielomianów, zrobił zdjęcie tego zadania i ostatecznie odłożył książkę na stertę reszty książek. Wyjął jeszcze na chwilę podręcznik od francuskiego, z którego wyjął jakiś kawałek papieru, po czym zamknął szafkę i dał znak Niallowi, że mogą już iść pod salę od chemii.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał blondyn, wskazując głową na skrawek papieru w dłoni Liama.

Chłopak spojrzał na papierek, po czym głęboko westchnął i nie odpowiedział, co trochę zaniepokoiło Nialla. Liam nigdy nie był typem przyjaciela, który zatajał rzeczy przed przyjaciółmi i kolegami.

Stanęli przed salą chemiczną, Liam oparł się o ścianę, uprzednio ściągając z ramienia swoją torbę i kładąc ją na podłodze. Niall natomiast skrzyżował ręce na piersi, pokazując przyjacielowi, że domaga się wyjaśnień, co do tego papierka.

\- Niall, mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczął niepewnie Liam.

\- Jaką?

\- Dasz sobie radę sam na kulisach jakoś w czerwcu? - Zaczął się bawić nerwowo swoimi palcami, unikając jak ognia spojrzenia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- W czerwcu? Liam, co się stało? Nie będzie cię na wystawieniu _Snu Nocy Letniej_?

Liam jeszcze niżej schylił głowę i zaczął się bawić końcówką swojej koszulki, nadal bojąc się reakcji Nialla na to wszystko.

\- No co się dzieje? - zapytał łagodniej, robiąc jeden malutki kroczek w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Wycieczka do Szwajcarii akurat zbiega się z terminem wystawienia _Snu Nocy Letniej_ i konkursu i... - mówił nieśmiało, podczas gdy Niall patrzył się na niego z małym zdziwieniem. - Postanowiłem pojechać na tą wycieczkę, Zurych wydaje się być ciekawym miastem...

Niall nawet nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Liam chciał pojechać na jakąś ohydną i nudną wycieczkę do Szwajcarii przepełnioną obrzydliwymi żartami Gilberta i oglądaniem renesansowych, barokowych i w stylu rokoko kościołów, zamiast siedzieć na kulisach i przygotowywać przedstawienie, a potem oglądać to swoje dzieło na żywo podczas najbardziej prestiżowego konkursu teatralnego w całym Londynie, jak nie w Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Naprawdę chcesz zrezygnować ze _Snu Nocy Letniej_ dla jakiejś głupiej wycieczki do Zurychu?

\- I tak nie jestem zbytnio potrzebny – odparł Liam. - A już na pewno nie jestem potrzeby podczas występu na żywo, wtedy wszystkie ciuchy są już przygotowane, tak samo scenografia.

Niall był nieprzekonany. Tym bardziej, że chciał jeszcze, aby Tytania naprawdę była w rękach Liama. Co prawda Eleanor nadal była w składzie aktorów i z każdym dniem szanse Liama na odbicie tej roli dziewczynie były coraz niższe, ale z kolei pojechanie na wycieczkę do Zurychu wiązało się z całkowitym przekreśleniem tych szans.

Dla Nialla Liam już całkowicie upadł na głowę.

\- Upadłeś na głowę – rzekł. - A co z Harrym, co z tą dumą, co z rolą Tytanii...

\- Przecież jej nie zagram! - Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - Uczepiłeś się tego tematu jak rzep psiego ogona. Eleanor jest Tytanią. Eleanor. Przeliterować ci jej imię?

\- Nie musisz – fuknął.

Obejrzał się w obie strony korytarza w poszukiwaniu jakichś znanych twarzy na horyzoncie typu Louisa albo Ashtona, ale po holu chodzili jedynie uczniowie młodszego rocznika albo mniej znane osobowości, a obok nich stał jedynie Roman – członek szkolnego radiowęzła, który bardziej interesował się własną notatką z chemii z ostatniej lekcji niż rozmową jego kolegów o przedstawieniu, chociaż sam został obsadzony w _Śnie Nocy Letniej_ jako Podszewka.

\- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że postanawiasz pojechać z tym obrzydliwym nauczycielem do Szwajcarii i porzucić przedstawienie dla takiego czegoś. - Pokręcił z niedowierzania głową.

Liam zrobił jeden mały krok w stronę przyjaciela i położył swoją rękę na lewym ramieniu Nialla.

\- Mogę na ciebie liczyć? - zapytał cicho. - Najważniejsze, aby Harry był ze wszystkiego zadowolony. Poradzisz sobie w czerwcu?

Niall nie chciał wypowiadać tego jednego słowa na głos. Nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że jego kochany przyjaciel tak łatwo się poddaje i rezygnuje z roli, którą co prawda trudno było odbić Eleanor, skoro sama na imprezie krzyknęła, że Tytania będzie jej bez względu na wszystko, ale jednak można przecież było coś zrobić, aby odbić jej tą przeklętą rolę.

Chociażby zaszantażować – pieniądze zawsze wszystko rozwiązywały, a przynajmniej Niall tak słyszał.

\- Tak – wydusił ledwo. - Możesz na mnie zawsze liczyć.

\- Dziękuję. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i zrobił krok w tył, po czym zmienił diametralnie temat: - Będzie dzisiaj pytała z chemii?

\- Może. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ostatnio mieliśmy reakcje estryfikacji, tego też nie ogarniam.

Liam wyciągnął ze swojej torby pomarańczowy zeszyt z notatkami z chemii, natomiast Niall nadal zastanawiał się jak odwieźć od tego zwariowanego pomysłu z wycieczką do pieprzonej Szwajcarii swojego przyjaciela. Nie mógł mu tak po prostu pozwolić pojechać z Gilbertem do innego kraju w celu zwiedzania kościołów i tym samym pozwolić na jego rezygnację z przedstawienia.

Spojrzał na kartkę ze zgodą na wycieczkę, którą właśnie Liam wsadził na początek zeszytu z chemii, po czym natychmiast zapytał:

\- Kiedy masz zamiar dać tą kartkę Gilbertowi? - powiedział, wskazując na wystającą z zeszytu kartkę.

\- Po próbie pewnie – odpowiedział, nie podnosząc na Nialla wzroku. - Nie chcę szukać go po całej szkole przed próbą, a potem narażać się na krzyki i kłótnie z Marcelem.

Irlandczyk pokiwał głową. I tak jak myślał w piątek: Liam jest zbyt spokojny, aby celowo narażać się na kłótnie i ostre dyskusje z agresywnym praktycznie cały dzień Harrym Stylesem za pomieszanie mu scenariusza i wywalenie sceny pierwszej aktu czwartego.

Spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad przejściem do drugiego korytarza, który wskazywał ósmą pięćdziesiąt dwa. Czyli miał jakieś pięć godzin, aby powstrzymać Liama i nie dopuścić do wręczenia tej cholernej kartki ze zgodą do nauczyciela historii.

Nagle Niall przerażony odskoczył bliżej Liama, czując niespodziewanie na swoim ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Liam gwałtownie podniósł zaskoczony wzrok, a blondyn odwrócił się do chłopaka, który właśnie przestraszył go prawie że na zawał.

\- O trzynastej obowiązkowo na auli – warknął Harry, poprawiając swoją torbę na ramieniu. Wyglądał na bardzo wściekłego i pewnie dopiero wszedł do szkoły, nie wyglądał, jakby był już po pierwszej lekcji. - Pilnie. To sprawa ważniejsza niż zamach na Kennedy'ego w sześćdziesiątym trzecim.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie w szoku, po czym pokiwali głowami dla świętego spokoju. Dzisiejsza próba i tak miała odbyć się o trzynastej. Różnicą było jednak to, że pierwotnie nie miała być to pilna i obowiązkowa próba.

\- Widzieliście gdzieś Tomlinsona? - niemal wysyczał jego nazwisko, a Niall jak z przerażenia cofnął się jeden krok w tył, wpadając na ścianę za nim.

\- Nie – odpowiedział w miarę opanowany Liam. - On w ogóle zaczął już lekcje?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział do siebie Harry. - I tak muszę znaleźć tego bezczelnego i obrzydliwego chłopaka.

Przypomniał im jeszcze raz, że pilnie mają się stawić na próbie o trzynastej, nawet skierował te słowa do Romana stojącego obok przyjaciół. Roman zdezorientowany tylko pokiwał głową znad swojego zeszytu z chemii, a Harry odszedł wściekłym krokiem w stronę przejścia na drugi korytarz, pozostawiając zaskoczonego Nialla i lekko zmieszanego jego zachowaniem Liama.

\- Stało się coś? - dopytał zaciekawiony Roman chłopaków, mając nadzieję, że oni znają odpowiedź na to pytanie i zachowanie reżysera _Snu Nocy Letniej_.

\- Dobre pytanie – odpowiedział Niall. - Może po prostu chce nas zmotywować, abyśmy przyszli na czas i się nie spóźnili?

\- Cholera wie, co siedzi w jego agresywnej głowie – mruknął Liam i zatopił znowu swój wzrok w notatkach z chemii.

Dzwonek na lekcje zadzwonił, a przed drzwiami do sali chemicznej niemal od razu stanęła profesor Davis ze swoim zielonym notatnikiem pod pachą. Otworzyła drzwi do klasy i zaprosiła grupę do środka. Chemia minęła Niallowi bardzo szybko ku jego zdziwieniu, gdyż wiedział, jakie nudne lekcje potrafiły być pod wodzą pani Davis. Dzisiaj jednak całkiem przyjemnie je poprowadziła. Kolejne dwie lekcje francuskiego minęły Niallowi również szybko, zważając na fakt, że był z tego przedmiotu całkiem dobry, a poza tym dzisiaj bardzo dużo mówili i przynajmniej nie siedział bezczynnie w swojej szkolnej ławce. Tak samo ostatnia lekcja fizyka z panią Giles. W stronę auli jednak szedł bardzo zmieszany, nie wiedząc, czego mógł się spodziewać po Harrym, który rano na pewno nie wyglądał jak potulny baranek, a raczej jak wściekła osa gotowa do ataku na nawet niewinnego człowieka.

Wszedł na aulę, gdzie na scenie siedział Harry i przeglądał coś na swoim telefonie. Przywitał się z nim cicho, jak tylko znalazł się blisko niego, po czym wywnioskował, że wszyscy znajdowali się już na kulisach, bo na auli panowała głucha cisza. Nacisnął klamkę od drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze, otworzył przejście i w środku ujrzał już całe grono aktorów obsadzonych w Śnie Nocy Letniej. Prawie całe, bo coś mu nie pasowało w składzie. Przejechał szybko wzrokiem po osobach.

Po lewej stronie na krzesłach siedzieli głównie aktorzy drugoplanowi – Roman z rolą Podszewki, Rita, która na imprezie była w czerwonej sukience i jakieś mniej znane twarze, które wręcz idealnie nadawały się do tych mniej ważnych ról. Na pudle w rogu i dosyć schowanym za innymi pudłami siedziała Bebe tym razem w czarnych spodniach i białym topie, która przeglądała coś w telefonie i żuła gumę. Na pudle przed nią siedział Louis, który wyglądał, jakby chciał stąd jak najszybciej uciec, chociaż nie miał do tego większego powodu. Obok niego na kolejnym pudle siedziała samotna blondynka z imprezy, z którą chciał się zaznajomić Niall, a na krzesłach oczywiście siedział Luke i Michael, na czarnym głośniku przysiadał sobie Liam, który czytał scenariusz i zaznaczał coś tam ołówkiem, potem zauważył wolne krzesło, obok niego Caluma, a potem Ashtona, obok Irwina siedziała Taylor ponownie z czarną fedorą na głowie, która rozmawiała z siedzącą obok niej Gigi. Wszyscy byli zajęci sobą i nikt nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na blondyna. Niall postanowił zająć miejsce obok Liama, które było wolne.

\- Hej, Harry coś mówił? - zapytał się Liama, który natychmiast podniósł wzrok od sterty kartek.

\- Nie, kazał nam jedynie tu przyjść.

Niall pokiwał głową i nagle mu się coś przypomniało. Jeszcze raz spojrzał po osobach zebranych na kulisach i uświadomił sobie, że brakuje dwóch osób – Zayna i _najważniejszej_ osoby – Eleanor. Już myślał, że może coś się stało z nimi i dlatego to spotkanie, ale uznał, że prawdopodobieństwo tego było mniejsze niż wygrana w totka i pewnie po prostu coś ich zatrzymało, sprawiając, że spóźnią się na próbę.

Do pomieszczenia nagle wpadł Harry z wielkim hukiem tak, że wszystkie oczy skierowały się centralnie na niego. Ubrany był w czarne rurki i białą koszulkę z Rolling Stonesami. Wodził wzrokiem po wszystkich osobach, sprawiając, że każdy, nawet osoby, które nie miały wiele wspólnego z nim i nie wiedziały dokładnie, jaki potrafił być agresywny, wystraszyły się jego mrożącego krew w żyłach spojrzenia.

Chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy na kulisy wszedł zdyszany Zayn ze styropianowym opakowaniem obiadu na wynos prawdopodobnie z pobliskiego baru.

\- Spóźniłeś się – warknął Harry do Zayna, gdy ten przechodził przez środek kulis, aby usiąść względnie blisko Louisa.

Louis spiął się, a Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i wydawało się, że jeszcze agresywniej spojrzał na śniadego.

\- No przepraszam, to nie moja wina, że do baru była kolejka. Chciałem sobie kupić coś na obiad. - Wzruszył ramionami, otworzył opakowanie, a w pokoju od razu uniósł się zapach spaghetti z sosem bolognese, chwycił plastikowy widelec w dłoń i ponownie spojrzał na Marcela. - Mogę jeść?

\- Tak – mruknął niechętnie i odwrócił szybko wzrok, znowu skanując każde ciało osoby znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu bardzo dokładnie.

Na kulisach jednak nadal brakowało jednej osoby – Eleanor. Szczerze, z jednej strony niepokoiło to Nialla, a z drugiej strony, i naprawdę nie chciał w ten sposób myśleć, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić, być może coś się stało, że teraz nie mogła zagrać swojej roli? Niall z tak wielką niecierpliwością czekał na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia ze strony Marcela, że nawet z taką niecierpliwością nie czekał na frytki z przyszkolnego baru.

\- Najważniejsza wiadomość tego dnia – zaczął tajemniczo Harry, wszyscy odłożyli swoje rozpraszacze i spojrzeli się dokładnie na bruneta. - Eleanor nie zagra Tytanii.

Niallowi aż szczęka opadła do podłogi, Louis spojrzał się nerwowo na resztę osób, Zayn zatrzymał widelec z makaronem w połowie drogi do jego ust, a inni zaczęli zaskoczeni komentować tą sprawę między sobą.

\- Na imprezie w piątek u Luke'a – Harry wskazał na blondyna ze swoim chłopakiem na kolanach, na co ten poruszył się niespokojnie, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi Harry'emu. - Ktoś zrzucił ją ze schodów. Celowo. Złamanie nogi. Gratulacje dla tej osoby, która to zrobiła – odparł ironicznie i przeniósł wzrok na Louisa, który zaczął lekko kręcić głową z szeroko otwartymi oceanicznymi oczami. - Pytanie teraz brzmi, kto to z was zrobił.

\- Skąd wiadomo, że to ktoś z nas? - zapytała blondynka obok Louisa, lecz nikt jej nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

Niektórzy wstrzymali niepostrzeżenie oddech, Louis zrobił się blady jak ściana i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć i ktoś miałby być zmuszony do dzwonienia na pogotowie, Bebe zmrużyła oczy w całkowitym niezrozumieniu, Zayn aż odłożył widelec z powrotem do pudełka i złapał się jedną ręką za głowę.

Niall natomiast postanowił wrócić do świata żywych i skleić wszystkie fakty w jedną całość.

 _Jak Lou w końcu się na to zdecyduje, to mnie zawołaj, chcę to nakręcić_ Ashtona.

 _Niech cię ktoś zrzuci schodów_ Bebe.

 _To jakaś wariatka, niech zamknie się już najlepiej na wieki_ Zayna.

 _Fajnie by było, gdyby tak spadła ze schodów, coś sobie zrobiła_ i _zaraz ktoś cię zepchnie z tych schodów_ Louisa.

Fakt, że Liamowi pozbycie się Eleanor było bardzo na rękę.

I Niall, który chciał tej sytuacji od samego początku.

Liam i on na pewno tego nie zrobili, blondyn już to na pewno wiedział. Wątpił też, aby zrobił to Zayn, bo zwyczajnie był zajęty graniem w rozbieranego pokera i był zbyt pijany, aby to zrobić, Bebe chyba bardziej wolała unikać dziewczyny niż ją dotykać, Ashton chciał to tylko nakręcić, więc...

\- Louis – warknął Harry w stronę szatyna, który momentalnie wskazał na siebie palcem prawej ręki i jeszcze mocniej oparł się plecami o oparcie metalowych już pudeł. - Wyrzuciłeś ją ze sztuki?

\- Ja? - zapytał przerażony Louis, parę osób w pomieszczeniu prychnęło na tą uwagę. - Dlaczego ja?

\- Od początku chciałeś się jej pozbyć. - Zbliżył się do niego agresywnym krokiem, powodując, że Louis miał ochotę jeszcze bardziej odsuwać się na pudle. - Przyznaj się, że to ty.

\- Zaraz – przerwał brunetowi drżącym się głosem. - O której godzinie się to mniej więcej stało?

\- Zrzucił ją ze schodów, a teraz będzie chciał się z tego wywinąć, bezczelnie pytając o godzinę! - zawołała Bebe, wstając gwałtownie ze swojego pudła.

\- Trochę po godzinie pierwszej, pierwsza dwadzieścia? Chyba jakoś tak – odpowiedziała niepewnie Gigi.

\- Wtedy słyszeliśmy z Luke'em huk na parterze z tarasu – dodał Michael.

Louis próbował za wszelką cenę sobie przypomnieć jakieś szczegóły z tamtej godziny, co robił i gdzie był, lecz nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Może był już o tej godzinie tak pijany, że nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy rzeczywiście on zrzucał Eleanor ze schodów?

Wiedział, że dokładny film urywał mu się w momencie seksu z Harrym, ale z drugiej strony nie wiedział, o której było to godzinie i czy może przypadkiem po całej tej sytuacji nie wstał z łóżka i nie popchnął dziewczyny ze schodów, schodząc do kuchni czy łazienki na parterze.

Nagle jednak przypomniało mu się, że podczas gdy podjudzał Harry'ego jego nazwiskiem, obaj usłyszeli jakiś huk z parteru, tak jak mówił to Michael, a dodatkowo kiedy jedną ręką próbował zgasić lampkę nocną, aby dodać klimatu do pomieszczenia, spojrzał się na budzik stojący na stoliku nocnym obok lampki, który wskazywał dokładnie godzinę pierwszą trzynaście.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że to nie mogłem być ja – wytłumaczył się Louis cicho, kierując te słowa jedynie do Harry'ego, tak, aby inni tego zbyt dobrze nie usłyszeli. - Byłem wtedy z tobą i wiesz, co robiliśmy – powiedział nieco głośniej.

Harry wyprostował się i wydawało się, że zarówno się zmieszał, jak i uspokoił się. Ludzie spojrzeli się zdezorientowani po sobie, Liam wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co się w ogóle dzieje wokół niego, a Niall zamrugał kilka razy w szoku, bo nie spodziewał się, że Harry i Louis byli gdzieś razem na tej imprezie i nie były to schody.

\- Kurwa, rzeczywiście – mruknął sam do siebie Harry, położył swoje ręce na biodrach i obrócił się do Louis plecami, chcąc to wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie.

\- Ja jej nic nie zrobiłem – obronił się szatyn, po czym nagle wstał z pudełka, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich ludzi, nawet Harry'ego, wskazał na Bebe i zawołał: - Ale ta wariatka już na pewno! Kto jej niby życzył upadku ze schodów podczas gry w pytania?

\- To nie ja! - zawołała natychmiast oburzona dziewczyna. - I że niby tylko ja chciałam, aby zleciała ze schodów? Hipokryta.

\- Ja się oczyściłem! - odpowiedział ostro Louis. - Nie było mnie tam, do cholery jasnej!

\- A gdzie w takim razie byłeś, pochwal się!

Louis automatycznie spojrzał nerwowo na Harry'ego, którego mina w ogóle nic nie ukazywała. Louis nie wiedział, czy miał naprawdę mówić to przy wszystkich ludziach czy jakoś obejść ten temat niepostrzeżenie i nie sugerować nikomu, że między nim a Harrym doszło do czegoś więcej.

\- Na pierwszym piętrze, po chuj ci wiedzieć więcej – fuknął ostro w jej stronę i z impetem usiadł z powrotem na swoim pudle. - Harry to potwierdza, tyle wystarczy. A ty możesz powiedzieć, gdzie byłaś, skoro nie na tych cholernych schodach?

Bebe się zmieszała i odpowiedziała nieco spokojniejszym głosem:

\- Ale dlaczego to ja musiałam to zrobić? Wszyscy z nas chcieliśmy się jej pozbyć. Mógł to zrobić praktycznie każdy. Nie wiem, taki Calum? - Wskazała na niego, na co on oburzony prychnął i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - Albo Niall i Liam! O tak, Liam na pewno chciał odbić jej rolę, słyszałam, jak na przerwach mówi jej kwestię!

\- Jesteś bezczelna – odpowiedział pierwszy Niall. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek go oskarży o taką rzecz. - Nic jej nie zrobiłem.

\- Potwierdź, że nie było cię wtedy na schodach – warknął Harry, podchodząc do niego i wymierzając w niego wskazującym palcem. - To ty chciałeś się jej najbardziej pozbyć, choć nie miałeś do tego większego powodu.

\- Ale to nie ja, wyszliśmy z Liamem z imprezy koło pierwszej dziesięć, to niemożliwe, abym był to ja, nie słyszałem żadnego huku! - próbował się jakoś bronić, ale, niestety, nie przekonywało do Harry'ego. - Liam wrócił się do domu na chwilę, nie wiem dlaczego.

\- I że ja to zrobiłem, tak? - zapytał oburzony Liam Nialla. - Nie no, dzięki, że mnie oskarżasz o takie rzeczy.

\- O nic cię nie oskarżyłem!

\- On poszedł po twój telefon – wtrącił się Calum. - Zapomniałeś go zgarnąć z pokera.

Ashton potwierdził to ruchem głowy, Liam spojrzał wymownie na Harry'ego, ten sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miała mu zaraz głowa wybuchnąć i w ogóle już się pogubił we wszystkim, co mówili aktorzy, a najbardziej na świecie chciałby już stąd uciec.

\- Zaraz – przerwał dyskusję o Liamie Niall. - Zayn przecież mógł to zrobić!

Zayn znowu zatrzymał widelec z makaronem i sosem w połowie drogi do ust i spojrzał się niepewnie w stronę Nialla, siedzącego obok niego Liama i Harry'ego, który znajdował się obok nich. Louis spojrzał się na śniadego i mruknął:

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że to on.

\- Lou! - oburzył się Zayn, o mało nie wyrzucając swojego obiadu na podłogę.

\- Jeszcze raz do mnie tak powiesz – warknął Louis w jego stronę. - To pożałujesz, pożałujesz bardzo ostro.

\- Spokój! - krzyknął Harry, próbując uspokoić podjudzonego już Louisa i Zayna.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi! - zawołał Zayn. - Jestem zły, przerażony, a co najważniejsze, niezaskoczony.

\- Przyznał się! - zawołał Louis, Harry zgromił go wzrokiem.

\- Prosił cię ktoś o zabranie głosu? - fuknął Zayn do Louisa. - Popatrzymy na to z innej perspektywy: to było praktycznie do przewidzenia. Stawka jest duża, każdy chce wygrać, wiecie, pieniądze, uznanie, duma... Ale czy to ma odzwierciedlenie w tym, co my naprawdę w tej chwili robimy?

\- Co ty pierdolisz? - zaśmiał się sarkastycznie Louis.

\- Twoja inteligencja najwyraźniej nie sięga mojej wypowiedzi.

\- Wiecie co? - zaczął Harry bardzo ostrym tonem, przez co większość na kulisach już wiedziała, że szykuje się niezły opierdol.

Harry podszedł do Zayna, ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym brunet złapał w ręce styropianowe opakowanie ze spaghetti w środku i autentycznie wyrzucił całą jego zawartość na różowe włosy Zayna.

\- Pierdolcie się wszyscy, jesteście tylko bandą idiotów, która nie potrafi słuchać! - krzyczał, podczas gdy Louis prawie dusił się ze śmiechu, widząc Zayna obrzydzonego sytuacją, jaka go spotkała i próbującego jakoś ściągnąć nitki makaronu ze swojej głowy. - Jakim cudem mamy wystawić tą najlepszą sztukę, skoro _gwiazda_ się potłukła, Irlandczyk żre w stołówce, debila gdzieś ciągle wcina i się spóźnia. - Wskazał na Zayna, który wyglądał, jakby chciał właśnie zaatakować Harry'ego i skręcić mu kark. Potem Harry chwycił jakąś torbę leżącą na wolnym pudle przy wejściu na kulisy i rzucił nią centralnie w roześmianego Louisa. - A ja, do cholery, jestem jedyną osobą, która chce ten konkurs wygrać!

Chciał dalej rzucać przedmiotami i krzyczeć na wszystkich, tym samym wyżywając się na niewinnych osobach w pomieszczeniu, gdy nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi na zaplecze i skierowali tam swój przerażony, jak i zmieszany wzrok.

\- Każda wojna wymaga ofiar. - Do pomieszczenia weszła Gemma, siostra Harry'ego, na co Louis podziękował w duchu. O framugę drzwi natomiast oparł się Nick, przewodniczący Samorządu Uczniowskiego. - Ale co najważniejsze...

Harry sprawił wrażenie uspokojonego choć po części, reszta natomiast wyczekiwała dokończenia zdania.

\- Zrobimy najlepszą sztukę – powiedziała to tak dumnie i z podniesioną głową, że sprawiła, iż każdy w tym pokoju poczuł się ważny i najlepszy w tym co robi. - Będą nam się kłaniać, będą zazdrośni, będą krzyczeć, że to my wystawiliśmy tę sztukę, będą błagać na kolanach o więcej. Bawiąc się w ten teatr, zrobimy prawdziwą historię.

Parę osób pokiwało głową w zadumie i w zgodzie, natomiast Harry uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie w stronę siostry, ona odwzajemniła uśmiech i lekko poruszyła głową, informując Harry'ego, że teraz on ma prawo głosu.

\- Wrócimy jeszcze do tego tematu – odpowiedział o wiele spokojniej niż kilka chwil temu. - Została nam najważniejsza sprawa: kto zastąpi Eleanor w przedstawieniu i zagra Tytanię?

Liam schylił głowę, kierując wzrok na podłogę, a Niall poczuł, jak właśnie los się uśmiechnął – dokładnie uśmiechnął się do Liama, teraz w końcu miał szansę zagrać na scenie rolę, o której tak bardzo marzył od dłuższego czasu.

\- Pytałem już dziewczyny, które brały udział w castingu i, niestety, wszystkie jadą już na wycieczkę do Szwajcarii.

Nick oparty o framugę drzwi przykrył usta dłonią, jakby chciał zwrócić cały obiad albo śniadanie do kosza na śmieci.

Niall szturchnął Liama w bok, na co ten od razu się spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Patrz, masz szansę zagrać Tytanię – szepnął do niego podekscytowany. - Nie mów mi, że nie chcesz z tego skorzystać.

\- Nie będę z siebie robić idioty... Poza tym jadę na wycieczkę do Szwajcarii, to postanowione.

Niall wywrócił oczami już zirytowany tym zachowaniem. Najwyraźniej musiał wziąć wszystko w swoje ręce i samemu załatwić rolę Tytanii swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

\- Liam może ją zagrać! - Wstał gwałtownie z krzesła, wszyscy na niego spojrzeli łącznie z Harrym.

\- Niall! - oburzył się Liam.

\- Słucham? - dopytał zdziwiony Harry. Nie wściekły, nie agresywny, nie wyglądał, aby miał zaraz zacząć się z tego śmiać.

\- Liam umie na pamięć prawie całą jej rolę...

\- Tytania jest rolą kobiecą... - odparł niepewnie Harry i był jakoś dziwnie nieprzekonany, może wystraszony, zaatakowany.

\- Mogę ją zastąpić – odezwał się w końcu Liam, ku niesamowitej dumie Nialla. - Umiem jej rolę na pamięć, możemy zrobić inną wersję _Snu Nocy Letniej_ , taką niekonwencjonalną.

Harry nie wydawał się być do końca przekonany tym pomysłem. Co prawda, od początku chciał, aby sztuka ta była inna niż wszystkie i chciał ją wystawić jako bardziej współczesną wersję niż renesansową. Może obsadzenie chłopaka w roli kobiety wcale nie było aż tak złym pomysłem, jak Harry myślał?

\- Dobra, możesz ją zastąpić – odparł w końcu, Liam uśmiechnął się lekko do Harry'ego, a Niall aż miał wielką ochotę ucałować Harry'ego i podziękować losowi za tę sytuację.

Oczywiście wypadek Eleanor nie był zabawną i dobrą sytuacją, w końcu żaden z aktorów nie chciałby złamać nogi i nie mieć możliwości wystąpienia w przedstawieniu, do którego przygotowywał się bardzo długi czas. Tym bardziej, że to było przedstawienie na prestiżowy londyński konkurs, a nie pierwsze lepsze wystąpienie na jakieś święto w szkole. Ale z kolei sytuacja ta otworzyła Liamowi drzwi do roli Tytanii, a poza ty uratowała wszystkich od wściekłości i krzyków Harry'ego w czerwcu, bo wszyscy przegrali konkurs, a _Romeo i Julia_ – ta oklepana sztuka o końcowym samobójstwie, wygrała tak ważne przedsięwzięcie.

\- Jeszcze jedno i puszczam was dzisiaj wolno – rzekł już chyba zmęczony Harry. - Veronica zrezygnowała z roli Elfa, bo jedzie do tego cholernego Zurychu. Zatłukę szatana zwanego Gilbertem przy najbliższej okazji, który wymyślił pierdoloną wycieczkę akurat w czasie _Snu Nocy Letniej_.

\- Z wielką chęcią ci pomogę – odparł Nick, lecz Harry zupełnie zignorował jego wypowiedź.

\- Nie chcę szukać obcych osób do tego, a ty, Niall, mówiłeś już jego kwestię z Zaynem i wyszło ci to bardzo dobrze, stąd moje pytanie, czy zagrałbyś Elfa?

Niall nie mógł już zupełnie w to uwierzyć i już sam nie wiedział, co się dzieje wokół niego. Właśnie dostał propozycję zagrania roli w Śnie Nocy Letniej. I to jeszcze przez samego Harry'ego Stylesa. Może to nie była jakaś ważna rola pokroju Oberona czy Lizandra, ale jednak była to jakaś rola – w sztuce, która bez Eleanor miała teraz wielkie szanse, aby pokonać takiego _Makbeta_ , _Hamleta_ , _Romeo i Julię_ , _Króla Leara_ czy _Otello_ i wygrać sporą sumę pieniędzy, dając aktorom uznanie na arenie międzynarodowej.

\- Tak, jasne – zgodził się niemal od razu.

\- Cieszę się. Jesteście wolni, jutro porozmawiamy o ogólnej koncepcji i pewnie odegramy coś na scenie. Po piętnastej widzę was wszystkich tutaj – pożegnał wszystkich Harry, wskazując dłonią na drzwi wyjściowe.

Większość wstała ze swoich miejsc i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia z kulis, Gemma szepnęła jeszcze bratu coś do ucha, po czym wyszła wraz z Nickiem na aulę, Zayn oburzony niemal pobiegł do łazienki, aby doprowadzić choć trochę swoje włosy do porządku. W środku na kulisach został jedynie Harry, aby posprzątać mały bałagan, który przed chwilą sam zrobił, i Louis.

\- Nadal chcesz mnie dorwać? - zapytał cicho, stojąc tuż za Harrym, który właśnie sprzątał podłogę od makaronu i sosu.

Harry spokojnie i delikatnie obrócił się w stronę Louisa ubranego w [białą koszulkę i za duże materiałowe spodnie](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/817192294886362900/) i spojrzał się głęboko w jego oceaniczne oczy.

\- Jeśli nawet w obecnej sytuacji nadal nie będziesz miał szacunku do innych osób, to najprawdopodobniej tak.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Patrzył się jedynie w szmaragdowe oczy chłopaka, chłonąc ich piękno w spokoju.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać szczerze? - zapytał w końcu Harry, wracając do sprzątania podłogi.

\- O imprezie. O piątku. O sobocie rano szczególnie – niemal wyszeptał i włożył swoje ręce do kieszeni spodni.

\- Ale nie mamy o czym gadać – odpowiedział mu ponuro, w ogóle na niego nie patrząc. - Jestem zajęty.

\- Będziesz udawać, że nic się nie stało? - dopytał, lecz nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi; nawet krótkiego spojrzenia z jego strony. - Wiesz co? Jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak on. Taki sam, niczym się nie różnisz.

Harry dopiero po tych słowach skierował wzrok na Louisa, który raz pociągnął nosem i już kierował się w stronę wyjścia z kulis.

Louis z każdą minutą miał coraz większe wrażenie, że przeżywa podobną sytuację jak rok temu, a on tak bardzo chciał tego uniknąć.

I chyba spieprzył całą sprawę: to miał być tylko materiał na szantaż, tymczasem myślał o tym wydarzeniu cały czas i naprawdę skończyło się na zauroczeniu się jego osobą, mimo że na co dzień był nawet bardzo agresywny.

Wyszedł wściekły ze szkoły, minął rozmawiającego z Liamem Nialla i skierował się w stronę swojego domu.

\- Widzisz? Marzenia się spełniają – powiedział tymczasem Niall do Liama, wsłuchując się jeszcze w ćwierkanie kwietniowych ptaków.

\- Naprawdę ciekawe, kto to zrobił – zastanawiał się Liam. - Szkoda dziewczyny.

\- Najlepiej, żeby osoba, która to zrobiła, w ogóle się nawet do tego nie przyznawała – oznajmił Niall. - Nie chcę być wtedy na miejscu tej osoby i igrać z losem i agresywnym Harrym.

 _\- Wiedźcie go cicho przez las tajemniczy: niech nic nie mówi. A zwłaszcza: nie ryczy_ – powiedział Liam, cytując kwestię Tytanii ze sceny pierwszej aktu trzeciego.

Obaj donośnie się zaśmiali i skierowali się w stronę swoich domów. Ten poniedziałek na pewno był jednym z tych bardziej zwariowanych i szalonych dni w ciągu kolejnych dwóch miesięcy, które dzieliły wszystkich do wystawienia _Snu Nocy Letniej_.


	6. Akt VI - Wherever I Go

Od szalonego poniedziałku minęły trzy dni, przez ten czas Liam zdążył mieć niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę z angielskiego, Zayn dwa treningi, na których jednak nie rozprawił się z Tomem i tematem jego dopalaczy, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniał o tym, a Louis i Harry nie wymienili ze sobą nawet jednego słowa. Ich interakcje zakończyły się po trzynastej na kulisach i na słowach Louisa _niczym się nie różnisz_. Unikali siebie wręcz jak ognia – jak widzieli siebie gdzieś na korytarzu, to uciekali dosłownie na drugi koniec szkoły, byleby nie spotkać tego drugiego na swojej drodze. Czasami wyglądało to bardzo komicznie, gdy Harry miał zajęcia w sali chemicznej i dosłownie dzieliły go od niej jedynie kilka kroków, ale postanawiał obejść całą szkołę, aby nie spotkać Louisa, który właśnie przechodził tym korytarzem.

We wtorek na pierwszej próbie ze wszystkimi aktorami wymieniali się słowami, które były tylko koniecznością wyższą. Czyli prawie żadnymi oprócz _ustaw się tak_ , _Oberon będzie tak mówił_ , _głośniej Louis_. Z perspektywy trzeciej osoby ich kontakt wyglądał na bardzo wymuszony i wyglądali bardziej jak śmiertelni wrogowie, niż mili przyjaciele czy chociaż zwykli znajomi ze szkoły.

Środa natomiast minęła zarówno Louisowi, jak i Harry'emu jeszcze gorzej niż wtorek, niż obaj mogli sobie to kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Przede wszystkim Tomlinson znowu musiał dawać notatki z matmy Zaynowi – swojemu wrogowi numer jeden, który najpierw zmusił go do kilkuminutowego czekania na koniec treningu koszykówki, a potem niepotrzebnie go zagadywał, podczas gdy Louis najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał dać mu ten swój zeszyt od matematyki z tematem układu równań i metodą ich rozwiązywania.

\- Dzięki – odparł wtedy zmęczony Zayn, przejechał swoją jedną ręką po spoconych i wilgotnych włosach i wziął od Louisa zeszyt.

I ta rozmowa, a raczej ta wymuszona wymiana słów, mogłaby się na tym zakończyć, gdyby nie to, że Louis postanowił skomentować słowa śniadego, a sam Malik jeszcze pociągnąć całą rozmowę z szatynem.

\- Wow, umiesz dziękować, niespodziewane – zdziwił się Louis, zatrzymując się zaraz przy samym wyjściu z sali gimnastycznej i założył ręce na swojej [słonecznożółtej bluzie](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/411235009732906631/). - Kto by się tego spodziewał.

Zayn spoglądał na niego przez parę chwil, nic nie mówiąc, a tym samym powodując, że Louis z każdą sekundą czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie.

\- Słuchaj, Lou – zaczął niepewnie, a Louis słysząc zdrobnienie swojego imienia z jego ust już nawet odpuścił sobie zwracanie uwagi i skwitował to jedynie głośnym westchnięciem i wywróceniem oczami. - Przemyślałem sobie to wszystko i...

To był ten moment w życiu Louisa, kiedy nie wiedział, czy bardziej opłacało mu się spieprzenie w podskokach, aby tylko nie słyszeć tych słów Zayna, których był niemal pewien, że je wypowie, czy spokojne wysłuchanie go, a na końcu wyśmianie go i po prostu zostawienie go samego na środku sali gimnastycznej.

Ostatecznie padło na to drugie. Po części.

\- Chciałbym, aby było tak jak rok temu – niemal wyszeptał, mając wzrok wbity w podłogę, byleby nie patrzeć prosto na Louisa. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bardzo tęsknię za tamtym czasem. Za naszą relacją...

Louis jedynie cicho prychnął na ostatnią uwagę Zayna.

\- Co w sytuacji, kiedy ja nie tęsknię? - zapytał podchwytliwie i oparł się o ścianę sali, a Zayn momentalnie na niego spojrzał. Louis w jego czekoladowych oczach wyczytał jakieś zawiedzenie i smutek, więc postanowił się choć minimalnie poprawić, aby nie prawić przykrości Zaynowi, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. - Hipotetycznie.

Zayn lekko się uśmiechnął, tak nieśmiało i odparł:

\- Chciałbym, aby było tak jak rok temu...

Louis mógł się tego spodziewać. Znał Zayna na tyle, że wiedział, że bardzo lubił patrzeć w przeszłość, co w tej sytuacji dla Louisa było bardzo niekorzystne i niewygodne. On nie chciał sobie wszystkiego przypominać od nowa, dlatego jedynie prychnął i pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Czemu żyjesz przeszłością? - zapytał. - Naprawdę nie potrafisz tego zapomnieć? Widzisz... - zamyślił się, uciekając wzrokiem na podłogę i wkładając swoje dłonie w rękawy bluzy. - Ja już zapomniałem. Postarałem się. A ty sprawiasz, że wszystko sobie przypominam.

\- Może to dobrze?

Louis już nie miał na niego siły. Ręce mu opadały i kończyły mu się pomysły, jak mógł mu odpowiadać na jego zaczepki i w końcu wbić mu do głowy, że to co minęło, jest wyłącznie przeszłością, do której Louis po prostu nie chciał wracać nigdy więcej.

Postanowił nie odpowiadać; uznał, że może w takiej sytuacji Zayn zostawi go w spokoju, a poza tym nie wywiąże się między nimi sprzeczka czy kłótnia.

\- Lou...

Wtedy ręce opadły mu już do samego piekła pod podłogą.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś tak do mnie nie mówił? - zapytał ostro, ponownie krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Miałeś swój czas, kiedy mogłeś tak mówić, ale go zepsułeś. Daj mówić teraz tak komuś innemu.

\- Harry'emu? - prychnął. - Serio?

Wtedy to już te ręce opadły mu już chyba do ostatniego, dziewiątego kręgu piekła Dantego.

\- Dasz spokój? - odpowiedział, już naprawdę nie mając siły na zaczepki Zayna. - A nawet jeśli, to co? - zapytał, chcąc oczywiście wybadać teren, na którym się teraz znajduje, i zobaczyć reakcję Malika na to.

Ten prychnął i zdawało się, że gdzieś wewnętrznie bardzo się oburzył na te słowa – trochę tak, jakby ktoś uraził jego męską dumę.

\- Poważnie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Ten niezrównoważony psychicznie facet? Wszystkiego bym się spodziewał, ale nie tego.

Louis miał już dosyć tej rozmowy, więc postanowił ją umiejętnie zakończyć, mając w zanadrzu plan na taką sytuację.

\- Przysięgam, to moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie, jeszcze raz mnie zaczepisz, wyjawię całej szkole prawdę o lecie '17.

Oczy Zayna otworzyły się nieznacznie, a Louis już w tym momencie wiedział, że trafił w czuły punkt Malika. Uśmiechnął się w geście wygrania do niego, na co ten się jeszcze bardziej speszył i przeraził.

Oczywiście Louis nie miał w planach naprawdę kończyć całej kariery Zayna w szkole i rozprowadzać o nim plotki, a tak naprawdę brutalne i obrzydliwe fakty, ale nie był aż tak podłym człowiekiem, aby przez głupie zdrobnienie imienia niszczyć komuś życie w Londynie.

_\- Sło_... Louis, nie zrobisz tego – powiedział przestraszony i mocniej ścisnął w swojej dłoni zeszyt Louisa.

\- Ta, teraz się boisz, że rozpowiem to po szkole, nie? - zakpił i zaśmiał się, nie dowierzając w jego zachowanie. - A gdzie byłeś rok temu? Co wtedy robiłeś? Proszę, jak tak bardzo uwielbiasz wracać do przeszłości, to mi powiedz, co robiłeś.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że załatwiłem tę sprawę. Nic ci nie zrobiłem, zawsze byłeś dla mnie ważny, _słońce_.

Ręce Louisa opadły już całkowicie.

\- Dosyć, skończyłem dyskusję, z tobą się nie da rozmawiać – warknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Proszę, zostańmy w relacji, jaką mieliśmy przez miniony rok.

I na tym się skończyło – Louis po prostu wyszedł wściekły z sali gimnastycznej, czując w swoich oczach pojedyncze łzy, natomiast Zayn zawiedziony takim obrotem spraw poszedł do szatni przebrać się ze stroju sportowego w normalne ubrania.

U Harry'ego sprawa wyglądała nieco inaczej. Pomijając fakt, że całą środę musiał wytrzymać z Nickiem pod jednym dachem, chociaż to był szczyt góry lodowej, bo nawet wspólne oglądanie siódmej części _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ nie było aż tak złe, jak to sobie na początku wyobrażał Harry, to problem stanowiło to, że na geografii Harry siedział dosłownie obok Louisa, co stawiało go w tak niekomfortowej sytuacji, że rozważał nawet wyjście z sali i przeczekanie tej jednej lekcji w jakimś innym miejscu. Louis na szczęście nie próbował go zaczepiać, a wręcz przeciwnie – ignorował go najlepiej jak tylko mógł i udawał, że w ogóle go nie widzi.

Dodatkowo Harry miał wręcz ochotę wyrzucić swój telefon przez okno. Dosłownie. Kiedy pisał do Eleanor, co tak właściwie się stało, oczekiwał jakichś wyjaśnień, opisu sytuacji, czegokolwiek. Tymczasem widział tylko etykietę _przeczytane_ i ani jednej kropki. Myślał, że zaraz go diabli wezmą i dlatego jak Gemma godzinę później wchodziła do pokoju Harry'ego, widziała istny armagedon w postaci porozrzucanych kartek, poduszki w drugim kącie pokoju i Harry'ego siedzącego sobie na podłodze, opartego o szafę i piszącego coś w scenariuszu do przedstawienia.

I wisienka na torcie – znowu Louis. Harry za nic nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy najpierw widoku Louisa w czerwono-czarnym swetrze na imprezie, a potem widoku jego w białej koszulce i czarnych spodniach. Nie było to coś niezwykłego, ale miało coś w sobie, że Harry nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć. Rozważał nawet przez chwilę, aby porozmawiać o tym z kimś, ale nie miał dokładnie z kim o tym gadać, więc postanowił dusić to w sobie i nie spać przez to przez całą noc, a następnego dnia chodzić jak nieprzytomny człowiek.

Czwartek zapowiadał się już trochę lepiej. Mimo że Harry nadal był niewyspany, a Louis wściekły zarówno na bruneta, jak i na Zayna, to i tak w powietrzu roznosiła się o wiele lepsza atmosfera. Przede wszystkim nie padało tak jak w ostatnich dniach i w Londynie znowu zawitało cieplutkie kwietniowe słoneczko. I wszyscy byli bardzo podekscytowani faktem, że dzisiaj miała odbyć się kolejna próba, ale z kolei już próba normalna na scenie, ponieważ we wtorek omówili jedynie ogólną koncepcję sztuki i przeczytali parę ról na sucho, a dzisiaj nadszedł czas na pierwsze próby – jeszcze ze scenariuszem, ale Harry i tak kazał już wszystkim uczyć się powoli ról na pamięć, jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zaczęli. W końcu _Sen Nocy Letniej_ był komedią, gdzie trochę tych kwestii było, a do finału konkursu zostały zaledwie dwa miesiące.

Dlatego więc Michael, który miał właśnie lekcje historii z Gilbertem, zamiast patrzeć na tablicę czy na chociażby otwarty podręcznik, przeglądał sobie scenariusz i próbował jakoś nauczyć się pierwszych kwestii Lizandra. To było nie lada wyzwanie, zważając na fakt, że Lizander był jednym z głównych bohaterów sztuki i, niestety albo stety, dosyć dużo mówił w całym przedstawieniu.

Michael miał podwójny problem na horyzoncie – nie dosyć, że miał się nauczyć tego na pamięć, to przecież Harry kazał mu się nauczyć jego wszystkich kwestii już na poniedziałek, a był już czwartek, a on nie umiał ani jednego cholernego słowa Lizandra z tej sztuki.

\- Przede wszystkim musicie pamiętać, że w tysiąc sześćset czterdziestym czwartym roku rojaliści zostali pokonani w najważniejszej bitwie domowej wojny angielskiej, czyli w bitwie pod Marston Moor. Cała północna Anglia przeszła na panowanie...

Angielska wojna domowa była jednym z najnudniejszych tematów, jakie Gilbert mógł wymyślić i to nie tylko dla Michaela, który bardziej interesował się scenariuszem niż lekcją, ale także dla innych, którzy przysypiali i dosłownie ziewali co pięć sekund.

Czytając _Prawo? Podbiłeś serce Hermii – zostaw ją mnie, a sam żeń się z jej ojcem_ , czyli pierwsze słowa Lizandra w całej sztuce, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem to wypowie w kierunku swojego chłopaka Luke'a, który przecież był Demetriuszem – osobą, do której właśnie Lizander wypowiadał te słowa. Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał się na powiewające w delikatnym wiosennym wietrzyku liście na dębie rosnącym przed szkołą. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wszystko dobrze u Luke'a i co teraz robi na lekcji francuskiego.

Ale Luke'a nie było na lekcji francuskiego. Tak samo zresztą jak Caluma, bo obaj postanowili po prostu zrobić sobie jedną godzinę wolnego i pójść zapalić jednego papierosa na dworze, przy okazji czerpiąc świeże wiosenne poranne powietrze i rozmawiając na jakiś przyjemny luźny temacik – idealny na czwartkowy poranek.

\- Rola Egeusza to najlepsze co mogło mi się przytrafić – oznajmił Calum, opierając się o pień dębu. - Mało do nauczenia, a to nadal jedna z ważnych ról w sztuce.

\- Ja wczoraj wieczorem postanowiłem to ogarnąć – wyznał Luke, odprowadzając wzrokiem jakiś odjeżdżający samochód sprzed baru. - Ledwo otworzyłem scenariusz, już chciałem go zamknąć, przysięgam. Nie dam rady się tego nauczyć, w co ten Ashton nas wpakował.

Calum się zaśmiał i z kieszeni swoich czarnych spodni wyjął paczkę cienkich papierosów. Podsunął paczuszkę Luke'owi, który z wielką chęcią wziął jednego papierosa.

\- Całą noc próbowałem coś zapamiętać – powiedział, włożył papierosa do ust i go podpalił zapalniczką, zaciągnął się i wypuścił dym w bok. - Jedyne co wiem to _Zgódź się najdroższa Hermio, a ty, Lizandrze, odstąp od_ coś tam.

\- To jeszcze nic. - Machnął ręką Calum i sam zapalił swojego papierosa. - Dodaj do tego jeszcze zapamiętanie, kiedy wchodzisz, po kim mówisz, jak się zachowujesz...

\- Jasna cholera.

Palili swoje papierosy w spokoju, gdy obok nich przeszli jacyś uczniowie z najmłodszego rocznika. Nie zwrócili na nich specjalnej uwagi, pewnie dopiero zaczynali lekcje. Nadal wymieniali się wzajemnie uwagami dotyczącymi przedstawienia, między innymi przedyskutowali rozmowy Demetriusza i Egeusza, parę szczegółów, zachowanie Harry'ego, a ostatecznie zjechali na bardziej prywatne tematy i Luke nie miał innej możliwości niż opowiedzenie Calumowi przygody z kajdankami, bo Ashton jako największy plotkarz nie tylko w szkole, ale także wśród ich grupy musiał wszystko rozpowiedzieć Calumowi po grze w pytania – między innymi to, że Luke nie jest szczery, a Michael jest aż nadto miły, bo w kierunku Irwina poleciały tylko dwa środkowe palce.

Nagle jednak na horyzoncie zobaczyli panią profesor od fizyki – panią Giles. Przerażeni obecnością nauczyciela w zasięgu ich wzroku szybko zgasili papierosy i postanowili jakoś udawać, że jeszcze nie mają lekcji albo byli zwolnieni, albo cokolwiek innego – byleby nie narażać się na bolesne spotkanie z dyrektorem na jego dywaniku.

\- No proszę – niemal zapiszczała swoich wysokim głosem nauczycielka, zmierzając w ich stronę. Calum jedynie szepnął do siebie _kurwa_. - A kogo my tu mamy? Pan Hemmings i pan Hood, oczy mnie nie mylą?

\- Dzień dobry, pani Giles – przywitał się w miarę miło Luke i posłał jej jeden ze swoich najładniejszych uśmiechów. Oczywiście ten najładniejszy zarezerwowany był tylko dla Michaela. - Ładny dzisiaj dzień, prawda?

\- Ładny, ładny, ale nie wiedziałam, że ładny na palenie papierosów na terenie szkoły – mruknęła.

\- Jakie papierosy, proszę pani – zaśmiał się nerwowo Calum.

\- O ile papierosy mogłabym wam podarować, bo jesteście prawie dorośli, to czy przypadkiem nie macie teraz jakiejś lekcji, na której powinniście uważać?

\- Nie, pani profesor, dopiero zaczynamy za go...

\- Mam sprawdzić? - warknęła.

\- Mamy francuski – mruknął już zrezygnowany Calum, Luke przymknął powieki, a nauczycielka bardzo się zdenerwowała.

I takim sposobem obaj wylądowali u dyrektora. Znaczy, najpierw na korytarzu przed gabinetem dyrektora szkoły. Pani Giles miała to do siebie, że zawsze trzymała się przepisów i reguł i gdy tylko Luke i Calum zobaczyli ją w zasięgu swojego wzroku, wiedzieli, że są już na przegranej pozycji, a wizyta u dyrektora była już tylko formalnością.

\- Ale... - zaczął się zastanawiać Luke. - Ale jak ta wiedźma się tam znalazła? Przecież ona zawsze je pączki w pokoju nauczycielskim.

\- Pewnie ci małolaci jej powiedzieli – wymyślił Calum i oparł się zrezygnowany o oparcie czerwonego krzesła. - Ja pierdolę, jestem dziwny, że boję się reakcji Harry'ego, jak spóźnimy się na próbę?

\- Nie tylko ty – mruknął blondyn. - Spóźnienie to nic, wyobrażasz sobie, jakby zareagował, gdyby ta Krowa zakazała nam występu w przedstawieniu? Jeszcze jak Michael się o tym dowie, to będzie mi kazać spać na kanapie u siebie.

\- Nawet nic nie mów, bo przepowiesz. - Calum pokazał mu otwartą dłoń, aby skończył o tym gadać. - Będziemy mieli przerąbane.

\- A to moja wina, że tamci małolaci są mało wychowani? - oburzył się Luke.

\- Ale po cholerę jeszcze zapalałeś tego papierosa?

\- A po cholerę mnie nim częstowałeś?

\- Pieprzysz głupoty – obraził się Calum, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i obrócił się plecami do blondyna.

\- To ty pieprzysz głupoty – odparł Luke i również obrócił się do Caluma plecami.

\- Cicho bądź, to ty spieprzyłeś.

\- Boże, jaki idiota z ciebie.

\- Sam jesteś idiotą.

Właśnie wtedy drzwi do sekretariatu otworzyły się, a w przejściu stanęła wysoka starsza blondynka, która swoją pomarszczoną dłonią, na której było widać wiele żył, zaprosiła chłopaków do środka. Ci przygotowani mentalnie jak na rzeź wstali z krzeseł i weszli do środka. Stanęli przed brązowymi mahoniowymi drzwiami z plakietką z napisem _Simon Cowell – dyrektor_.

W tym czasie zadzwonił dzwonek kończący lekcje, a z sali od angielskiego wyszedł Niall z Ashtonem. Dzisiejsza lekcja angielskiego była nawet przyjemna dla ich obu – omawiali współczesne obrazy, a takie tematy należały do jednych z najprzyjemniejszych w całym roku szkolnym zarówno dla Horana, jak i dla Irwina.

\- Pójdziemy coś zjeść, to dobry pomysł – oznajmił Niall i pociągnął za sobą Ashtona do stołówki, który jedynie wywrócił oczami i lekko się uśmiechnął na to wszystko.

Weszli do stołówki, gdzie ciągnęła się niemała kolejka po kanapki, a większość miejsc była już pozajmowana. Obaj byli tym zdziwieni, ponieważ dopiero zaczęła się długa przerwa, a pomieszczenie było już wypełnione aż po brzegi głodnymi ludźmi. Ashton próbował znaleźć wzrokiem jakieś wolne miejsce albo chociażby kogoś, kogo znali i mogliby się tam dosiąść, Niall natomiast próbował wypatrzyć w kolejce kogoś znajomego. Na ich niesamowite szczęście w kolejce stał Louis piszący coś na telefonie. Niall z Ashtonem natychmiast do niego podeszli i zanim Louis zdążył ich zauważyć i jak oparzony przystawić swój telefon do piersi, Niall zobaczył na ekranie małe zdjęcie Zayna i konwersację z nim otwartą.

\- Hej, Ni – przywitał się wystraszony Louis z telefonem przy swojej czerwonej koszulce.

\- Hej, słuchaj, jakby tak się dało wpuścić nas gdzieś w tę kolejkę? - poprosił słodko, robiąc maślane oczka. - Tak po przyjacielsku.

Louis wywrócił oczami i zrobił mały kroczek w tył, pokazując znajomym, że mogą wejść przed nim do kolejki. Niall podziękował mu chyba z tysiąc razy i wszedł z Ashtonem w wyznaczone miejsce. Obrócił się jeszcze do Louisa, który ponownie zaczął coś pisać na telefonie i przez chwilę mu się przypatrywał. Louis w ogóle nie był świadomy, że ktoś się na niego patrzy, bardziej był pochłonięty zawziętą dyskusją z osobą po drugiej stronie niż otoczeniem wokół niego.

\- Z kim piszesz? - zapytał nagle Niall, sprawiając, że Louis o mało nie upuścił swojego telefonu.

\- Z nikim ważnym – odpowiedział mu niechętnie. - Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć, to są prywatne sprawy.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał z kimś porozmawiać – zauważył Niall i w tym momencie Louis naprawdę już miał dosyć jego towarzystwa. - Stało się coś? Chcesz pogadać?

Louis wziął kilka wdechów. Cóż, naprawdę chciał z kimś porozmawiać, o tym wszystkim co się właśnie działo, ale problem stanowiło to, że nie miał z kim. Nawet ze swoją siostrą Lottie nie mógł szczerze porozmawiać, bo wiele istotnych szczegółów nie znała i nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodziło.

\- Nie trzeba, dziękuję za troskę. - Wpuścił na swoje usta wymuszony uśmiech i spojrzał się na ekran swojego telefonu, żeby zobaczyć, czy ktoś mu odpisał.

\- Na pewno? - wolał się upewnić Niall. - Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

_Żebyś to potem rozpowiedział szkole, wiem_ , skwitował w myślach Louis, kręcąc głową i jeszcze raz posyłając mały uśmiech Niallowi.

Wiedział, że Niall w środku jest jednak miłym i pomocnym chłopakiem, który potrafił nawet doradzić w najgorszej sytuacji, ale jednak wolał nie ryzykować i nie opowiadać mu nagle całej historii swojego życia, narażając się na późniejsze plotki i śmiechy wszystkich w całej szkole, a to za sprawą tylko małego blondynka, który postanowił podzielić się tym z Ashtonem, Ashton z Luke'em, Luke z Michaelem, Michael z Calumem, Calum z...

I tak w kółko i w kółko, aż obejdzie to całą szkołę.

Z jednej strony Louis cieszyłby się, gdyby cała prawda o kapitanie drużyny koszykarskiej tej szkoły wyszła na jaw, ale z drugiej strony nie był aż tak złym, podłym i mściwym człowiekiem, aby niszczyć komuś reputację czy życie w szkole, więc uznał, że po prostu będzie musiał załatwić to z nim w końcu sam, najwyżej będzie musiał upominać go tysiąc razy o nie zwracaniu się do niego zdrobnieniem ani słodkimi słówkami, ale jednak może dojdą jakoś do porozumienia i Zayn w końcu się od niego odczepi.

A gdyby tego było mało, jego umysł pracował cały czas na obrotach zwanych obecnie _Harry, Harry, Harry_ i nie zapowiadało się, aby szybko miało się to zmienić. Louis mógł być na jakiejkolwiek lekcji – lekcja matematyki i wielomiany? Jego umysł myślał jedynie jak wiele chwil mógłby mieć Louis z Harrym, gdyby Harry nie okazał się być takim cholernym bucem. Angielski i dramaty Shakespeare'a? Ciekawsze było myślenie o próbach do _Snu Nocy Letniej_ i widoku Harry'ego w jakiejś kolorowej koszuli i jego pięknych długich włosach, pokazującym swoimi smukłymi palcami, na których czasami były jakieś kolorowe sygnety, na scenę, na której z kolei widniała piękna nocna atmosfera ze _Snu Nocy Letniej_. Albo chemia i reakcje spalania alkoholi? Tutaj Louis był w stanie myśleć tylko o rzekomej chemii między nim a Harrym i o spalaniu tych szans na jakikolwiek związek albo chociażby relację.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącego powiadomienia, natychmiast spojrzał na wyświetlacz i chwilowo się zdziwił, ale szybko odpisał tej osobie na wiadomość i spieprzył z kolejki szybciej niż Niall zdążył się obrócić i mrugnąć okiem.

\- A Louisa gdzie wywiało? - spytał Ashtona, gdy obrócił się i przed sobą zobaczył jedynie jakąś dziewczynę liczącą pieniądze w swoim portfelu.

Ashton wyjrzał za kolejkę i niestety nie zauważył nigdzie na horyzoncie szatyna, więc wrócił na swoje miejsce i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może jakieś sprawy ma do załatwienia? - myślał głośno Irwin, przesunęli się trochę w kolejce z Niallem, po czym Australijczyk wyciągnął swój telefon, aby w międzyczasie poprzeglądać jakieś social-media.

\- I akurat zwiał, gdy pisał z Zaynem, co za zupełny przypadek – odparł ironicznie Niall, na co Ashton momentalnie na niego spojrzał.

\- Że co? - powiedział zszokowany i podekscytowany. - Ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kapitan szkolnej drużyny koszykówki i ten najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole...

\- Grali razem w pokera, to o czymś nie świadczy? - dopytał, wzruszając ramionami i przesunęli się w kolejce o kolejne kroki.

\- My też graliśmy w pokera, a między nami niczego nie ma – odpowiedział mu Ashton, ponownie zatapiając swój wzrok w telefonie i jakichś relacjach na Instagramie.

Pobyli parę chwil w ciszy, aż w końcu kupili to co chcieli w sklepiku i na szczęście wypatrzyli wśród stoliczków wolne miejsca, więc postanowili tam usiąść i spędzić przerwę.

\- Albo chodzi o zupełnie coś innego – zawołał niespodziewanie Ashton, siadając na krześle.

Niall zrobił to samo i już od razu pochylił się nieco w kierunku Irwina, aby irracjonalnie lepiej słyszeć to, co miał on do przekazania. Bo taka reakcja oznaczała tylko jedno – ich najulubieńsze wspólne zajęcie podczas przerw, czyli plotki.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że między Zaynem a Louisem coś się kręci, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda – zaczął Ashton, a Niall pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu i przesunął się jeszcze bliżej chłopaka. - Zauważyłeś, jak dziwnie Zayn się zachowywał na spotkaniu w poniedziałek?

\- Jak dziwnie, spaghetti sobie jadł, to jest coś dziwnego? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Znaczy, ja wiem, że w poniedziałki ma zmianę w barze taki starszy facet, który niedogotowuje makaron, ale czy to jest aż takie dziwne? Makaron al dente jest nawet dobry.

\- Nie, posłuchaj, nie chodzi o makaron – przerwał mu. - Nie było po nim widać, jakby się specjalnie przejął całą sytuacją. Może miałeś rację i słusznie go oskarżyłeś?

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Niall. - Myślisz, że to Zayn zrzucił Eleanor ze schodów?

W odpowiedzi dostał kiwnięcie głową, po czym Ashton wyjął z papierowego woreczka drożdżówkę i zaczął ją jeść.

\- A nie wydaje ci się podejrzane to, że oprócz dziwnego spokoju, powiedział również _jestem niezaskoczony_? - zapytał podchwytliwie Ashton, znowu zbijając Nialla z tropu. - Mówiłeś, że nawet nazwał Eleanor wariatką, która ma się zamknąć. I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dla ciebie jest on całkowicie niewinny?

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Ashton wywrócił oczami, ugryzł kawałek drożdżówki, schował ją do papierowego woreczka i wstał z krzesła. Niall momentalnie zrobił to samo. Zmierzyli razem w stronę wyjścia ze stołówki, chociaż Niall wcale nie chciał tego robić.

\- I dodaj do tego Louisa – powiedział Ashton, zmierzając z przyjacielem w stronę auli. - Rozumiesz, do czego dążę? - Zatrzymał się nagle na środku korytarza, to samo zrobił zdezorientowany Niall.

Spojrzał mu się głęboko w oczy i nie, nie wiedział, do czego Irwin dążył. Nie rozumiał, jaki związek z wypadkiem Eleanor miał zarówno Zayn, jak i Louis, skoro ten drugi bez problemu się oczyścił i potwierdził, że nie był o tej godzinie na feralnych schodach, a dodatkowo potwierdzał to Harry, który, dla Nialla nadal w sumie było to zastanawiające, robił coś z nim w sypialni czy w pokojach na pierwszym piętrze.

\- Um, niekoniecznie? - odpowiedział niepewnie.

Ashton wywrócił oczami, cmoknął i ruszył dalej przed siebie w stronę auli, Niall dopiero po chwili podbiegł do niego i wyrównał z nim tempo chodu. Australijczyk spojrzał się na niego i dopiero po chwili dokończył swoją myśl, tak niezrozumiałą przez Nialla.

\- Louis sam twierdził, że chce zrzucić ją ze schodów, tak? - upewnił się, na co dostał kolejne kiwnięcie głową. - A teraz pisał z Zaynem. Jak wiemy, Louis tego nie zrobił, bo był na górze, ale nie wyklucza to tego, że Louis mógł być w zmowie z Zaynem i zrobili to niby razem.

\- Zaraz, pogubiłem się. - Niall zatrzymał się przed wielkimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do auli. Obok niego stanął Ashton. - Twierdzisz, że Louis zlecił Zaynowi zrzucenie Eleanor ze schodów? To jakiś absurd.

\- Żaden absurd – obronił swoją opinię Ashton. - Jak inaczej wytłumaczysz fakt, że Zayn zachowywał się dziwnie w poniedziałek, a Louis dzisiaj jak gdyby nigdy nic pisał sobie z nim na luzie, podczas gdy na próbach wręcz skaczą sobie do gardeł i wyzywają siebie od Arabów i Francuzów?

Fakt, Niall nie wiedział, jak to inaczej wytłumaczyć. W poniedziałek Zayn naprawdę zachowywał się bardzo podejrzanie – spokojnie jadł sobie spaghetti, jedynie czasami dziwnie zatrzymywał widelec w powietrzu, dodatkowo Louis i Zayn byli śmiertelnymi wrogami wyzywającymi siebie od Arabów i Francuzów, a nie miłymi przyjaciółmi, którzy spokojnie sobie pisali do siebie podczas długich przerw.

Może było tak, jak Ashton mówił? Louis tak bardzo był zdeterminowany pozbycia się Eleanor, że postanowił to zrobić, ale w zbiegu jakichś okoliczności uznał, że jego udział w tym byłby zbyt podejrzany, bo w końcu niemal każdy, łącznie z Niallem, Liamem i Harrym wiedzieli, że chce to zrobić, więc postanowił namówić do tego Zayna, który z kolei był bardzo niepewnym zawodnikiem na tym gruncie – nie wiadomo do końca było, czy jego słowa z imprezy tyczyły się właśnie chęci zrzucenia jej ze schodów, czy po prostu jej nie lubił, ale nie aż tak, aby knuć przeciwko niej jakiś spisek, a może po prostu był aż tak pijany, że nie wiedział już sam, co mówi. I to powodowało, że Zayn był wręcz idealnym kandydatem do pozbycia się Eleanor ze schodów, bo po pierwsze: który zawodnik szkolnej drużyny sportowej miałby zrzucać dziewczynę, która kompletnie nie była z nim związana, po drugie: nic nie wskazywało typowo na jego udział w tej sytuacji, a po trzecie: Zayn był po prostu Zaynem Malikiem z niesamowitą reputacją w całej szkole i do poniedziałku nawet nikt nie odważyłby się pomyśleć, że to on mógłby to zrobić.

Wychodziło na to, że nie było innej możliwości niż spisek między Louisem a Zaynem i ich wspólna brudna i krwawa robota na imprezie w piątek u Luke'a.

\- No nie wytłumaczysz inaczej – oznajmił Ashton i chwycił klamkę starych drewnianych drzwi.

\- Ale co chcesz zrobić z tym faktem? - zapytał Niall, powstrzymując jeszcze Ashtona od otwarcia drzwi na aulę. - Nie oskarżysz ich, oni się nawet nie przyznają do tego, to wiadome.

Irwin zaśmiał się lekko i przybliżył się do Nialla, aby szepnąć prosto do niego:

\- Nie oskarżę ich, ale zmuszę do wyjawienia prawdy.

Po tym jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzył drzwi na aulę i wpadł do środka, radośnie się ze wszystkimi witając z otwartymi ramionami. Niall nawet nie wiedział, co miał myśleć o takim planie. I dlaczego Ashtonowi tak bardzo zależało na tym, aby znaleźć winowajcę całej tej sytuacji? Dla Nialla stało się, to się stało i nie było sensu tego rozwiązywać albo dociekliwie dążyć do znalezienia prawdy o schodach w domu Luke'a.

Niall spojrzał na zegar wiszący na jednej ze ścian korytarza i głęboko westchnął. Do końca długiej przerwy zostało jeszcze z dziesięć minut, ale blondyn wolał już pójść pod salę od języka angielskiego.

Terminy prób teraz w kwietniu były bardzo dziwne i Niall już naprawdę się w nich gubił. Zazwyczaj polegało to na tym, że na jakiejś godzinie spotykała się część aktorów, którzy już skończyli lekcje albo mieli jakieś okienka, albo mało ważne lekcje, z których z łatwością się zwolniali, i ćwiczyli oni daną scenę danego aktu, a godzinę później przychodziła kolejna partia aktorów po swoich lekcjach i ćwiczyła potem swoją scenę i akt. Obecnie Harry chciał przećwiczyć cały początek, czyli scenę pierwszą aktu pierwszego, gdzie występował właśnie Ashton jako Tezeusz, Taylor jako Hipolita, Calum i jego Egeusz, blondynka z Hermią, Luke z Demetriuszem, Michael z Lizandrem i Bebe z Heleną. Dopiero potem wchodził Louis z Zaynem jako Pukiem i wtedy też Niall musiał się zjawić, gdyż w końcu został wyznaczony jako Elf za Veronicę.

Louis miał o tyle szczęścia, że ostatnie dwie godziny były w jego planie zajęciami sportowymi, z których trener Lightwood bez problemu pozwolił mu się zwolnić. U niego na zajęciach obowiązywała zasada, że zajęcia sportowe były tylko luźnymi lekcjami, z których bez problemu można było się zwolnić albo zwiać bez żadnych konsekwencji. Louis korzystając z tej sytuacji, postanowił zwolnić się z tych zajęć i być już wcześniej na próbie, chociaż z drugiej strony nawet przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zostać na sali gimnastycznej tylko po to, aby nie widzieć bezczelnego i agresywnego Harry'ego Stylesa.

Ostatecznie chęć zobaczenia go i zobaczenia pierwszych prób wygrała nad wszystkim.

Gdy Niall właśnie szedł w stronę sali od języka angielskiego, Louis wchodził na aulę w dosyć dobrym humorze, który jednak po samym zobaczeniu pleców Harry'ego okrytych różową koszulą w białe kropeczki diametralnie się zmienił i Louis miał większą ochotę na granie w piłkę nożną na sali gimnastycznej mimo tego, że potem miałby problemy z plecami, niż oglądanie _przystojnego_ , _gorącego_ , _cholernego_ Harry'ego _pieprzonego_ Stylesa w różowiutkiej koszuli w bialutkie kropeczki.

Nie wrócił się na salę gimnastyczną. Wszedł na aulę.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry! - zawołał jeszcze na końcu na powitanie Ashton po powitaniach z resztą obsady. - Ładny dzisiaj dzień, czyż nie? - Podszedł do niego z rozprostowanymi rękoma, po czym położył swoją lewą rękę na prawym ramieniu bruneta. - Powiedzmy, taki ładny, aby przeprowadzić próbę, prawda, Hazz?

Harry niechętnie kiwnął głową i spojrzał się na Ashtona, który dzisiaj ubrany był w [czarną bluzę zespołu Red Hot Chili Peppers i czarne spodnie](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/AczNMfP9uO5KMFJOhx5If3emBMAOpzmpZBgE6jaYTNIaWlLQWM9tsKM/). Uniósł wzrok na jego blond włosy i przez chwilę trzymał na nich wzrok, podczas gdy Ashton po prostu się szeroko uśmiechał.

\- Przefarbujesz włosy na czarny kolor – powiedział cicho w zamyśleniu w stronę Ashtona, któremu natychmiast zniknął uśmiech z twarzy i otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Słucham? - zadał w pierwszej chwili pytanie i odsunął się trochę od Harry'ego. - Jaki czarny, ja nie będę się farbować.

\- Czemu nie, pasowałoby ci – odparł nad wyraz spokojnie brunet, co zdziwiło czekającego w oddali Louisa i Ashtona trochę też, bo Irwin wydał się być zagubiony i mocno zbity z tropu tym zachowaniem. - Zresztą nie tylko tobie, Tezeuszowi też.

\- Ja nie wiem – odpowiedział niepewnie, kręcąc delikatnie głową w już kompletnym zagubieniu. - Musiałbym się zastanowić, zobaczyć się w lustrze...

\- Koniecznie się zastanów – odparł już żywiej Harry i klasnął w dłonie. - Dobra, weź scenariusz i wskakuj na scenę.

Ashton kiwnął głową i poszedł w stronę kulis, jeszcze szepcząc sam do siebie, jakby wyglądał w czarnych włosach. Louis wziął głęboki wdech i uznał, że jak nie on i nie teraz, to nikt i nigdy. Musiał w końcu porozmawiać szczerze z Harrym o wszystkim co zaszło i nawet gdyby Harry się opierał, kopał go i krzyczał na niego, to Tomlinson przyrzekł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by z nim porozmawiać.

Harry podszedł do ściany, pod którą leżała jego torba i zaczął czegoś w niej szukać. Tymczasem Louis podszedł do Harry'ego, który nie zauważył go tak od razu, i przez chwilę tak stał nad nim, zastanawiając się, jak w ogóle zacząć rozmowę z nim.

\- Porozmawiajmy – zaczął w końcu, sprawiając, że Harry momentalnie wstał i spojrzał się na niego przestraszony nagłym głosem w całej pustej i cichej auli. - Szczerze, proszę.

\- Ale już w poniedziałek powiedzieliśmy sobie, że nie mamy o czym gadać – rzekł spokojnie Harry.

\- Mamy o czym gadać, Harry – poprawił go Louis. - Jeżeli przeleciałeś mnie, aby tylko mnie zaliczyć, to powiedz mi to teraz prosto w twarz. Przecież się nie obrażę.

Harry'emu momentalnie zrzedła mina i naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sprawiał wrażenie mocno zaatakowanego tymi słowami, urażonego i poniżonego. Ale Louis naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, jakie intencje wobec niego miał Harry i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że to była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Na pewno tak nie myśl – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy zagubiony w tym całym temacie i jakby bał się, że wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo z jego ust, aby wystraszył od siebie Louisa.

\- Wow, widzisz, coś sobie wyjaśniliśmy – pochwalił go Louis i klasnął kilka razy teatralnie w dłonie. - To jakiś sukces. Powiedz mi teraz, dlaczego oskarżyłeś mnie w poniedziałek, skoro doskonale wiedziałeś, że byłem wtedy z tobą w pokoju, bo obaj słyszeliśmy huk. To o tym myślałeś, mówiąc mi, że mnie skrzywdzisz? Nie rozumiem tego.

Harry mimowolnie zacisnął jedną swoją dłoń w pięść i przymknął na chwile swoje powieki, próbując się jakoś irracjonalnie uspokoić po słowach Louisa. Ale nie potrafił, bo nawet gdyby chciał odpowiedzieć Louisowi na to pytanie, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak na to umiejętnie odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy rozsądniej było uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, spławiając jakoś bezczelnie Louisa, czy rzeczywiście porozmawiać z nim szczerze tak jak on go o to prosił i wyjaśnić mu wszystko, co do jego _popieprzonej_ osoby.

Chciał już coś powiedzieć i Louisowi aż zaczęło serce szybciej bić, mając w końcu nadzieję, że dowie się, dlaczego wtedy Harry po prostu sobie wyszedł w pokoju i jeszcze mówił do niego, że _nikt go nie może skrzywdzić_ , ale wtedy na aulę z wielkim hukiem niczym wejściem smoka wszedł Michael w śnieżnobiałej niczym śnieg zimą w promieniach zimowego słoneczka bluzie, która tak oślepiała ludzi na auli, że mimowolnie odwrócili oni swój wzrok od Clifforda.

Pomijając ten fakt, Michael po raz kolejny uratował w jakiś sposób Harry'ego od niezręcznej odpowiedzi – dokładnie tak jak w sobotę rano. Mu chyba naprawdę należały się te czekoladki.

\- Michael! - zawołał Harry ku wielkiemu oburzeniu Louisa. - Chodź tu na chwilę.

Chłopak spojrzał się zaskoczony na Harry'ego, po czym niepewnie podszedł do bruneta, chowając swoje dłonie w rękawach swojej śnieżnobiałej bluzy.

\- Harry, bo trochę głupia sprawa wyszła, bo ja nadal nie umiem tej ro...

\- Słuchaj, Clifford, chciałem ci podziękować – zaczął, jednocześnie mu przerywając, i wyciągnął ze swojej torby czerwone pudełeczko czekoladek.

Louis prychnął oburzony, wypuścił ręce w powietrze i zaczął się śmiać z niedowierzania, podczas gdy Michael wydawał się być nawet mile zaskoczony cała sytuacją.

\- Nie no, kpisz sobie teraz ze mnie! - zawołał oburzony Louis.

\- To dla mnie? - zapytał Michael, wskazując na siebie palcem. - Ale za co mi dziękujesz, nic nie zrobiłem.

Odebrał z rąk Harry'ego czerwoną bombonierkę, obejrzał ją z każdej strony bardzo dokładnie, po czym z powrotem skierował wzrok na Harry'ego, który jedynie powiedział:

\- Za taką jedną sytuację, po prostu dziękuję.

Michael szeroko się uśmiechnął i był naprawdę podekscytowany takim słodkim i miłym prezentem, podczas gdy Louis po prostu już nie wytrzymywał, pokręcił głową i wypuścił ręce w powietrze.

\- Nie mam siły na to wszystko, to jakiś cyrk na kółkach.

Louis oburzony poszedł w stronę kulis, natomiast Harry, próbując jakoś umiejętnie nie zwracać szczególnej uwagi na szatyna i nie przejmować się jego pytaniem, kiwnął głową jeszcze raz w podziękowaniu do Clifforda, który już próbował ściągnąć folię z czekoladek jak małe dziecko, i rozejrzał się po auli, która świeciła wręcz pustkami.

Dzwonek na kolejne lekcje już zadzwonił, jednak nie przeszkadzało to Harry'emu, tym bardziej, że powiedział wszystkim odpowiednim osobom, że mają się zjawić dokładnie o tej godzinie i nauczyciele na pewno zwolnią ich z tych lekcji, więc nie było mowy o wymówkach typu _nauczyciel mnie zatrzymał_ albo _nauczyciel nie pozwolił mi wyjść_.

Wywrócił oczami, jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po auli, na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na Michaelu, który już rozerwał folię i teraz otwierał całe pudełeczko, po czym skierował wzrok na Ashtona, który siedział sobie na scenie, przeglądając coś na telefonie i kończąc swoją drożdżówkę ze stołówki.

\- Ashton! - krzyknął na całą aulę, na co blondyn, słysząc swoje imię, gwałtownie wstał, otrzepał bluzę z kruszynek drożdżówki i spojrzał się na Harry'ego, jakby był gotowy do wykonania jakiegoś zadania. - Widziałeś gdzieś resztę? Wchodziła tu?

\- Nie, tylko my tu jesteśmy – odpowiedział niepewnie. - I Louis, Bebe, Taylor i blondyna na kulisach.

\- Cholera niech wszystkich weźmie – mruknął sam do siebie Harry, czując, jak już puszczają mu nerwy.

Mieli być wszyscy, a tymczasem musieli po prostu się spóźnić i swoim zachowaniem przedłużać próbę o na pewno jakieś kilkadziesiąt minut.

W praktyce czekali teraz jedynie na Caluma i Luke'a, którzy znani byli ze swojej punktualności, którą najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj postanowili złamać. I jeszcze na Liama, który miał podwójną robotę – oprócz tego, że w końcu grał swoją wymarzoną Tytanię i musiał nauczyć się perfekcyjnie jej roli na pamięć, to jeszcze na głowie miał całą scenografię i kostiumy. Oczywiście to nie wyglądało tak, że tylko on tym się zajmował, bo inni też podsuwali pomysły, a większość koncepcji wydawało się, że wyjdzie dopiero w praniu podczas gry na scenie i prób.

Michael w tym czasie otworzył pudełko i spojrzał na jego zawartość, która składała się z czekoladek z białej, mlecznej i gorzkiej czekolady. Schował je i obrócił pudełko, aby zobaczyć skład czekoladek, podczas gdy Harry zaczął nerwowo chodzić po auli. On naprawdę nie chciał zostawać dodatkowe minuty czy godziny poza wyznaczonym czasem, tym bardziej, że jego mama wracała dzisiaj do domu o szesnastej i nie chciał wrócić do domu po tej godzinie, aby zastać mamę czekającą na niego – to on chciał tym razem czekać na nią.

\- Ej, to robimy coś? - zawołał Ashton przez połowę sali ze sceny z dłońmi przy ustach, aby irracjonalnie krzyczeć głośniej. - Zaczynamy próbę czy coś?

\- A czy, kurwa, widzisz jakieś możliwości do tego? - odkrzyknął mu Harry, na co Michael aż podskoczył z przerażenia nagłym krzykiem.

Ashton chciał już coś odkrzyknąć, ale zrezygnował z tego w ostatniej chwili, aby nie podjudzać już i tak wściekłego prawie do czerwoności Harry'ego. Nie chciał budzić demonów bruneta.

Nagle do auli wpadli Luke z Calumem. Harry jedynie wywrócił zirytowany oczami, a Michael szeroko się uśmiechnął na widok swojego chłopaka i pomachał mu z daleka z czekoladkami w drugiej ręce.

Calum wolał uniknąć dosyć bolesnej konfrontacji z Harrym, w tym celu od razu skierował się w stronę kulis, skąd było wejście na scenę, natomiast Luke podszedł do swojego chłopaka, podejrzanie patrząc się na pudełeczko czekoladek.

\- Hej, słońce – przywitał się z Michaelem i od razu wskazał na czekoladki w ręce Michaela. - Skąd masz bombonierkę...

\- A, Harry mi dał w podziękowaniu za coś – pochwalił się Clifford i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął. - Z alkoholem, chcesz jedną czekoladkę? - Otworzył pudełko i podsunął mu rząd białych i brązowych czekoladek pod nos.

\- Um, dzięki – podziękował niepewnie, biorąc białą czekoladkę w ręce, po czym zjadł ją i skierował podejrzany wzrok w kierunku Harry'ego, który właśnie zmierzał w stronę sceny, aby przekazać coś osobom, które już się tam znajdowały. - W podziękowaniu za co – dopytał jeszcze, znowu kierując wzrok na swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie wiem właśnie. - Wzruszył ramionami i sam zjadł jedną czekoladkę – tym razem tą mleczną. - Ale to bardzo miłe, nie sądzisz? I w dodatku jedne z tych lepszych.

Luke kiwnął tylko głową, cały czas obserwując Harry'ego ze zmrużonymi oczami. Nie podobało mu się jego zachowanie – zarówno ogółem – to, jaki był agresywny i samolubny, ale też to jak zachowywał się względem Michaela – jego chłopaka przecież. Nie rozumiał, czemu dał mu jakieś czekoladki i przede wszystkim za co chciał podziękować Michaelowi. Tylko on miał prawo adorować Clifforda, tylko on mógł dawać mu kwiatki i inne pierdołki dla zakochanych.

Nie podobało mu się to i chociaż ufał Michaelowi bezgranicznie i wiedział, że on na pewno nie zdradziłby go z pierwszym lepszym chłopakiem, a już na pewno nie z takim agresywnym facetem, to uznał, że lepiej będzie, jak będzie miał oko na Harry'ego, który cholera wiedziała, co kombinował.

\- Dobra, ale chcę wiedzieć, gdzie wyście byli, do cholery – warknął Harry najpierw do Caluma stojącego tuż obok Ashtona na scenie, a potem skierował wzrok na oddalonego trochę Luke'a przy Michaelu. - Mówiłem wyraźnie: _próba o jedenastej_ , a tymczasem która jest? Pieprzona jedenasta dwadzieścia!

\- U dyrektora byliśmy – odkrzyknął Luke, a Michael momentalnie oderwał wzrok od bombonierki i spojrzał się zaskoczony na blondyna.

\- Zatrzymał nas trochę – przyznał nieśmiało Calum, Ashton powstrzymywał się od ryknięcia głośnym śmiechem. - I z czego rżysz, kretynie? - zapytał Irwina Calum i uderzył go lekko w tył głowy.

Ashton mimo tej uwagi jeszcze bardziej próbował stłumić swój śmiech wywołany całą sytuacją.

\- Jak to _u dyrektora_? A co wyście tam, kurwa, robili? - Harry wydawał się być bardzo zdezorientowany tą informacją, ale również bardzo zdenerwowany.

Luke spojrzał przerażony na Caluma, kręcąc lekko głową i wskazując potajemnie podbródkiem na Michaela, Calum natomiast uniósł lekko dłonie w górę i pokręcił głową, jakby chciał się bronić. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego wzrok mówił, jakby miał zaraz rzucić się na niego i dosłownie wydrapać mu oczy za brak odpowiedzi, więc przełknął głośno ślinę i cicho wyznał:

\- Giles przyłapała nas na paleniu papierosów na francuskim przed szkołą.

\- O kurwa, ale jazda, baba od fizyki. - Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem Ashton, przez co dostał jeszcze raz w tył głowy od Caluma.

\- Za co, przepraszam bardzo? - zapytał zszokowany Michael Luke'a, o mało nie zrzucając pudełeczka na podłogę.

\- Nie no, kurwa, jeszcze bezmyślnych bezmózgów nam brakowało. - Harry wyrzucił ręce w powietrze i się zaśmiał.

Ashton już dosłownie dusił się ze śmiechu.

\- Ej, jeszcze raz tak powiesz o Luke'u – pogroził Harry'emu Michael, ten jednak kompletnie zignorował tę pogróżkę, a Clifford ponownie zwrócił się do Hemmingsa: - Jakie papierosy, na francuskim? Poważnie, Hemmings?

Luke cały czas modlił się w duchu, aby Michael nie nazwał go po jego nazwisku, bo to w ich relacji zwiastowało tylko jedno – wściekłość i praktyczne stu procentowe szanse na brak rozmowy albo spanie na kanapie w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach. Bo oni potrafili nawet przychodzić do siebie, gdy byli wściekli i wtedy ich dzień różnił się właśnie tym, że nie spali w jednym łóżku, a jeden z nich trafiał na kanapę.

\- Mikuś... - próbował jakoś uspokoić swojego chłopaka Luke, podczas gdy Harry przechodził załamanie nerwowe, a Calum wściekał się na śmiejącego się na całą aulę Ashtona.

\- Śpisz na kanapie – rzucił Michael, wymierzając w Luke'a palec wskazujący. - Nie chcę, aby moje ubrania i pościel śmierdziały potem papierosami.

\- No Michael...

\- Aha, i nie dostaniesz czekoladek – dopowiedział, teatralnie zabierając Luke'owi sprzed nosa pudełko.

\- Jesteście pieprznięci – rzucił tym razem Harry na cała aulę. - Przymknij się do cholery, Irwin!

\- Już, już – zaśmiał się ostatni raz i uniósł ręce w geście poddania się i białej flagi. - Ale poważnie, Giles was przyłapała? - zwrócił się ciszej do Caluma, który wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie przedłużajmy, zacznijmy tę pierdoloną próbę – oznajmił Harry i klasnął w dłonie, zwołując wszystkich w miejsce sceny.

Michael zostawił pudełeczko z czekoladkami na krześle przy ścianie, Ashton i Calum przysiedli na krańcu sceny, Luke po prostu stanął obok Harry'ego, ale jednak zachowując jakąś odległość, bo cholera wiedziała, jak wściekły był teraz – czy przypadkiem nie mógł uderzyć go w nos za sam fakt, że oddycha, natomiast z kulis na scenę wyszła Bebe, Taylor i blondynka w żółtym puszystym sweterku.

Zanim jednak Harry przeszedł do samego sedna, spojrzał jeszcze na Michaela w śnieżnobiałej bluzie i niemal platynowych przydługawych z jednej strony włosach. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym odparł:

\- Zetnij włosy.

\- Co? - rzucił zaskoczony i personalnie zaatakowany Clifford.

\- Mi kazał przefarbować się na czarny – zaśmiał się Ashton, a Calum zaskoczony na niego spojrzał.

\- Zetnij włosy – powtórzył, Michael nawet nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć, a Luke wydawał się być lekko oburzony tym komentarzem i prośbą. - Albo załóż okulary na następną próbę.

\- A skąd ja ci wytrzasnę okulary zerówki?

\- Nie wiem, myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - zapytał ostro Harry, a Michael od razu zaczął kręcić głową, informując Harry'ego, że za żadne skarby nie chce wchodzić z nim w dyskusje. - To ma być moje show, wy sobie tylko występujecie, to ja zdobędę główną nagrodę.

\- Zaraz, chyba się źle zrozumieliśmy – wtrącił się Ashton, a Calum aż wstrzymał oddech, bo, cóż, trzeba było być naprawdę odważnym człowiekiem, aby z własnej woli wejść w dyskusje z tym Harrym Stylesem. - Nie jesteśmy twoimi kukiełkami, to też nasze przedstawienie – powiedział, podkreślając słowo _nasze_. - Z całym szacunkiem, ale co to niby ma być za zachowanie?

Teraz już zarówno Michael, jak i Luke, oraz nawet Bebe wstrzymała wdech, słysząc ostatnie zdanie Ashtona, który cały czas pewnie patrzył się na Harry'ego z podniesioną głową; ani na moment nie zwątpił w swoje słowa tylko przez przenikliwe spojrzenie bruneta.

\- Jak ci się coś nie podoba, to spierdalaj – warknął, pochylając się w stronę Ashtona, który w dalszym ciągu nie został urażony czy zaatakowany jego słowami. - Nikt tu cię nie trzyma siłą.

\- Mogę sobie pójść – oznajmił spokojnie i pewnie siebie Ashton, ku dalszemu zdziwieniu reszty osób w auli. - Problem polega na tym, kto ci zagra Tezeusza w _twoim_ przedstawieniu.

Harry mu nie odpowiedział. Wyprostował się i sprawiał dziwne wrażenie zaatakowanego, podczas gdy Ashton jak gdyby nigdy nic po prostu patrzył na niego całkowicie niewzruszony.

\- Jak już jesteśmy przy twojej roli – zmienił temat Harry, a Irwin aż kiwnął kilka razy głową, jakby właśnie uświadomił sobie, że to on wygrał tą walkę. - Zaczynasz całą sztukę. Gdybyśmy, kurwa, mieli tu Liama, to ustalilibyśmy wstępnie, jak będzie wyglądało twoje wejście.

Jak na zawołanie do auli wszedł zdyszany Liam z jakąś torbą na ramieniu. Harry widząc go, odchylił głowę do tyłu i szepnął ciche przekleństwo, po czym zawołał do niego.

\- Wiesz, ile minut się spóźniłeś? - zapytał głośno, a Liam pokręcił głową, odkładając torbę pod ścianą. - Ponad pierdolone trzydzieści minut. Nawet nie chcę cię pytać o powód, bo chuja mi to ważne do życia. Siadaj na dupie i słuchaj, jak rozpoczynamy całą sztukę, panie _pracowniku na kulisach_.

Liam nie miał siły kłócić się z Harrym, więc grzecznie usiadł obok Caluma na scenie i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w słowa Harry'ego na temat samego początku.

\- Myślałem nad tym, aby Ashton wszedł z zupełnego mroku, gdzieś z oddali sceny. - Wskazał na koniec sceny, parę osób skierowało na chwilę tam swój wzrok. - Gdzieś już na scenie będzie siedziała Taylor, światło będzie na początku skierowane tylko na Ashtona i dopiero po jego słowach _moja piękna Hipolito_ światła rozświetlą całą scenę, a potem reszta już normalnie wchodzi według scenariusza.

Liam pokiwał ochoczo głową, Ashton podzielił jego zdanie, Calum i Luke tak samo, reszta po prostu się nie odezwała.

\- Dobra, to zróbmy tak, Taylor – zwrócił się do blondynki, która znowu miała czarną fedorę na głowie. - Usiądź na razie na tym wzmacniaczu. - Wskazał na czarny wzmacniacz stojący z boku sceny. - Później coś lepszego wykombinujemy.

Taylor wedle życzenia Harry'ego usiadła na wyznaczonym miejscu, Ashton natomiast poszedł na sam koniec sceny i stanął zaraz przy ścianie, reszta stanęła przy zejściu ze sceny na kulisy.

Harry przez chwilę analizował taki układ sceny i ustawienia aktorów, aż w końcu powiedział, że mogą wziąć scenariusze i zaczną ćwiczyć scenę pierwszą aktu pierwszego.

\- Michael, umiesz Lizandra na pamięć? - zapytał Clifforda, gdy ten sięgał po swój scenariusz z zaznaczoną swoją kwestią zielonym neonowym zakreślaczem.

\- No nie za bardzo właśnie – przyznał szczerze i niepewnie. - Nie miałem kiedy się uczyć!

\- Miało być na poniedziałek, a jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień tygodnia? - zapytał, lecz nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. - Pieprzony czwartek, weź się w garść, Clifford. W czerwcu na próbie generalnej też mi powiesz, że nie miałeś kiedy się uczyć?

Michael jedynie przeprosił cicho Harry'ego i obiecał, że już dzisiaj zabierze się za to i zacznie się uczyć roli Lizandra na pamięć. Harry skwitował to jedynie westchnięciem i poprosił Ashtona, aby zaczął mówić swoją kwestię, z każdym słowem powoli wchodząc w głąb sceny.

_\- Już wkrótce, moja piękna Hipolito_. - Wskazał na Taylor siedzącą na wzmacniaczu. - _Złączy nas ślub; za cztery dni, gdy księżyc będzie w nowiu._ \- Tym razem wskazał ręką gdzieś do góry, jakby chciał pokazać na świecący nad nimi księżyc. - _A jednak, jak wolno niknie ten blady sierp! Skąpi mi szczęścia jak owdowiała macocha, uparcie przejadająca swoje dożywocie ze stratą dla młodego spadkobiercy_.

_\- Każdy z tych czterech dni_ – zaczęła Taylor i delikatnie, z gracją wstała ze wzmacniacza i podeszła do Ashtona – _szybko utonie w nocy, a każdą z nocy skróci sen: aż wreszcie księżyc, napięty na nowo srebrny łuk, wyśle z nieba strzałę wieści, że pora na nasz ślub_.

Harry na chwilę im przerwał i uznał, że tak mogą to wszystko zostawić wraz z ruchami rąk i gestami. Wytłumaczył jeszcze, że Filostratem najprawdopodobniej będzie w teorii Niall, który w praktyce w tej roli w ogóle nie będzie się pojawiać na scenie – a przynajmniej w scenie pierwszej aktu pierwszego.

W międzyczasie, gdy Harry poprosił Taylor i Ashtona o dalszą grę i czytanie kwestii sceny pierwszej, do auli wszedł cicho Zayn, który cicho przeprosił odgrywających scenkę na scenie osoby i skierował się w stronę kulis.

Zayn otworzył cicho drzwi prowadzące na kulisy i od razu w środku przeraził się na nieoczekiwany widok Louisa przysłuchującego się trwającej próbie na scenie z udziałem Ashtona i Taylor.

Odwrócił wzrok od sceny, kiedy poczuł czyjąś obecność w pomieszczeniu i sam się przeraził, widząc stojącego prawie w samym progu drzwi śniadego odkładającego spokojnie swoją torbę na podłogę, ale nie spuszczającego w ogóle wzroku z szatyna.

\- Myślałem, że masz teraz zajęcia sportowe – zdziwił się Zayn spokojnie, na co Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Powinienem mieć, ale wiesz...

\- Tak, twoje plecy – dopowiedział już sam, a Louis pokiwał tylko głową dla spokoju.

Przez chwilę utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy w zupełnej ciszy, którą można było bez problemu ciąć nożem, aż w końcu Zayn delikatnie zaczął stawiać kroki bliżej Louisa, jakby bał się, że spłoszy go jak bezbronne leśne zwierzę, a na końcu usiadł obok niego na pustych pudłach.

Louis momentalnie nerwowo się spiął i odwrócił speszony wzrok z powrotem na scenę, gdzie już występowała blondynka i Calum.

\- Możesz się odsunąć? - poprosił po chwili cicho Zayna, kierując na niego wzrok. - Czuję się niekomfortowo.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał. - Zawsze czułeś się przy mnie sobą, z tego co pamiętam.

\- Ale już się nie czuję – warknął Louis. - Utrzymuj ode mnie dystans pięć metrów, jakby była epidemia, _proszę_.

\- Może jeszcze rączki mam zdezynfekować? - zaśmiał się przyjaźnie, przez co dostał uderzenie w bok od szatyna.

Louis postanowił sam zmienić miejsce swojego pobytu, więc po prostu wstał i usiadł na pudle centralnie naprzeciwko Zayna. Ten na to jedynie westchnął i szepnął:

\- Tęsknię za tobą, Lou.

\- Nie wypowiadaj mojego imienia – oburzył się Louis, lecz w jego głosie już było słychać brak siły na całą tą sytuację z wypowiadaniem przez Zayna jego imienia. - A ja nie tęsknię, Arabie, pogódź się z tym.

Wywrócił oczami na wzmiankę o Arabie i pokręcił głową, jakby chciał całą tę informację wybić sobie jak najszybciej z głowy.

\- Nie wierzę ci – wyszeptał.

\- To uwierz! - zawołał, wypuszczając ręce w powietrze z kompletnego braku sił na zachowanie Malika. - Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, możesz błagać mnie na kolanach, cokolwiek, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że poczułem się wtedy poniżony i upokorzony. I to tylko przez ciebie, nie przez tamtego chłopaka, przez ciebie!

Zayn słuchał tego ze stoickim spokojem i zamkniętymi powiekami, bo nie chciał przypadkiem sprawić, że Louis zauważyłby, jak lecą mu łzy z oczu na to wszystko.

Wstał gwałtownie z pudła na ostatnie słowa Louisa, a szatyn momentalnie doskoczył do niego i zaczął go popychać w stronę ściany, mając pierwsze łzy w swoich oceanicznych oczach.

\- Jesteś najgorszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek mogłem spotkać na swojej drodze, przysięgam, jesteś najgorszą osobą – wołał w jego stronę, cały czas atakując go swoimi małymi piąstkami, na które Zayn umiejętnie odsuwał się do tyłu w stronę ściany. - Życzę ci... Życzę ci... Może ktoś też ciebie powinien zrzucić ze schodów? Nigdy więcej do mnie nie gadaj, nigdy więcej mnie nie zaczepiaj...

Zayn spotkał się plecami ze ścianą. Chwycił w swoje ręce dłonie Louisa i kazał mu się uspokoić, ale ten jedynie zaczął się odgrażać, że ma go puścić i zaraz zacznie krzyczeć na całą aulę, aby ktoś mu przyszedł z natychmiastową pomocą.

\- Uspokój się, _słońce_ – wyszeptał, a Louis jeszcze mocniej się szarpnął, jednak pod uciskiem Zayna był praktycznie bezbronny.

\- Nie, nie, kurwa, nie nazywaj mnie tak – krzyknął Louis, na co momentalnie jedna ręka Zayna puściła nadgarstek szatyna i wylądowała na jego ustach, które były już lekko wilgotne.

\- Wdech, wydech, _kochanie_ – odpowiedział.

Louis przestał się szarpać i jedynie stanął bezwładnie przed Zaynem, wypuszczając łzy ze swoich oczu bez żadnego oporu. Zayn natomiast upewniwszy się, że Louis już nie będzie raczej próbował krzyczeć, poprawił tą jedną ręką jego grzywkę i spojrzał mu głęboko w oceaniczne i wzburzone niczym ów ocean oczy.

\- Jest już dobrze? - upewnił się po chwili ciszy na kulisach. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Jesteś najgorszy – wyszeptał ledwo i mimowolnie oparł swoje czoło o klatkę piersiową śniadego. - Jesteś najgorszym błędem mojego życia. Nienawidzę cię z całego serca.

\- Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? - szepnął Zayn, w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie kręcenie głową. - Nie byłem i nie jestem twoim najgorszym błędem. Jesteś po prostu zagubiony...

\- Kłamiesz, ja pierdolę! - zawołał Louis, wyprostował się i momentalnie złapał w swoje ręce policzki Zayna i przybliżył się do niego tak blisko, że w każdej chwili któreś z nich mogło zaatakować drugiego niespodziewanym pocałunkiem. - Jesteś pierdolonym kłamcą, nienawidzę cię, nigdy ci nie wybaczę tamtej sytuacji, nigdy, kurwa.

Zayn lekko się uśmiechnął, co zarówno wyprowadziło z równowagi Louisa, jak i mocno zdezorientowało.

_\- Nie sądzę, aby tę wieść z pierwszej ręki pokwitowało choć słowo podzięki: lecz mi zapłaci, łotr, lepiej niż złotem widokiem biegań swych tam i z powrotem_ – rozniósł się akurat na scenie głos Bebe, w który Louis niesamowicie mocno się wsłuchał.

A wtedy niespodziewanie jego usta zostały zaatakowane przez te należące do Zayna.

\- Koniec sceny pierwszej!


	7. Akt VII - Love Don't Hate It

_Nie oskarżę ich, ale zmuszę do wyjawienia prawdy._

Faktem było to, że na czwartkowej próbie Zayn i Louis zachowywali się jeszcze gorzej względem siebie na scenie, niż to nawet mógł przypuszczać Ashton. Przy tym wszystkim wyzywanie siebie od Arabów i Francuzów było tylko niewinnym posunięciem z ich strony. Oni dosłownie wyglądali tak, jakby mieli zaraz chwycić jakiś nóż w dłoń i zadźgać siebie nawzajem na oczach wszystkich. Tak naprawdę bardziej Louis tak wyglądał niż Zayn, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że obaj wyglądali jak śmiertelni wrogowie do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej. Ashton nawet momentami bał się ich bardziej niż Harry'ego, kiedy zwrócił mu uwagę za swoje zachowanie. Patrząc na wszystko z kulis, miał wrażenie, że zaraz będzie zmuszony dzwonić na numer alarmowy i zgłaszać jakiś wypadek albo bójkę. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało, ale w pewnym momencie – jakoś na początku sceny drugiej aktu drugiego zaczęli się tak mocno przepychać, że Calum aż musiał doskoczyć do nich i stanąć między nimi, aby ich powstrzymać i jakoś uspokoić. Na szczęście nie trzeba było dzwonić na numery alarmowe, pogotowie czy policję i skończyło się jedynie na rzuceniu ostatniego wściekłego spojrzenia na siebie i pogróżkami Caluma, że jak jeszcze raz będzie musiał ich rozdzielać, to spotkają się już z policją, a nie z nim. Trochę podziałało, bo do końca próby byli już spokojni i nawet nie myśleli, aby atakować siebie ponownie rękoma.

Koniec kwietnia był dziwnie spokojny i Ashton aż czuł w powietrzu coś, co szykowało się, aby zburzyć całą równowagę w szkole. Poniedziałek trzydziestego kwietnia był bardzo słonecznym dniem i bardzo ciepłym – na dworze było już około dwadzieścia stopni, co sprawiało, że większość uczniów już nie miała na sobie grubych bluz, a zwykłe koszulki z krótkim rękawem, a niektórzy nawet postawili tego dnia na krótkie szorty – zupełnie jak na lato.

Ashtonowi już pękała głowa od natłoku myśli. Cały czas od czwartku myślał o Zaynie i Louisie, dodatkowo myślał nad całą sytuacją z Eleanor i dosłownie miał już dość wszystkiego – nawet dzisiejszych lekcji i jedyne o czym teraz myślał, to było jego łóżko w domu i jakiś dobry serial na laptopie.

\- Mam dość – mruknął Ashton i położył wykończony swoją głowę na drewnianym stoliku znajdującym się na szkolnym podwórku.

Naprzeciwko niego siedział Luke przeglądający coś na swoim telefonie i przygryzający od czasu do czasu swoją kanapkę z pomidorem. Nawet nie zwrócił na niego szczególnej uwagi, zbyt był pochłonięty przeglądaniem swoich mediów społecznościowych niż kolegą. Po chwili przy stoliku znalazł się Michael z szarą papierową torebką z jakimś jedzeniem w środku i się miło przywitał:

\- Hej wszystkim.

Ashton nawet na niego nie spojrzał, jedynie uniósł dłoń w górę, witając się z nim tym gestem, natomiast Luke podniósł na niego wzrok i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Hej, kochanie – przywitał się, a Michael odwzajemnił uśmiech, który jednak szybko mu zszedł z twarzy.

\- Nie siadam obok ciebie – oznajmił, a Luke głęboko westchnął. - Nie chcę śmierdzieć papierosami od ciebie, potem moi rodzice pomyślą, że rzeczywiście palę.

\- Przecież nic nie zapaliłem – obronił się blondyn, na co Michael machnął ręką.

\- Usiądę dzisiaj obok Asha – powiedział i usiadł obok Irwina, który nadal leżał na ławce. - Hej, stary, co się stało? - Szturchnął go, Ashton powoli podniósł na niego wzrok. - Taka ładna pogoda, ptaszki śpiewają, cieplutko jest, a ty zachowujesz się, jakby ktoś ci rodzinę zamordował. Korzystaj z tej pięknej pogody i pięciu sekund lata! Zaraz znowu będą przymrozki.

Luke się zaśmiał i ponownie wpatrzył się w ekran swojego telefonu, przy okazji gryząc kolejny kawałek swojej kanapki.

\- Ash ma dość – powiedział za Ashtona Luke. - Myśli cały czas o przedstawieniu i Eleanor.

\- A co z nią nie tak? - zapytał Michael bardziej Luke'a, Ashton ponownie chwycił się za głowę.

\- Z tych cholernych schodów na pewno zrzucił ją Zayn z Louisem – powiedział i odchylił głowę do tyłu. - Głowa mnie napieprza, ma ktoś jakieś proszki?

Chłopacy od razu pokręcili głową w zaprzeczeniu, na co Ashton jęknął i rozejrzał się po podwórku, na którym chodziło nawet sporo uczniów.

\- Calum zawsze ma, ale gdzie go znowu wywiało? - jęknął ponownie, cały czas rozglądając się po podwórku.

Calum był tym członkiem ich paczki znajomych, który miał praktycznie wszystko przy sobie o każdej porze dnia. Tabletki na ból głowy? Nie ma problemu – miał nawet kilka opakowań od różnych firm. Jakaś kartka albo długopis? Coś się zawsze znalazło na dnie jego torby. Jakieś pieniądze do pożyczenia albo coś do jedzenia? To też wszystko posiadał, więc wychodziło na to, że Calum był praktycznie wszystkim – pogotowiem z tabletkami, policją rozdzielającą dwójkę skłóconych i przepychających się ludzi i strażą pożarną, kiedy pewnego dnia po jednej z imprez Calum został jeszcze wziąć szybki prysznic u Luke'a, a zaspany Michael przez przypadek strącił palącą się świeczkę, którą po jakąś cholerę mama Luke'a zapaliła w kuchni na obrusie, kiedy wychodziła do pracy, więc jak przystało na Caluma, wyskoczył z łazienki z miską lodowatej wody i od razu zgasił nieszczęsną przyczynę pożaru.

\- Jestem, już zatęskniłeś za mną? - Nagle w zasięgu wzroku wszystkich znalazł się Calum z jakąś kanapką w dłoni i torbą na ramieniu. - Pomoc medyczna przyszła, w czym pomóc, Irwin?

Luke zachichotał i pokręcił głową z niedowierzania, natomiast Michael przypatrywał się ruchom Caluma. Ten odstawił torbę na wolne miejsce obok Luke'a i zaczął coś w niej szukać.

\- Coś na głowę, bo mi zaraz wybuchnie – odparł, a po chwili Calum rzucił w niego opakowaniem jakichś tabletek przeciwbólowych. - I coś do picia? - poprosił jeszcze, robiąc maślane oczka do Hooda.

Wywrócił oczami i z torby wyjął jeszcze butelkę wody mineralnej, którą również rzucił w Ashtona. Ten mu podziękował wiele razy za wybawienie go z beznadziejnej sytuacji i łyknął tabletkę, podczas gdy Calum zdjął torbę z ławeczki, położył ją na trawie i sam usiadł na jej miejscu.

\- Co mu w ogóle jest? - zapytał całą grupę, w odpowiedzi dostał tylko wzruszenie ramiona Luke'a i mlaskanie Michaela. - Co ty, miałeś matematykę dzisiaj i wykresy, że cię głowa boli?

Ashton ponownie położył głowę na stole i pokazał Calumowi trzy palce, na co ten się zdziwił.

\- Trzy matematyki? - Irwin pokiwał głową. - Oh, to wszystko tłumaczy.

\- No i dodatkowo Ash cały czas myśli o Eleanor i tych schodach w domu Luke'a – dopowiedział Michael. - Twierdzi, że to wszystko zrobił Zayn z Louisem. Nie rozumiem tego, przecież już wiemy, że to nie Louis, bo był na górze z Harrym.

\- Tak, to wiemy, ale może Louis zlecił Zaynowi zrzucenie jej ze schodów i wyszło z tego to, co wyszło.

Ashton momentalnie podniósł głowę, jakby poczuł się już o wiele lepiej po tabletkach, chociaż niemożliwe było to, aby już zaczęły działać. Luke odłożył telefon na stolik i dokończył kanapkę, podczas gdy Calum dopiero zaczynał jeść swoją.

\- Tak, a ten film reżyserował Quentin Tarantino – odpowiedział mu Calum i ugryzł kawałek kanapki. - Poważnie, myślisz, że ktoś by robił taki spisek dla zwykłej roli w przedstawieniu?

\- A może to Liam? - podsunął pomysł Michael z pełnymi ustami. Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli się na niego. - No co? Wrócił się do domu, może wtedy to zrobił.

\- A z kolei w tej bajce były smoki – prychnął Calum. - Przecież wrócił się po telefon Nialla, to bez sensu.

\- Wrócił się, poszedł na korytarz, zobaczył Eleanor na schodach, skorzystał z sytuacji, że wszyscy przenieśliśmy chwilowo imprezę na taras i popchnął ją na tych schodach, a w poniedziałek zabrał jej rolę sprzed nosa i jest Tytanią. To dla ciebie jest bez sensu? - wytłumaczył mu Clifford, pochylając się w jego kierunku.

\- Nie, po prostu uważam, że to nie on – fuknął.

\- A kto w takim przypadku?

\- Ja obstawiam Zayna i Louisa i ten cały spisek – wtrącił się Ashton, podnosząc dwie dłonie do góry. - To jest najprawdopodobniejsza wersja. Louis chciał się jej pozbyć, ale wiedział od początku, że to on będzie od razu oskarżony o to, więc załatwił sobie alibi, a do wszystkiego poprosił Zayna, który z kolei nie miał większego powodu, aby pozbywać się jej ze sztuki.

\- A może po prostu była zbyt pijana i sama spadła? - podsunął pomysł Luke.

Ashton się zaśmiał, Calum spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, a Michael – nawet w ogóle nie zareagował, jedynie nadal jadł swoją kanapkę, przypatrując się z zaciekawieniem swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Albo trzeba jej się zapytać, jak to wyglądało – dopowiedział Luke, tym razem Calum pokiwał głową w zgodzie. - Na pewno coś widziała, może kłóciła się z kimś...

\- Ja nie słyszałem żadnej kłótni, a podczas tego huku byłem w kuchni i nalewałem sobie drinka. Kuchnia i korytarz u ciebie jest blisko siebie.

Michael wydał się już niezainteresowany tym tematem, bo wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni, a Ashton zmrużył zdziwiony oczy. Z tego co kojarzył, Calum był z nimi na tarasie, kiedy cała sytuacja miała miejsce na schodach. Teraz jednak zmienił wersję wydarzeń i uznał, że był w kuchni i nalewał sobie drinka, kiedy usłyszał huk. Coś tu nie pasowało.

\- Zaraz, a ty nie byłeś z nami na tarasie wtedy? - zwrócił mu uwagę Luke, Ashton mu zawtórował i spojrzał się wymownie na Caluma.

\- Nie, w kuchni byłem – zdziwił się.

\- Coś zmieniasz wersję zdarzeń – powiedział cicho niepewny co do osoby Hooda Ashton. - A może to ty to zrobiłeś?

Michael przypadkowo zakrztusił się swoją bułką, Calum prychnął gorzko z niedowierzania i pokręcił głową.

\- Popieprzyło cię do reszty – oburzył się. - Dzwonię po pomoc medyczną, nie wiedziałem, że te tabletki aż tak mogą ci zaszkodzić.

\- Przepraszam, Cal – odparł Ashton i znowu położył swoją głowę na stole. - Obstawiam po prostu Louisa i Zayna.

\- Ja Liama – powiedział Michael.

\- A ja któregoś z was. - Wszyscy nagle usłyszeli z boku dziewczęcy głos, a potem jej donośny śmiech.

Gemma ubrana była dzisiaj w białą koszulkę w czerwone paski i jeansowe ogrodniczki z krótkimi spodenkami. Zmusiła Luke'a do przesunięcia, co z kolei spowodowało, że Calum też musiał się przesunąć i tym sposobem Calum siedział praktycznie na samym końcu ławki, Luke siedział w środku, a Gemma zajęła sobie niemal połowę siedziska, na co Calum patrzył z jeszcze większym oburzeniem niż na Ashtona, który przecież oskarżył go o zrzucenie Eleanor ze schodów.

\- Gdzie zgubiłaś chłopaka? - zagadał Hood, oczywiście pochylając się jakoś nieumiejętnie przez stół i Luke'a, który z kolei przesunął się do tyłu, aby umożliwić mu lepszy widok na dziewczynę.

\- Ktoś tu próbuje zająć jego miejsce – zagwizdał Ashton, po czym dostał mocne dosyć szturchnięcie ze strony Caluma.

\- Poszedł załatwić jeszcze coś z Gilbertem o tej wycieczce do Szwajcarii, a potem idzie zobaczyć próbę do _Snu Nocy Letniej –_ odpowiedziała. - To okej, jeśli chcesz mnie zaprosić na randkę Cal. Nie krępuj się.

Michael zachichotał, a Calum wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni, byleby nie patrzeć na chłopaków i Gemmę.

\- Ashton, żyjesz? - postanowiła się upewnić Gemma, gdy zobaczyła Irwina praktycznie leżącego na stole.

\- Jakoś – wymruczał, tłumiąc swój głos w rękę i stół. - Nie, nie żyję. Obecnie myślę tylko o tym, jak pomścić Louisa i Zayna.

\- Typie, co jest z tobą nie tak – powiedział do Ashtona Clifford z pełnymi ustami swojej kanapki. - To Liam na bank, a nie ten twój spisek czy konspiracja.

\- Skoro tak was to interesuje, dojdźmy do prawdy razem – odparła Gemma.

\- Czy my się bawimy w jakieś biuro detektywistyczne? - wtrącił się Calum, Michael o mało nie wypluł swojej kanapki ze śmiechu. - I co, może na samym końcu, jak złapiemy sprawcę, ten krzyknie: _i wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie te wścibskie dzieciaki_?

Michael już całkowicie wybuchnął śmiechem, tak samo zresztą jak Gemma, natomiast Luke wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić – ani się nie śmiał, ani nie podawał swoich typów... Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego stało się akurat u niego w domu i na jego imprezie. Pokręcił głową, patrząc się beznamiętnie w stół przed sobą i mruknął:

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że stało się to akurat u mnie w domu.

Wszyscy momentalnie skierowali na niego swoje spojrzenia, a wtedy Gemma wpadła na niesamowity pomysł:

\- Może właśnie powinniśmy zacząć od domu Luke'a, a nie od bezpodstawnego oskarżania kogokolwiek? - rzuciła do wszystkich przy stole, Michael po prostu nadal jadł swoją kanapkę, a Ashton i Calum podnieśli na nią wzrok.

\- Co? - powiedział w pierwszym szoku Luke, również podnosząc na nią wzrok. - Dlaczego od mojego domu?

\- A od czego zaczyna się każde śledztwo? Od rzucania oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo jak Ashton i Mike? - Ashton wyraźnie oburzył się teatralnie, prychnął i ponownie położył swoją głowę na stole, natomiast Clifford pokręcił szybko głową. - Albo od zamiatania problemu pod dywan jak Calum? - Tym razem Calum się oburzył i teatralnie odwrócił wzrok od dziewczyny. - Nie, śledztwo zaczyna się od sprawdzenia miejsca zbrodni!

\- Od czego? - Luke niemal od razu zaczął kaszleć.

\- Czy nasza grupa nazywa się _Pięć sekund zagadek detektywistycznych_? - wtrącił się Calum, wypuszczając ręce w powietrze. - Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś podobnego do Freda ze Scooby-Doo?

\- Wyglądasz bardziej na Scooby'ego – wymruczał w swoją rękę Ashton, nie obdarzając Hooda nawet najmniejszym spojrzeniem.

\- To ten moment, w którym nie wiem, czy to komplement czy obelga – odpowiedział mu Calum. Ashton wzruszył ramionami.

Przez chwilę trwała między wszystkimi dosyć niezręczna cisza, gdyż nikt nie wiedział, co dokładnie ma powiedzieć i jak skomentować ten pomysł Gemmy. Michael nie był na tyle zainteresowany tym tematem, aby wtrącić się do zawziętej dyskusji, Ashton nadal trzymał się swojej wersji, że to Louis i Zayn uknuli spisek i wspólną zmową zrzucili dziewczynę ze schodów, Calum nie chciał się zbytnio bawić w detektywów czy policjantów i złodziei albo ludzi wywołujących bójki po ostatniej czwartkowej próbie, natomiast Luke nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego Gemma nazwała jego dom miejscem zbrodni.

\- Rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi? - zapytała, w odpowiedzi dostała jedynie kręcenie głową Luke'a, na co głośno westchnęła. - Może ta osoba zostawiła coś po sobie na tych schodach.

Gemma złapała się gwałtownie stołu i pochyliła się nad nim, sprawiając, że Ashton wystraszony podniósł swoją głowę ze stołu, Michael aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia i niemal nie upuścił swojego śniadania, a Calum wywrócił oczami.

\- Sprzątałeś po imprezie na schodach, Luke? - zwróciła się do blondyna, który pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, jedynie pozbierałem jakieś papierki i kubki.

\- A ta wasza sprzątaczka kiedy przychodzi? Bo jeszcze umyje schody albo je zdezynfekuje i nie będziemy mieli odcisków palców!

Calum złapał się za głowę załamany tymi słowami – on naprawdę nie sądził, że zwykły przypadek albo intryga kilku znajomych przeciwko jakiejś dziewczynie z przedstawienia rozrośnie się na takie rozmiary i ludzie będą chcieli się bawić w takie rzeczy.

\- W pierwszą sobotę miesiąca po szesnastej, czyli przyjdzie dopiero w tę sobotę – odparł niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, po co jej ta dosyć poufna informacja o pracy sprzątaczki w ich domu.

\- Ogólnie pani Andrea zawsze używa takiego truskawkowego płynu do dezynfekcji, ale czasami czyści dom płynem o zapachu lasu i przysięgam, że to najgorszy zapach, jaki czułem w całym swoim życiu – pochwalił się swoją wiedzą cicho Michael Ashtonowi, który na samym końcu pokiwał w zadumie i zamyśleniu głową.

\- No i świetnie, to znaczy, że nikt jeszcze ich nie posprzątał! - Klasnęła w dłonie. - To w sobotę spotykamy się wszyscy w tym składzie u Luke'a i obmyślamy plan działania, jak schwytać naszego przestępcę. Piszecie się na to? - zapytała podekscytowana.

Michael wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mi wszystko jedno, i tak będę pewnie u Luke'a na śniadaniu.

Ashton oparł swoją głowę o lewą dłoń i popatrzył się słodko na Luke'a i Michaela, wydając przy tym z ust ciche _awww_ , natomiast Calum zachichotał i zapytał:

\- Czy ja przegapiłem jakąś przeprowadzkę? Cliffo, ty w ogóle pamiętasz, jak wygląda twój dom?

\- Niezupełnie – powiedział najpierw całkiem poważnie, a potem wszyscy przy stole wybuchli śmiechem.

Gemma wstała z ławeczki, rozprostowała jeszcze trochę swoje plecy, rozglądnęła się po podwórku, po czym zwróciła swój wzrok na Luke'a.

\- Świetnie, zatem widzimy się rano w sobotę w twoim domu. - Poklepała go jeszcze po ramieniu okrytym cienką brokatową złotą koszulą. - Miłego śniadanka wszystkim.

Dostała w odpowiedzi podziękowania. Potem Luke odprowadził ją wzrokiem i zanim zniknęła w drzwiach do środka szkoły, uniósł dłoń na pożegnanie. Gemma również posłała mu pożegnalną dłoń w górze i weszła do szkoły.

W szkole znajdowało się już mniej uczniów niż na podwórku. Ich szkoła była o tyle dobra, że jak na dworze nie padało i była ładna ciepła pogoda, można było bez problemu wyjść i zjeść śniadanie czy po prostu pogadać na długiej przerwie na świeżym powietrzu. Wszyscy z tej możliwości korzystali, dlatego korytarze w środku dusznej szkoły były niemal puste. Gemma jednak postanowiła kupić sobie coś do jedzenia – jedyną dobrą możliwością, aby nie zatruć się w szkolnej stołówce były uwielbiane przez wszystkich drożdżówki albo ewentualnie kanapki, które jednak świeże pozostawały tylko przez pierwszą godzinę z samego rana. Obiady były niepewnym rozwiązaniem, dlatego niemal każdy biegł na kolejnej długiej przerwie do baru znajdującego się blisko szkoły, który wydawał nawet dobre i pożywne posiłki w stylu spaghetti z różnorodnym sosem, pojedyncze kawałki pizzy albo frytki belgijskie.

Kiedy jednak weszła do stołówki ogarnął ją chwilowy szok, bo nie spodziewała się, że tutaj też będzie takie oblężenie; i to w dodatku w zwykły dzień tygodnia, który nie był piątkiem albo wtorkiem. Do kasy ciągnęła się całkiem długa kolejka, a większość stolików i miejsc była pozajmowana. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, w którym jednak nikogo nie rozpoznawała – to oznaczało, że przy stoliczkach siedzieli głównie ludzie z młodszego rocznika, którego w ogóle prawie nie kojarzyła.

W kolejce jednak wypatrzyła Nicka, który liczył pieniądze w portfelu, więc podbiegła do niego i delikatnie rzuciła mu się z zaskoczenia na ramię, sprawiając, że Nick się przeraził i prawie upuścił swój portfel z pieniędzmi i dokumentami.

Jakaś dziewczyna z najmłodszego rocznika odskoczyła do tyłu, bojąc się najprawdopodobniej nie tylko zwykłego zaskakującego gestu Gemmy, ale także samej jej osoby.

\- Hej, załatwiłeś już tę sprawę u Gilberta? - zapytała, schodząc mu z ramienia.

Nick wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się szeroko na powitanie.

\- Załatwiłem, nawet nie wiesz, jak ten nauczyciel mnie wkurwia – odpowiedział. - On do mnie, czy mogę mu zrobić pięćdziesiąt sztuk kopii jakiejś tam kserówki. Jakbym w ogóle nie miał życia i ganiał po szkole w poszukiwaniu kserokopiarki na drugim końcu szkoły w jakiejś piwnicy, gdzie śmierdzi gorzej niż w melinie.

Gemma się głośno zaśmiała. Większość raczej nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, wiedząc, że gdyby coś powiedzieli, mieliby przechlapane, niektórzy jednak posłali jej oburzające i dezaprobujące spojrzenia.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, najwyraźniej będziesz musiał to zrobić. - Ponownie uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu.

\- Ta, po moim trupie chyba – odpowiedział i zrobił parę kroków do przodu w kolejce. - Jestem ciekawy, po jaką cholerę zostawałem przewodniczącym Samorządu Uczniowskiego. Bo dla darmowych pączków na comiesięcznych spotkaniach w poniedziałki na pewno nie.

Dziewczyna ponownie zachichotała i przesunęła się w kolejce wraz z Nickiem. Teraz byli już drudzy w kolejce.

\- Żałujesz, bo musisz robić kopie jakichś kartek i sprawdzianów dla Gilberta? - zaśmiała się lekko. - Zrób zdjęcia i mi prześlij.

Pokiwał głową w zgodzie na ostatnią prośbę dziewczyny.

\- Między innymi, ale muszę jeszcze nadzorować prace nad _Snem Nocy Letniej_ – odparł i wywrócił oczami. - Chciałem do tego wyznaczyć Angelę, ale wszyscy chcieli, abym był to ja. I po jaką cholerę – jęknął i podszedł do kasy. - Drożdżówkę z dżemem.

Starsza pani podała ją chłopakowi w szarym papierze, zapłacił za nią, po czym skierowali się razem z Gemmą w stronę wyjścia ze stołówki.

Przez chwilę między nimi trwała niezręczna cisza, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że chcą coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedzieli jak ubrać ten temat w słowa, aby nie urazić tego drugiego, więc po prostu tak szli w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły na podwórko, słysząc jedynie swoje kroki i buty uderzające o posadzkę i szelest szarego papieru.

\- Chciałbym właśnie porozmawiać o przedstawieniu – zaczął delikatnie Nick, kiedy otwierał drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz.

Gemma się zdziwiła, bo dokładnie nie wiedziała, o czym dokładnie chciał z nią porozmawiać. Nie była przecież zamieszana w przedstawienie, a dodatkowo wiedziała, że Nicka tak interesowało to przedstawienie jak ją interesowała przykładowo taka biologia.

Czyli w ogóle.

\- O czym dokładnie chcesz porozmawiać? - zapytała niepewnie i zatrzymała się przy ścianie obok wejścia. - Postójmy tu, i tak zaraz zaczną się lekcje.

Nick skinął głową i głęboko westchnął. Zatrzymał się obok dziewczyny, oparł się o ścianę i wyciągnął z papieru drożdżówkę i zaczął ją jeść.

\- O Harrym – powiedział cicho z pełnymi ustami. Gemma zmrużyła zdziwiona oczami. - Słyszałem pewne rzeczy i...

\- Co niby słyszałeś? - spytała pełna obaw. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ze mną w takim wypadku gadasz?

\- Bo jesteś jego siostrą – odpowiedział szybko i ugryzł kolejny kawałek drożdżówki. - Słyszałem, że zachowuje się bardzo agresywnie.

Gemma przymknęła na chwilę swoje powieki. Nie sądziła, że ktoś o tym powie Nickowi albo komukolwiek innemu, a przede wszystkim – nie sądziła, że Harry również tak się zachowuje w szkole. Prosiła go tyle razy przed wyjściem w domu albo nawet i na szkolnych korytarzach, aby opanował nerwy i nie krzyczał na przypadkowych ludzi, i oczywiście nie zachowywał się wobec nich agresywnie. A tymczasem dowiedziała się, że on również w szkole do zwykłych znajomych się tak zachowuje.

Miała wielką nadzieję, że nie zaatakował Nicka – ani psychicznie, ani fizycznie. Nie chciała, aby go odstraszył.

\- Co znowu zrobił? - wymruczała, schylając głowę i kierując tym samym wzrok na chodnik.

\- Znowu? - zdziwił się Nick. - I ty wiesz o jego zachowaniu? Gemma, Boże, czemu nic nie mówisz, ja myślałem, że nie wiesz o tym!

\- A co mam powiedzieć? - oburzyła się. - Że nie ma dnia, w którym nie zachowuje się agresywnie i w każdej chwili potrafi zrobić gorszą rzecz niż zwykła ostra przepychanka słowna?

Nick był w wyraźnym szoku jej słowami. Nie wiedział nawet jak to wszystko skomentować. Chwycił się za głowę z niedowierzania i musiał chwilę pomyśleć, zanim w ogóle powiedział coś do dziewczyny:

\- W tym wypadku to ja nie wiem, czy Harry może prowadzić prace nad _Snem Nocy Letniej_ – odpowiedział i z impetem schował drożdżówkę z powrotem do opakowania. - Nie z takim zachowaniem, a wiesz, ja jako przewodniczący Samorządu Uczniowskiego mogę odsunąć go od tej roli.

\- Żartujesz sobie chyba – zaprotestowała natychmiast. - Wiesz doskonale jak bardzo mu zależy na tym, nie odsuniesz go.

\- Zrobię to, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba – zawołał i wypuścił ręce w powietrze. - Chyba po coś mam takie możliwości i jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja, będę z nich korzystać.

\- Nie, nie zrobisz tego. - Złapała go za ręce, gdy ten chciał odejść i wrócić z powrotem do szkoły. - Słuchaj, porozmawiam z nim na ten temat, masz moje słowo. Poza tym nawet sam nie wiesz, jak się zachowuje i czy naprawdę coś agresywnego powiedział do kogokolwiek na próbie, będziesz wierzyć jakiejś przypadkowej osobie?

Westchnął głęboko, rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu i podwórku i ponownie spojrzał się na dziewczynę:

\- Dzisiaj będę na jednej próbie, zobaczymy, czy puszczają mu nerwy, czy potrafi się opanować – odpowiedział nieco spokojniej. - I porozmawiaj z nim. Twierdzisz, że miał już takie napady? Czemu powiedziałaś _znowu_? - zasypał ją pytaniami.

\- Jakiś czas już tak jest – wyznała. - Nie wiem przez co, szczerze mówiąc. Wiem tylko, że w takich momentach trzeba zachowywać się spokojnie i nie robić niczego ryzykownego. Nie wchodzić w kłótnie, w dyskusje...

\- To bez sensu, nie mogę pozwolić, aby taki człowiek był reżyserem jednego z najważniejszych przedstawień w historii szkoły – przyznał. - Oczywiście z całym szacunkiem do twojego brata, Gemma.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- To dobry chłopak – wyszeptała. - Naprawdę, teraz jest już lepiej, kiedyś było o wiele gorzej. A wiem, jak bardzo zależy mu na tym przedstawieniu. Świata poza nim nie widzi. Nie zabieraj mu tego sprzed nosa, Nick.

Wziął głęboki wdech, zamknął na chwilę swoje oczy i pokręcił głową. Sam nie wiedział, co robić w takiej sytuacji. On chyba był przeciągany na tą złą stronę tylko przez fakt, że znał zarówno Gemmę, jak i Harry'ego osobiście.

\- Postaram się tego nie zrobić – odpowiedział w końcu. - Ale niczego nie obiecuję. Czasami sytuacja tego wymaga, wiesz?

Gemma nie odpowiedziała. Nick jeszcze raz westchnął, obaj usłyszeli już dzwonek rozpoczynający lekcje, więc życzył jej powodzenia na francuskim i zniknął w budynku szkoły, zostawiając ją samą przed wejściem. Sama weszła do środka dopiero, kiedy przy wejściu zobaczyła Ashtona zresztą chłopaków, którzy właśnie skończyli swoje śniadania i wchodzili do szkoły na lekcje.

Nie mogła się już doczekać soboty w domu Luke'a. Sama chciała odnaleźć winowajcę całej tej sytuacji i sama wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za coś takiego. Dla niej to było niedopuszczalne, aby pozbywać kogoś roli w tak brutalny sposób.

Lekcje minęły każdemu nawet szybko i nim mrugnęli, okazało się, że jest już godzina czternasta. Dzisiaj był o tyle dziwny termin próby, że wielu nie za bardzo pasowała taka godzina, ale nikt nie chciał się kłócić z tym Harrym Stylesem, więc wszyscy z obsady grzecznie na to przystali i takim oto sposobem próba miała rozpocząć się o godzinie szesnastej i potrwać około trzy godziny, czyli równo do dziewiętnastej. Nie każdemu to pasowało z różnych względów – na przykład Calum dojeżdżał z drugiego końca dzielnicy, Louis ten czas wolał spożytkować na naukę albo chociaż imitację nauki, a niektórzy po prostu mieli następnego dnia zajęcia na wczesne rano i nie chcieli przebywać w szkole na próbie do tak późnej godziny, później jeszcze wracać komunikacją miejską do domu, zjeść kolację, przyszykować się do snu i jeszcze się nauczyć na jakieś testy i sprawdziany następnego dnia. Ani jednak Luke, któremu wypadały jutro dwa testy – z biologii i francuskiego, ani inni nie próbowali protestować i grzecznie zgodzili się na taki dzień i taką godzinę próby.

Niektórzy wybrali wygodniejszą opcję – po prostu przeczekali te dwie godziny gdzieś w szkole, na dworze, w pobliskim parku albo w barze naprzeciwko szkoły, uznając, że bez sensu jest wracanie do domu, a za dosłownie kilka minut ponowne wracanie do szkoły.

I te osoby miały dużo racji – takiemu Calumowi, któremu kompletnie nie opłacało się wracać do domu na jedyne kilka minut, bardzo szybko minęły te dwie godziny w pobliskim parku z Ashtonem, Michaelem i Luke'em, którzy w większości specjalnie dla niego nie wrócili do domu i potowarzyszyli mu przez te nudne dwie godziny w oczekiwaniu na próbę przedstawienia.

Kiedy wchodzili do szkoły, na korytarzach panowała zupełna cisza. Zupełnie jakby cały budynek był opuszczony. Trochę dziwnie to wyglądało, gdyż ich szkoła nie była aż tak duża, aby prawie nikogo w niej nie było, ale jednak była godzina szesnasta – pora, o której wszyscy już dawno byli w domach, jedynie pojedyncze osoby pozostawały na jakichś kółkach zainteresowań czy teraz właśnie na próbie do _Snu Nocy Letniej_.

Kiedy grupka znajomych właśnie otwierała drzwi do auli, obok nich praktycznie znikąd pojawił się Nick z torbą na ramieniu i w zwykłej czarnej koszulce. Ashton zeskanował jego ciało swoim wzrokiem bardzo dokładnie, nic jednak nie mówiąc, i po prostu wszedł na aulę ze swoimi znajomymi oprócz Michaela. Nick wszedł po nich i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Clifford został zatrzymany na korytarzu przez dyrektora, który chciał z nim pilnie porozmawiać o czymś związanym z biologią. Chłopacy wiedzieli, że nie jest to najlepsza pozycja dla Michaela, bo spóźnienie na próbę oznaczało agresję Harry'ego i Calum wraz z Luke'em już się o tym przekonali w czwartek.

Reszta przywitała się z Harrym, który już był na auli. Dzisiaj ubrany był w [czarną koszulę w kremowe pióra](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/817192294881782777/), a w dłoni trzymał gorącą świeżą kawę z kawiarni kilka budynków za szkołą. Nickowi na jej widok zrobiło się aż słabo. Normalnie pewnie poprosiłby o łyka albo po prostu napawałby się zapachem świeżej kawy w pomieszczeniu, ale w takim wypadku widząc kubek z wrzątkiem w jego dłoniach, miał ochotę zawrócić i wyjść z auli szybciej, niż do niej wszedł. Cały czas z tyłu głowy miał fakt, że Harry jest agresywnym człowiekiem i wystarczył jeden nieodpowiedni gest albo zwykły fakt, że ktoś oddycha w pomieszczeniu, a ta kawa zamiast w kubku znalazłaby się na czyjejś twarzy.

Mimo swoich obaw postanowił się jednak przywitać z czystej kultury z Harrym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie pałał do niego szczególną sympatią i jego osoba miała większe prawdopodobieństwo dostania w twarz gorącą kawą niż ktokolwiek inny w tym pomieszczeniu, ale kultura jednak przewyższała obawy, więc podszedł jak najspokojniej do niego, bo cholera wiedziała, co mu siedziało w głowie, i przywitał się.

\- Cześć, Harry.

Harry obrócił się natychmiast w stronę Nicka, przeskanował jego całe ciało bardzo dokładnie swoim szmaragdowym spojrzeniem, aby na samym końcu prychnąć.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał z lekką pogardą w głosie. - Gemma cię tu przysłała?

\- Nie, przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak ci idą prace nad najważniejszym przedstawieniem w tym roku – odpowiedział spokojnie i włożył swoje ręce w kieszenie spodni.

\- I będziesz mi mówił, co robię źle? - prychnął i zaśmiał się gorzko, dziwnie mocniej ściskając kubek z kawą, co niesamowicie przeraziło Nicka. Przybliżył się do niego i wyszeptał: - Twoje niedoczekanie.

\- Nic ci nie będę mówił – fuknął i wskazał palcem na rząd krzeseł przy ścianie naprzeciwko sceny. - Usiądę sobie tam i popatrzę, jak wygląda próba. Zaraz zapomnisz, że w ogóle tu jestem.

\- Ciebie nie da się zapomnieć – prychnął po raz kolejny tego dnia i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku sceny, gdzie większość już przygotowywała się do występu.

\- Było, minęło – wymruczał i poszedł w wyznaczonym przez siebie kierunku, czyli w stronę krzeseł przy jednej ze ścian.

Harry wywrócił oczami, napił się swojej kawy i krzyknął w kierunku osób na scenie, aby wzięli już scenariusze, tradycyjnie zaczynali od sceny pierwszej aktu pierwszego – Harry uznał, że skoro już wszyscy są, to mogą ćwiczyć już wygląd całej sztuki, a nie tylko pojedynczych scen.

Ashton kiwnął głową i wraz z innymi wyciągnął już swoje scenariusze, tymczasem do auli właśnie wchodził Louis również z kawą w dłoni, tylko w porównaniu z tą Harry'ego ta nie była czarna i zwykła palona, a mleczna z aż trzema łyżeczkami cukru. Przeszedł obok bruneta i znudzonym głosem, jakby z przyzwyczajenia powiedział:

\- Hej, bardzo ładna koszula.

\- Ty też wyglądasz zniewalająco.

Dopiero teraz Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę powiedział do Harry'ego i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że wypowiedział to na głos. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, odstawił swoją kawę i torbę na jedno z krzeseł obok sceny i obrócił się lekko zszokowany swoim własnym zachowaniem do Harry'ego.

\- Bardzo ładna koszulka – powiedział Harry, wskazując na niego swoim kubkiem kawy, z którego później upił mały łyk.

Louis spuścił wzrok na nią i zdziwił się. Dzisiaj miał w szkole zwykłą biała koszulkę, poszedł do domu i przebrał się w [czarną koszulkę z ciemnozielonymi wzorkami](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/817192294882469433/), którą wziął z kosza na pranie – nie śmierdziała, więc czemu nie miał jej nie założyć? Nie sądził, że taka zwykła koszulka może się spodobać takiej osobie jaką był Harry.

\- Dzięki – odparł niepewnie i ponownie skierował wzrok na Harry'ego. - Twoja koszula też jest ładna. W domu masz same koszule? - zapytał bez zastanowienia.

Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ugryzł się w język i zamknął na chwilę swoje oczy, bojąc się pierwszej reakcji bruneta. Ten jednak nadal tylko popijał swoją kawę i patrzył się na Louisa bardzo nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

\- Nie, ale w sumie to noszę tylko je – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy, na co Louisowi zdecydowanie ulżyło, bo już myślał, że znowu zrobił coś nie tak względem Harry'ego.

Musiał przyznać – Harry był jak wielka bomba wśród pola minowego.

\- Akurat ostatnio miałeś koszulkę z Rolling Stonesami, to znaczy, że nie nosisz tylko koszul – mruknął Louis.

Harry napił się swojej kawy, po czym podszedł do Louisa – bardzo blisko Louisa, przez chwilę skanował wzrokiem jego każdy element twarzy z bliska – jego włosy, kąciki oczu, policzki... Aż w końcu odważył się coś wyszeptać w jego kierunku – prosto do jego ucha.

\- Zrobiłem dla kogoś wyjątek.

Louis momentalnie obrócił głowę w jego kierunku i spojrzał na niego. Byli teraz tak blisko siebie, że bez problemu czuli na sobie swoje własne oddechy oraz mogli spojrzeć sobie tak głęboko w oczy, że aż mogli zobaczyć wszystkie barwy znajdujące się na tęczówkach.

\- Dla kogo? - wyszeptał Louis, Harry podniósł jeden kącik swoich ust.

\- Możesz zgadywać, _kochany_ – odszeptał mu prosto do ucha, sprawiając, że po ciele Louisa przeszły dreszcze.

Louis aż wstrzymał oddech, słysząc tak dokładnie zachrypnięty głos Harry'ego przy swoim uchu. Brunet tylko się do niego uśmiechnął, odszedł parę kroków, położył swoją kawę obok tej Louisa na krześle i klasnął kilka razy w dłonie, powodując, że wszyscy szybko skierowali na niego swoje spojrzenia.

\- Zaczynamy żmudną pracę – zawołał na całą aulę. - Nie wiem, czy są wszyscy, mało mnie to obchodzi, nie jestem nauczycielem, aby sprawdzać obecność, ale niektórzy stąd już wiedzą, jak bardzo nie toleruję spóźnień. Scenariusze w dłoń i jedziemy ze sceną pierwszą.

Szatyn jeszcze przez chwilę stał tak bezwładnie w jednym miejscu oszołomiony tym, co przed chwilą zrobił Harry. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zastanowił się, czy jego głos brzmi tak samo ostro podczas kłótni jak podczas szeptu. Otrząsnął się po paru chwilach i ze swojej torby wyciągnął swój scenariusz z zaznaczoną kwestią Oberona.

Obrócił się i nagle zobaczył parę metrów przed sobą Zayna w zwykłych jeansowych spodniach, czarnej koszulce i czarnej skórzanej kurtce, z torbą na ramieniu i w tradycyjnie różowych włosach. Stał tak przez chwilę w jednym miejscu i choć nic nie robił, sprawiał, że Louis słyszał własne przyspieszone bicie serca oraz zamęt na scenie i szelest kartek do scenariuszy.

Zayn powoli zaczął iść w kierunku Louisa, ten samozachowawczo zaczął się wycofywać do tyłu z rękoma wyciągniętymi do przodu, jakby próbował jakoś irracjonalnie powstrzymać Zayna od stawiania kroków do przodu.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – powiedział przestraszony, aż napotkał się na krzesło za sobą i prawie się potknął. - Nie, nie, nie, nie podchodź.

Zayn nic sobie z tego nie robił, po prostu szedł prosto w jego kierunku, przez co Louis zaczął szybko szukać wzrokiem jakiegoś ratunku – nie chciał wyjść na idiotę, który nagle wchodzi na scenę podczas próby sceny, w której nie ma jego postaci, tylko dlatego, że boi się jakiejś osoby przebywającej na auli.

Wzrokiem odszukał na samym końcu auli przewodniczącego Samorządu Uczniowskiego, który był zainteresowany bardziej swoim telefonem niż próbą, a obok siebie zauważył Harry'ego zajętego ustawianiem Ashtona i Taylor na scenie.

\- Odejdź – spróbował jeszcze raz Louis.

\- Głuchy jesteś? - Nagle usłyszał względnie obok siebie głos wściekły głos Harry'ego, na który Zayn momentalnie się zatrzymał z nieodgadnioną miną. - Mówi _nie podchodź_ , to nie podchodź. Trzeba ci to na kartce napisać albo czekasz na polecenie osoby wyżej postawionej?

Louis podziękował wzrokiem Harry'emu, Zayn natomiast prychnął i wymruczał tylko, że chciał odłożyć swoje rzeczy obok tych należących do Harry'ego i Louisa. Brunet jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i nadal kazał trzymać się Zaynowi z dala od Louisa.

Tomlinson jak najszybciej poszedł sobie na kulisy. Był bardzo oszołomiony całą sytuacją i próbował przetworzyć to wszystko co się przed chwilą stało w głowie, ale nawet nie wiedział, co się dokładnie stało. Harry powiedział mu, że ma ładną koszulkę i w końcu wymienili jakieś inne słowa niż słowa wyższości koniecznej, Zayn nadal prawdopodobnie próbował go zaczepiać, a Harry stanął w jego obronie, chociaż nie musiał. Nie rozumiał jednak faktu, dlaczego kazał się trzymać Zaynowi z daleka od niego, Louis przecież o to nie prosił, a prędzej czy później i tak będą musieli odbyć ze sobą jakąś konwersację.

Nie wiedział, co miał o tym wszystkim myśleć. Uspokoił się w miarę oparty o ścianę kulis, po czym postanowił wyjść na aulę zobaczyć, jak wygląda scena pierwsza z perspektywy zwykłego widza. Usiadł sobie na krzesłach znajdujących się nieco bliżej sceny niż te, na których siedział Nick, po czym otworzył swój scenariusz na scenie pierwszej i spojrzał na scenę.

Wywrócił oczami, kiedy znowu obok siebie zobaczył różowowłosego chłopaka. Miał już go serdecznie dosyć, a szczególnie po ostatniej próbie w czwartek tydzień temu, kiedy niespodziewanie go pocałował. Oczywiście Louis nie oddał tego gestu i gwałtownie odsunął się do tyłu, tym samym potykając się o jakieś pudło i lądując na podłodze. Zayn nawet nie miał czelności go za to przeprosić, po prostu podał mu dłoń, aby mógł wstać, ale wściekły do czerwoności Louis ją odtrącił i sam wstał, posyłając mu spojrzenie, które gdyby mogło zabijać – Zayn już dawno leżałby w kostnicy z innymi trupami.

\- Możesz spieprzać? - fuknął do niego, ale ten po prostu usiadł obok niego i sam otworzył swój scenariusz, co niezmiernie oburzyło Louisa. - Jak do ściany. - Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

\- Dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz? - dostał w odpowiedzi od Zayna.

Louis już nie miał siły na niego. Bez obaw mógł go już nazwać jakimś prześladowcą czy stalkerem.

\- Kurwa – mruknął kompletnie załamany. - Przez to co mi zrobiłeś rok temu latem.

\- Nic ci nie zrobiłem – obronił się.

\- Tak, jasne, to ja sobie coś ubzdurałem – zaśmiał się gorzko. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, nie zaczepiaj mnie, udawaj, że mnie nie widzisz, tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich, wiesz?

Wkurzył się, zabrał swoje rzeczy i najzwyczajniej w świecie zmienił miejsce na krzesło znajdujące się jak najdalej Malika. Ten na szczęście już nie próbował też zmieniać swojego miejsca i pozostał na tym, na jakim był, ku wielkiemu szczęściu Louisa.

\- Niall, proszę, podaj mi mój scenariusz – poprosił o dziwo miło Harry i Nick, który właśnie to usłyszał, był pełen podziwu.

Niall siedzący sobie na wewnętrznym parapecie na auli szybko z niego zeskoczył i podszedł do torby Harry'ego leżącej na podłodze obok wejścia na kulisy. Wyciągnął z niej plik kartek scenariusza _Snu Nocy Letniej_ i podszedł do Harry'ego.

Z Nialla jednak była taka niezdara, że musiał podczas tej niezwykle trudnej drogi potknąć się o coś i upaść na podłogę, dodatkowo sprawiając, że wszystkie kartki, które Harry poprzedniego wieczoru znowu zapomniał spiąć w wspólny plik spinaczem, rozwiały się po całej auli.

Wszyscy wręcz wstrzymali oddech, widząc tą sytuację, bo na horyzoncie już widzieli rosnącą aferę i kłótnię ze strony Harry'ego, który od razu z wielkim oburzeniem spojrzał na rozlatujące się po całej auli białe kartki, a potem na Nialla, który już chyba szykował sobie jakiś testament w głowie.

\- Żartujecie sobie, kurwa, ze mnie – zawołał na całą aulę.

Nick od razu zbudzony przekleństwem Harry'ego, i to jeszcze jakim głośnym, od razu podniósł swój wzrok znad ekranu telefonu i spojrzał się wprost na wściekłego bruneta.

Oho, właśnie po takie sceny tutaj przyszedł.

\- I jak ja to mam, do jasnej cholery, teraz pozbierać? - krzyknął, a wszyscy wręcz zrobili jeden krok w tył.

Oprócz Louisa, który wsłuchiwał się w głos Harry'ego i zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak agresywnie reaguje. Nawet pomyślał, że jest coś z nim nie tak, skoro Zayn wbił się bardziej plecami w oparcie swojego krzesła, Ashton prawie upuścił swój scenariusz na podłogę, a taki Calum, który miał przecież w ostatni czwartek odwagę rozdzielać jego i Zayna podczas ich przepychanki, wyglądał, jakby chciał naprawdę spierdolić w podskokach jak najdalej tej całej sytuacji. A tymczasem on sam zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harry tak się zachowuje i nawet gdzieś ta cała sprawa go intrygowała.

\- Ja pierdolę, z wami nie da się pracować, kretyni pierdoleni - wymruczał i razem z Niallem, który już wstał z podłogi, zaczęli zbierać kartki papieru z podłogi. - Nic nie potraficie dobrze zrobić, mam dość wszystkiego, to moje show i zrobię wszystko, abym zdobył główną nagrodę w tym konkursie, ale oczywiście wy, popierdoleńcy, mi to umiejętnie uniemożliwiacie!

Ashton już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kątem oka zobaczył tylko słabe potrząśnięcie głową Caluma stojącego obok niego, a potem poczuł jego rękę na swoim ramieniu.

\- Nie warto.

\- Ogarniecie się kiedyś? - mówił raczej sam do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego znajdującego się w auli. - Oczywiście, że nie, bo nie zależy wam na tym!

Irwin już był dosłownie gotowy coś zrobić Harry'emu i wygarnąć mu wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił i powiedział, mógł wszystko odsłonić przed światem – jego zachowanie, jego słowa, dosłownie wszystko, byleby w końcu Harry zrozumiał, że to co robi, przekracza wszelkie granice ludzkiego rozsądku i moralności. Calum jako jedyny trzymający w tym gronie nerwy na wodzy widząc, że Ashton już był gotowy, aby zeskoczyć ze sceny i doskoczyć do Harry'ego, powstrzymał go ręką i pokręcił głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

Harry nagle przestał zbierać kartki, wstał z podłogi i zaczął wyliczać na palcach.

\- Zamiast traktować tego przedstawienia poważnie, to przepychacie się na scenie jak dzieciaki, tekstu nie umiecie się nauczyć. - Poszukał wzrokiem Michaela, o którym akurat mówił, lecz nie zauważył go ani na scenie, ani gdziekolwiek indziej na auli. - I, kurwa, o tym mówię! Gdzie jest do cholery ten pies?

Wszyscy natychmiast zrozumieli aluzję do nazwiska Michaela i bajki dla dzieci o wielkim czerwonym psie i na początku wszystkich ogarnął pierwszy szok z tym wyrażeniem. Oprócz oczywiście Luke'a, który, wiadomo, był gotowy do każdej obrony swojego chłopaka, gdy w jego kierunku leciała jakakolwiek obelga.

\- Jak ty się wyraziłeś? - zawołał oburzony.

Teraz wzrok powędrował na Luke'a, który już był przygotowany do ostrego pobicia Harry'ego tylko za aluzję o psie. Calum miał już dosyć wszystkiego, nie dosyć, że trzymał jedną ręką Ashtona, aby mu nie zeskoczył ze sceny i nie zrobił jakiejś sceny przy wszystkich, to jeszcze Luke wkurzył się o obelgę względem Michaela, i rozumiał go, bo on też był zły na takie zachowanie Harry'ego, ale Luke wyglądał, jakby naprawdę chciał zrobić tu jakąś rozróbę. Jeszcze przy przewodniczącym Samorządu Uczniowskiego.

\- Nie dosyć, że nie umie się nauczyć tekstu na wyznaczony termin, to jeszcze się, kurwa, spóźnia – kontynuował i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

Calum pokręcił głową do Luke'a tak samo jak do Ashtona, informując go, że nie warto nawet wchodzić w dyskusję z takim człowiekiem.

\- Nic kompletnie nie potraficie zrobić, jesteście bezużyteczni! - wołał, skacząc wzrokiem po każdej osobie na auli. - Oprócz tego, że...

\- Ktoś wyrzucił jedną osobę z przedstawienia, wiemy – zawołał Ashton, pochylając się do przodu, przez co Calum jeszcze bardziej próbował powstrzymać go ręką. - I sprawcy znajdują się w tej auli i nie minie nawet chwila, a kolejna osoba pożegna się ze swoją rolą!

\- Ashton! - zwrócił mu uwagę oburzony Calum.

Zayn natychmiast podniósł na niego wzrok, tak samo zresztą jak reszta spojrzeń osób znajdujących się w auli.

\- To zrobiła więcej niż jedna osoba – kontynuował podjudzony Irwin mimo sprzeciwów Caluma. - Obydwóch nikt nie bierze pod uwagę, bo bardzo dobrze to uknuli. I obie te osoby wiedzą, że mówię o nich.

\- To nie temat na teraz – jęknął Hood.

\- Tak? To nie płacz potem, jak ciebie Louis z Zaynem zrzucą ze schodów! - zawołał nieprzemyślanie Ashton.

Wszyscy wstrzymali znowu oddech.

\- To jakiś absurd! - zawołał Zayn. - Czemu ja miałbym to zrobić i w dodatku z Lou?

Louis posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. W auli zdecydowanie zapanowała tak napięta i nerwowa sytuacja, że wystarczyło jeszcze jedno słowo, aby uruchomić lawinę kłótni i dyskusji o zachowaniu Harry'ego, Michaelu jako psie i oskarżeniu Ashtona.

\- Przecież ustaliliśmy, że to nie ja, do cholery jasnej!

\- Ale uknuliście to razem!

\- Uspokoisz się, Ash? - warknął do niego Calum.

\- Ja pierdolę, jaki cyrk na kółkach – skomentował Harry.

\- Cyrk odjechał, klaun został – dodał Zayn, nawiązując do Irwina.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Nagle do auli wszedł Michael z jakimś zeszytem w ręce, jednak wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę i kłótnię między ludźmi, od razu się wycofał. - Chyba nie w porę przyszedłem...

\- Jeszcze jego tu brakowało – skwitował brunet, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- To nie ja ją zrzuciłem ze schodów, ile razy mam to powtarzać? - Louis gwałtownie wstał ze swojego krzesła, atakując słownie Ashtona i wyzywając go na słowny pojedynek.

\- Nie będę grać obok tak obrzydliwej osoby, która nawet nie ma odwagi się przyznać! - prychnął już całkowicie zaangażowany w dyskusję.

\- Ashton, do cholery! - wyrzucił z siebie Hood.

\- Calum!

\- Dosyć! - krzyknął Harry i momentalnie cała aula się uspokoiła.

Zabawne w tym wszystkim było to, że Michael stał przerażony i zdezorientowany w progu wejścia do auli, kurczowo trzymając się drzwi, jakby przeżył trzęsienie ziemi, Louis po prostu stał wściekły, patrząc się na Ashtona, który z kolei nadal był pochylony trochę do przodu i przytrzymywany w okolicach brzucha przez rękę obok stojącego Caluma, a całej sytuacji przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem Nick w oddali auli i już wiedział, że ta informacja, którą uzyskał od jednego z uczniów była jak najbardziej prawdziwa. Harry nie potrafił opanować nerwów.

\- Możesz wyjść? - zawołał do niego Harry. - Stresujesz mnie!

\- Jeszcze jakieś życzenia? - odezwał się Nick. - Nie, nie wyjdę.

\- Tak jak wtedy?

\- Tak jak wtedy.

Harry wywrócił oczami i machnął w jego kierunku ręką, po czym obrócił się w kierunku sceny, przymknął powieki i ułożył swoje palce na nasadzie nosa, próbując się jakoś uspokoić. Po chwili poczuł lekkie szturchanie w ramię, więc wściekły skierował wzrok w stronę osoby, która to robiła.

Obok siebie zobaczył Nialla z pozbieranymi kartkami scenariusza.

Oh, czyli on przez cały czas je zbierał i układał w odpowiedniej kolejności.

 _\- Dziękuję_ – odpowiedział cicho Harry, po czym wyrwał mu z ręki plik kartek. - Na scenę, wszyscy! - odparł i zatopił wzrok w kartkach scenariusza. Nie słysząc żadnych kroków na auli, które sugerowałyby, że to Michael, dodał głośno: - Clifford, na scenę.

Michael już wszedł na scenę i niemal od razu skierował swoje kroki w kierunku Luke'a, do którego już teraz przytulił się na powitanie. Harry widząc to, kazał im jak najszybciej zejść ze sceny i poprosił, aby tylko Ashton na niej został, a Taylor, która właśnie weszła do auli wraz z blondynką, której imienia nadal nie znał Niall, i Bebe, miała usiąść znowu na wzmacniaczu, tak jak ustalili na poprzedniej próbie.

Bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę rozpoczęli próbę sceny pierwszej aktu pierwszego. Ashton z końca auli stawiał kroki bliżej środka, mówiąc swoją kwestię i pokazując ręką najpierw na księżyc, którego oczywiście jeszcze nie było na scenie, a potem na Taylor, która siedziała na wzmacniaczu. Potem ona delikatnie i majestatycznie wstała z niego i wypowiedziała swoją kwestię, podchodząc spokojnie do Ashtona.

Potem na scenę wszedł Calum z Luke'em obok siebie, a za nimi weszła blondynka z Michaelem, którzy się do siebie uśmiechali i trzymali się za ręce, co wyraźnie nie podobało się Luke'owi, mimo że była to tylko zwykła scena do przedstawienia.

 _\- Przyjmij życzenia szczęścia, Tezeuszu, nasz sławny książę!_ \- powiedział radośnie Calum z rozprostowanymi ramionami z pamięci.

Wszyscy już starali się pomału mówić swoje kwestie z pamięci, oczywiście mieli przy sobie scenariusze z zaznaczonymi swoimi kwestiami, ale Harry oczekiwał już znania na pamięć chociaż pierwszych słów każdej z postaci.

 _\- Dziękuję_ – odpowiedział Ashton i kiwnął głową. Spojrzał się na Luke'a, a potem z powrotem skierował wzrok na Caluma. - _I cóż tam, mój Egeuszu, co cię tu sprowadza?_

 _\- Przychodzę w ciężkim strapieniu, ze skargą na własne dziecko, moją córkę Hermię._ \- Wskazał dłonią na roześmianą jakimś rzekomym żartem Michaela blondynkę. - _Ten oto człowiek._ \- Wskazał na Luke'a. - _Demetriuszu, przybliż się. Chce ją poślubić, na co ja się zgadzam._

Ashton kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu i spojrzał się na swoją teatralną żonę Taylor.

 _\- A ten, Lizandrze, podejdź też_ – poprosił, na co Michael stanął obok swojego chłopaka. - _Opętał serce dziewczyny zgubnymi czarami!_

Taylor teatralnie chwyciła się za serce z ciężkiego szoku, a Ashton się zdziwił.

Calum tłumaczył, jak bardzo nie chce, aby Hermia wzięła ślub z Lizandrem, Ashton ostatecznie spróbował załagodzić ten konflikt, aż w końcu do gry weszła blondynka, błagając Ashtona o jakieś przywileje. Harry parę razy im przerwał, tłumacząc, jakie ruchy byłyby lepsze, a które są całkowicie niepotrzebne.

\- Przy kwestii _tak i ja wolę żyć, rozkwitnąć, uschnąć, nim oddam swoje dziewictwo mężowi, którego jarzma dusza nie chce znosić_ Michael uśmiechnie się sam do siebie, a ty, Luke, będziesz oburzony – wyjaśnił Harry, na którego słowa potem wszyscy przytaknęli.

Louis przymknął powieki na kwestii, którą przeczytał Harry, i miał wrażenie, jakby całe życie mu właśnie przeleciało przed oczami. Westchnął głęboko i wsłuchał się w dalszą część próby.

_\- Zgódź się najdroższa Hermio, a ty, Lizandrze, odstąp od..._

Luke spojrzał się nerwowo po osobach na scenie, po czym jednak uznał, że nie zna dalszej części swojej kwestii i spojrzał się szybko na kartkę, którą miał w swojej lewej dłoni.

\- Luke, kurwa, ogarnij się człowieku – warknął nagle Harry, prawie wyrzucając swój scenariusz w powietrze. - Wszyscy jakoś umieją początki swoich kwestii, tylko nie ty! Widzisz problem? Przedstawienie jest za prawie dwa miesiące, a ty nie umiesz nawet jednego pierdolonego zdania Demetriusza. Trzymajcie mnie.

Luke cicho przeprosił i obiecał, że na następną próbę już będzie umiał więcej, Harry nawet tego nie skomentował – uznał, że i tak nic z tym faktem nie zrobi, więc po prostu kazał wszystkim mówić dalej.

Takim sposobem przećwiczyli całą scenę pierwszą aktu pierwszego. Harry zrobił małą przerwę na napicie się wody i porozmawiał jeszcze z aktorami sceny pierwszej o drobnych szczegółach i wymawianiu niektórych kwestii.

Scena druga przebiegła jeszcze szybciej – Kate – dziewczyna odgrywająca rolę Kloca znała już prawie całą swoją rolę na pamięć i miała naprawdę talent do aktorstwa, a Harry nie musiał wprowadzać jakichś większych poprawek czy krzyczeć na kogokolwiek, że nie umie roli, choć powinien ją umieć już na poprzednią próbę.

\- Zaczynamy akt drugi scenę pierwszą – poinformował wszystkich Harry po kolejnej krótkiej przerwie na wodę. - Z lewej wchodzi Zayn, z prawej Niall – poinstruował ich, wskazując na odpowiednie strony sceny. - Liam, skończ na razie pisać w scenariuszu, Louis, bądź w gotowości.

Liam podczas innych scen, kiedy nie występowała Tytania, pisał po scenariuszu różne koncepcje strojów albo scenografii i Harry bardzo doceniał tę pracę – uważał Liama za jedyną osobę oprócz niego samego, której naprawdę zależało na tym konkursie.

Louis wszedł na kulisy i zamknął na chwilę swoje oczy, aby się uspokoić i oswoić ze świadomością, że zaraz będzie musiał występować na jednej scenie z Zaynem. Tymczasem Ashton i Calum poszli po jakąś kawę i ciastko do pobliskiej kawiarni, korzystając z faktu, że jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie wejdą na scenę, a Michael rozsiadł się wygodniej na krzesłach, na których przed chwilą siedzieli Louis z Zaynem i przyglądał się kolejnej scenie – tym razem już scenie, w której znowu wchodził jego chłopak.

 _\- Witam cię, duszku. Dokąd tak się śpieszysz?_ \- zaczął Zayn melodyjnie, na co Louis za kulisami głośno prychnął, ku zdziwieniu Liama.

Niall odpowiedział mu, że mknie przez pola, dlatego że Tytania właśnie zbliża się ku polanie. Zayn uznał, że dobrze byłoby ostrzec Louisa przed tym wszystkim, lecz nie zdążył i oto doszło do konfrontacji między Liamem – Tytanią, a Louisem – Oberonem.

 _\- Fatalny księżyc ściągnął nas ku sobie, Dumna Tytanio_ – zaczął Louis i modlił się już w myślach, aby Liam powiedział swoją kwestię jakoś przyzwoicie, a nie jak Eleanor – jakoś zbyt komicznie.

 _\- Zazdrośnik Oberon!_ \- odpowiedział mu i się głośno zaśmiał, co spodobało się zarówno Louisowi, jak i Harry'emu. - _Nie chcę z nim dzielić stołu ani łoża. Chodźmy stąd elfy._

Teraz był ulubiony moment Louisa, więc kątem oka przygotował się, aby patrzeć na Harry'ego, który na razie był wpatrzony w swój scenariusz.

Liam już miał odejść za kulisy na potrzeby tej sceny, gdy nagle Louis chwycił go za nadgarstek, aby go zatrzymać.

_\- Wstrzymaj się niesforny Wietrznico! Czyż nie jestem twoim panem?_

Jak Louis przypuszczał, Harry znowu nerwowo poruszył się na swoim krześle jak podczas poprzednich prób.

_\- To i ja pewnie jestem twoim panem? A przecież dobrze pamiętam, jak zwykłeś przybierać postać pasterza Koryna, aby wymykać się z Krainy Elfów, siedzieć całymi dniami, dąć w piszczałkę i składać rymy dla czułej Filidy._

Louis i Liam wypowiedzieli do końca swoje kwestie, w pewnym momencie ten drugi zszedł ze sceny i na jego miejsce wszedł Zayn ku nieszczęściu Louisa. Wypowiedzieli swoje kwestie jak najbardziej naturalnie potrafili, po czym na scenie pojawił się Luke i Bebe. Michael patrzył na swojego chłopaka z taką dumą w oczach, że nikt inny na tej auli jeszcze na nikogo z takim podziwem nie patrzył.

 _\- Nie będę wdawał się w głupie dyskusje. Idę, a jeśli znów pójdziesz za mną, spotka cię w lesie nieprzyjemny figiel_ – przeczytał z kartki Luke, po czym spojrzał na Bebe.

_\- Oh, nieprzyjemny dla mnie jesteś wszędzie: w świątyni, w mieście, na otwartym polu. To, jak mnie krzywdzisz, jest obrazą mojej płci! Nie możemy przecież, wzorem mężczyzn, walczyć o miłość tą czy inną bronią: kobieta po to jest, by walczyć o nią._

Luke prychnął teatralnie i zszedł ze sceny. Bebe wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie i dokończyła:

_\- Pójdę za tobą, z piekła niebo zrobię! Choć ukochana dłoń zamknie mnie w grobie._

Zbiegła ze sceny, jakby biegła za uciekającym jej Demetriuszem, a na scenę wszedł Louis.

_\- Nie martw się nimfo. Nim zajdzie krąg złoty, ty zaczniesz zmykać – on ruszy w zaloty._

Zayn wszedł na scenę z lewej strony. Louis już czuł, jak jego krew gotuje się w żyłach.

_\- Znalazłeś kwiatek? Witaj po powrocie._

_\- Oto on._

Podszedł do Louisa, jednak po drodze poszło coś nie tak, bo potknął się prawdopodobnie o któryś z paneli sceny i upadł centralnie na Louisa, sprawiając, że Tomlinson upadł na scenę plecami, a Zayn zawisnął nad nim, trzymając dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy.

Louis był zbyt oszołomiony i zdezorientowany tą sytuacją, Zayn natomiast wyglądał, jakby wcale nie zamierzał schodzić z Louisa. Michael natomiast obserwujący wszystko z odległości miał wielką ochotę pójść po jakiś popcorn.

Harry gwałtownie wstał z krzesła i posłał im dezaprobujące spojrzenie.

\- Może jeszcze go pocałuj albo się oświadcz? - warknął w stronę Zayna, który nadal nie zszedł z szatyna. - No śmiało, wszyscy patrzymy! - Wskazał obiema dłoniami na całą aulę.

Zayn w końcu wstał i chciał pomóc wstać również Louisowi, ale ten odtrącił tą dłoń, otrzepał się, wziął do ręki swój scenariusz i po prostu przeczytał swoją dalszą kwestię.

_\- Wtedy mu namaść oczy, a starannie i w odpowiedniej proporcji. Niech kona z miłości jeszcze okrutniej niż ona. Potem wróć, zanim pierwszy kur zapieje._

_\- Wszystko wypełnię, panie_ – powiedział Zayn, a potem przybliżył się do Louisa niebezpiecznie blisko. - _Mam nadzieję..._

\- Koniec! - oznajmił z wielką ulgą Harry. - Dobra, zrobimy sobie trochę dłuższą przerwę przed sceną drugą, widzimy się za dwadzieścia minut, _moi drodzy_.

Harry poszedł sobie kupić kolejną kawę w pobliskiej kawiarni, akurat w tym momencie z niej wrócili Ashton i Calum, Luke zszedł do Michaela i usiadł koło niego, natomiast Zayn i Louis zeszli na kulisy.

Gdy tylko obaj znaleźli się w dosyć ciemnym pomieszczeniu z wieloma pudłami w środku, Louis nie wytrzymał. Chciał jakoś się uspokoić i najlepiej zapomnieć o obecności takiej osoby jak Zayn Malik, ale nie mógł – szczególnie po tym, co się stało dosłownie kilka chwil temu.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to, kurwa, było? - warknął w jego stronę, próbując go znowu zaatakować tak jak na ostatniej próbie, która skończyła się ich niespodziewanym pocałunkiem.

\- Przewróciłem się...

\- Zupełnym przypadkiem – zaśmiał się gorzko. - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że się na mnie uwziąłeś?

Louis już czuł pierwsze łzy w swoich oczach. Nie miał już siły krzyczeć, nie miał siły bić się i popychać, już nie miał na to wszystko siły – jedynie miał potrzebę poważnego wypłakania się jakiejś zaufanej osobie.

\- Po prostu jesteś.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

Nawet nie wiedział, co teraz robił, mimowolnie zaczął znowu popychać Zayna i delikatnie go bić z wściekłości. Chciał się jakoś na nim wyżyć, wypłakać, zrobić wszystko na raz. Miał dosyć tego wszystkiego.

Wtedy obaj usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi na kulisy, a w progu zobaczyli Ashtona z kawą w dłoni.

\- O cholera, Calum! Znowu bójka!

Louis rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej i wybiegł z kulis, Ashton szybko zrobił mu miejsce w przejściu, trzymając swoją kawę w górze, aby nikt jej przypadkowo nie wylał.

Od razu za nim pobiegł Zayn, posyłając jeszcze w biegu dezaprobujące spojrzenie Ashtonowi, który był tak bardzo zdezorientowany tą sytuacją, że nie wiedział, jak w ogóle reagować.

\- Co się znowu dzieje?

Minęli szybko Caluma, pobiegli przez szkolne korytarze, aż w końcu zapłakany Louis wyszedł na dwór i na dzień dobry został oślepiony zachodzącym słońcem. Dochodziła godzina dziewiętnasta, na dworze robiło się zdecydowanie chłodniej, słońce zostawiało swoje pomarańczowe promyczki na chodnikach, wiatr delikatnie szumiał i wiał między pojedynczymi liśćmi dębu rosnącego przed szkołą, a wieczorne ptaki cichutko ćwierkały, nadając całej tej wiosennej atmosferze niesamowitego klimatu.

Zaraz po Louisie ze szkoły wybiegł Zayn i widząc tak po prostu stojącego na środku chodnika Louisa, spokojnie do niego podszedł i objął go od tyłu. Louis nie miał już nawet siły się wyrywać czy szarpać. Po prostu czując czyjeś ramiona na sobie, obrócił się i wtulił się w czarną koszulkę Zayna.

\- Uspokój się – szepnął do niego, po czym jedną ręką zaczął bawić się jego karmelowymi włosami. - Już wszystko dobrze.

\- Nie jest dobrze – wymruczał prosto w jego koszulkę.

\- Nie płacz, _skarbie_ , proszę – powiedział cicho i pocałował w czubek głowy. - Spróbuj się uspokoić.

Louis jednak jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakał, a Zayn od razu jeszcze mocniej go objął i po prostu tak razem stali na środku, przytulając się i wsłuchując się w wieczorne ćwierkanie wiosennych ptaków.

\- Dlaczego – wyszeptał słabo Louis i znowu jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakał. - Dlaczego ja...

\- Bo jesteś dla mnie ważny. - Znowu poprawił jego karmelowe włosy, na co Louis jeszcze bardziej się wtulił w śniadego. - Bardzo ważny, Lou.

\- Już coś ci mówiłem – wymruczał.

\- Możesz mnie nienawidzić, możesz odchodzić ode mnie, ale ja zawsze pójdę po twoich śladach, aby ci pomóc w najgorszych chwilach – odparł spokojnie. - _Gdy zaś przyjdzie to, co jest doskonałe, zniknie to, co jest tylko częściowe_.

Louis nawet nie wiedział, jak to skomentować. Po prostu otarł swoje oczy od słonych łez i spojrzał się na Zayna, delikatnie zadzierając głowę do góry. Zayn uśmiechnął się słabo do niego i wyszeptał:

\- Upadam na te deski przed tobą.

Szatyn znowu wtulił się w Zayna wyraźnie uspokojony, a ten schylił się trochę i przycisnął swoje usta do czubka głowy Louisa, przymykając jednocześnie swoje oczy.

Trwali tak w zupełnej ciszy, czując na swojej skórze ciepły wieczorny wiosenny wiatr i słysząc ptaki oraz szum dębowych liści. Powietrze pachniało jeszcze kwietniowymi i majowymi już kwiatami oraz nutką zapachu proszku do prania, który wydobywał się z mieszkań znajdujących się względnie blisko szkoły.

\- Już wszystko dobrze? - zapytał dla pewności Zayn, nie puszczając Louisa.

Ten pokiwał głową i cicho podziękował. Westchnął głęboko i odsunął głowę od czarnej koszulki Zayna, nie wychodząc jednak całkowicie z objęć śniadego.

Kątem oka zobaczył stojącego kilkanaście metrów przed nimi Harry'ego z kolejnym kubkiem kawy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polsat
> 
> \+ oczywiście w wersji polskiej wszelkie kwestie i zwroty do Tytanii mają formę żeńską; ze względu, że Tytanią tutaj jest Liam, Louis i inni są zmuszeni mówić do niego w formie męskiej, dlatego są zmienione końcówki


End file.
